<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auxiliary Support Squadron by JustSomeGirl92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401860">Auxiliary Support Squadron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92'>JustSomeGirl92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ASS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusion to abortion, Clone Trooper, Delta Squad - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Mild Angst, NSFW, Order 66, Reader inserts, Republic Commandos - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, alchol use, happy endings, lots of fluff, one shots, our boys getting the love they deserve, readerXclones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all love our clone boys and we all want to see them happy. That’s exactly what this is. May I introduce to you the Auxillary Support Squadron (ASS), made up of a group of brave Republic volunteers coming to the aid of the GAR during the time of the clone wars. The story will be a collection of one shot reader inserts with different clones and different members of ASS. These characters will be loosely fleshed out but leave space for you to imagine yourself in their shoes. I’m hoping that each character will have some sort of nickname to differentiate them through the different stories. I will add warnings for each one shot. It is not my intention to copy anyone’s ideas though I do know there are many of these types of stories out there. These were written largely for my own enjoyment but I’d like to share them with all of you in this time of need for the fandom. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil/reader, Boost/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-4477| Thire/Reader, CC-5876-39| Gregor/reader, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-5385 | Tup/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Chopper X Reader, Clone Troopers/Reader, Colt (Star Wars)/Reader, Comet/reader, Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader, Hound (Star Wars)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Reader, Jester X Reader, Sinker/Reader, Tech/Reader, Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader, Wrecker/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ASS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be a lot of inaccuracy but this is purely for entertainment and should not be taken seriously. The first chapter is simply a short introduction and a small teaser. I have a few stories written and many ideas floating around. Hopefully I will get to them all but I have my doubts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Colonel (Y/L/N)?”</p>
<p>You straightened from where you were leaning over the low railing, watching your new recruits file into the room below. It was hard to tell from here what to expect. The same feeling of unease when this was first suggested to you once again surfaced in the pit of your stomach. You knew from prior experience that you should <em> always trust your instincts </em>. It was a mantra and something you drilled into each person under your command. It was something that couldn't be taught, couldn't be replicated and it was what kept you alive through your previous terms in the military. It was what made you emerge from early retirement the moment war had been declared and yet here it was little help. Usually you could differentiate the feeling of dread from the thrill of knowing your actions were correct but now all you felt was that something was about to happen. It could either be the biggest disaster the galaxy had yet to see or the best thing to  ever happen to you. The only way to know was to move forward and that’s what you did now, taking a few steps closer to the Admiral waiting for you. </p>
<p>The first time you met he had approached you with Admiral Yularen and General Windu on either side, proposing this rather unorthodox position, but then again these were unprecedented times and who were you to stand in the way of progress?</p>
<p>You getsured with one hand for him to lead the way. The reluctance must have shown on your face because the Admiral simply smiled as though at an inside joke. </p>
<p>“Not to worry, Colonel, they’re the best of the best. I can assure you of that personally. We have followed these recruits as closely as we have your own military and civilian career. You won’t be disappointed.”</p>
<p>“It’s not their credentials that worries me,” you huffed, giving him the side eye as you turned a corner, coming up to the main platform. One more step and you would be face to face with them. “They need to be able to follow orders and think for themselves, to not panic and watch each other’s backs. Can they do that?”</p>
<p>The question was rhetorical, how would he know how this group would work together? You had already seen the files. They came from all different backgrounds and educations, a couple medical personnel, some information officers and mechanics, the mandatory hot shot pilots of course, all from different disciplines and levels of experience with war but all of them highly trained and eager to do their part for the Republic. </p>
<p>“Shall we find out?” The admiral raised a brow and gestured for you to go first .It was hard for you not to  smile, that thrill finally rising in your gut. </p>
<p>You didn’t reply, taking a step out and standing at attention, surveying the room. They had been talking excitedly amongst each other but were at least disciplined enough to fall quiet and mirror your body language, waiting for you to speak. Some were quicker to catch on than others and you tried not to show amusement. You took one more glance around the room. As different as some of them may have been, there were several core aspects that held them all together. Aside from being the best in their fields, they all had a rather unorthodox way of going about getting their results, all of them had had at least one unsavory run in with another officer and all of them were women who answered the call to arms from the Republic. </p>
<p>“Ladies,” you started, your voice echoing in the small room. All sets of eyes stared back at you, assessing you as you assessed them. You knew what they were thinking. <em> Is she really that good? Is she as much of a bitch as they say? Will she be tough? Fair? Will she be a good leader? </em>“I’m certain you have a lot of questions and I can assure you we will all get our answers in time but first, you’re all here for one reason and one reason only. Anyone care to guess?”</p>
<p>“Bash some droids!” one girl in the back, a mechanic, shouted at the same time another, a pilot, called “Stomp the Seppies!”</p>
<p>Your mouth twitched, the thrill growing. “Yes, those are ways that we might accomplish our goal but what is the main goal?” Your gaze met the eyes of a doctor, urging her to answer. </p>
<p>“I want to save lives,” she shrugged, honest and upfront. “I don’t give a fuck about these rules and regulations. That’s why I’m here and that’s what I’m gonna do, if some of <em> those </em>shebs like it or not.” Ah, you remembered her file. She’d gotten into an admiral’s face when he tried to tell her that attempting to save a trooper’s life was only a waste of resources when they could make a new one with less hassle. </p>
<p>You could hear the murmuring starting and knew they were about to get a little more hyped up, probably to share their own sheb stories.”Very good, that’s what I like to hear!” You replied enthusiastically, effectively startling them and bringing their attention back. “But again, that’s another way to accomplish our goal. What is the goal?” </p>
<p>“To help,” the girl who spoke was standing near the front and all heads turned to her. “We’re here to help the GAR, to help the clone troopers get home safe. We’re here to win the war.”</p>
<p>You remembered her too and even from this brief moment of meeting, you could see that the nickname she’d gotten was well earned. </p>
<p>“Yes!” you pointed to her. “That’s exactly it! That’s why we’re all here. Some of you will collect intel, some of you will fly planes, some will work in field hospitals or medic training but you all have one goal. It’s going to take a lot of work, a lot of blood, sweat and tears from each and every one of you. You will do the hardest thing you've ever done in your lives and you’ll get through it only to do the hardest thing you’ve ever done in your life the very next day. You’ll have to fight on and off the battlefield, you’ll do things you didn’t think you could. There’s no shame in backing down, in retreating to fight another day but the one thing you can’t do if you join this squadron is give up. We don’t stop until this war is over, until each and every droid is crushed under the collective strength of the Republic, until every soldier is home safe, hell we may still have to fight even <em> then </em>. Are you with me, ladies?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “HELL YEA!!” </em>
</p>
<p>That may not have been the collective response you’d thought the speech would elicit but it was better than you hoped. </p>
<p>“Good! Collect your uniforms and datapads at the door. Read the information packets there by 0400 tomorrow. You’ll meet back here at that time and get your first assignments. Dismissed!”</p>
<p>The group was clearly still pumped up and you were glad to see each of them as enthusiastic about the cause as you were. Maybe you made the right choice. </p>
<p>“Quite the speech, Colonel (Y/L/N). What did you think of them?”</p>
<p>The Admiral stepped up beside you, both of you watching the women talk and collect their things on their way out. He may have thought you were still assessing them but you were simply waiting, hoping they would once again fail to disappoint.</p>
<p>“They have potential,’ you admitted, feigning reluctance. “They have what I can’t teach them, the instinct and the drive to help, to do better and move forward. Everything else can come in time.”</p>
<p>“Did you see the name?!” you heard someone shout, turning to the girl behind them and pointing at the datapad. </p>
<p>“Auxiliary Support Squadron?” she asked, reading the name of the squad</p>
<p>“We’re ASS? Hell yea!” Another exclaimed</p>
<p>“Dude, we gotta make shirts!”</p>
<p>“Already on it.”</p>
<p>“Think of the nose art!”</p>
<p>“You’re either an ASS man or you’re wrong.”</p>
<p>You smiled again, even more so at the look on the Admiral's face when he turned to face you. Clearly the reason you had been so adamant about having this name had finally clicked with him. </p>
<p>“Yep, looks like I made the right choice after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sinker X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader joins the Wolfpack for a relief mission but things go slightly off the plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had worked with the 104th a few times in the past and seen them come through the med bay when you were stationed on Coruscant. To say that you knew them would be an understatement. You knew them well enough by now to differentiate each member not just by look but how they acted and spoke, even through the comm links. There was no reason to assume that this relief mission would be much different than the others and you were looking forward to the chance to work with the Wolfpack again. . <br/>
Currently you were touching down on a planet called Nakareen where a small colony of Togruta were afflicted with an unfamiliar disease they had no way to combat. Back on Coruscant, they were researching the symptoms and information about the planet that could help figure it out. Out of fear of contagion, everyone that stepped off the transport without protective gear would be staying at least several weeks or until more was discovered. The second transport carrying more supplies and meant to retrieve samples landed as second later and several troopers in full protective equipment began unloading supplies while another joined your medical team for a briefing before heading into the colony. <br/>
“Doc,” the clone medic nodded to you. At first it had been odd but you were more comfortable being referred to as Doctor rather than ‘Sir’ or your military rank and eventually it became second nature to refer to you as such. </p><p><br/>
You nodded back and gestured to the case in his hands. “Ready to collect your samples?”<br/>
When he gave you the affirmative, you flicked the back of the datapad your second medical officer held. “What are we looking at, Angel?”<br/>
She didn’t respond to the nickname anymore and instead gave you all a quick run down. “The symptoms are relatively uniform, odd but good for us. Aches and vomiting followed by chills and finally a fever. Headaches and excessive mucus are also reported throughout all stages,” she replied before tucking the pad under her arm and reaching for the cases of equipment at her feet.</p><p><br/>
“How much mucus are we talking here?” your nurse, the only other member of your team on the mission asked. <br/>
“Alot,” Angle deadpanned. <br/>
“Hm. I don’t know what it is about snot. Vomit, shit, I can handle that. It’s whatever but snot,” She shuddered and made a face. “Something about it.”<br/>
“Vomit and shit are whatever?” The trooper asked, forgetting any professionalism at the moment and making you laugh. <br/>
“I’m a nurse, what can I say?” she replied with a grin. <br/>
“Well, Nurse, looks like you’re in luck.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
It had been a week since you arrived. The samples were being analyzed and you were all confident that both the origin of the disease and the treatment had been discovered. Not to say the work was easy but it felt good to make a difference and so far none of your own had gotten sick, nor did it seem likely as the disease was carried by native birds that were being domesticated and transmitted to the Togruta through touching the eggs without gloves or hand washing. <br/>
It was nothing you weren’t used to and the Wolfpack took care of the grunt work like feeding and sanitising and even repairing and helping build structures. It was fun to spend meal time with them again and catch up. On the first night Boost told the three shinies the story about an officer giving you a hard time trying to save a trooper and calling it a waste of resources. You had a few things to say to that which prompted him to call you a Bitch. </p><p><br/>
“What did you say to that?” Boost asked, turning to you theatrically. The shinies glanced at you with interest. YOu rolled your eyes, having gone through this show a few times before but they seemed to get a kick out of it so you played along. </p><p><br/>
“That’s Dr. Bitch to you, and don’t forget it.”</p><p><br/>
Even the troopers who heard it before roared with laughter. “That’s why you always refer to her as Doctor or Doc for short,” Comet explained “It’s a sign of respect.”<br/>
Despite the generally relaxed and jovial attitude there was one thing that bothered you. Sinker was acting differently than usual. Instead of seeking you out and interacting with you throughout the day, you only saw him only when you both happened to be on break or crossing paths at the makeshift barracks. When you did converse, the discussion often became overly formal and inevitably involved him asking you to be careful about this and that, getting on your nerves to the point you avoided him. <br/>
“Don’t worry about him. It doesn’t...well it doesn’t not have to do with you exactly,” Boost had said when you asked him about it. “He’s just working stuff out.”<br/>
Talking to him hadn’t exactly made things clearer and you realized this was apparently some sort of inside joke with the rest of the pack. You could only conclude they had given Sinker a hard time about being friends with you. If it bothered him that much there was nothing you could do other than pretend it didn’t matter to you and wait for him to figure it out on his own. <br/>
On the eighth night on the planet you woke from dead sleep with the urge to pee. Not waking slowly and discovering it, no. This was a full body reaction and you were out of bed before your brain caught up. Unfortunately, not having your brain turned on also meant you were more clumsy than usual. <br/>
“(Y/N)? Where are you going?” a gruff voice asked, still hoarse from sleep. </p><p><br/>
“Gotta piss,” you hissed back, too tired to know who was talking or to waste any more time with them. You stumbled outside, your uniform barely on. </p><p><br/>
“Take your blaster!” the voice sounded from directly behind you. You almost jumped when you felt something cold being shoved into your hand. </p><p><br/>
“Kriff sake!” you swore but gripped the blaster. “I’m gonna piss myself!” The voice chuckled as you hurried just around the barracks and behind the closest tree line. There was a momentary panic and a few curse words to the deity of your choice as you wrestled with your clothes but all was forgiven when you finally squatted down, blaster all but forgotten by your foot. </p><p><br/>
“Where are you?” the voice had apparently followed you as far as the edge of the tree line and when you looked over your shoulder you could see the trooper’s outline against the moon. With more space freed up you were able to realise it was Sinker standing a few feet from you. </p><p><br/>
“I’m right here,” you hissed back. “I’m trying to pee, go back to bed.”</p><p><br/>
“No, I’ll wait for you,” he replied, leaving no room to argue. You could just make out his shoulders relaxing and the fact that he now had his back turned, blaster up and ready as though on guard duty. You turned back and shook your head with a sigh.</p><p><br/>
“Kriffing stubborn,” you said, just loud enough to hear. </p><p><br/>
“Look who's talking,” the Sergeant quipped back and you could hear the amusement in his tone, making you smile to yourself. <br/>
You muttered fondly about this thick skull and annoying attitude to yourself as you pulled up your pants and rummaged in your pocket for sanitizer. Just as you bent to reach for the discarded blaster, a noise and movement caught your attention. Something grabbed you by the shoulder, your instincts kicking in. You reached up and gripped the hand, feeling for the rest of the arm and flipping the attacker over your shoulder. You kept hold of the wrist, holding the arm behind their back and kneeling between their shoulder blades, blaster in your other hand and pointed into the trees. </p><p><br/>
“(Y/N)?!?” You heard Sinker behind you, closer than you expected. You turned your head, surprised to find him practically standing over top of you and your captive, blaster pointed in the same direction. </p><p><br/>
“How did you get here so fast?” you asked, both impressed and weary considering you’d just had your pants down not a few seconds prior.</p><p><br/>
“Are you alright?” he asked, ignoring the question but not daring to look away from the direction of the noises. His helmet was on so you couldn’t see his face but his body was tense, so much so that you were a little nervous and maybe a little.... Your captive struggled under you, reminding you of their presence and the situation. </p><p><br/>
“What are you doing out here?” you moved your blaster to point at them. From the light Sinker’s helmet you could see it was not a Togruta nor a clone. This was someone else entirely. They were muscular, with four arms and dull blue skin. It’s hair, a single pony tail on a bald skull, was inky black. From the side profile you could tell they had one eye and very little clothes, only wearing rough linen trousers and an ornate woven belt. He was saying something that you couldn't understand but he seemed frightened. <br/>
His pleas drew out the others, two more people that looked similar to him. You could see that they weren’t very tall. Maybe a little more than half the height of the clone troopers but almost twice as wide with muscle. It was hard to tell if they were related or not but they were clearly concerned for their friend. All three appeared male, or whatever the equivalent for their species was if they had one. </p><p><br/>
“Stay back,” you heard Sinker warn them. “What are you doing here?”</p><p><br/>
“They’re scared, Sinker,” you murmured to him. “They can’t understand us. I don’t think they’re dangerous.”</p><p><br/>
The eyes of the other two were drawn to you and your captive, clearly worried and trying to explain. They pointed at you emphatically, talking over each other. One made a move to step closer. </p><p><br/>
“Don’t move,” Sinker shouted. You jumped, never hearing him sound like that outside of a comm channel during battle. It might have been hot if you weren't scared for these people. </p><p><br/>
“Toonka, Toonka!” one of the people shouted clearly. You frowned, not knowing the language at all. “Toonka!” he repeated, pointing to you and then to his shoulder. He nodded vigorously. “Toonka!” Pointing to you then his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“Doctor!” You exclaimed, excited at solving the puzzle. You pointed to yourself and then to the medical patch on your shoulder. “You need a doctor!”<br/>
This clearly excited them, thinking you understood. Again, one moved forward, arms out towards you. Suddenly a blast went off, missing by several miles, straight over their heads. The intent was clearly to scare them, not hurt them and it did its job. The two scuttled back in fear and the one at your feet cried out to them. You quickly released him and stood in front of Sinker. Your captive wasted no time joining his friends at a safe distance and as they fussed over him you grabbed the clone by the chest plate and pulled him closer. </p><p><br/>
“What are you doing?!” you shouted in panic. This was out of character for him. Sinker was usually so level headed and calm. The people here were clearly unarmed and had made no threat towards you. “They’re scared! They’re not dangerous!”</p><p><br/>
“They want to take you!” he yelled back at you, his voice doing something you hadn't heard before. Your expression softened and your grip on his armor loosened but before you could question him, there was a major commotion over his shoulder. Boost, Warthog, Wolffe, and your team appeared through the trees, all with weapons out. </p><p><br/>
“Get 3PO!” you called to your nurse. Without questioning you she turned and headed back to camp. You could hear the three mysterious figures starting to take off.<br/>
“Wait!” you called, running towards them. “Wait, I want to help you! I can help you! Come back!”<br/>
“(Y/N)!” you heard Sinker shout, tearing off after you. </p><p><br/>
“Sergeant, what the kriff are you doing?” you heard Wolffe shout. “Get back here!” When Sinker ignored him Wolffe swore again and you could practically feel him rolling his good eye. “Boost, go after them!”</p><p><br/>
You didn’t hear the rest, too busy catching up to the people who had tried to grab you. They looked scared, even more so when Sinker appeared over your shoulder. <br/>
“He won’t hurt you,” you assured them, making a show of slapping your palm on the Sergeant’s chest plate. “I won’t let him hurt you. It’s okay.” You held up your hands, to show they were empty, your blaster holstered for now. Sinker seemed to catch on and though he held his blaster he made no move to lift or aim at them, standing silently behind you. Boost did the same as he caught up, keeping a farther distance and holding a hand out to stop your nurse from approaching. However, your droid didn’t seem to get the memo.</p><p><br/>
“Oh! Doctor (Y/L/N), Sergeant Sinker! This is highly irregular! You should not be out here at this time of night,” C-3PO chastised you both, marching over and wagging a finger. R2 appeared behind him beeping something that had C-3PO gasping in shock. “R2, that is most inappropriate! I highly doubt that’s what they were doing out here. How absurd of you!”<br/>
“3PO, do you know they’re language? We need you to translate,” you quickly broke him out of his huffing, knowing you could be there all night with that one. </p><p><br/>
The droid finally seemed to realise the situation. “Oh! Yes of course, why didn’t you just say so?” You could hear Wolffe’s groan and eye roll from space.</p><p><br/>
After a series of back and forth, you were able to determine that this tribe was native to the planet. They kept to themselves, nervous of the Togruta. They knew about the disease from the birds but since the colonists had arrived the disease had mutated enough that with no prior experience or immunity, they had accidentally contracted it from the Togruta and the whole tribe was very ill. These three had recovered as they were young and healthy but they were worried many of their people would not be so lucky. Their medicine had no effect but they had seen you helping the colonists and knew enough to understand what the medical patch on your shoulder meant. They had watched and waited to approach you in private as they were clearly frightened of the clones.   </p><p><br/>
Sonbruk, the one who had grabbed you, wanted to approach that night as he thought there would not be another opportunity. You didn’t leave the side of the troopers ever. The other two told him it was too dangerous but he was desperate. His little sister was very ill, he explained. <br/>
“They were watching you pee,” Sinker spat in disgust. </p><p><br/>
“So were you,” you reminded him, obviously in no mood right now for any of his nonsense.</p><p><br/>
“Kinky. Didn't know you were into that,” Boost murmured.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not- I wasn’t-” Sinker spluttered. “I was not watching, I was just protecting you!”</p><p><br/>
“From what? Other perverts?” Warthog questioned, causing him and Boost to start laughing. </p><p><br/>
Even not seeing his face you could tell Sinker was flustered, his shoulders hunched up to his ears. “No! I-”</p><p><br/>
But you ignored them and gestured for Sonbruk to lead you to his village. “Nurse, 3PO, you come with me,” you said, reaching for the med kits she had thought to grab when she went back for the droid. “I’ll need help and I’ll need  you to translate.”</p><p><br/>
“You can’t go with them,” Sinker protested. “They can’t take you.”</p><p><br/>
“They’re too sick to come to me. I’m a doctor, you know. I help people and they need me. I can’t just walk away. I wouldn’t ask you to walk away from a battle.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s different,” Sinker muttered, his voice quieter than it had been all night.</p><p> <br/>
“How?” you questioned, hands on your hips. </p><p><br/>
“I’m...I’m….It just is,” he replied lamely, retreating a bit from your hard stare. You sighed, feeling slightly bad for getting so pissed off with him tonight. You knew he meant well but he was being so unlike himself and so unreasonable. </p><p><br/>
“Fine, then come with me.” Sinker straightened, looking at you. You held up a hand. “If it’s okay with Commander Wolffe,” you added. <br/>
Wolffe groaned but nodded, gesturing at Boost. “You go too. They need our help. The colony is doing fine and we still got a doctor there. Keep your locators on and I’ll have Warthog and Comet stop by to check in with you tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
By the time you got to the village, the sun was just starting to appear. You had known you wouldn’t get any more sleep that night anyways and you were eager to start helping out. Sinker had been quiet the whole way, sticking so close to your side that your arms brushed as you walked. At one point when your hands touched you had laced your fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze, just to let him know it was all good between you. He seemed to appreciate the gesture, judging by the slight relaxation in his body. Boost and your nurse chatted animatedly, more than making up for the rest of the silent group. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
A few days after arriving, you were starting to see progress in the village. People were recovering and the treatments were proving effective. All the villagers that had recovered were eager to help out and caught on quickly thanks to the droid’s effective communication skills and you were able to pick up a few words. They were still somewhat weary of the clones but Boost and Sinker were good sports about helping out and leaving their helmets off. Eventually the villagers got used to them as well. <br/>
Sinker was collecting more wood when Sunbrok and his two friends approached cautiously with C-3PO. “Sergeant Sinker, these gentlemen would like to apologise to you,” the droid started, formal as always. </p><p><br/>
The trooper raised an eyebrow and looked at them blankly. “I should apologise to you. I almost took your heads off back there,” he replied, straightening up. The droid translated and there was much talking amongst the three before a translation came.</p><p><br/>
“They say that your reaction was understandable and they are ashamed of their behaviour. They only wanted to help their village but it is no excuse for um….well this word they use doesn't exactly translate. Banklamsan is a term for ‘stealing one’s mate’ essentially and it is punishable by exile from the village. It was not their intention to commit banklamsan but they understand how you misinterpreted their actions in that way.”</p><p><br/>
“Woah, woah, woah. What does that mean? They never….whatever that thing is. I don’t even have…” Sinker shook his head. “What have you been saying to them, droid?”<br/>
“Me? I assure you, Sergeant I am only translating what they say. They consider Doctor (Y/L/N) to be your mate. In their culture a female chooses her mate and her word is final. It is forbidden to try to win or steal a female away once she has made her decision,” 3PO explained, sounding much too haughty for a droid. “They are apologising for their behaviour in this matter and assuring you that this was not their intention. They respect you and her claim on you.”</p><p><br/>
“What?! But she- No, she didn’t, I-” Sinker glanced from the droid to the three others, looking at him expectantly, the lines around their eyes clearly showing their nerves. “Alright,” he sighed. I accept their apology. And tell them thanks. It takes a big man to admit when he’s in the wrong.” </p><p><br/>
After that encounter, Sinker couldn't get it out of his mind, They seemed happy that he accepted and also seemed less scared of him. It was nice and it gave him some reassurance that they viewed (Y/N) as his. He knew he shouldn't think that way, that he wasn’t supposed to want like this or feel how he felt about her, no matter how much Boost assured him it was okay, that he should tell her, that he deserved to be happy. Boost was naive to think that was how the world worked, not when you were a clone, one of millions made only to serve the Republic. He tried to tell himself it was just the security that she got from being seen as taken, as under his protection that gave him a warm feeling. What he could admit to himself was that he had been right, it took a big man to admit when they were wrong and if he wanted to be as big as them he had to find his doctor and apologise to her. </p><p><br/>
“(Y/N)?” Sinker called, hand on the tent flap. The villagers had given you a cozy tent, the same as what they lived in, for the four of you to share while you stayed and helped them. </p><p><br/>
“Yea?” you replied, turning from where you were sorting through your supplies and making a list to send to Comet to bring you tomorrow. Taking your response as the okay to come in, Sinker pushed the flap aside and entered the tent. It was almost tall enough for him to stand up but not quite. He lowered himself a few feet from you and you glanced up for a moment to smile.</p><p> <br/>
“Hey.”</p><p><br/>
Sinker smiled back and looked away quickly. He was nervous and he really shouldn't have been. You seemed to have forgiven him even before you arrived at the village but he still felt ashamed of his actions and now had more respect for what that apology from the villagers had taken. At least he could be fairly confident you wouldn’t blow his head off with a blaster. No, she can hurt you much worse than that.</p><p><br/>
“What the-” Sinker started to swear at his own intrusive thought but paused when you glanced up with a frown.</p><p><br/>
“You okay?” you asked. </p><p><br/>
“Just a bug…” he murmured, glancing down. You shrugged and continued what you were doing, almost seeming too absorbed in the rather mindless task.</p><p><br/>
“Something up?” you asked casually. You said nothing through the pause that followed and acted like it wasn’t happening, waiting for him to speak first.</p><p><br/>
“Yea. I...I wanted to apologise to you,” Sinker finally sighed. You glanced up, meeting his eyes and almost thrown off by the sincerity there.</p><p> <br/>
“It’s okay, Sinker,” you told him gently. “I understand. You just wanted to protect me.” You blushed but forced yourself to say it, knowing that it was true and trying not to let how much that meant to you show in your smile. “I appreciate it actually. I’m not...used to that. I was mad at first. You were really...out of character. But I know it was from a good place. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p><br/>
“The droid says they think you’re my mate.”</p><p><br/>
That made you pause for a second and put your things down. “What? Because you went crazy on them?”</p><p><br/>
Sinker nodded. “Should I...Should I have told them…?”</p><p><br/>
You shook your head, an amused smile on your face. “Nah, I don’t mind if they think that.” You paused, glancing up at him. “Do you?”</p><p><br/>
“No.”</p><p><br/>
You nodded and went back to what you were doing and for a moment there was companionable silence between you, like it used to be. You had both missed it, noting for the first time just how tense things were between you during this mission. He didn’t like it. </p><p><br/>
“It’s not just that,” Sinker said finally. Here he went, plunging into the deep end with no turning back. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting towards you this whole mission. It’s not fair. I’m sorry. It’s just…” He trailed off, his courage failing him for the first time since he was a cadet. Why could he face certain death with a straight face but couldn't even tell a pretty girl he was sorry for being awkwards around her? </p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry about it,” you told him quickly. You put everything down and this time pushed it to the side, scooting closer “Boost said you had some stuff on your mind you needed to work it out. Don’t worry about me. Whatever it is, I hope you get it sorted. You can always talk to me if you want, you know.”</p><p><br/>
His heart beat even louder in his chest, his eyes locked with your as you gently settled a hand on his upper arm. It was the gentlest, most chaste touch and yet he was losing his mind. <br/>
“It’s because of you,” he said, unable to stop himself. “You’re all I think about. I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m not supposed to feel like this. I’m not supposed to want these things. I’m a clone, a weapon for the republic. I’m not supposed to fall in love.”</p><p><br/>
You pulled your hand away, shocked, the words reverberating through your mind a few times before you were able to make sense of them. <br/>
“You’re...in love with me?” you asked softly. Sinker nodded, head in his hands, and groaned. </p><p><br/>
“How do I stop feeling like this?” he questioned.</p><p> <br/>
“I think I may have a cure,” you said seriously. </p><p><br/>
Sinker glanced up, eyeing you wearily and suddenly unsure if he even wanted this feeling to go away. Sometimes thoughts of you were the only thing keeping him going, just the chance that he could hear your voice or see your smile if he just got through one more day…<br/>
“What is it?” he asked cautiously.</p><p><br/>
“Well, it’s not foolproof and it could make things worse…” you told him, trailing off and meeting his gaze. </p><p><br/>
He raised an eyebrow at you. “Go on…”</p><p><br/>
“How about I show you?” you suggested, shuffling closer. </p><p><br/>
Sinker nodded, feeling his whole body tense as you leaned forward, one hand on his shoulder. When your lips touched his, all the tension he’d been holding dissipated and his hand came up to gently cup your cheek. He leaned into it, wanting more, never knowing when he might get another chance. Your fingers moved up from his shoulder, stroking the back of his neck and gently rustling the ends of his hair, making all coherent thought fade and everything in him scream for you.</p><p> <br/>
You could have continued to kiss him forever, especially when his other arm snaked around your waist and pulled you practically into his lap but you could hear the other two approaching, Boost’s distinctive, booming laugh breaking the spell on you.</p><p> <br/>
“So what do you think?” you murmured softly, nuzzling his cheek and stroking his hair. “Did that make things better or worse?”</p><p><br/>
Sinker’s eyes were still closed and he groaned in bliss as your touch. His eyelids fluttered open, eyes hazy as they settled on you with a smile. “Worse. Definitely worse.”</p><p><br/>
You tutted, feigning disappointment. “Then I guess we’ll just have to keep trying until it works. Doctor’s orders,” you grinned, moving in for another kiss, completely ignoring the cheers and wolf whistles from the others when they entered the tent. This was a very delicate medical procedure after all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tech X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader has a nightmare about the war and her loving boyfriend is there to make it better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you put on the uniform you smiled to yourself in the mirror. It fit you well, maybe not the most flattering thing in the world but it made everything feel real. All the decisions you made to get to this point were justified by the thrill that rose in your chest. </p><p><br/>You may have put this uniform on countless times since then but you still found yourself admiring the look. You turned to one side, showing the medical symbol on your shoulder and then the other, grinning at the half Republic cog with A.S.S written underneath. All neat and tidy, showing who you were, where you belonged and how you fit with all the other pieces. <br/>Even the embarrassing nickname you’d been given by a shiny in the early days was less a cause for getting flustered and more a sign of the growing bonds between you and the rest of the GAR, like an inside joke.</p><p><br/>It had been hard at first, being sent all over depending on where they needed you and staying anywhere long enough to form any connections. At one point, a trooper you were treating on the battlefield woke in a daze, staring at you, not aware enough to comprehend what you were asking. “You must be an Angel,” he told you before promptly passing out again. Thankfully he’d made it but was incredibly embarrassed when his brothers teased him for that comment and it became a nickname for you but you came to realize they didn’t mean any harm by it and considered it almost a right of passage. </p><p><br/>It was around that time you stopped wondering if you had made a mistake. Your Ex’s words still rang in your ears occasionally, yelling that you were throwing your life away, that you had everything to lose. In many ways they were right and you did feel guilty. You had a good job as a doctor, a nice apartment in a good neighbourhood and a handsome boyfriend. Sure, the work was hard, the apartment wasn’t one that you had picked yourself and your boyfriend often jumped between complaining that you were too busy and complaining you were smothering him but it was a good life. You just hadn’t been able to figure out what was missing. </p><p><br/>Now none of that bothered you. Especially not after you met Tech, your current boyfriend and love of your life as you liked to call him, enjoying the flustered look on his face every time. It may have seemed teasing but it was true. He was just so unlike anyone you had ever met before. You had thought he was so handsome the moment you saw his face. <br/>“Those lips....” you had sighed drunkenly to your friends before groaning loudly and thumping your forehead against the table. “Now I have to die, I can’t believe this!” They all laughed at you but it was amusement born from mutual understanding. After all, they had their own images and faces that haunted every waking moment and turned them into an incoherent mess. <br/>“You ready, Angel?” a voice called, banging against the door. “Come on, let’s go. Transports here!” </p><p><br/>“Did you grab my kits like I asked?” You yelled back, quickly gathering your things. </p><p><br/>“Right here!” She called back, a thumping noise indicating she was probably smacking the kits in question but the gesture was wasted as you couldn’t possibly see them with the door between you. Shaking your head you muttered to yourself, hearing the footsteps take off again. The annoyance wasn’t at all real, you were too excited to see your boyfriend again. It was hard sometimes, being away from each other a lot but you did work well with the Bad Batch and your commanding officer knew that so luckily you got sent out with them fairly often, in some cases for long periods of time. It helped that they trusted you, not feeling the same about many people. You were already fantasizing about curling up next to Tech in his bunk later on. </p><p><br/>When your transport touched down and you clambered out along with one of the mechanics and your commanding officer, the Bad Batch was already waiting for you so they could start the briefing. </p><p><br/>“Finally, Tech can get some actual sleep,” Hunter commented when he saw you. You were startled, wondering if his heightened sense extended to actual mind reading but you ignored it for now, that was a problem for you to figure out later. </p><p><br/>“Oh? Have you not been sleeping well, Light of my Life?” You asked, leaning in to kiss him chastely though you were hoping for more. <br/>Tech was still nervous, understandably so, when it came to displays of affection but no one could see at the moment aside from your squad mates and his brothers. Still, you couldn’t go overboard just yet. </p><p><br/>Tech was too flustered to respond but he did return the soft kiss and he couldn’t hide his smile afterwards. <br/>Crosshair rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance. “Can we get going? The sooner we get out of here the better,” he growled, narrowing his eyes at the other troopers standing outside the entrance. </p><p><br/>“Don’t mind Mr.Grumpy,” Wrecker waved off the comment. “He’s just jealous.” He grinned at you and you smiled back as Crosshair huffed and crossed his arms. <br/>You knew he didn’t mean anything by it and had actually told you he was happy for Tech. But he did warn you not to try anything funny. He seemed to like you just a little more when you assured him that you had no problem handing him the knife to disembowell you if you ever hurt his brother. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p>The debrief was mercifully short and sweet and you were underway with the Bad Batch and your mechanic in a matter of twenty minutes. Being able to curl up beside your boyfriend several hours later for a bit of shut eye had done wonders for your mood and sleep schedule. Actually getting intimate was a little tricky with the others so close but you had gotten used to it, too wrapped up in the feeling of Tech’s hands on your body and his lips against your skin to care what anyone else was doing or thinking. The teasing embarrassed him at first but after a while he got used to it and now he basked in the ability to rub his relationship with you in the faces of the others whenever they tried to embarrass him. As good as it always was to have him fuck you into the mattress, you very much enjoyed just laying with your head on his chest and his fingers stroking your back. The sound of his soft breathing and gentle heartbeat never failed to lull you to sleep. For the last week you hadn’t woken to any nightmares which was a nice change of pace for you. </p><p><br/>You often didn’t know exactly what would set it off for you. Thinking back on it in hindsight you were pretty sure it had to do with Hunter’s comm cutting out inexplicably and losing contact with him for a few moments. Of course you were all worried but at the time you were able to accept Tech’s explanation for the disruption and continue what you needed to do. You were relieved when the comm unscrambled again but you hadn’t thought about how scared you had actually been at the possibility of losing someone. You were always good at that, at pushing everything else aside and focusing your attention until you could deal with it. The problem was you just weren’t great at knowing how to process that fear and anger lately and it was starting to build up. You knew you should have talked to someone about the dreams but you didn’t know how and it never seemed as bad as all that in the light of day. <br/>That changed when you woke with a gasp, clutching Tech’s arm so hard your knuckles turned white. You could feel the sweat dampening your lower back and your cheek where it was pressed against his chest. </p><p><br/>For a brief moment there was nothing and then you became aware of Tech calling your name and stroking your hair back with his non-captive hand. You took a deep, shuddering breath and released your hold, sitting up slowly. </p><p><br/>“Sorry,” you apologized in a soft whisper, stroking your fingertips against the indents you’d made in his arm. “I’m sorry, Tech.”<br/>“Are you okay?” He asked, slowly moving to sitting as well. In the low light you could just make out the look of concern on his face and it broke your heart. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, you weren’t supposed to worry him, you were supposed to be something good in his life.<br/>“I sweat all over you,” you murmured, reaching for your discarded shirt to...do what? Wipe it off? You didn’t know, you were just reacting, trying to do something to keep yourself together. <br/>“It’s okay,” Tech assured you, grasping your hand and loosely lacing his fingers in yours. He brought them to his lap, reaching up with his free hand to cup your cheek. “Don’t worry about that, (Y/N). What’s going on? Are you okay?”<br/>You opened your mouth to say yes, your knee jerk response, but things were always different with Tech. He didn’t let you get away with that, he pushed and he stayed with you and he just had so much kindness and love that you couldn’t keep yourself together. <br/>“I’m fine,” you sobbed, rather unconvincingly. He tutted quietly and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. You went willingly, gripping him to you like a lifeline, face buried in his shoulder. He let you sob it out, rubbing your back and murmuring gentle assurances. When you were quiet again Tech let a few peaceful moments pass before breaking the silence.<br/>“What’s wrong?” His voice was hoarse and you squeezed him tighter, feeling bad for ruining his peaceful sleep. <br/>“I don’t know,” you admitted. “I’ve been having these dreams...these nightmares. I don’t remember anything that happens. I just remember feeling scared and helpless.” <br/>“You’re stressed,” Tech reasoned, kissing the top of your head. “I’d be worried if you weren’t. What you’re doing isn’t something everyone can handle. It’s okay if it gets to you sometimes. You don’t have to always be strong. Maybe you should request some leave time-“<br/>“No,” you shut the idea down quickly, shaking your head. “No way. I can’t.”<br/>“You can’t keep going like this,” Tech stated, his voice slightly louder. “I worry about you. War is dangerous. You have to take care of yourself, you can’t keep going at this pace.”<br/>“You do,” you snapped back. The level of annoyance you felt was unjust and you were aware of that but you couldn’t help it. The sting of tears threatening to fall only egged on your anger and you turned away stubbornly. <br/>“That’s different,” Tech murmured. His hand reached out, trailing down your shoulder. He made a move as though to pull you in again but you reared back. <br/>“Why, because you were made for it?” You hissed. “Because you were created for war and nothing else?” You didn’t know why you said that or who you wanted to hurt, him or yourself. <br/>Tech said nothing as you started to sob again. He was smart enough to know that the outburst was about something else and he wasn’t sure how to not make things worse. <br/>After a moment you were able to calm down and shook your head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“<br/>“It’s alright,” Tech assured you, not even allowing you to finish the apology. You wiped your eyes, reaching out for him. Tech wrapped his arms around you again and held you tightly.<br/>“Please, tell me what’s bothering you,” he pleaded. “I can fix it.” He sounded so confident in that fact, like there was nothing he couldn’t put back together again but you knew this time not even he could do anything. <br/>“You can’t,” you shook your head. </p><p><br/>“I have to,” he replied firmly. “I can’t see you hurt like this.”</p><p><br/>You snuggled into him and smiled despite yourself. “You’re an idiot,” you responded fondly.</p><p> <br/>You heard a small snort of laughter and your smile grew. You took a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh as you nuzzled against his neck. “It’s just....I always thought the hardest thing in the world was when I had to tell a family member their loved one didn’t make it,” you whispered. “But lately I’ve found something so much worse and I have to do it constantly. It feels like it never ends.”</p><p><br/>“What?” Tech asked, afraid of the answer but he had to know. His mind raced with possibilities.</p><p> <br/>“When there is no one to tell.” Your voice was so quiet he barely heard you.</p><p> <br/>“What do you mean?” He asked and you pulled back slightly to look up at him. </p><p><br/>“When the troopers die, I don’t have to go into the waiting room and see their parents or their spouse waiting for the news. It’s just...a number. Just moving a number from one column into another. It’s like...It’s like taking inventory. I don’t even talk to a commanding officer or a Jedi general or anything. They just tell me not to worry about it, that my job is done now. Like it’s no big deal, like that wasn’t even a person at all, someone who had their own thoughts and feelings and hopes and fears. Every time I wonder if anyone notices, if anyone is going to care or grieve for them. And I wonder if there’s someone out there just waiting for them to come home, waiting and wondering and then,” your breath caught in your throat and you tried not to start sobbing again. Tech stayed quiet, waiting for you to finish. His hand at the back of your head felt good, solid and reassuring but it also made you feel guilty. Why did you get to have this when so many others lost it? How long would it be until you did too? <br/>“Then they just...never come back,” you finished in a whisper.</p><p> <br/>“Someone would tell them,” Tech assured you. He sounded so confident in that statement and you glanced up at him wearily. <br/>“How do you know?” You asked tentatively. </p><p><br/>“You know us well enough by now,” he replied with a soft smile. “Do you really think Wrecker or Crosshair or Hunter would let you find out from anyone else if something happened to me?”<br/>“No,” you sniffed, sounding like a pouting child. </p><p><br/>“What about any of the other companies? Don’t you think their brothers would let someone know if something happened to them? No one is going to be waiting and not knowing. If no one else, their brothers will grieve and you know what happened to them. You think about them and you care. Maybe that’s enough.” <br/>“It’s not,” you argued, shaking your head. Tech just smiled at you and you frowned. <br/>“What are you smiling about?” You demanded. </p><p><br/>“You,” he replied easily and before you could get mad, “I love you so much, you know that right? I adore you, (Y/N). With all my heart. It’s sweet that you care so much. I didn’t think anyone could care about us like that. Could care about me like that.”</p><p><br/>“Of course I care about you!” You replied indignantly. “I told you, you’re the love of my life, droid-brain! I love you.”</p><p><br/>“I know,” he said quietly, leaning in to kiss you. You melted into it, allowing him to sooth you and somehow knowing that this time he really did believe you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Boost X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first NSFW chapter, with at least one more on the way. Boost and reader hook up but quickly become more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were numerous troopers whose company you enjoyed but you had your favourites and Boost was at the top. He made things easier, laughing with you and teasing you, giving you something to look forward to on the long, gruelling days. You liked to think you were one of his favourites too but you wouldn’t kid yourself that anything more would ever come from your friendship, it couldn’t. At least not in the way you wanted it to.</p><p><br/>
 It took you all the more by surprise when on his first night of leave at 79’s Boost leaned over and kissed you just after you’d both come off the dance floor. You’d been at the bar for a while and at this point in the night everyone was either moving from tipsy to wasted or tapping out for the night completely. You weren’t thinking about anyone else at that moment though, barely able to comprehend much other than his name and the feel of his lips on yours. Several drinks deep, you leaned into it, draping your arms around his neck, your weight against his solid chest. Boost seemed pleased by your response, at least judging by the soft groan and the hand splayed across your back that pushed you closer into him. The sudden slosh of a spilled drink splashing against your ankles jarred you out of the trance and you remembered why this was a bad idea. You pulled back slightly, taking a breath and fighting a smile when he whined and chased your lips. </p><p><br/>
“Boost,” you murmured. Turning your head, you finally let your arms slip from his shoulders but not yet pushing his arm from you. “You’re drunk. Too drunk, we should head home.”<br/>
He lifted his head from where he’d buried his face in your hair. “Home?” he repeated hopefully and you laughed, feeling your face warm at the implication. <br/>
“To our own beds, to sleep off the alcohol,” you elaborated firmly. </p><p><br/>
Boost whined again but sighed in resignation. “Okay,” he nodded, allowing you to take his hand and lead him away from the crowded bar.</p><p> <br/>
“I think somebody has had enough,” you informed the rest of your group that was still lingering. They glanced up, some having to make an effort to focus their eyes as you hooked a thumb in the direction of the inebriated clone behind you. </p><p><br/>
“Want me to take him home?” Sinker sighed. You shook your head, finding yourself reluctant to relinquish him just yet.</p><p> <br/>
“Nah, he’s fine. Thanks though, I can handle him,” you assured. Boost was a very complacent drunk, simply content to follow along behind you like a puppy, holding on to your hand as you led him away. Though you had to take care not to glance back at him too much as you headed out of the club. The revenant look on his face and the huge smile he gave when your eyes met were too much to face directly, hurt too much. You were just glad you were also pretty buzzed or you’d probably be freaking out. Luckily, by the time you tucked him into bed with a glass of water and several good night kisses on the forehead, you didn’t have much time to spiral into anxiety. When your head hit your pillow you were instantly gone from the world of the conscious. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
The next day Boost came to find you immediately. You’d barely gotten out of bed, hair still a mess and only a few sips of caf to get your brain going. If it wasn’t for the anxious look in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders you would have been tempted to shut the door on him and tell him to come back when you were presentable. But you never could resist those pleading puppy eyes and so with a heavy sigh you stepped aside and let him in, closing the door and heading back to the kitchen<br/>
“Caf?” You asked, already moving to pour him a cup. </p><p><br/>
“I just came to apologize,” he said quickly, still hovering in the entryway. He looked different out of his armour, wearing the softer off duty uniform. <br/>
Shaking your head you handed him the cup, black with two sugars, the way he liked it. “Don’t worry about it,” you told him dismissively. You walked away, moving to the comfort of your kitchen table and sitting cross legged on one of the chairs, elbows on the table and a warm mug under your nose. You inhaled the scent, assuming Boost would take the hint and join you. You were too hung over to have any sort of conversation standing in the doorway.</p><p> <br/>
“You don’t understand, I...” he trailed off as he followed you, looking uncertain before taking the seat across from you. </p><p><br/>
“I do understand. You were drunk,” you shrugged. “It’s fine. I obviously didn’t mind that much.” Your face felt hot as you wondered why the hell you had said that. <br/>
“You didn’t?” Boost asked softly. He glanced up at you with that hopeful, puppy dog look again and you groaned. </p><p><br/>
“I didn’t,” you sighed. “That should have been pretty obvious from how I was kissing you back.”</p><p><br/>
“But you were drunk too,” he pointed out.</p><p><br/>
You nodded and shrugged again, taking a long sip of your caf. “Yea. That was my only problem. I didn’t want to do anything when we were both drunk. It would have been a different if...” you trailed off, not into explaining what could have been different or what you wished could have happened.</p><p> <br/>
“So you wouldn’t mind kissing me if I was sober?” Boost grinned, seemingly oblivious to your embarrassment.</p><p><br/>
You nodded quietly, hiding your face in your caf. He made a move to lean forward but you held up a hand. “I’d also like to not be this hungover or have morning breath,” you clarified. Boost settled back, looking disappointed.</p><p> <br/>
“Okay,” he nodded, finally taking a drink of his caf. </p><p><br/>
“Wait, just like that?” You asked, somewhat in disbelief.</p><p> <br/>
“Yea. Can I kiss you later today?”</p><p><br/>
You couldn’t help but laugh at his sincerity but he didn’t seem offended, just pleased when you gave the affirmative. Boost hung around for the morning, drinking caf with you and talking until you had to go. You weren’t on leave like them and still needed to report to the hospital later that afternoon. You weren’t sure what to say about what had happened between you and the sergeant last night but you didn’t have much time to think about it. Luckily, your friend was also too busy to press you on why you seemed somewhat off that day. You  just weren’t quite ready to share it, to invite the possibility of having your bubble burst with facts and logic.</p><p><br/>
You didn’t get away from the hospital until late that night. Not having heard from him all day you assumed Boost had abandoned any plans of meeting up with you so it came as a surprise to see him standing outside the hospital doors waiting for you, your favourite drink in hand.</p><p><br/>
“Hi!” He greeted, holding the cup out with a big grin.</p><p> <br/>
“What are you doing here?” You asked, taking the cup on reflex. “How long have you been waiting?”</p><p> <br/>
“Not long,” he shrugged. “Doc told me when you were getting off.”</p><p><br/>
So she knew something was up but hadn’t said anything to you? “Sneaky bitch,” you muttered, sipping your drink with narrowed eyes and making him laugh. <br/>
“I just wanted to walk you home,” Boost shrugged, suddenly looking shy. “Is that okay?”</p><p><br/>
You nodded and led the way, Boost following at your side. He looked at you hopefully, his hand brushing yours repeatedly until you took the hint and laced your fingers together. Boost beamed, looking pleased with himself and you couldn’t help but smile too. </p><p><br/>
“Thanks by the way.” You broke the comfortable silence, motioning with the drink in your hand. “For the drink. It’s hitting the spot.”</p><p><br/>
Boost surprised you by appearing embarrassed. “I was going to bring you flowers,” he admitted. “But it seemed too...date like?”</p><p><br/>
“Ah,” you nodded in understanding. At least some of the pieces were coming together, but you still couldn’t quite figure out what he was after. Just not dating apparently. <br/>
“For the record, I appreciate this a lot more,” you admitted and Boost smiled again but this time there was something in it that looked just a little bit sad.</p><p><br/>
“Can I kiss you good night?” You were wondering when this would come up but true to his word, Boost walked you all the way to your front door before asking and you had to admit it was really sweet. </p><p><br/>
“Oh? So flowers are too date-like but walking me home and kissing me good night isn’t?” You asked, arching a brow at him.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, uh is it?” Boost asked uncertainly, blinking at you in surprise. “Sorry. I-I didn’t think-“</p><p><br/>
Taking pity on him you laughed and shook your head. “Relax, I’m teasing,” you assured him. You leaned in, hand on his arm and eyes closed and he finally picked up on it, leaning in to close the gap.</p><p><br/>
The kiss wasn’t what you expected. You’d thought it would be...more intense, more teeth and tongue and maybe tugging at your clothes, hands wandering your body. His lips were a gentle pressure on your own, hands resting gently on your waist, one thumb stroking gently against the material of your shirt and making you shiver.When Boost pulled away a moment later he looked as though you’d just told him all his dreams were coming true.</p><p> <br/>
“That was nice,” he said softly, brushing a hand across your cheek and looking thoroughly satisfied. You just gaped at him. “Good night,” he murmured, kissing your forehead and moving as though to walk away. </p><p><br/>
“Wait!” You called, louder than you should have. Boost stopped and turned to you in surprise. “Um, that’s it? Don’t you want to...come in for coffee?” You hoped he would take the hint, how much more obvious could you be?</p><p><br/>
“Isn’t it a bit late for coffee?” He asked, perplexed. His gaze strayed to the cup already in your hand and you felt your face heat up. “You had a long day, I thought you would be tired.”<br/>
“I’m not tired,” you assured him. Shaking your head. “And we don’t have to drink coffee.” </p><p><br/>
Boost seemed to muse on that but you could tell you had already won him over. He nodded, looking shy again and followed you inside. After he closed the door behind him you were on him, dropping your bag and your empty cup to the ground. You pushed him back against the door, his hands once again on your waist out of instinct. He groaned low in his throat as you kissed him, your hand sliding under his shirt. You felt his whole body shiver before Boost turned his head, breaking the kiss.</p><p><br/>
“I-I thought we were going to...” he bit his lip, staring at you with reverence but also something like fear. You stopped, taking a step back but noted that his hands didn’t leave your body. <br/>
“You didn’t pick up the hint?” You askers, astounded.</p><p><br/>
“What hint?” he asked, head tilted in confusion.</p><p> <br/>
“The...the coffee,” you spluttered. “That’s-it’s the oldest excuse in the book!” You couldn’t help your own surprise and confusion, almost dwarfing how mortified you were.<br/>
“It is? What book?” Boost asked blankly. You realized for the first time he had no idea what he was doing with a woman in this kind of setting, that he had no frame of reference for dating. “I don’t really....I think I’m in over my head here,” he admitted quietly.</p><p> <br/>
“It’s okay,” you assured him softly. “I thought maybe you wanted to hook up. It’s okay if you don’t.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh,” Boost was clearly flustered and quickly shook his head. “I...yes I would like that. Obviously I would like that it’s just...I really did just want a kiss. I don’t want you to think I had any ulterior motives. I-I don’t want to pressure you or anything. I’m really sorry if you thought that.” And he really did look terribly sorry it would have been sad if you weren’t feeling just a little frustrated at the moment.</p><p><br/>
“Boost,” you sighed heavily. “Why would I invite you in, why would I jump you like that if I wasn’t interested in you? I like you, I’m attracted to you.”</p><p><br/>
The last part seemed to hit him and Boost let out a soft, disbelieving breath as he shook his head. “You-you are?” He questioned.</p><p><br/>
You nodded, placing a hand back on his chest and feeling his fingers flex, digging into you for a brief moment. “Yes,” you breathed, hardly daring to hope you were finally on the same page. </p><p><br/>
“O-okay,” Boost glanced away but he couldn’t hide the pleased smile on his face. “Yea...”</p><p><br/>
“Yea?” You repeated, leaning closer, so close you could feel his breath against your cheek. One moment you were staring hungrily at his lips, the next they were on you, kissing your lips, your cheek, your jaw. His hands drew you close and you felt for the first time what kind of affect you had on him. His breath hitched when you moaned, wrapping your arms around him. He lifted you in one smooth movement, carrying you to the bedroom. The sound of your name being murmured softly against your throat made you tilt your head back, eyes closed in pleasure. He was a bit tougher now, a bit more confident but still playful as he tossed you into the bed and crawled over you, covering you in sweet, messy kisses. <br/>
“Boost!” You giggled, one hand playing through his hair. </p><p><br/>
He laughed in response, pressing his nose against yours . “Can I undress you?” he asked, finger toying with the neck of your shirt. <br/>
You murmured something in the affirmative, shuffling under him as he carefully removed each article of clothing, teasing you unintentionally with every brush of his skin on yours and each soft exhale he didn’t seem to know he was making. By the time his hand finally slid between our legs you were already soaked and feeling quite content to bask in his ministrations. Boost faltered only slightly as he slipped a finger into you, gentle and exploring, still figuring out what you liked. </p><p><br/>
“Like that?” he whispered, lips grazing a nipple. You arched slightly and moaned in answer. His tongue trailed over your breast and he bit down gently as he added another finger into you, looking for something that he clearly found a moment later if the small gasp you gave was any indication. You could feel the smile on his face where he’d paused from sucking on your collar bone.</p><p> <br/>
“Like that,” you repeated, biting your lip. Boost gladly obliged, his kisses getting sloppier as he made his way slowly back to your lips. Placing a hand at the back of his head you pulled him in, kissing him hard and sliding a leg over his hip. He appeared to be in no rush and instead revealed in your enjoyment. When he did pull away there was an excited look in his eye that had you wondering but not for long. </p><p><br/>
“Gonna make you feel good,” he whispered, kissing his way back down your body. “Gonna make you cum for me, (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>
You shivered and groaned, closing your eyes as he made his way down your body, stopping between your legs and letting his tongue pick up where his fingers left off. You gasped, hand shooting out and clutching the blanket under you. Slowly you let your breath out, every muscle in your body relaxing into the feeling. </p><p><br/>
“Kriff….” you swore under your breath, eyelids fluttering. His tongue traced patterns over your clit gently before applying more pressure and easing up again. You were getting closer, the pressure building in you and making you seek out more. You moved your hips in time with his tongue as he slid it inside you. He growled as your hand slid through his hair and his hands tightened on your hips. You felt a jolt of pleasure when he grunted, palming himself through his pants. “Boost,” you warned. “I- Oh kriff, Boost.”</p><p><br/>
That first orgasm hit you out of nowhere, making you cry out loud enough you were sure the neighbours would complain. One moment the pleasure was building and building and the next you were practically exploding with it. Not that it seemed to daunt the trooper between your legs at all. He merely hummed in appreciation, still going about his task with due diligence. </p><p><br/>
“Stop,” you growled despite the fact that your hips were still pushing up against his mouth. “I kriffing need you, now!”<br/>
Boost licked one more long strip up your clit as he looked up at you. For a moment you paused at the sight, his brown eyes huge and bright as he looked up at you, lips red and glistening. For a moment you just stared, taking in the way he watched you like the most precious thing in the universe and then he smiled, making his way back up your body. Only then did you realize how terribly unfair this situation was.</p><p> <br/>
“Your clothes!” you explained, tugging at his shirt with a frown. </p><p><br/>
“Huh?” Boost reared back slightly, surprised by the volume and your venomous gaze at his clothes. “What?”</p><p><br/>
You’re still wearing them,” you huffed indignantly. “Not fair. Take them off.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh,” he blinked, glancing at himself. “Whoops. Forgot.” Boost shrugged and in one smooth movement had pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. His pants soon joined the small pile beside the bed. You paused to appreciate the sight, reaching for his greys that now sported a very obvious wet spot on the front. You tugged them down, watching his cock spring free and found yourself unable to stop from reaching out and gently stroking your fingertips up the underside all the way to the head. Your fingers trailed through the pre-cum, sliding back down and spreading it over his cock. Boost groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. “If you do that,” he warned. “I won’t last. Please. I want...I want to be inside you...Please...”</p><p><br/>
Sitting up, you pulled him into a kiss. Your arms wrapped around him and brought him back down with you when you flopped onto your back, never tearing your lips from his. <br/>
“Can I?” Boost murmured against your lips. “Please.”</p><p><br/>
“Yes, kriff yes,” you sighed out and the next moment your head was thrown back as a heavy moan escaped. He entered you slowly but confidently, filling you as his lips brushed your throat and one hand squeezed your breast, thumb flicking your nipple back and forth. You were aware of him swearing and saying your name as he started to move. <br/>
“Don’t think….I’m gonna last...very long...either…” you gasped, rewarded by his soft chuckle against your shoulder.</p><p> <br/>
“Good,” Boost replied, picking up the pace. “I wanna feel you cum again. Can you do that for me, (Y/N)? Can you cum for me?”</p><p><br/>
You didn’t respond other than another loud moan and to wrap your legs around him. Your fingers dug into his back but it only seemed to make him feel even better if his soft curses were anything to go by. One hand slid down your stomach and his thumb dragged slowly up your clit. You cried out again, biting at your bottom lip. </p><p><br/>
“Does that feel good?” Boost asked softly. “Do you like that?” You swore loudly as he shifted his position slightly in order to get a better angle to thrust into you, his thumb continuing to trail over your clit in up and down and circle motions. “Do you like that? Are you close? Are you gonna cum for me?”</p><p><br/>
This orgasm, while still intense, didn’t sneak up on you like the last one. You felt it coming but there was nothing you could have done about it if you wanted to. Boost was relentless as he fucked you through it, groaning heavily as he tried to hold back. </p><p><br/>
“Kriff, I need to….” he looked up at you, his voice strangled. “Gonna cum…” His eyes asked the question he couldn’t seem to get out. <br/>
“Inside,” you gasped. “Cum inside me.”</p><p><br/>
“Are you-”</p><p><br/>
“Yes!” You didn’t let him finish the question before answering. “Please cum inside me, Boost!”</p><p><br/>
With a loud groan and one final thrust, he finally listened to you. A moment later as you both lay there panting, his arms around you, head on your chest and your fingers stroking down his back, you thought about what would come next. You had every intention of using the refresher and then having a conversation about what this might mean but the next thing you knew you were waking up with no recollection of having fallen asleep. You turned your head and glanced at the clock. Thank the force you didn’t have anywhere to be that morning. It was fairly early but you knew you wouldn’t be getting back to sleep. You turned your head, glancing down at the clone still holding you and sleeping peacefully. Should you wake him up? You didn’t really want to and instead relaxed as you ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. A moment later you heard a soft hum of appreciation and knew he was awake. <br/>
“Morning,” you said softly, smiling when Boost raised his head and looked up at you. He looked so young and so soft without the usual weight the clones all seemed to carry with them. He smiled back before his expression turned to panic and he sat up quickly.</p><p> <br/>
“Druk!” he swore, reaching for his clothes on the floor. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He already had his greys and pants pulled up when you turned to your side. <br/>
“It’s fine,” you yawned, stretching a bit and trying not to feel hurt at his haste to leave.</p><p> <br/>
Boost stopped in his tracks, shirt in his hand and stared at you. You blinked back at him until he finally came back to himself, shaking whatever thoughts he was having away. “It is?” he asked uncertainly.</p><p> <br/>
You nodded, slowly rising and moving to your dresser to pull on some clothes. “Yea. I don’t mind.” You could feel his eyes on you as you dressed but chose not to comment. When you turned around he was still standing in the same position, completely unmoving. You raised an eyebrow. “Do you at least want a caf before you run out of here?” you asked, not waiting for his answer as you went into the kitchen and started a pot. </p><p><br/>
“Is that okay?” he asked quietly, as though unsure of the protocol. Maybe he was, the thought hit you suddenly and you frowned.</p><p> <br/>
“Of course it’s okay,” you assured him. “You don’t have to run out right away. I know guys like to do that and I get it but-”</p><p><br/>
“They do?” he asked, tilting his head at you with a frown. “Why?”</p><p><br/>
You blinked back at him in surprise. “Well, they don’t want to be nagged I guess,” you shrugged. “I assume it's because they got what they came for and don’t want to risk a girl clinging to them or trying to trap them into a relationship.”</p><p><br/>
“Trap?” Boost repeated, his eyes wide. “They’re lucky. I would give anything to be in a relationship with you. They don’t know how good they have it. Ungrateful Hutt-Spawn.” He muttered the last part to himself but you were barely listening anyway. You paused, sugar halfway over a cup of caf as you turned to him. </p><p><br/>
“You...you want to be in a  relationship with me?” you asked. Boost looked just as startled and straightened from where he had been leaning against your counter. <br/>
“Of course,” he replied as though that were the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p><br/>
“I-But you….Then why did you wanna run away just now, why didn’t you even want to spend the night?” you questioned, huffing at him and looking just a bit peeved. <br/>
“Oh, I uh-I didn’t think you’d want me to,” Boost replied honestly. “The guys said-”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, the guys said,” you replied, clearly mocking him. You tempered your words with a fresh cup of caf and a kiss on the cheek. “Well if the guys said you should leave immediately then what do I know? No point in asking me or communicating with me at all. The guys already know everything.”</p><p> <br/>
Boost looked suitably abashed as he stared into his caf. “They said if I annoyed you too much you wouldn’t want to hook up with me again,” he muttered. “I didn’t know…”<br/>
He trailed off and you sighed, resting your head on his shoulder. “It’s okay,” you told him gently. “Honestly? I wouldn’t mind a relationship either. You should have just said that from the beginning.”</p><p><br/>
“But...but I don’t have anything to offer you,” Boost admitted, sounding dejected. “How can I be with you when I don’t have anything to give you? I don’t even own <em>myself</em>.”</p><p><br/>
You thought for a moment about how true that was and how much it hurt you to hear it. “You have that talented tongue,” you teased before getting serious. “And you have me. I’m yours, if you want me. I don’t care about anything else. We can make it work somehow. I know it's a huge risk for you and I understand if it’s too much.”<br/>
Boost shook his head quickly. “It’s not, of course it’s not,” he told you. “I...if you’re really okay with it…”</p><p><br/>
“I am,” you murmured, leaning in. This time Boost needed no prompting to return the kiss. It wouldn’t be easy, you knew that but you also knew it would be worth it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wrecker X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader gets sick and Wrecker looks after her. Another NSFW chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you met Wrecker you instantly liked each other. There was something about him that made you feel comfortable and he didn’t hide the fact that he enjoyed your company. You made it obvious you were always happy to see him and he was the only one allowed to pick you up, which he took advantage of at every opportunity. Wrecker was very honest about who he was and didn’t play games. You knew where you stood with him, or at least you thought so. The rest of the Bad Batch were upfront on how they felt about everyone anyway and that included you. Crosshair could take or leave you it seemed but Hunter and Tech trusted you enough that you were the only one aside from them allowed to work on their ship, even letting you touch up their nose art on occasion. </p><p><br/>You couldn’t forget the condition the Havoc Marauder returned in last time. “It was still smoking!” You insisted incredulously. “I don’t know how the poor thing stayed up. The interior writing randomly burst into flames three times while I was working on it. I had to trace everything and replace it, not to mention the mess or the wiring harnesses!”</p><p><br/>“Okay, no fires,” Hunter assured you but you weren’t quite sure you believed him. It didn’t matter anyway, you were going with them regardless and of course Tech’s girlfriend was coming along too. You thought it was a high honour that they let you work on their ship but she was the only medical professional they listened to. If you had known what was ahead of you you would have been even more grateful and you probably would have listened to her better. </p><p><br/>Initially you felt completely fine. Well, maybe not completely, the hordes of droids and giant insects inhabiting the planet were not exactly conducive to relaxing but you didn’t start to feel sick until the most inconvenient moment. Trying to make it back to the ship through the swarm was not a great time to vomit but you didn’t have much choice, stopping three times to upchuck before Wrecker grabbed you around the waist and tossed you inside the ship. You felt way too warm and definitely sweaty. You held perfectly still, sitting on the floor with your back against the wall, waiting for the nausea to pass.</p><p> <br/>You registered the others as they scrambled in and secured the door but you didn’t have the energy to move much aside from groaning and tilting your head back. <br/>“You okay?” Angel asked, crouching down beside you. She touched your forehead, feeling your temperature and frowned.</p><p> <br/>“Gotta vomit,” you replied, eyes still closed.</p><p><br/>“Then go to the refresher,” She was already scanning you with something and exchanging a look with Tech that you didn’t understand but he apparently did, judging from how he stood and started rifling through a cabinet, looking for something.</p><p><br/>You slowly and cautiously made your way to standing, your head swimming so much you were relying on muscle memory to move. You felt a sudden hot flash and froze to prevent yourself from doubling over and retching right there. </p><p><br/>“Woah, maybe you shouldn’t move,” the doctor suggested, reaching out to grab your arm. You pushed her hand away, cranky and sick and not wanting to be told what to do.</p><p> <br/>“No. Gotta get...to the…” you were out of breath from just moving out of a sitting position and your brain wasn't cooperating enough to say anything more coherent than that. <br/>You moved slowly, careful, small steps that got you nowhere and you wondered if crawling would be more effective. Your stomach hurt so bad and the pain continued, urging you to expel whatever was in there. </p><p><br/>“Let me help you,” you heard someone say but you swatted ineffectively at the hand that reached for your arm. </p><p><br/>“No. I can do it,” you insisted. </p><p><br/>“Stubborn little thing,” Wrecker commented as he nudged the others out of the way and lifted you like a child against his chest. <br/>“I’m not,” you had to take a deep breath, feeling worn out. “I can...do it.”</p><p><br/>“You’re stubborn as a Bantha,” he retorted easily, pushing open the door to the refresher and setting you down carefully.</p><p> <br/>“Coulda thrown up on you,” you told him, not even sure why you were still arguing when you barely had the energy to hurl. </p><p><br/>“Not the worst thing I’ve been covered in, Bantha-Head,” Wrecker said. His voice was softer than you ever heard it before and something in your brain noted that fact but you weren’t quite able to do anything with it, not while your insides were currently making a break for it. </p><p><br/>“Don’t call me that,” you mumbled when you could, staying where you were in case there was another wave. His large hand was still on your back, rubbing soothing circles and you hated how good that felt. </p><p><br/>“Sure, Bantha-Head,” Wrecker murmured and you groaned. He probably would have laughed if he wasn’t so worried about you. By the time you were well enough to stand and wobble your way out of the room, Tech and the doctor were waiting with a makeshift examination table and all their equipment. </p><p><br/>Once again, rather than waiting for you to figure out how to get all the way to the bed and settled on it, Wrecker took the initiative and picked you up, settling you on your back. This time you were too tired to protest and you were still thinking about how much you wished he would rub your back again. You had no idea the giant could be so gentle when he wanted to. The others either didn’t see anything out of place or were choosing to ignore it. </p><p><br/>“Is she going to be okay?” Wrecker asked, looking down at you in concern. You made a gesture as though trying to wave him away. <br/>“We don’t know yet,” Tech replied honestly. “We only have somewhat of an idea what this even is.”</p><p><br/>You groaned, not caring about the conversation unless they were actually going to do something to stop whatever was happening. Wrecker didn’t seem to like that answer but he was uncharacteristically quiet as he moved to the corner and watched, not wanting to do anything that might disrupt the other two while they scanned you and talked back and forth about things he didn’t understand. </p><p><br/>At one point Hunter tried to tell him to rest, that they would figure it out but he couldn’t stop watching you, afraid that something would happen if he didn’t keep his guard up. Eventually you were hooked up to an IV to keep your fluid levels up but there wasn’t much else that could be done as none of the scans detected anything wrong with you. The others either went to rest or go over their theories, leaving you with Wrecker at his insistence, promising to get the others if anything changed. </p><p><br/>He sat beside your bed for a long time, occasionally holding a bucket when you needed it but mostly just holding your hand.</p><p> <br/>It was hours before you felt some relief. You couldn’t even take a sip of water without it coming right back out again but one moment you were throwing up and the next the pain was ebbing away entirely, leaving you feeling nothing but exhausted and freezing cold. </p><p><br/>“How do you feel?” Wrecker asked, his voice was so quiet you wouldn’t have guessed it was him talking. </p><p><br/>“Tired. And cold,” You responded. “But better.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll get you some more blankets,” he promised, slowly moving to standing. You could tell by the way his knees and back cracked that he had been holding that position a long time. <br/>“No,” you protested and he rolled his eyes.</p><p> <br/>“Yes, Bantha-Head,” Wrecker insisted but you shook your head again. </p><p><br/>“No, come up here,” you insisted, patting the cot.</p><p><br/>You would have laughed at his expression if you had been feeling up to it. Wrecker’s eyes were huge and he put his hands up as though backing away from a poisonous animal. <br/>“I can’t. It’s way too small,” he insisted. But you didn’t earn the nickname ‘Bantha-Head’ for no reason.</p><p> <br/>“Come on,” you insisted, moving out of the way. “You lay down first and I’ll lay down on top of you.”</p><p><br/>Wrecker still hesitated but finally gave in after you told him it would make you feel better. It took some maneuvering but eventually you were both able to fit on the cot somewhat comfortably. The feeling of warmth and security combined with your exhaustion allowed you to settle into sleep in a matter of minutes. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>You woke feeling overly warm but well rested, all traces of nausea gone from the previous day. You were still somewhat out of it though, maybe not used to such a long, deep sleep. As you lay there, blinking and taking stock of what you could remember, you realised that Wrecker was awake. Not surprisingly, he was already squirming under you and had probably been waiting for you to to wake up so he could move without disturbing you. You looked up sleepily and saw he was watching you carefully. <br/>“Sorry,” Wrecker said as soon as your eyes met. </p><p><br/>“It’s okay,” you assured him. “You didn’t wake me.” </p><p><br/>“Oh.” His response and uncertain glance made you think you had misunderstood the reason for his apology. As you started to carefully sit up and try to remove the IV still in your arm you realized what he’d been talking about. </p><p><br/>At first you thought your knee had simply grazed his thigh but when you heard the sharp inhale you realised that wasn’t the case. “Sorry!” Wrecker apologised again, much louder this time and you quickly started to shake your head. </p><p><br/>“No, it’s okay. I-” but you were cut off by Tech and the doctor walking around the corner. </p><p><br/>“Knock knock,” she said, head bent over a datapad. “Glad you’re awake. How do you feel?”</p><p><br/>“You know the point of knocking is to actually knock and then wait to be invited in. It doesn't really count if you just say it while already in the room,” you responded. </p><p><br/>“This isn’t even a room. It's a crevice at best,” she replied, moving the IV stand out of the way and helping you stand. Before either of you could say anything, Wrecker mumbled an excuse and slunk away in a hurry. You watched him go, wanting to tell him not to be embarrassed and also to say thanks for watching out for you but he clearly wasn't interested in giving you that chance. “Looks like we figured it out.” You were handed the datapad and scrolled through it with a frown. </p><p><br/>“Trees?” you asked, only skimming the information there. </p><p><br/>“Yep,” the doctor nodded, taking the pad back as she started to examine you and jot something down.</p><p><br/>“Not just any trees,” Tech amended, explaining it to you while his girlfriend was too preoccupied. “The system we came from has several different types of trees from the Foncolium family. Their pollen is often toxic to humans and during the planet’s spring months they make it effectively inhospitable. It looks like we may have miscalculated slightly and caught the tail end of a late spring. Luckily the type of trees on that planet are harmful but not fatal. The effects seem to be similar to a 12 hour stomach bug or food poisoning. You seem to have gotten through the worst of it last night and you should be feeling much better in a few hours.”</p><p><br/>“Thank the force,” you muttered, frowning at the pen light being shone in your eyes. </p><p><br/>“It could have been much worse, as I said many of the trees in the family are fatal or produce much more…” Tech trailed off, glancing at his girlfriend for back up on the wording. <br/>“He’s talking about sex pollen shit,” she told you bluntly. </p><p><br/>“Wait, that’s a real thing?!” you exclaimed. </p><p><br/>You could see Tech start to get flustered and he quickly pulled the conversation back on track. “Anyways, that’s the good news. The bad news is we all may have been infected so we may all start showing the same symptoms. We’ve been trying to clean out the ship and equipment as best we can to make sure all traces of the pollen are gone.”</p><p><br/>“You probably got hit the hardest when you climbed that tree to get a better look after I told you not to,” your friend chastised and you grimaced. <br/>“Well you’re not the boss of me,” you huffed, crossing your arms.</p><p><br/>“Technically I am. I outrank you,” she reminded and you scrunch your nose, making a face. </p><p><br/>“Yea, well do you want a medal for that or something?” you retorted. </p><p><br/>“Yes, actually. I would like that very much.”</p><p><br/>“Well….well you’re not getting one, so there!” You stuck out your tongue. Tech recognized the signs of an unproductive conversation and quickly jumped in again.<br/>“Everything seems normal here,” he assured you. “If you’re feeling up to it I would suggest washing up to make sure you’ve gotten that pollen off. We better check on Wrecker. He may have been exposed to whatever was left on your uniform.”</p><p><br/>You did as he suggested, feeling guilty despite the fact there was no way for you to have known you were potentially exposing him to toxic spores. Crosshair was the first to show symptoms like yours, probably because he’d also gone up a tree to get a better angle for a shot. Though luckily for him his stronger immune system kept the symptoms minimal. Later that night your friend also started throwing up and complaining of stomach pains. Tech got her set up and comfortable in his bunk with a bucket and an IV and you checked in with them a few times. Hunter and Tech were lucky. Their immune systems combined with the fact they hadn’t been that close to the source meant they seemed to escape unscathed. It appeared unlikely they would show symptoms past the 24 hour mark. </p><p><br/>Wrecker kept to himself during the morning, not leaving his bunk. You wondered if he was avoiding you. While you wanted to talk and you missed him, you also wanted to respect his space. It was so unlike him to be quiet and out of the way that you figured there had to be a good reason for it. Finally in the early afternoon he emerged, having shed host of his armour, only in his blacks. He made a beeline for the refresher and you had a pretty good idea what he was doing in there. You waited a moment or two before following him in. As you expected, he didn’t have enough time to lock the door behind him and you were able to sneak in, shutting the door and finding him on his knees.</p><p><br/>“Aw, I’m sorry I got you sick,” you said softly. You started to rub his back in slow circles as he’d done for you the previous evening. </p><p><br/>“It’s okay,” Wrecker assured you, though his voice was hoarse and he looked pale. “Not your fault.” You quietly stood and prepared a cool, damp cloth. His eyes were closed as you gently ran the cloth over his forehead. Wrecker made a soft sound, something close to a moan and you smiled until his eyes snapped open and he retched again. You continued to rub his back and rewet the cloth. </p><p><br/>“Why are you doing this?” he asked, groaning as you settled on the floor beside him again. </p><p><br/>“What? Taking care of you?” you smiled, sounding amused. “Because you’re my friend and you did the same for me.” As much as you may not have been used to having someone fuss over you, you realised that for Wrecker and the others, they had an even smaller frame of reference for this kind of thing. Not only did they rarely if ever become sick, it wasn’t like they ever had a mother to rub their back or run a bath or make them soup and you felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness for them. There were several moments of silence as you mulled over these feelings and Wrecker groaned in misery. </p><p><br/>“I’m sorry,” he said finally, opening his bleary eyes to look at you.</p><p><br/>“What are you sorry for?” you asked softly. </p><p><br/>His hand caught yours and removed the cloth from his face. “For this morning. I didn’t mean-”</p><p><br/>“It’s okay,” you assured him again. You gently pulled your hand away and carefully soothed the worry lines on his forehead with the cloth. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t help it.”<br/>“You’re just really pretty,” Wrecker sighed heavily. “And you smell so good. And you’re really nice to me and you’re just so warm…”<br/>You smiled, feeling your face heat up. “You think I’m pretty?” you asked shyly. </p><p><br/>Wrecker nodded, his eyes closed once again. “Yea. Probably the prettiest thing I ever seen.”  </p><p><br/>“Aw, Wrecker you’re sweet,” </p><p><br/>“I’m not sweet,” he grumbled. “I’m loud. Too loud. And too big and annoying.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t think you’re annoying,” you assured him. You moved the cloth away, cupping his face with one hand and brushing your thumb against his cheek. Wrecker jolted in surprise and you smiled at the reaction, making a soothing sound. </p><p><br/>“Come on. You look like you’re ready for a nap,” you told him, urging him to stand. Wrecker did so, allowing you to lead him to his bunk. He was shy as he settled in but didn’t comment on you getting in with him. There was not much room but you didn’t mind snuggling close. It took a few moments for him to relax enough but Wrecker finally dropped off into a peaceful sleep and you were sure he’d be feeling much better in a few hours. You weren’t overly tired but you did enjoy the peace and quiet of laying together and it was a good opportunity to do a bit of reading. Hunter came by to check in with you a few times but you assured him everything was fine. </p><p><br/>Just as you expected, after a couple hours rest, Wrecker woke feeling much better. “Hey,” you said softly, one hand coming up to trace the scars near his eye. <br/>“(Y/N)?” Wrecker asked with a frown. “Am I still dreaming?”</p><p><br/>You laughed and shook your head. “No, you just woke up.”</p><p><br/>“Oh.” he paused and glanced around his bunk before his eyes settled on you again. “Are you okay?”</p><p><br/>You nodded, shifting to lay fully on top of him and booped his nose. Wrecker smiled shyly. “I’m fine. How do you feel?”</p><p><br/>“Good,” he sighed. “Really good.” His hands tentatively came up and settled against your hips. You hummed softly and wiggled a bit to get more comfortable. Wrecker stiffened, holding his breath.</p><p> <br/>“Um, sorry about that,” he said sheepishly, quickly moving his hands away. This time you were much more aware and able to feel what he was talking about. Did it ever put some thoughts in your head... </p><p><br/>“It’s okay,” you assured him for the third time that day. You caught his hands and placed them back on your hips, wiggling your again, this time much more deliberately and hummed in delight at the response. Wrecker seemed to inhale wrong and struggled not to choke, making you giggle. He was clearly embarrassed but before he could think to apologise again you were interrupting  with a finger gliding across his lips.</p><p> <br/>“Can I kiss you?” you asked softly. </p><p><br/>“W-what?” he spluttered, blinking up at you in the low lights of the ship in night mode. </p><p><br/>“Can I kiss you?” you repeated. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”</p><p><br/>“I want to…” he replied slowly, looking away. </p><p><br/>“But?” you prompted, a gentle hand on his jaw nudging him to look at you. </p><p>“I’m nervous,” he admitted. “I-I don’t really know how to….I don’t want to hurt you…”</p><p><br/>“You won’t,” you assured him. “We don’t have to do anything more if you don’t want to. Have-have you ever kissed anyone?”</p><p><br/>“Of course I have,” Wrecker replied, sounding indignant for a moment before looking embarrassed again. “I just haven’t….you know.”</p><p><br/>“Why?” you blurted before you could stop yourself. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. That’s none of my business-”</p><p><br/>“I was too scared,” Wrecker admitted. His hand came up, tentatively cupping your face. “I...I chickened out. She was a nice lady. They were all nice. Crosshair and Tech did but Hunter I think got too overwhelmed or something and I was too scared. I’m too rough sometimes, I know that. It’s hard to be gentle…”</p><p><br/>You tried to hide your amusement at him telling you this, not sure if the others would appreciate this level of honesty about their sex lives. <br/>“You’re being very gentle with me,” you purred, your thumb brushing against his stubble. </p><p><br/>“Well, that’s….I mean….I’m afraid I’ll get…”</p><p><br/>“Carried away?” you suggested. He nodded and you hummed in understanding. “You know, some women like getting rough. I certainly don’t mind it.”<br/>Wrecker spluttered and you couldn’t help but notice the effects of your words. You shifted your hips again, getting just a bit of that delicious friction. Wrecker sucked in a heavy breath and held in a moan. </p><p><br/>“I don’t want to hurt you…” he repeated but you could feel his hips rocking up against yours, inviting more of your ministrations which you gladly obliged. <br/>“I know, baby,” you murmured, leaning in close. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want but I’d be more than happy to let you lay back and enjoy the ride. At least let me help you out.” Your hand strayed slowly down his chest and stomach, stopping at his upper thigh as you felt a full body shudder go through him. <br/>“Please…” Wrecker whispered, his eyes fluttering closed. You licked your lips. </p><p><br/>“Please what?” you asked, needing to hear him say it. </p><p><br/>“Please, kiss me,” he pleaded. “I want you.”</p><p><br/>“Just relax, baby,” you whispered, leaning up and finally claiming his lips. Wrecker responded exactly as you imagined, his hands gripping harder at your hips and pulling you closer, his lips pressing against yours and letting your tongue slip in. You didn’t give him time to second guess anything, only to full embrace the moment and vocalising just how good he felt. <br/>Wrecker seemed content to grind against you and kiss you but you hoped he would be open for more. You pulled away enough to get your shirt off over your head and watch his reaction. You grinned, leaning back down and feeling his arms wrap around you again, calloused hands on your bare skin. </p><p><br/>You slid your hands under his shirt and he obliged, moving so you could slip that off too. </p><p><br/>The pants were trickier and you didn’t have much space to maneuver but you were determined and you made it work. Wrecker was getting more into it and seemed less uncertain, even grabbing a handful of your ass and making you gasp in delight. Your own hands wandered slowly down his stomach and your mouth watered as you gave him a gentle squeeze, feeling the thick, heavy weight of him against your palms. You pulled away from where you were kissing a line across his shoulder and motioned down to his crotch. </p><p><br/>“Can I-?” you asked breathlessly, grinning when Wrecker only nodded, staring at you in awe. You didn’t waste any time sliding down and taking him in your mouth. There was no way you could fit the whole length of him on the first go but that didn’t stop you from giving it your best try, rewarded by a loud curse before Wrecker could slap a hand over his mouth. You knew it was too late, that everyone would have heard it but you didn’t care and you did your best to make sure he was too preoccupied to take notice, sliding a hand between your own thighs, you brushed your clit and producing a moan that vibrated against his cock and made him bite down harder on his hand. You considered asking him to fuck your face but thought that may be something you needed to work up to and felt a thrill at the possibility of all the things you could explore together if he was up for it. You pulled off his cock with a wet pop and gave a few light strokes. </p><p><br/>“Got any lube or something?” you asked curiously. You were pretty soaked but it would probably be easier on both of you if you had something to help you along. He was, after all, quite proportional. Again Wrecker looked embarrassed but he dutifully dug a small bottle from between his bunk and the wall, handing it to you sheepishly. You just grinned at him and popped the lid, opening your mouth to reassure him that jacking off wasn’t anything to be embarrassed by. You stopped when you saw his eyes staring intently at the visible wetness between your legs. </p><p><br/>“Can...um...Is it okay to touch?” he asked. You blinked, feeling a rush of pleasure at the thought of his large hands on you. You nodded and Wrecker reached out, his thumb brushing over your clit as he slipped his middle finger inside you. </p><p><br/>“Kriff!” you gasped and Wrecker looked startled. “Feels good,” you assured him before he could ask if you were okay. He looked pleased and his eyes locked on your face as he repeated the motion several times. </p><p><br/>“Wow, you’re real wet!” he exclaimed, making you laugh.</p><p><br/>“I know, baby,” you told him. “I’m so kriffing wet for you. I want you inside me.”</p><p> <br/>Wrecker nodded enthusiastically as you coated his cock in lube, giving a few lingering strokes before sitting up and positioning yourself over him. “Just relax,” you whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” You heard his breath catch in his throat as you slowly lowered yourself onto him. You cried out and clutched his shoulders as he filled you in just the right way, hitting all the right spots. You were so wet and ready and it was too much to handle. You couldn't help but cum after only a few thrusts with him only half inside you. You froze, groaning and burying your face in his neck. Wrecker didn’t move, his hands still hovering gently on your waist. He turned and kissed your temple.</p><p> <br/>“Did you-?” he whispered and you nodded, taking another moment to collect yourself. </p><p><br/>“Yea. It’s uh, been while for me,” you replied honestly. “And I haven't um had anything this big before.”</p><p><br/>He dropped his hands from your hips, one thumb gently stroking your calf. “Oh. Okay.”</p><p><br/>“You haven’t cum yet,” you pointed out, slowly starting to move your hips again. </p><p><br/>Wrecker grunted, his arms coming up to wrap around you. “But you-”</p><p><br/>“I can do it again,” you assured him breathlessly. “Don’t worry about that.” You could hear him gulp and you smirked as you finally sunk all the way onto him, earning a satisfied groan. “Kriff, that feels good,” you told him, taking a moment to enjoy the slightly painful stretch before starting out a slow and steady rhythm.<br/>Wrecker cried out again, letting his head drop against your shoulder. “Kriff…” he whimpered. “So good… Please….”</p><p><br/>You decided not to tease, knowing what he wanted and gladly obliging. You increased the pace, his name falling from your lips. You couldn't keep your eyes open without your vision blurring completely. With your careful insistence and vocalisation, Wrecker became more comfortable moving his hips in time with yours, meeting your thrusts and tugging your hips down with his strong hands. What you wouldn’t give to have him tie your hands behind your back and use you as a personal toy. Or take you roughly from behind… </p><p><br/>Just the thought made you tighten around him and he swore loudly. You cried out in pleasure, throwing your head back, the rhythm disrupted as you both chased your high. <br/>“I’m so close,” you pleaded. “Please! Are you-?</p><p>“Yes! Yes, Kriff!” Wrecker groaned. He shifted slightly to get a better momentum, grabbing your hips to lift and pull you in time with his thrusts. Your legs were jelly at this point and you gratefully let him take over, arms wrapped around his shoulders and face against his neck as you tried desperately just to hang on. <br/>“Kriff!” You screamed, unable to take any more. “Wrecker, please!” You tightened around him, your orgasm shaking through you. Wrecker followed a moment later, waiting for you to fall over the edge before filling you up. He shouted your name as he did so, loud enough that anyone possibly still asleep was relieved of that burden. If you had any coherent thought at all you would have felt bad for Hunter with his sensitive hearing. </p><p><br/>Nothing else mattered at the moment as you both groaned, Wrecker flopping onto his back and taking you with him. You rested against his chest, panting heavily before you were able to move enough to let him slip out of you.</p><p><br/>“Kriff,” you said again, throat sore and rough.</p><p> <br/>“Was that...okay?” Wrecker asked shyly. “Was it good?”</p><p><br/>You couldn't help but laugh. You knew he was sincere and you didn’t want to hurt his feelings but it was just so sweet. “Yes,” you assured him, leaning up to kiss him. “That was amazing.”<br/>Wrecker looked pleased before frowning, one large hand gently rubbing your back. “Are you okay?” he asked tentatively. “It wasn’t too rough?”</p><p><br/>“Not at all,” you reassured him. “In fact I’d love to try getting a little rougher next time if you think you’d be up to it?”</p><p><br/>Wrecker’s face brightened and he grinned at you. “There’s gonna be a next time?” </p><p><br/>“Not on this kriffing ship there isn’t!” you heard Crosshair shout from his bunk. “Shut the kriff up and let the rest of us sleep, you degenerates!”</p><p><br/>You stifled your giggle, Wrecker looking somehow both smug and horribly embarrassed. “Of course,” you whispered when you had full control of your voice again. “Hopefully a lot of next times.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cody X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody and Reader have a friends with benefits arrangement that works until it doesn't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving your previous position to become a counsellor with the GAR was one of the best decisions you made. For one thing, it aligned more with your specialization of working with the military and provided excellent benefits and job security. The Colonel who acted as your boss was a friend of yours from your days in the military reserves, the only way you were able to pay for your schooling without the debt and she was a step up from your previous boss. You definitely didn’t miss the leering and inappropriate closeness, not to mention the questions and comments regarding your romantic life that you barely tolerated with professionalism. Meeting Jedi was an interesting experience but what you were most grateful for was Cody. </p><p><br/>You knew your relationship with the commander was frowned upon but you both had held firm lines you would not cross. For you it was impossible to see him in a professional setting, it was unethical and against the code you followed. Instead you referred him to the junior counselor working under you. For him it had to stay a purely physical relationship, romance was forbidden and you respected that. It was hard sometimes, knowing that he couldn’t love you the way you did him but it was the best either of you could do and you were careful not to bring up your own feelings in any way. For all intents and purposes you had a friends with benefits arrangement and it worked fo you. </p><p><br/>The nights when you woke in his arms followed by caf together at your kitchen table were what you looked forward to most and what got you through tough days. You knew it was a way for him to work out tension in a physical capacity more pleasurable than fighting or training and the chance to wake up with civilized conversation and not the usual strain and noise of the barracks. You knew how much he cared about his men, seeing how he personally made appointments for them with you and made sure each one was followed through despite how busy he was, but time away from them now and then was appreciated. </p><p><br/>The thought had never crossed your mind that he enjoyed those momentary glimpses of you at your office, that every interaction was held tightly in his heart and carefully brought out when he needed it. You never would have guessed at the numerous times Cody had closed his eyes and thought about your smile, your touch, the way you moaned his name and looked at him like he was the only man in the world. He had a lot on his shoulders and sometimes it was only the promise of you that kept him from being crushed under it. The worst part was that he could never tell you these feelings. There was always the fear at the back of his mind he would come back one day to find that you’d terminated the arrangement, moving on to someone who could give you the things he couldn’t. The longer the war stretched on, the more hope he lost that he could one day be granted more freedom, that he could be with you in the way you deserved. It was no secret you had admirers, there were many that would give anything to be in his position, that could offer you so much more but you hardly seemed to notice. </p><p><br/>Cody stood completely straight, pretending not to observe you talking with a colleague as you locked up your office and left for the day. </p><p><br/>“Thank you for the offer, but I have a prior engagement,” you said cordially. Cody cut his eyes towards the man but he didn’t give any acknowledgement to having seen the commander. <br/>“Oh? Are you already seeing someone?” It sounded like less like a question and more of a statement. </p><p><br/>“Well, yes I suppose so,” you replied demurely. While that wasn't exactly true it wasn’t like you were about to explain to him the nuances of the arrangement you had or the depth of your feelings for the man waiting patiently for you. </p><p><br/>Something about the look on your face seemed to tell him everything and the man nodded in understanding. “Ah, I thought that may be the case but I’d never seen you with someone so…” He trailed off, clearly asking for more information. </p><p><br/>“He’s off planet a lot. For work,” you answered, turning away in a clear indication that the conversation was over. Thankfully he took the hint and said good night before heading off in the opposite direction. You waited until he was out of sight to turn to Cody. </p><p><br/>“Shall we go?” you asked, smiling up at him. Cody nodded, finally removing the helmet and letting you see that handsome face. He placed a gentle hand at your back as you walked, the action able to be construed as simply guiding you or keeping tabs as not to lose you in the busy Coruscant streets. </p><p><br/>“Do you tell everyone you have a boyfriend off planet?” he asked finally. You turned to him in surprise. It was hard to read Cody sometimes and you debated if you should tell the truth. <br/>“No,” you answered finally. “Only as an excuse. I don’t exactly tell them that, just sort of...imply it.” You waved your hand vaguely.</p><p><br/>“As an excuse? You aren’t interested?” Cody tried not to sound happy about that. </p><p><br/>You shook your head. “I have my work and….that’s enough. I’m not looking for anything else right now.” What you really wanted to say was<em> and you</em> but didn’t think Cody would appreciate it. His expression changed slightly, you wouldn’t have noticed it if you didn’t know him so well but you said nothing about it. You were approaching your apartment and as soon as you got him inside your lips were on his neck, his hands sliding from your hips to your ass and all other thoughts pushed from your mind. </p><p><br/>Still the guilt had eaten away at him, especially when he had to leave you again so soon and you’d kissed him with so much hesitation when you’d said goodbye and told him to be careful. You had so much love to give, so much to offer and he was being selfish. He knew he couldn’t keep this up, especially after what happened at Umbara. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“Why?” You asked, blinking at Cody in surprise. One moment you had come to him, tears in your eyes and offering condolences when you’d heard about Waxer and countless others and the next your whole world was turned upside down. It really shouldn’t have been such a surprise to you. After all, you knew what this was and you both reserved the right to end things at any time. It just felt so sudden. You thought things were still good but  apparently something had changed. </p><p><br/>“We both knew this wouldn’t  be forever,” he replied firmly. A lie. He had dared to hope it could be, that there might be something for him after the war but there wasn’t. He was going to die for the Republic, like thousands of brothers before him, as they had been created to do. Perhaps that was the kindness in not allowing them to have romantic relationships, it kept them from hurting anyone when they were gone. It kept them from hurting people like you, holding you back from true happiness because you were too blind and too stubborn to see that loving a clone would get them nowhere. </p><p><br/>“Please, Cody. I just need to know why. You owe me that much.” You knew that you were right, of course and it wasn’t much to ask but part of you was scared of the answer. Was it that he’d lost interest in you? Gained interest in someone else? Had you done something that made him realize you weren’t good enough for him? Had you been discovered and he was in trouble? You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself if that happened because of you. </p><p><br/>Cody glanced at the helmet held in both hands before him, looking like a kicked dog. His body language changed suddenly, tucking it under his arm instead and straightening his back. He looked you in the eye and you realized you weren’t talking to Cody anymore, you were talking to CC-2224, Marshal Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic and he simply didn’t have time for you. </p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I can’t afford any distractions right now. There’s a war on and I need to be focused. I hope you can understand.”</p><p><br/>You sobered, feeling empty inside, your own armour coming up to shield you too. “Of course,” you nodded, reaching for your data pad at the corner of your desk. “Who do you need to schedule appointments for?”</p><p><br/>You were glad to be busy, when you weren’t seeing a client you were doing as much self care as you could, like that could somehow fix what you were feeling. You feared that your own pain and loss would affect your work and you wanted to make sure that didn’t happen, that you were fully present with every client, you owed it to them. You owed it to him. You just had to hope that he was doing better now without your distractions.</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“You wanted to see me, General?” </p><p><br/>“Cody, come in.” Obi-Wan straightened as his commander entered the meeting room. “Shut the door, will you?” </p><p><br/>Cody obliged, moving farther into the large room and glancing around. It felt odd to be the only two in there. Usually several others were present and the room didn’t feel nearly as large but he knew his general well enough by now to understand when he wanted a private chat. He still felt an edge of unease, wondering if he'd done something wrong. It had been a long time since his training days at Kamino but it was drilled into him enough at a young age that Cody had a constant fear of messing up, of disappointing his general and being sent back for reconditioning. He knew better than that, Obi-Wan would never do that, he trusted Cody and respected him as an equal which was why he’d asked his commander to speak with him in private. </p><p><br/>“Is something wrong, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, arms folded and stroking his beard thoughtfully. Cody blinked at him in surprise. </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p><br/>“You can’t fool me, Cody. I know you too well,” the Jedi smiled. “Something’s on your mind. You haven’t been yourself lately.”<br/>“I-I apologize, General Kenobi,” Cody straightened his back, falling into Commander mode again. “I won’t let it happen again.”<br/>Obi-Wan shook his head. “You misunderstand me, Cody,” he sighed, straightening and moving closer to the clone. “I know you take your position and your responsibilities seriously and you would never let anything get in the way of that but you’ve been withdrawn lately. You’re working too hard.”</p><p><br/>There was a long moment of silence where Cody didn’t know what to say and Obi-wan sighed again. “I was hoping you’d be comfortable enough to be honest with me, Cody. I know about you and (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>“No! I-There’s nothing! I would never- It’s against regulations!” Cody spluttered, making his general smile again. </p><p><br/>“I told you you can’t hide anything from me,” he shook his head. “I would never allow this to get out. It’s strictly between us. You forget that I know what it feels like to love so much you would forsake everything for them.” </p><p><br/>Cody states at him in amazement. They were close but they’d never discussed something like this before. “I-I wouldn’t. We aren’t...anymore.”</p><p><br/>“Of course you wouldn’t,” Kenobi amended. “You can’t, can you? You’d be court marshalled at best, killed for desertion at worst. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?”</p><p><br/>“I suppose not...” Cody allowed. “But the Jedi also-“</p><p><br/>“I had the option to leave,” Obi-wan interrupted. “And I would have. You don’t have that choice.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t think I could,” Cody admitted softly, shoulders slumping. “I don’t know if I could leave everything.”</p><p><br/>“You don’t have to choose, Cody,” Obi-wan assured him. “There’s no reason you can’t have both.”</p><p> <br/>“That doesn’t seem to be the way these things work,” Cody admitted. </p><p><br/>“I suppose not,” Kenobi agreed. He moved to the window, staring out with his hands behind his back. “The war has claimed many casualties. Sometimes it makes me wonder what will be left when this is all over.” He paused, turning back to his commander. “We all need to have something to look forward to. A reason to keep fighting this war.”<br/>“I understand, Sir,” Cody said softly. Kenobi nodded, moving to the door. He paused to pat his commander on the shoulder again. “Good man, Cody.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>It had been a few months now since you’d spoken with Cody about ending your arrangement. It still stung but you were slowly getting over it. You admired him for sticking to his principles but at the same time you wished you had meant more to him. You’d seen him a few times in a strictly professional setting and once when you’d gone to 79’s with a few other members of ASS. It had been civil but towards the end of the night Cody had pulled you aside and apologized to you. It had been a strange encounter and you got the feeling that he wanted to say more but you put it down to the drinks. You were surprised when Cody suddenly appeared at your office few weeks later, keys in your hand and ready to head home.</p><p><br/>“(Y/N)?”You turned, staring at him in surprise. “Cody? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” The only time you’d ever seen him outside your office during your off hours had been when he’d come to walk you home and stay the night. </p><p><br/>“No,” Cody replied, removing his helmet and appearing sheepish. “Well, yes actually, I suppose there is.”</p><p><br/>“What?” You asked, instantly alarmed. “What is it?” </p><p><br/>“I know I apologized to you earlier but it wasn’t enough. I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping you might allow me to walk you home?” Cody kept his cool composure but he couldn’t hide the hopeful look in his eye while he waited for your answer. </p><p><br/>“Yes. Sure,” you responded, still weary but you couldn’t see the harm in it. You had always been friends after all and you missed his companionship. He offered you his arm and you took it with a smile. “You don’t need to keep apologizing, Cody,” you assured him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p><br/>“It’s not about that,” Cody shook his head. “It’s that I made a mistake. I wasn’t fair to you and I wasn’t honest with you.” </p><p><br/>“You were,” you insisted. “You never told me you felt anything for me. You didn’t lead me on or promise me anything you couldn’t deliver on. You never broke a promise to me Cody and I appreciate that, I really do. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”</p><p><br/>Cody was quiet as you walked together through the streets of Coruscant. It was peaceful, or at least peaceful compared to the battlefield or even the barracks where he was a commander. Here with you he was just Cody, just a man walking down the street with the woman he loved on his arm. </p><p><br/>“I never said I lied to you,” Cody admitted slowly. “I said I wasn’t honest. I didn’t tell you I had feelings for you but I did. I do. I love you so much, (Y/N). Sometimes you’re alI I can think about. All I want to think about. I was fooling myself thinking that I could be happy with anything less than having you as mine. I liked that you chose me over anyone else. I never expected that but it also made me feel guilty. All this time you should have been living your life, finding someone that could give you everything I couldn’t.”</p><p><br/>You were shocked, you had never expected such an admission from him and you stopped walking to stare at him. Cody stopped too, watching for your reaction. </p><p><br/>“Cody,” you whispered, hand coming up to his cheek. “You never held me back. You always encouraged me to take what I wanted but that’s the thing. I’ve only ever wanted you. I can’t be happy with anyone else.”</p><p><br/>Cody sighed, his hands coming up to grip your shoulders. You thought he was about to say something else but he surprised you further by pulling you into a kiss, passionate and breathtaking right in the middle of the street with civilians glancing at you and turning to walk around. He was normally so private and it took you a moment to process what was happening before you could kiss back. </p><p><br/>When you pulled away Cody smiled shyly and rested his forehead against yours. “Can you give me another chance, (Y/N)? I want to do it right this time.”</p><p><br/>You smiled softly and reached up, brushing a hand through his hair before tracing his scar with a single finger. “I think we can arrange that,” you agreed, reaching for his hand. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jesse X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse asks his girlfriend, Reader for a special favor. NSFW Chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you started dating Jesse you knew it was going to be something special. You’d never met anyone quite like him before. It was a feeling of being drawn to him, like you were meant to be close. At first you’d been good friends. You joked and laughed and shared your hopes and struggles. No matter how much time passed between when you last got to see each other, it felt like nothing at all. It was still hard to be away from him for long periods of time, especially when you started dating. A comm link could only do so much. You never felt it more acutely than when you were lounging on a quiet evening, wishing for the feel of his hands on you and his breath in your ear. Luckily for you Jesse was a good sport about trying comm sex for the first time. </p><p><br/>“Yea?” his breathy voice chuckled across the connection. “I can’t wait either. Can’t wait to mark up that pretty little collar bone of yours. Would you like that, Princess?”</p><p><br/>You groaned in response, your hand sliding under the waistband of your pants. “Kriff, yea,” you sighed. “I want you to mark me. Wanna grind on your thigh, babe.”</p><p><br/>“Wanna hear you moan so pretty for me...”</p><p><br/>“Are you hard?” You questioned breathlessly. “I wanna feel you against me. I wanna suck you off.”</p><p><br/>“I’m so kriffing hard for you right now. Need to feel those pretty lips of yours on my cock.”</p><p><br/>“Show me,” You purred, the link beeping almost an instant later as you received a picture. “Mmmm...” You hummed in appreciation. “So thick. Love the way you feel on my tongue, babe. Wanna taste you so bad.”</p><p><br/>You could hear Jesse’s breath catch in his throat but before he could respond there was a distinctive sound of someone laughing and a door slamming. “For kriffing sakes, Kix!” Your boyfriend swore, startling you. You could hear the medic apologizing, laughing as he made a hasty retreat but the moment was ruined. At least it was a bit safer than when you had tried using holograms. You were pretty sure Jesse still hadn’t forgiven poor Echo for walking in when your naked image was up, hand trailing to your inner thigh while Jesse watched, palming himself through his blacks.</p><p><br/>You swore in defeat. “You gotta get back here soon, babe,” you told him. “I’m way too horny for you.”</p><p><br/>“Is that a threat, Princess? Not thinking of finding a new toy, are you?” He teased but you knew that was still a slight concern for him, worried that if you were attracted to him any of the thousands that shared his face might be good enough in a pinch. It wasn’t like that for you at all but it was hard to explain. You didn’t even fully understand it. You just knew that it was different with Jesse. You could pleasure yourself, use the same toys and techniques that would normally have you writhing and spent but without him it was never quite the same, never quite scratched that itch and you very much doubted anyone else would either.</p><p><br/>“I have enough toys,” you replied breezily. “Unless you’re thinking I should do some shopping and find a surprise for you?”</p><p><br/>You could tell even without seeing him that Jesse’s interest was piqued. “Oh? You know what I’d really like you to surprise me with, Princess?” </p><p><br/>“What’s that?” You asked, feeling the thrill return. Your hand inched slowly downwards once again. </p><p><br/>“I wanna see you in something silky. Wanna see you dressed up nice for me. Show off those pretty curves.”</p><p><br/>“You want me to get a dress for you?” You asked. Not what you expected but you could go with that. </p><p><br/>“Oh, not a dress,” Jesse replied. You could hear the mischievous tone in his voice then. “This is just for me. Wanna see you in something only I can. Wanna watch you flaunt that gorgeous body and when I can’t take anymore I wanna rip it right off you...”</p><p><br/>You let out your breath in a slow, pleasurable sigh. “What are you gonna do to me then, babe?”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Even though it was a rather simple request it took you some time to actually fulfill it. You were away for a bit and when you returned to Coruscant you were unable to leave the barracks easily. By that time everyone knew that you wanted to head out and find something short and skimpy to surprise your boyfriend.</p><p> <br/>“Why not that place we accidentally walked into where that guy was buying that massive double sided dildo and the lady went to check if there was something bigger in the back?” One of the girls, Jr, asked while you were all sitting around, supposed to be eating dinner but mostly chatting.</p><p> <br/>“Woah! What story is this?” The girl on your left asked. </p><p><br/>“That’s basically it,” you shrugged. “We saw a bakery and wanted cookies but the doors to the two places were really close and we were too excited to pay attention so we accidentally walked into the wrong place and that’s it.”</p><p><br/>“Wait, a bakery?” Rosie glanced up from her comm.  “Hell yea, can I come with you guys?” </p><p><br/>“Ug, fine,” you agreed. “But don’t be weird, any of you.”After dinner you quietly snuck away with the other three.</p><p><br/>The choices were almost overwhelming and when you actually saw how much skin you really showed it made you nervous. Things felt different when you were getting intimate and he saw everything, it made you feel more shy to put yourself on display like that. Still, it was what Jesse asked and he rarely asked anything of you. </p><p><br/>“Red or black?” You asked, holding up both of your final choices. The orders frowned, squinting at them. “I like the lace on the black but I like the cut of the red.”</p><p><br/>“Personally I liked the purple one,” Jr mused. “What about blue? I think he’d like you in his colours.”</p><p><br/>You ignored the heat in your face and shook your head. “Aren’t these colours sexier?” You questioned. </p><p><br/>“That’s a matter of opinion,” Rosie shrugged. “It depends what you’re most comfortable in. Call me crazy but I don’t think Jesse is going to be overly concerned about the colour, <em>Princess.</em>" They'd overheard him call you that once and never let it go.</p><p> <br/>“You’re crazy!” Bee yelled. “An absolute mad lad!”</p><p><br/>Rosie gave her a look. </p><p><br/>“You told me to call you crazy, I dunno why you’re acting like that now, dingus.” Bee waved some sort of feathered thing on her face and Rosie snatched it from her.</p><p><br/>“Guys, focus!” You groaned. “And don’t get us kicked out. I’ll be pissed.” </p><p><br/>“Decide then,” Jr prompted you. “What do you like?” </p><p><br/>“I dunno...” you scanned the options again and took another 10 mins before making a selection. “This one,” you decided. </p><p><br/>“Sweet. Now let’s go get some cookies.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The 501st were supposed to be back on Coruscant yesterday but unsurprisingly they were delayed thanks to General Skywalker. As much as you were annoyed you couldn't help feeling amused. Those boys always seemed to be at the center of the chaos. You were pretty sure that if Jesse was coming back that night he’d be way too tired to do anything but fall asleep immediately. You had already consigned yourself to not getting any action until sometime the next day at the latest when your comm beeped with a message. It was Jesse’s contact, sending an address and a please with a pouting selfie. You sent back an affirmative and quickly let the others know you would be out before sneaking away. It was easy enough to find the motel, the reservation already made and the key code handed over with no further questions. Now all that was left was to wait for your boyfriend. And change into the outfit you’d picked out. The assumption had been that this would take only a few minutes but in reality it was substantially longer. It didn’t help that you kept looking in the mirror and second guessing everything. More makeup or was that already too much? Should you wear the high heeled shoes or no shoes? Socks? Boots? Should you wear jewellery? There was a lot more to this then you had anticipated and every time you heard footsteps outside your heart rate spiked, wondering if that was him.</p><p><br/>Finally you felt ready, but now what? Should you wait on the bed? In the chair? Standing in the middle of the room? Finally you settled with sitting on the bed, watching some holovid on the scramble connection while you waited. It was hard to focus, wondering what you should do when you heard him approach. Lay back seductively, jump to your feet and pose? Who knew seducing your own boyfriend was such a challenge? All those thoughts turned out to be for nothing anyway. When you heard someone outside you paused, uncertain until they began keying in the room code and you jumped, forgetting everything in your excitement. </p><p><br/>“Jesse!” You yelled, leaping at the trooper as soon as he pushed the door open.</p><p> <br/>“Woah there, Princess. I’m happy to see you too,” he grinned, easily supporting your weight when you jumped into his arms. The only problem was that you hadn’t given him a chance to remove the helmet yet so you couldn’t smother him in kisses like you wanted. For now you were content clinging to him like a koala until he finally set you down. You couldn’t see his expression but from the way he stiffened you realized he was taking in your appearance for the first time. “Wow...you look...” </p><p><br/>You tried to appear confident, hoping it would help you feel that way too. “You did ask for this,” you teased, striking a subtle pose as you looked up at your boyfriend with heavy lidded eyes. It was easier now that he was here, now that you could read his appreciation and get lost in how he made you feel. </p><p><br/>“I know but I wasn’t sure you would,” he replied sheepishly, his fingers digging into your hips slightly. </p><p><br/>“Of course, babe,” you assured him.  “You know I love you, Jesse. You don’t ask for much and I want to make you happy. Like you make me.”</p><p><br/>“(Y/N)...” Jesse murmured. He reached for his helmet but you put a hand on his arm and leaned in close. </p><p><br/>“Leave it on,” you whispered, your fingers trailing down his arm before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. You sat down, looking up at him with big doe eyes. “Is something the matter, sir?” You asked demurely. It took Jesse a moment to catch on but you could practically feel the smirk. </p><p><br/>“Just a routine check, Miss,” he replied in his best Professional Clone Trooper™ voice.</p><p> <br/>“Oh my, you don’t think I’m hiding any separatists in here, do you?” You asked. “I can assure you I’m very loyal to the Republic. And I’m very grateful to all your big, strong troopers” You leaned back slightly, placing a hand on your knee and drawing attention to your legs as you slowly uncrossed and crossed them again. You saw his helmet dip, clearly taking a good look. </p><p><br/>Jesse straighted, standing at attention. “Are you trying to seduce me, Miss?” He asked incredulously. “I’m a soldier of the Republic.”</p><p><br/>“Oh of course not,” you replied, hand on your chest in mock indignation. The gasp you made purposely pushed up your chest, your breasts straining at the thin material. “But surely there’s nothing wrong with a grateful citizen showing her appreciation...” You slowly lowered yourself to your knees, looking up at him with your head tilted. </p><p><br/>“It’s against regulations,” Jesse argued, putting up just enough resistance to make things fun. The stutter was a nice touch. “I shouldn’t...”</p><p><br/>But he didn’t move away and your hand was already coming up to drum your fingers lightly against his codpiece. “No one has to know,” you purred. “Surely you deserve a reward for protecting the Republic...” you slowly undid his codpiece, having had more than enough practice with that particular part of his armour at least. Jesse didn’t bother arguing anymore, his head tilting back slightly as your hand squeezed him through his blacks. </p><p><br/>“Oh my...” You tittered shyly. “You’re very big, Mr.Trooper.” Jesse groaned and you hid a smirk as you reached into his backs to release his cock and give a teasing stroke. </p><p><br/>“I can’t wait to see what you taste like...”  you only gave him a moment to appreciate the line before you were taking him in your mouth. </p><p><br/>“Kriff...” Jesse swore quietly, a hand coming up to the back of your head.  You didn’t give any indication to having heard as you slid your hand further under his greys to cup his balls. His hips gave a small thrust, his cock pushing farther down your throat and you relaxed the muscles there, bobbing your head further until you’d fit the whole length of him. Your fingers curled around the armor plating on his thigh to keep steady as you let him slowly fuck your face. You pulled off, turning your head to cough, your hand squeezing at the base of his cock. </p><p><br/>“Get up,” Jesse commanded, not waiting for you to listen. He grabbed you under the arms and hauled you to your feet, turning you around to face the bed. “On your hands and knees.” </p><p><br/>You glanced over your shoulder shyly, pretending to hesitate. Jesse placed a hand between your shoulder blades and pushed gently until you climbed onto the bed as he asked. “Like this?” You glanced over your shoulder again, noting the way he stroked himself while reaching his out to grab your ass. Jesse only nodded, his hand moving up and sliding under you, tracing up your stomach to your breasts. He squeezed one through the material before tugging just enough to allow it to slip out where he could easily tweak your nipple. </p><p><br/>You gave a soft moan, purposely wiggling your ass in front of him. He retracted his hand, instead roughly tugging your clothes out of the way. You heard a tearing sound and gave a mock gasp. “Oh my! So rough...” </p><p><br/>You could tell Jesse was trying not to laugh but he said nothing. One hand gripped your hips, pulling you back towards him and you readjusted easily. You heard him groan low in his throat, a finger tracing gently up your clit. You glanced back once more, watching him grip his cock and position it before sliding inside you.</p><p><br/>You pushed back against him, eager to have him fully inside. It felt like such a long time. You let your head fall forwards between your shoulders as he started a slow rhythm. It didn’t take you long to start moving your hips in sync with his. The contrast of your flushed skin against the cool plastoid armour made you shiver with delight. His gloved hands gripped your hips hard, guiding you as his thrusts became tougher. You cried out, leaning farther forward with your upper body. </p><p><br/>“That’s it,” Jesse cooed behind you. “Such a good girl. You’re being so good for me, taking my cock like this.” He started to give slow lazy strokes of your clit while he pounded into you. “Be a good girl and cum for me, okay?” His voice rumbled, sending a shiver down your back and making you want nothing more than to comply and please him. </p><p><br/>“Yes, please!” You moaned. “I want to cum!”</p><p><br/>“That’s it. There’s my Princess,” Jesse praised, feeling you tighten around him before your orgasm overtook you. You were faintly aware of him groaning behind you, tipping over the edge and filling you up.</p><p><br/>You were still dazed as he pulled out, gently turning you on to your back. Your panted, looking up at him. Jesse finally removed his helmet and smiled down at you. </p><p><br/>“Quite the welcome home,” he teased. You smiled back, reaching out to him. Jesse quickly shed the rest of his armour before crawling on top of you. Finally you were able to smother him in kisses and he did the same, holding you tight and nuzzling against your neck. </p><p><br/>“I’m happy you’re home,” you told him in a quiet whisper. </p><p><br/>“Me too,” he replied. “Sorry about your new outfit, by the way.”</p><p><br/>You laughed. “That’s okay. Guess I’ll have to find a new one to surprise you with next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Comet X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Comet's life altering injury, he finds out just how much he means to Reader.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been sent to work with the Wolfpack a few times now and you always enjoyed it. They were fun to be around and kind to you. You liked that they listened and respected your qualifications in your field. You worked as a mechanic for a long time before becoming an engineer and if there was one thing you knew it was machines. A surprising amount of relief missions involved repairing or building machines and they often brought you in as a supervisor. </p>
<p><br/>
The first mission with the 104th you didn’t know what to expect. When working in the private sector you often had trouble with communicating and getting people to listen to you. You were young and you were a woman and you were attractive, often these things would count against you. There was nothing more frustrating than an easily avoidable mistake that was made purely because no one listened or were too busy flirting or trying to impress you. </p>
<p><br/>
Luckily for you the wolf pack were professional and quick to jump to your every command, coming to double check with you before doing anything. You mentioned this to Commander Wolffe at the end of the first mission and he seemed surprised. “Of course. They want to make sure it’s done properly and you’re the expert here,” he told you simply. You liked Wolffe, he was a good man and a good leader. You liked the others too and always found it amusing when some of them thought they were being subtle asking you questions regarding other members of your squad. It was cute. </p>
<p><br/>
You would never tell them, but you did have a favourite. Maybe it was because Comet was also young compared to the others. Maybe it was his unusual hair, you’d never seen long dreadlocks on a clone before, or maybe it was because he was funny and smart and asked you a lot of questions, like he was genuinely fascinated by everything you were doing. The others joked and called him your assistant which seemed to embarrass him for some reason. You assured him you didn’t mind and it was nice that he wanted to learn. You felt a bit bad he didn’t get the chance to go to school and learn about this stuff with like minded peers as you did so you were more than happy to fill in any gaps in his knowledge and he seemed to enjoy spending time with someone that wasn’t one of his brothers. Even when you weren’t working together you commed each other often. </p>
<p><br/>
When you heard something happened to them you were understandably concerned. At first it was just rumours that the Wolfpack had been ambushed by separatist forces somewhere in the outer rim. You tried Comet’s comms but weren’t surprised when you couldn’t get through. The rest of the day more rumors continued and you didn’t know what was true. Comet was still silent and none of the others answered you either. You were desperate enough to try Plo Koon at that point, asking if any of these rumours were true. </p>
<p><br/>
“You had best report to the medical bay,” he told you seriously, your heart dropped into your stomach and you didn’t ask him to elaborate, doing as he said immediately.</p>
<p><br/>
The med bay was a mess when you arrived, all hands on deck apparently. Doctors, nurses and aids scurried about injured troopers. You could see a few other officers rushing around as well. </p>
<p><br/>
“What are you doing here?” One of them stopped and stared at you with a mix of horror and pity. </p>
<p><br/>
“Rosie?” You asked, dread filling you further. “Where’s Doc?”</p>
<p><br/>
“She’s got her hands full,” the girl replied. “I tried to tell her and Nurse to sit this one out but...” she trailed off, shaking her head and you knew that probably hadn’t been a smart call on her part. “You don’t want to be here, (Y/N). I’ll let you-“</p>
<p><br/>
“Where is he?” You cut her off. The fear of not knowing had to be worse. It had to be better to know. </p>
<p><br/>
She hesitated before waving you to follow. “He’s alive.” She said nothing else but the relief you felt was like a weight lifting off and you mumbled a quick thank you to the universe. She stopped at one of the bacta tanks and your breath caught in his throat. </p>
<p><br/>
“(Y/N)?” Doc turned from where she was a tank away double checking something on a data pad. You noticed the pink tinge to her eyes but chose not to comment. “You shouldn’t be here.” But she knew better than to dissuade you. “He’ll be okay. He’ll be in there a few days and after that...” her eyes trailed to place Comet’s left arm should have been. You nodded, but didn’t speak.</p>
<p><br/>
“I’ve gotta go,” the officer placed a hand on your shoulder and gave you a searching look. She must have been reassured by something in your eyes.  “There’s not enough tanks here. We have to organize whose most in need and transport to other facilities. Goose is already taking the first load to a hospital in the interior.” You nodded, silently thanking her.</p>
<p><br/>
“Sinker?” You asked when she’d gone. “Boost?”</p>
<p><br/>
“They’ll both be okay. Boost is in a tank at the end. His entire back is third degree burns. Sinker’s in better shape, a broken arm and some burns down his left side.” <br/>
“Force,” you muttered under your breath and then louder, “let me help, please.”</p>
<p><br/>
She smiled, half sad and half resigned. “I don’t think I could stop you,” she admitted. </p>
<p><br/>
Being busy was better than waiting around. You knew you probably should have been working on your other tasks but your squad had your back and the others stepped up to deal with the usual stuff while you helped in the med bay. It was understandable given the circumstances. The rumors had some truth but hadn’t accounted for just how many were caught in the ambush and the subsequent wreckage as several ships had gone down, necessitating an intense search and rescue once the seperatist forces were held at bay. Troopers continued to file in with varying degrees of injury throughout the day and into the next. It was overwhelming and you had a new respect for how the medical staff kept themselves together. You couldn’t help stopping at Comet’s tank several times, watching as though to make sure that he was still okay and not about to wake up. </p>
<p><br/>
Eventually you heard the whole story from Doc who had got it from Sinker before he’d been doped up on heavy medications. Comet and Sinker were both pinned under flaming debris when Boost managed to help Sinker lift the flaming metal off them both and dragged Comet out but his arm had already been crushed and there was nothing they could do to save it once he arrived at the facility. They drugged him up, removed the arm and tossed him in a tank as quickly as possible, meaning he had no idea about the missing limb and you couldn’t imagine anything worse than him waking up alone and confused and finding his arm gone with no explanation and no friendly face. You wanted to make sure someone was with him when he woke, someone he trusted. </p>
<p><br/>
By the time things had settled, you were exhausted, slumped over in a chair by the tanks with your head in your hands. <br/>
“What’s wrong, young one?” </p>
<p><br/>
You almost jumped, staring up at the Jedi. “General Plo Koon,” you exclaimed, scrambling to stand. He didn’t look good. Bruised and battered with an arm in a sling, he had a helmet fixed under his arm. You glanced at it, your heart stuttering. </p>
<p><br/>
“Relax,” he soothed, holding it out to you. “He’d want you to hold on to this.” </p>
<p><br/>
You stared up at the General before slowly reaching out for Comet’s helmet and holding it between your hands. “Why do you think that?” You asked, confused. <br/>
Plo Koon didn’t elaborate, just looking amused at your innocent inquiry. “Go rest now, cold,” he urged you, patting your back and nudging you in the direction of the door. <br/>
“But-“ You started to protest.</p>
<p><br/>
“I know,” he assured you. “I will be here with him. With all of them. I will let you know if there are any changes.”</p>
<p><br/>
You could feel the tears pricking your eyes at just how grateful you were. “Thank you,” you whispered, clutching the helmet tight to your chest as you hurried out the door. <br/>
When on duty you shared a barracks with your squad. No one said anything as you stripped out of your dirty uniform and placed the helmet carefully in your bunk before climbing in beside it and crawling under the covers. Your bunkmate reached a hand down to you and you squeezed it gently. “You okay?” She whispered. </p>
<p><br/>
“Yea,” you replied, turning over on to your side and holding the helmet close, running your fingers lightly over the chips and flakes.</p>
<p><br/>
xXx </p>
<p><br/>
The next few days were brutal. Your anxiety was a constant presence, not allowing you to feel at ease anywhere other than in front of the tank, where you could see with your own eyes. You probably would have gone crazy if it weren’t for your friends and the Wolfpack. The ones that were able to spent their free time in front of the tanks so you could sleep and eat. You were comforted knowing that Comet wouldn’t wake up alone, that you would know the moment anything changed.</p>
<p><br/>
The other thing that kept you from losing it was your side project. You researched until your head hurt, scrounging everything you could find until your blueprints were perfect and you could start construction on an artificial arm. You based a lot of your work off of Anakin’s arm and the General was happy to help but even for you, working with your hands couldn’t entirely keep your mind off things. A few days turned into a week and then two.</p>
<p><br/>
“Sorry, (Y/N). He’s just not healing as fast as we’d hoped. Give him more time, he’s on the right track,” Doc apologized, as though it were somehow her fault Comet wasn’t making a miraculous recovery. </p>
<p><br/>
“He’ll be okay, kid,” Sinker assured you, ruffling your hair and giving you a smile that looked more like a grimace on his bruised face. </p>
<p><br/>
You sighed, knowing you needed to “have patience”, as Plo Koon reminded every time he saw you. His presence was always calming and he seemed genuinely interested in your project, amused when you got into explaining each part and piece. </p>
<p><br/>
Finally, after 18 days, not that anyone was counting, you got the message that Comet was out of the tank. You woke from a dead sleep at the sound of the comm but got there as fast as you could. He was already awake and sitting up on one of the cots. </p>
<p><br/>
“Comet!” You exclaimed when you saw him. He looked up at you with bleary eyes, taking a moment to focus. You touched his shoulder and bent to look at him closely. “Are you okay?”<br/>
“Yea,” he replied softly, smiling up at you. You smiled back, your eyes starting to sting but this time they weren’t sad tears. You wrapped your arms around him and brought Comet into a tight hug. He put his one arm around you, letting you bury your face in his neck. </p>
<p><br/>
“I thought I lost you,” you whispered. He didn’t respond and you thought he might not have heard  if it wasn’t for the way his whole body stiffened. You pulled away and looked at him. <br/>
“You may have,” he said softly. </p>
<p><br/>
“What-What do you mean?” You asked, your voice a whisper at you stared at him in fear.</p>
<p> <br/>
Comet sighed and glanced at his left shoulder. “I’m no use to them anymore,” he said sadly. “They’re probably going to decommission me. If I’m lucky I could get reassigned to maintenance on Kamino.”</p>
<p><br/>
“No, you won’t,” You told him firmly. “They’d never decommission you. You’re too smart and even if they do send you to Kamino I can visit you there.”</p>
<p><br/>
Comet smiled at you again and you saw that twinkle he always got in his eye when he was teasing you. “You say that like you have any input, Kid.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I’m older than you,” you huffed, crossing your arms. You were rewarded with a laugh and it warmed you from the inside out but soon that defeated look was back again. <br/>
“I’m so stupid. I’m such a coward, (Y/N). I should have asked you before I left. I was going to. But I wimped out. And now...” he trailed off and you stared at him, completely uncomprehending. </p>
<p><br/>
“Ask me what?” You questioned, moving to sit beside him on the cot. <br/>
“To be my girlfriend,” he replied as though that were obvious. You blinked at him, clearly startled. “Maybe I made the right choice anyway,” he said ruefully and you quickly shook your head. </p>
<p><br/>
“No-You...I just didn’t expect it, that’s all,” you protested. </p>
<p><br/>
“Really?” Comet raises an eyebrow at you. “But I thought...” he looked flustered and glanced away from you. “I thought there was something...”</p>
<p><br/>
“There is!” You interrupted, maybe too loudly. “I mean, I feel it too,” you elaborated, your face feeling warm. Comet chuckled and finally smiled again.</p>
<p><br/>
“That means a lot,” he admitted. “But it doesn’t matter anymore. I barely had a future as it was and now I have nothing.”</p>
<p><br/>
“That’s not true,” you argued, hopping to your feet again. “I have something to show you. Wait here.”</p>
<p><br/>
“But-“</p>
<p><br/>
“I said wait here!” You repeated, yelling over your shoulder as you ran out of the room. </p>
<p><br/>
It didn’t take you long before you were sprinting back, your work in progress cradled to your chest. “I was going to wait until it was finished,” you explained, suddenly shy as you unwrapped the arm and set it down in his lap. Comet stared at it, reaching up to run his fingertips over the metal and wires. “I’m still working on it,” you said quickly. “I think I have the measurements right but it will take a while to complete. It will be a lot more polished and cleaned up than that and then we can work on calibrating it for you and customizing it. You’re going to have to do a lot of physical therapy and it’s going to be a process but I have it all figured out.” You pulled out your datapad, intending to show the schematics and what your plan was so far but Comet snatched the pad from you and set it down beside him. </p>
<p><br/>
“(Y/N),” he smiled. “It’s amazing. I can’t believe you did this. For me...”</p>
<p><br/>
“Of course,” you frowned, now feeling at a loss without your pad and your plans. Feelings were harder to talk about, your work was concrete, visual, never this personal. “I’d do anything for you, Comet. This is nothing. It’s-“</p>
<p><br/>
“It is, Kid,” he argued “you could give up on me you know, find someone else. Someone better. A lot of people would.” You’d started to protest but Comet wasn’t finished. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I hope I can make you happy, (Y/N). I’ll do whatever it takes, I promise.”</p>
<p><br/>
You turned your face away, hiding a grin. “Well I can think of one thing...” </p>
<p><br/>
“Oh?”</p>
<p> <br/>
“A kiss?”</p>
<p><br/>
Comet grinned, reaching out with his one hand. You stepped close, letting him pull you in. “I think I can do that, Kid.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there everyone! Hope you liked this chapter. Just a few quick notes. First, we don't know much about Comet but I based his appearance off some fanart I saw that I liked, in case you're wondering. Also, I'm hoping you guys can help me out a bit. I've gotten a few comments but I'm wondering what you guys like/don't like about these oneshots, if there's anything you're hoping to see or any clones you want more of. Feel free to ask me any questions as well. I'm just hoping to better direct myself since I have several ideas that are an intertwined and I'm not sure how to work them yet. I also have a <a>Tumblr</a> where you can read this series and message me there. I do have anon turned on, if that makes you more comfortable. Anyway, thanks for ready guys. Love you all, Muah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tup X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tup and Reader have a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you noticed Tup was in the hanger bay. A couple transports had just docked and members of the 501st were disembarking. Two other squad members were ‘helping’ you with the gunship, which generally meant joking and goofing around. They liked to tease that you were like their little sister, which was why they called you Jr all the time.</p>
<p><br/>You turned from where you were finishing the touch up of the nose art, one that had taken some finessing and tweaking to be considered acceptable. The first strike against you was the liberties that had been taken with the usual officer's uniform. Instead of pants, the officer on your ship was wearing a very small skirt, her back turned with a blaster rifle over one shoulder and the other arm up in a salute. Originally the skirt had been even smaller but that had to be adapted. Now it at least covered mostly everything, blowing up ever so slightly as though in response to the wind and revealing a tasteful red heart tattoo with a clone trooper helmet inside. You were used to it being noticed now and then so it wasn’t a surprise when you saw one trooper nudge another and point towards you. </p>
<p><br/>The second trooper removed his helmet and you accidentally made eye contact. You were uncomfortably aware of not being able to move or speak or do much of anything. While you’d seen clones before and they were all generally handsome, there were differences between them and some were more to your tastes than others. He glanced from you to the ship. Probably feeling your eyes on him he looked back at you. You wanted more than anything to go back to what you were doing but you couldn’t. You could have died when he gave a small smile, probably trying to figure out what was wrong with you and hoping you would stop staring. You’d been quiet long enough that the others noticed and were watching you, glancing over at your line of sight. </p>
<p><br/>“Dude, I dunno if you think you’re subtle but you aren't.”</p>
<p><br/>“I know,” you groaned. “I couldn’t help it. Shut up.”</p>
<p><br/>“You gonna actually talk to him or just stare?” </p>
<p><br/>“Just stare.”</p>
<p><br/>At least that had been your intention. It got to the point of being seriously creepy. You felt like you could pick him out from a crowd, knowing him more from feeling than from sight. </p>
<p><br/>“I dunno if it’s just that I notice him now or if he’s actually constantly around all of a sudden,” you complained. “Why is he so cute? That should be illegal. I wonder what his hair looks like when it’s down.”</p>
<p><br/>“You still haven’t even said hello?” Doc asked, sounding both exasperated and sympathetic. </p>
<p><br/>“No, I said I would die for him, not engage in casual conversation.”</p>
<p><br/>“Jr had the perfect opportunity the other day. She was leaving the mess and he was coming in and she looks like she’s about to say hi or at least smile and nod so he stops and then she just stares at him for a solid couple of seconds before walking away. It was super awkward,” Kid tattled on you. </p>
<p><br/>“Um, hello? Can’t believe you of all people are over here giving me this druk,” you replied indignantly. “Are you guys hearing this?”</p>
<p><br/>“Why don’t I just introduce you? I-“ </p>
<p><br/>“No!” You cut Princess off quickly. She sighed and rolled her eyes. </p>
<p><br/>“Fine but you losers are missing out.” She was right of course but you weren’t about to admit that for anything. </p>
<p><br/>xXx </p>
<p><br/>You ran your fingers through your boyfriend’s hair, thinking about when you were sure you would never so much as say two words to him, let alone be lounging together in a quiet corner of a transport docked in the bay while awaiting repairs. How were you supposed to know you hadn’t been losing your mind and Tup had been hovering nearby, looking for acknowledgment, some opening to finally talk to you. His brothers liked to rib him about it but also tried to support him. Jesse finally had to scheme with his girlfriend so they could get you and Tup to spend time together and stop being awkward. That still didn’t stop them from teasing though. </p>
<p><br/>Tup tilted his head back into your lap, ruining all your hard work of trying to make intricate braids in his hair but you couldn’t be mad, not when he looked up at you innocently.<br/>“Tup,” you giggled. “How rude.” </p>
<p><br/>“Sorry,” he grinned, looking anything but. “I guess I’ll have to be punished...”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes you will,” you replied, leaning forward to kiss his nose. “Now I’m going to have to kiss you to death.”</p>
<p><br/>“The death penalty?” He laughed. “Bit harsh don’t you think?”</p>
<p><br/>“No, I have a zero tolerance policy for insubordination,” you huffed, brushing his hair back from his forehead and placing a big, wet kiss there. You noticed his hair getting longer and you wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that you mentioned how much you loved it long. </p>
<p><br/>“Looks like I’m done for,” Tup groaned dramatically. “This is it, boys.”</p>
<p><br/>You laugh, leaning back on the supply crate you’d been sitting on, Tup on the floor between your legs, and almost lost your balance. He took advantage of your momentary  weakness and pounced. He turned, trapping you in his arms and kissing you all over. <br/>“Oh how the turntables...” </p>
<p>You laughed loudly at him and squirmed. “You’re such a dork sometimes, Tup.”</p>
<p><br/>“Sure, but I’m your dork, right?” He grinned. “You’re stuck with me forever.”</p>
<p><br/>“Forever? No, I don’t think that’s quite long enough actually,” you mused. “You’re stuck with me 5ever.” </p>
<p><br/>Tup only grinned, gathering you in his arms and kissing your forehead. “I wish that was true,” he admitted. “Sometimes it’s weird when I think about it. About how you’re the love of my life.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why is that weird?” You asked curiously, fighting the mixture of embarrassment and delight the statement brought. </p>
<p><br/>“I guess it’s just weird because I forget you’re going to move on one day and be happy with someone else. Not that it’s bad or anything,” he added quickly. “I do want you to be happy. It’s just that I couldn’t ever imagine being with anyone but you myself.”</p>
<p><br/>“What are you talking about, Tup?” You demanded. “Why would you say that? Are you already planning to leave me?”</p>
<p><br/>Tup was shocked at the question which you didn't understand either. He was the one who said that out of nowhere, not you. “Of course I would never do that! I told you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It’s just going to be shorter than yours and you’ll have more time to move on and settle down with someone new, that’s all.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, well if that’s all.” You stood, pushing passed him. “I can’t believe you would say something like that.” He gripped your wrist, stopping you.</p>
<p><br/>“I didn’t mean to upset you-“ he started to back track. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh of course not,” you replied, your voice rising. “I’m being unreasonable, aren’t I? Of course it shouldn’t upset me that my boyfriend tells me to my face that I don’t love him.”</p>
<p><br/>“I never said that!” Tup exclaimed. “I would never say that. I know you do, (Y/N). You do so much for me, you show me every day how much you care about me. I don’t deserve half the love you show me.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, don’t you?” You raised an eyebrow. “So you’re gonna pawn me off on someone else, and that’s gonna be your excuse then?”</p>
<p><br/>“What are you talking about?” Tup took a step back, releasing your arm. “That’s completely ridiculous! I’m just being realistic. Clones don't have a long life expectancy. The chance that I’m going to die long before you is high. It’s not like I can just expect you to only ever be with me when you have so much more ahead of you. I only ever want you to be happy. Why are you mad at me for that?” </p>
<p><br/>You stared at him in disbelief, your expression changing quickly to a scowl. “I am not mad at you for that, Tup,” you took a step forward and poked his chest plate. “I am mad that you would say that to me, that you can’t understand why you upset me, you can’t even seem to comprehend the fact that I would be devastated if anything happened to you, that it’s the last thing I’d ever want to think about. Don’t you know how kriffing scared I am when you’re gone. You have no idea the constant anxiety in the back of my mind whenever you’re not around because actually physically seeing you is the only way I can know for sure you’re okay. Every time my comm beeps or someone says they want to talk or have to tell me something I feel like my heart stops, like this is going to be the moment they tell me you’re gone, just like that. You have no idea that it’s literally my biggest fear, you can just talk about my entire life getting ripped out from under me like it’s inevitable, like I should just come to terms with it. You may have accepted that but I can’t!”</p>
<p><br/>“I-” Tup started to say something but even he didn't know where it was going. He reached a hand towards your face, whispering your name and that was when you realized there were tears on your cheek. You sniffed and rubbed your face. </p>
<p><br/>“Don’t!” You warned him. “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”</p>
<p><br/>“But-“ Tup let his arm drop to his side, his gaze desperate. “Please, (Y/N). I hate seeing you upset like this. I’m sorry, I didn’t think-“</p>
<p><br/>“No, you didn’t!” You interrupted. “That’s my kriffing point, Tup!” You stormed out, knowing he would respect that you needed some time, just to get your head on straight before you could hope to have any sort of rational conversation. You were grateful for it but you were also already starting to feel guilty for everything that had been said between you.</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>“Wow I can’t believe you guys had a fight,” Echo sounded sympathetic as he and Fives sat on either side of a distressed Tup. The younger clone had his elbows on his knees, hunched over and looking dejected. </p>
<p><br/>“You must have really pissed her off,” Fives observed helpfully. </p>
<p><br/>“Fives,” Echo gave him a look. </p>
<p><br/>“What? I’m just saying, I know she has a temper but you could do no wrong in her eyes. I’m just surprised, is all.”</p>
<p><br/>“Thanks, Fives,” Tup sighed sarcastically. “You’re a real help.”</p>
<p><br/>“What is he a help with?” Jesse asked, coming into the room with his girlfriend and two of her squad.</p>
<p><br/>“Hey, Tup. I heard you had a fight with your girlfriend. You okay?” She asked. </p>
<p><br/>Tup groaned, his head in his hands. </p>
<p><br/>“So, that’s a no?” </p>
<p><br/>“Do you think she’s gonna break up with you?” Echo asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Because they had one fight?” Jesse glanced at his girlfriend who could only laugh. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea, right. She’ll forgive you by tonight.”</p>
<p><br/>“You know what happened?” Kix asked. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea, she told me. Honestly I would have been pissed too. I would have gone kriffing feral if Jesse said something like that to me.”</p>
<p><br/>Tup groaned again and Echo patted his back. </p>
<p><br/>“Am I the only one who doesn’t know?” Jesse demanded. </p>
<p><br/>“Doesn’t know what?” Hardcase asked, sauntering in and letting the door slam behind him. </p>
<p><br/>“What Tup and his girlfriend had a fight about,” Fives waved his hand vaguely. </p>
<p><br/>“Woah, you did? What did you fight about? Is she gonna dump you?” Hardcase asked immediately. </p>
<p><br/>“She’s not gonna dump him,” Bee rolled her eyes. </p>
<p><br/>“She should,” Dogma muttered from the corner where he was trying to ignore them all. “You shouldn’t even be seeing her. And she,” he pointed to Jesse’s girlfriend, sitting on his lap and the other two girls on either side of Kix. Aren’t supposed to be in our barracks.”</p>
<p><br/>“Lighten up, Dogma,” Hardcase grinned. “Anyway, give us the details, Tup!”</p>
<p><br/>The poor clone groaned again and shook his head.</p>
<p><br/>“Okay, So this is what she told me happened. Tup, you tell me if it’s true,” Bee started. </p>
<p><br/>He didn't enjoy hearing the fight reiterated from your own words but it was accurate. “Yea, that’s what happened,” he sighed. </p>
<p><br/>“Well I can see why she would be mad,” Kix offered. “That was kind of insensitive.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea, it’s true but you shouldn’t say it,” Fives nodded.</p>
<p><br/>“It’s not true,” Rosie scowled. “You don’t know anything will happen to you or any she’ll fall in love with someone else.” </p>
<p><br/>“That’s true. She might not,” Princess agreed. </p>
<p><br/>“What should I do?” Tup moaned. “Do you think she’ll want to break up? She sounded so upset. She deserves better than to be stressed all the time because of me. She’s so amazing, I don’t deserve her.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea, I’m not just saying this because she’s like a sister to me but that woman is a saint,” Bee agreed. </p>
<p><br/>“Saint isn’t the word I’d use but she does put up with a lot and she deserves at least something good in her life,” Rosie agreed. “Which is why you can’t break up with her.”</p>
<p><br/>“But all I seem to do is make her worry and I don’t want to do that to her. If she knew what was good for her she’d dump me herself.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea, well lucky for you she doesn’t,” Fives replied.</p>
<p> <br/>“Do you really think breaking up would make her happy?” Echo asked seriously. “She adores you.”</p>
<p><br/>“That’s true. She’s not just going to stop feeling that way or stop worrying about you,” Rosie agreed. “That’s gonna happen regardless.”</p>
<p><br/>“I know this is new for you, Tup,” Princess told him gently. “You’re not used to anyone caring about you so much other than your brothers. I know it’s hard to understand when you can all accept the reality that you were created to die but we just can’t do that. You can’t ask us not to be upset by it, no matter how unreasonable it may seem to you. That’s just how it is and you’ll have to get used to the fact that you’re important to someone and what happens to you will have a lasting impact on them. It can be scary but the stuff that’s worth it isn’t always easy.” </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Reiterating what Tup had said to you helped release some of the anger you were feeling. It helped that you didn’t have to explain anything about how you felt, they all understood perfectly why it had been so upsetting for you. </p>
<p><br/>“Wow,” Your fellow mechanic watched you pace up and down the hanger bay. “I haven’t seen you this worked up since we got that faulty shipment of fighters.”</p>
<p><br/>“How would you feel if Wrecker said that shit to you?” You demanded, wheeling round to face her. </p>
<p><br/>She held her hands up in surrender. “Hey, I get it! I’m not saying you’re in the wrong,” she assured you. </p>
<p><br/>“I just don’t know what to do,” you sighed, dropping down onto one of the boxes with a huff.</p>
<p> <br/>“Well you’ll have to talk to him, obviously.”</p>
<p><br/>“Gee, thanks for the help,” you replied sarcastically. </p>
<p><br/>“No problem. But you’re gonna have to wait. General Skywalker just got orders to deploy to Umbara.”</p>
<p><br/>“Druk.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Tup was usually pretty quiet on the transport but this time he was even more preoccupied.</p>
<p> <br/>“You alright there, Tup?” Rex asked. The trooper was startled, glancing at his Captain. Did even Rex know about his romantic troubles? He had no time to worry about that. Aside from the fact that they were about to land on an inhospitable shadow planet, Tup’s comm beeped shortly afterwards and made him lose all train of thought. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>I love you. So much. &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p><br/>So she wasn’t still mad. Or maybe she was but it didn’t matter because she still loved him and he still loved her and as soon as he got back he would make it up to her. He would make things right and everything would be okay again. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Landing back on Coruscant was like a culture shock. Tup felt everything was changed now, different. And yet here it was all exactly as it has been. Nothing changed. No one noticed how many clones had died senselessly, how they were commanded to murder their own brothers. Or maybe they did and it didn’t matter, just another casualty of the war. If it hadn’t been for reading that message about a thousand times, Tup would have believed Krell, would have thought he was right about the clones, that they were just numbers and nothing else. But he knew that wasn’t true anymore. He was a person, someone who loved and was loved in return. So much.</p>
<p><br/>“Tup!”</p>
<p><br/>The trooper didn’t know what happened next. One moment he was walking towards the barracks, the next his girlfriend was there, wrapping her arms around him and everything that was holding him together collapsed. “It’s okay, Love. It’s okay now,” you murmured. “I’m here. I’m here.”</p>
<p><br/>“(Y/N),” Tup sobbed. He held you tight, his arms around your waist and his face in your shoulder. You cupped the back of his head, your cheek pressed into his hair as you soothed him. Your hand ran up and down his back and though he could hardly feel it through the armour, the gesture was enough. “I’m sorry,” he told you. “I’m so sorry I started a fight, (Y/N). I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Tup. It’s not your fault,” you assured him. You made no move to release him even as he calmed. “I’m sorry too, baby. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. It’s just that I was upset you didn’t realize how much you mean to me. I know you were just being realistic but I can’t face that. I just can’t and I need you to understand how much I love you. You mean so much to me. I don’t know if I could ever get over you, I really don’t. You’ve already left a lasting impact on me. Nothing is going to change that, Tup. You’re always going to be a part of me.”</p>
<p><br/>“I didn’t think about being in love before. It was just this concept, you know? We talked about what kind of people we liked but it was always like...like talking about a trip to somewhere far away, always knowing that it was just something to talk about, not something real,” Tup admitted. He pulled back to look at you carefully, cupping your face between his hands. “I didn’t understand you could love me the same way I do you.”</p>
<p><br/>“Of course I do,” you murmured, your hands resting over his. “I want to show you something.” </p>
<p><br/>Tup nodded and dropped his hands. You laced your fingers with his, leading him into an empty closet. </p>
<p><br/>“What are....?” Tup trailed off as you adjusted your clothes to reveal a white dressing. He frowned as you peeled it back before his eyes widened. Underneath was a tasteful tattoo of his name, not his number but a name. Tattooed on your skin where it would stay forever. Perhaps long after he was gone. He really would always be a part of you. “What...(Y/N)....”</p>
<p><br/>“I know it might seem a bit much,” you were quick to say as you covered it again. “But I was thinking about it before. I wanted something to show I belong to you. You’re part of me, Tup. I never thought I would do something like this and honestly no one’s ever made me feel like this before. I thought it might be the only way I can show you what you mean to me.” </p>
<p><br/>The clones often used tattoos as one of the only ways they could signal individuality. It had become a part of their culture, taking on new meanings amongst them.  You not only understood it but you accepted it. You accepted every part of him, no matter how unconventional or inconvenient it might be. It didn’t make a difference to you because in the end nothing mattered more than being with him, in whatever capacity you could. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fives X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives gets exposed to sex pollen and Reader is very helpful. NSFW chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure, Fives was goofy but he had a serious side too. He was capable and also thoughtful and kind. He loved his brothers and he was faithful to the Republic. Overall, Fives was 100% boyfriend material, maybe even husband material. As if the later wasn’t far enough out of your reach as it was. Regardless of anything else you were happy to count him and Echo as friends. </p>
<p><br/>“How long will you be planet side this time?” You asked him as you helped finish loading relief crates into the transports. You were hurrying around the hanger, getting as much done as you could. The popular joke was that you were constantly buzzing around like a busy bee, which was what they started calling you. At first you were annoyed but it grew on you. </p>
<p><br/>“A week,” Fives replied. “We haven't had a full week in a long time.” By that evening you would be free for your leave. Only three days. Some were staying on Coruscant to enjoy some R&amp;R, a few of your friends were planning to travel to see family on other planets. You would be here and you assumed the boys would too. </p>
<p><br/>“I would be jealous but honestly I’m excited about our assignment when we get back,” you replied. </p>
<p><br/>“Thought you were babysitting politicians headed to some conference on Pantora,” Hardcase raised an eyebrow. “Hardly sounds like a good time.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea, But you know who will be on blah blah? Riyo Chuchi!” You replied excitedly. “And we’ll be escorting Senator Amidala and Senator Organa. Padme’s always a good time. She drives the guard crazy cause she’s always up to something dangerous.”</p>
<p><br/>“Ah,  and Senator Organa.” Rosie sighed. “Daddy material.”</p>
<p><br/>“Wow, Rosie with the hot takes,” Echo teased.</p>
<p> <br/>“It’s not a hot take, it's just having taste,” you replied breezily. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea, and it’s incurable!” The mechanic you liked to call Bantha-Head shouted from over top of the transport. </p>
<p><br/>“Also fatal,” Angel dead panned. </p>
<p><br/>“The real question is where you’re going tonight to celebrate the first night of leave,” Jesse asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Well we can’t go to that place on the fourth level again,” Kid mused. “Not since someone decided to break a chair on some dude’s back.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, I’m sorry,” you rolled your eyes, putting down the crate just to wave your hands. “I should have known smashing a bottle was perfectly fine but a chair was just too far!”</p>
<p><br/>Rosie looked like she was about to start this argument again when Angel interrupted her. “Maybe we can go back to the place in the fifth level.”</p>
<p><br/>“No,” Jr replied quickly. You could only see her legs where she was leaning into an open panel on transport, sparks erupting occasionally. “That’s the place that guy was putting stuff in people’s drinks.”</p>
<p><br/>“Wait, and the bartender kept asking you and Rosie if you wanted to see his kell dragon until so started showing him pictures of your kids? I hate that place!” Doc scowled.<br/>“Wait, you have kids?” Fives asked, walking right into Echo. </p>
<p><br/>“You know, those cadets we trained. We have a bunch of pictures,” you replied. “We show them off so weird people stop talking to us.”</p>
<p><br/>“What do they say when you show them?” Tup asked. “Isn’t it suspicious?”</p>
<p><br/>“Well the bartender said my kids don’t look like me. He was trying to figure out what the deal was.”</p>
<p><br/>“And what did you say?” </p>
<p><br/>“I said thanks, obviously.”</p>
<p><br/>“What would you do if he told you they look just like you,” Hardcase grinned.</p>
<p><br/>“I would ask him if he was saying my kids are ugly.”</p>
<p><br/>“And probably start a fight and get us banned from that place too,” Angel rolled her eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“We should have. That place sucks,” Nurse grumbled.</p>
<p>“You guys should come to 79’s with us,” Fives said excitedly. “It's great. You guys will love it.”</p>
<p><br/>“79’s? Isn’t that the clone bar?” You asked. “I thought you guys went there to get away from us Shebs.”</p>
<p><br/>“No way, you guys are cool. We don’t want to be totally segregated all the time. That’s no fun and speaking of fun, my girlfriend said she’d come out with us tonight,” Jesse said, sounding smug. “Some of the 104th will be there too.”</p>
<p><br/>“Ug, you’re just going to make out with each other all night,” Echo scoffed. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea, you can stay on base and make out,” Tup scowled. “You don’t have to rub it in our faces.”</p>
<p><br/>“Hey, don’t snip at me. I’m the one convincing the girls to hang out with us. You’re welcome,” Jesse huffed. “Ungrateful.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>“Why do they call it 79’s?” Kid asked.</p>
<p><br/>“I dunno, they should have called it 69’s,” Jr responded.</p>
<p><br/>“Hehe, nice,” you grinned.</p>
<p><br/>You were on your way to meet the others.</p>
<p><br/>“Jesse!” Princess practically squealed as she launched herself at him. You made a gagging noise and mimed sticking a finger down your throat. </p>
<p><br/>“Disgusting,” Jr agreed. </p>
<p><br/>“What the...Is this allowed?” Rosie asked. “Is that allowed?”</p>
<p><br/>Neither of them seemed to care, already used to you guys giving them a hard time. The other troopers just seemed to stand there, looking at you. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey, (Y/N). I- You look great,” Fives grinned, the first to say anything. They were all out of their armour at least but you had never seen any of them out of GAR uniform of some kind and  you still couldn’t help wondering what sort of style Fives would have if he actually chose his clothes for once. You on the other hand were dressed for a night out rather than a night lounging in the barracks. </p>
<p><br/>“Thanks,” you grinned. You nudged Jr, standing next to you and staring openly at Tup with his hair down for once, smiling at her shyly. You raised your eyebrows at Fives who just shook his head, returning the look. </p>
<p><br/>Five’s bravery seemed to embolden the others and snapped them out of their stupor. “Sorry, they just aren’t used to seeing you guys out of uniform,” Jesse explained, tearing himself away from his girlfriend’s lips long enough to engage in conversation. “Anyway, let’s go. Warthog is running late, he’ll meet us there.”</p>
<p><br/>“Goose might meet us later too,” Doc said. “She apparently has a date tonight but she said it might suck.”</p>
<p><br/>“It will suck, dude sucks. He doesn’t even know how to use a mop. He’s dumb as hell,” Nurse replied. </p>
<p><br/>“That’s the spirit!” Hardcase enthused, offering Rosie his arm. Echo shot his brother a look but Hardcase ignored him. You noted some of the others pairing up as well, making it less obtrusive as you walked down the street.</p>
<p><br/>“So how far is this place?” you asked, casually starting to walk along a waist high barrier. Fives glanced at you with a frown, his hand automatically reaching out as though to steady you. </p>
<p><br/>“About a block away,” he replied. </p>
<p><br/>“Maybe you shouldn’t walk on that,” Sinker suggested, also looking concerned. “You might fall.”</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t tell her that,” Doc rolled her eyes. “Now she definitely won’t get down.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m fine,” you assured them. Although to be honest the shoes you were wearing were not great for this activity. “I have  great balance.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yesterday you said ‘look at me!’ and then immediately fell down a flight of stairs,” Rosie reminded you. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea but you saw it, didn’t you?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yep. Saw the whole thing.”</p>
<p><br/>“....And? ….What did you think?”</p>
<p><br/>“I thought it was very cool and sexy of you.”</p>
<p><br/>“Wow, that’s a true friend to lie right to your face like that,” Comet teased you and you laughed. The movement also unbalanced you slightly but you caught yourself easily. Fives was already reaching out for you and grabbed you by the waist. You tensed as he set you down and sighed in relief.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, I thought you were gonna push me off,” you admitted with a laugh. He still hadn’t taken his hand from your waist, his arm still around you as you walked. </p>
<p><br/>“Why would I do that?” Fives asked, clearly perplexed. “That’s exactly what I wanted to avoid. You were making me nervous up there.” For some reason the thought that Fives was worried about you made you feel warm. Or maybe it was his arm around you. You could see Echo exchange a look with his brother but Fives did his best to ignore him, which was easier now that you were closer to the bar and there were drunk patrons spilling out. The vast majority were clones but there were a few others as well. Some of them glanced at you and a few waved or called out greetings. </p>
<p><br/>“Can I buy you a drink inside?” Fives asked, steering you through the front doors. </p>
<p><br/>“Uh, sure,” you replied. “As long as you let me buy you a shot later. I want you to try a Naboo-bomb.”</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t drink that, it’s super bad for your heart,” Kid told him. </p>
<p><br/>“I told you that! And you still drank like three of them!” Doc huffed. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea and you drank like six,” you retorted. </p>
<p><br/>“I’d love to try one,” Fives agreed with a grin. </p>
<p><br/>True to his word, after a few drinks Fives let you buy him a shot. You both took it at the bar and he grimaced. “That’s awful,” he complained. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh yea, it’s disgusting,” you agreed. “But it's super strong alcohol and an energy shot so it gets you kriffed up real fast.”</p>
<p><br/>“Is that their excuse?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at some of the others on the dance floor. You laughed and shook your head. “Could be, or maybe they’re just excited to finally get out and have some fun for once. Check out Rosie and Echo.”</p>
<p><br/>“Looks like Hardcase trying to make him jealous worked well,” Fives commented without thinking. </p>
<p><br/>“That’s really not necessary,” you laughed. “She’s got a huge crush on him.”</p>
<p><br/>“That’s what I said! Hutt-spawn didn’t believe me!” Fives exclaimed, shaking his head. You were distracted for a moment, watching Goose walk in, wearing a gorgeous dress and looking grumpy. She headed straight for the bar, ordering a couple shots and a drink. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey!” you got her attention. Goose glanced up and nodded in recognition, downing the third shot before grabbing her drink and coming over. “How was the date?”</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t wanna talk about it,” she huffed, glancing around. “You guys are having way more fun.” She paused, looking over at the table. “Who is that hottie?” she asked, pointing towards Warthog who was staring at her open mouth. </p>
<p><br/>“Warthog,” you frowned. “You know him.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea but I’ve never seen him without the helmet before,” she commented, also staring at him. There was an awkward silence as you and Fives exchanged a look. </p>
<p><br/>“Okay, well maybe go talk to him?” you suggested. </p>
<p><br/>“Right!” she agreed, suddenly remembering herself. “See yea!” Fives waited until you were alone again to turn to you.</p>
<p> <br/>“So, you know a lot about the others…. Anyone have a crush on say...me?” he asked hopefully. </p>
<p><br/>You felt your face heat up and look away quickly. “Uh, yep.”</p>
<p><br/>“Really?” Fives seemed interested, leaning closer. “Who?”</p>
<p><br/>“Uh….I can’t say…” you responded vaguely. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh? It uh...wouldn’t happen to be you…..would it?” Fives looked shy as he asked and you felt your heart skip a beat.</p>
<p><br/>“It might…” you replied, playing with the little umbrella in your drink. Fives looked relieved. </p>
<p><br/>“Well the thing is, I was gonna ask if you wanted to maybe go on a date while we’re both on leave? You know, just us. Without the others.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea.” You smiled up at him. “I’d like that a lot, Fives.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx </p>
<p><br/>A few weeks later you were still finding it hard to believe that you and Fives were officially dating. It was difficult not being able to spend as much time together as you would like. When you did see him it was rare to be alone together and it was starting to get frustrating just how much you kept getting interrupted. All you wanted was to move your relationship to another level but every time you got anywhere close, the moment was ruined. </p>
<p><br/>“Never had this much trouble hooking up before,” Fives admitted to you just before he left. “Figures as soon as I get an actual girlfriend I’m having less sex than ever.”</p>
<p><br/>“Wait till you’re married,” you laughed, leaning in to kiss him. “I hear married people don’t even kiss each other. They can’t even stand being in the same room.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh? Marriage is on the table now?” Fives returned the kiss. When he pulled away, he gently grasped your chin in one hand, a twinkle in his eye. </p>
<p><br/>“Did you hear what I just said?” you asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Yep, we’re getting married, something something, kiss, something something,” Fives replied with total confidence. He leaned in and kissed you again, longer this time, keeping your face close, unbalancing you so you had to put your hands on his upper arms for balance.</p>
<p><br/>“You’re a dork,” you said softly. Fives laughed again, slipping his helmet on. You shook your head, pulling him in. “I’m gonna miss you so much. Be safe,” you whispered, pressing your forehead to his helmet. </p>
<p><br/>“I will,” he promised. “You too.” Fives finally had to pull away, running backwards a few feet so he could wave to you on his way to the transport until he tripped and stumbled a bit, righting himself. </p>
<p><br/>“Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave,” you sighed. It would be awhile until you saw him again but at least you were able to keep in relative contact. You were worried though, knowing that the system they were headed was known for its poisonous plant life. You hoped he would be okay but knowing Fives, he’d find some way to piss off a nasty flower. </p>
<p><br/>You were disappointed but you couldn’t say you were surprised when you went to meet Fives upon their arrival back to the planet and found Kix waiting for you. </p>
<p>“He’s sick, isn’t he?” you sighed. </p>
<p><br/>“Well...you could say that…” he replied vaguely. You raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms and tapping your foot. Kix finally sighed. “He’s in a chemical shower right now. It’s not a typical poison…”</p>
<p><br/>“And what is that supposed to mean?” you asked curiously. </p>
<p><br/>Kix handed over the data pad with a shrug and your eyes glanced over the readings. “The good news is that you might be able to help,” the medic suggested subtly.</p>
<p><br/>“Hm….” You handed him back the pad. “Where?”</p>
<p><br/>Kix stepped back, gesturing behind him. All the way at the back, to the right.”</p>
<p><br/>You followed the directions, hearing the sound of high pressured water and following it. As you got closer you could hear other sounds that had previously been obstructed by the shower. You paused, listening for a moment and feeling your face heat up before catching yourself. There was only a large, yellow curtain so you knocked on the wall. </p>
<p><br/>“Fives?” You heard a curse and a yelp of surprise. The water turned off but there was another moment before he answered you. </p>
<p><br/>“(Y/N)?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea,” you replied. You took a deep breath before pushing the curtain aside and stepping in. “I  heard you could use some help….” You tried not to but you couldn’t stop your eyes from looking down immediately. Fives had spun to face you, his hands instinctively moving to cover his crotch. You knew you were staring and forced yourself to look up. Fives was staring back at you with a look of horror and relief, his eyes bright and pupils blown wide. He was breathing hard, covered in sweat. He groaned and You caught the slight movement of his hand, squeezing his cock like he physically couldn’t help it. </p>
<p><br/>“I...I….” Fives struggled to say something, his eyes roamed your body as though with a mind of their own and you felt at once embarrassed and filled with confidence at the expression of pure desire on your boyfriend’s face. “I don’t think you should be here...I can’t…”</p>
<p><br/>“Let me help,” you purred, moving closer. Fives groaned again, his cock twitching and he tried to discreetly palm himself. </p>
<p><br/>“This isn’t how I was hoping it would be,” he admitted, taking a step back but you followed. “I was hoping for candles...and uh...oh druk….uh...flowers and...kriff….”</p>
<p><br/>You just smiled at him. “I don't know about you…” You slowly dropped to your knees in front of him. “But I think this is hotter…”</p>
<p><br/>You didn’t wait for Fives to respond, reaching out for him. There was nothing he could do but let his hands drop to his sides. You stared as though hypnotized at his leaking cock, giving a few tentative strokes. Fives cried out at the gentlest touch and you glanced up at him. His eyes were closed, head thrown back and a tight expression on his face. </p>
<p><br/>“Relax,” you said softly, placing a kiss on the side of his cock before stroking it again. “I’m here for you, baby.” You took him in your mouth, as much as you could and felt his whole body tremble. You moaned, the vibrations causing him to groan low and sending a thrill through your body. You made a conscious effort to relax the muscles in your throat, coaxing him to fuck your mouth. Fives leaned over you, bracing one hand against the wall and one hand at the back of your head. You could feel him fighting it still and that wouldn't do.</p>
<p><br/>Taking him further into your mouth, you reached up with both hands and grabbed his ass, forcing him deeper. Fives growled and finally started moving his hips in earnest. You couldn’t help the muffled sounds you made as his hand pushed and pulled, forcing your face to meet his hips in a steadily increasing rhythm. You held on tight, your fingers digging into his skin and looked up, meeting Fives’ eyes as he glanced down at you. For whatever reason that seemed to do the trick and a second later he was forcibly removing your mouth from his cock, gripping himself in hand instead and giving three more quick strokes. You whined in protest, coughing as he painted your face. You opened your mouth, catching some on your tongue and licking your lips. </p>
<p><br/>“Kriffing finally…” Fives panted. “I’ve been trying to cum for a kriffing hour…Just couldn’t get there...”</p>
<p><br/>“Glad I could help,” you smirked, moving to your feet. Fives’ eyes watched you with an intense hunger. He’d softened but was now hardening again and you could still see how much he wanted you, how much he needed you. It filled you with a sense of power and a feeling of protectiveness. He was yours and you belonged to him and you were finally going to get the chance to show him. You started to undress but clearly Fives was out of patience. He pulled you to him first before starting to tug at your clothes with a roughness you’d never experienced from him before. Sometimes you could forget how strong he was, that he was a specially created soldier, highly trained and capable of tearing through droids, to say nothing of your poor uniform.</p>
<p><br/>It didn’t take long for your clothes to join the pile in the corner of the shower and then he was lifting you, pressing your back against the shower wall. You were wet and you wanted him but it still produced some discomfort when he thrusted into you roughly. </p>
<p><br/>“Kriff, sorry!” Fives said after realising he hadn’t prepped you at all. “I-”</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t kriffing stop!” you shouted. Fives blinked at you in surprise but he didn’t argue, giving you no time to adjust as he started a quick, relentless pace. You threw your head back and cried out. The stretch was good, he was so hard and thick inside you and your body barely got used to the pace before he was moving faster, his hands guiding your hips. You wrapped your arms around his shoulder, your legs around his waist and buried you face in his neck where you bit down hard, making Fives almost howl in pleasure.</p>
<p> <br/>You had expected him to be chattier but maybe it was the unusual situation knocking him off balance. He’d only just cum on your face and he was this hard and needy already. You wondered for a brief second how long this would go on. The thought of Fives railing you like this all night made you tighten and you felt him twitch inside you, swearing in your ear. <br/>"Fives, kriff, yea, I’m so close, yes!” You screamed. “Oh! Kriff! Yes! Yes! FIVES!” Your whole body shook as you came, barely aware of the soft kisses on your temple and cheek as you continued to fuck you through it. “Kriff, I can’t…” you moaned, tilting your head back. </p>
<p><br/>Fives swore loudly as he lifted you again and set you down on your back, moving to his knees. He was still hard and you couldn’t believe he hadn't cum from how hard you’d gripped his cock during your orgasm. Fives entered you again, your legs draped over his arms and pulled your whole body back against him. “I need a new angle,” he growled, eyeing your clit now on full display. You let your head loll, his calloused fingers gently pressing against you in slow, steady strokes while he fucked you hard. </p>
<p><br/>“Kriff!” You screamed again. You could feel your legs shaking, instinctively trying to close them, to move away from the  overstimulation but he wasn’t having it and you had no choice but to submit to the overwhelming pleasure. It felt so good it almost scared you. Each second you thought it couldn't get better, that there was no way for your body to experience any more and yet it did, more and more until you were arching your back off the ground, screaming his name. “I can’t…” You moaned. “I can’t, I can’t…” But you knew you could and so did he. </p>
<p><br/>“Yes you can, baby girl. You can cum for me again,” Fives coaxed. You could see it in his face, how much this display was pushing him closer to the edge. “Please, baby girl. Please cum for me, okay? You can do it baby girl, you can do it.”</p>
<p><br/>You opened your mouth in a silent scream, your eyes wide as your whole body convulsed, your orgasm slamming into you like a brick wall. You felt him release into you, Five’s cry sending another jolt through your body. Finally you were able to make noise again and you whimpered, feeling limp all over. Fives slowly and carefully pulled out, panting as he looked down at you. </p>
<p><br/>“Are you-” he started to say but you were already nodding and holding up a hand. Fives nodded to show he understood you needed a minute. He carefully brushed a hand across your forehead and leaned in to kiss you. You kissed him back and when he pulled away you were able to slowly sit up. </p>
<p><br/>“Druk…” You swore quietly. “That was kriffing good…”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea,” Fives agreed, finally catching his breath. He pulled you to him in a gentle hug and helped you to your feet. You stayed like that, leaning your whole weight against him. What you could really go for right now was a big glass of water and a long sleep but Fives’ cock had other ideas. </p>
<p><br/>“Are you seriously…?”</p>
<p><br/>Fives at least had the decency to look sheepish when he nodded. “It’s the pollen,” he whined. “Do you think  you can do one more?” You honestly weren't sure your body could take it but he looked so hopeful as he reached down and palmed himself. You knew you wanted him again. You couldn’t help it. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea…” you breathed. Five’s face lit up and the next thing you knew your chest was pressed up against the wall and he was pounding into you from behind, his hand on your clit again. This time you didn’t care how loud you were being, not even sure what you were saying. He gripped your breast so hard you were sure it would bruise, flicking your nipple back and forth with his thumb before reaching down to do the same with your clit and crying out your name. You hoped he was close again because you were about to cum and after that you couldn't take any more of this without at least a break. Lucky for you he came a few seconds before you and once again filled you. You were aware of his release trickling down your legs but you couldn’t do much other than allow Fives to pull you to him and prop you against his shoulder while he turned on the water again. The pressure was a bit high for your sensitive skin but Fives was careful as he gently cleaned your body, avoiding any sensitive areas as much as he could. You couldn’t wait to climb into bed and cuddle with him. You could barely keep your eyes open. </p>
<p><br/>Not bothering with anything else, Fives pulled the top of his blacks over you and threw on his bottoms, carefully carrying you to a nice soft bed. If it was his or yours or a bed in the med bay you had no idea and no desire to find out. Your eyes were already closed and you were snuggled up to his chest, listening to his heart beating steadily. </p>
<p><br/>“That was some first time together,” Fives whispered. </p>
<p><br/>“Mm-hm,” you agreed and then before you could stop yourself, “I love you.”</p>
<p><br/>Fives didn’t miss a beat as he kissed the top of your head and held you close. “I love you too, (Y/N). I love you so much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hunter X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader and Hunter have to pretend to be married to avoid an interplanetary incident.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t realized when you took on this position just how much it involved babysitting. If there had been any part of you that wondered about settling down for good with kids of your own, your squad had effectively rid you of that notion.</p>
<p><br/>That morning you ignored the sounds of chaos and  finished your caf, heading to the refresher as usual. </p>
<p><br/>“Morning, Mom,” Bee greeted you. She paused suddenly and looked around. “She’s not in here yet?” You groaned as she hurried to squeeze into the crevice between a locker and wall. A moment later her target walked in. “Morning- AAH! You dumb bitch!” Princess screeched when Bee jumped out at her. It was much harder to ignore it when one of them was putting the other in a headlock and dragging her to the floor where they rolled around, smacking each other and bumping into everything through their laughter. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey, enough,” you clapped your hands at them and whistled until they got to their feet. </p>
<p><br/>“She started it,” Bee argued, shoving her friend. </p>
<p><br/>“Did not! You ass!”</p>
<p><br/>“You jumped me for no reason!”</p>
<p><br/>“You scared the Kriffing sithspit out of me, whore!”</p>
<p><br/>They started shoving and giggling again until you gave a sharp whistle. “That’s good girls, thank you.”</p>
<p><br/>You sighed, your only moment of peace and quiet in the day now over. You always woke early to give yourself time before you had to deal with them. To be fair they weren’t that bad and since you’d stopped having to worry about them picking fights with other officers you were able to relax a bit more. </p>
<p><br/>Unfortunately just as you were thinking that, your comm lit up and you received a message from one of the hangar bays. “Uh, Colonel? I think you should come down here.” You could hear someone yelling in the background.</p>
<p><br/>“On my way.”</p>
<p><br/>“Woah, Jr’s riled up this morning,” Bee noted.</p>
<p><br/>“Yes, so you two stay here and don’t make it worse. Hopefully you know who hasn’t got there yet. I don’t want both of them going off.” <br/>“Oh, Bantha-Head will be there,” Princess assured you. “It’s like she senses this stuff.”</p>
<p><br/>By the time you got there, your mechanics were already up in arms about something. Jr was waving a wrench back and forth precariously, getting more agitated, the officer in front of her glancing at it nervously. </p>
<p><br/>Bantha-Head was covered in oil and looked pissed. </p>
<p><br/>“What’s going on here?” You asked calmly. All eyes turned to you.</p>
<p><br/>“Good morning, I’m enraged,” Jr told you.</p>
<p><br/>“I can see that. Why?” </p>
<p><br/>“This is supposed to be reinforced durasteel and look at it!” You glanced at the mangled piece of something attached to a star fighter, thick fluid still dripping steadily out. “We were inspecting it and the thing just shattered, right here in the bay! It’s supposed to be able to withstand extreme conditions. These new things are going to fall apart on their first run! Show her!”</p>
<p><br/>Before you could stop it, your other mechanic picked up a leverage bar and smacked the fighter. The piece dented in instantly and began to leak. “See?!”<br/>“I saw,” you replied calmly. “You didn’t need to do that.”</p>
<p><br/>“She told me to!”</p>
<p><br/>“I was proving a point!” </p>
<p><br/>“Just don’t hit them like that and they'll probably be fine,” the other officer insisted, feeling brave now that you were there. </p>
<p><br/>“Have you ever seen these things in action?” Jr screeched and you closed your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose. </p>
<p><br/>“Clean this up,” you commanded calmly. “You made a mess here, you clean it. It will give you time to cool your heads.”</p>
<p><br/>You could see them start to protest but you didn't give them the chance. “And you,” you turned to the officer. “Are going to explain to me, in great detail, exactly why these Star Fighters are not up to code because my girls are right. This is a disgrace. They should have been properly inspected before they were ever loaded up and sent here. Either someone is padding their own pockets at the expense of the GAR or the job is not being done up to standard.”</p>
<p><br/>The majority of your days were spent putting out small fires and it could get exhausting. At this point you were more than ready to be off planet. Sometimes helping plan a siege just sounded much more relaxing than dealing with your particular group. </p>
<p><br/>The Separatists were currently held up on an outer rim planet and none of your tactics to dislodge them had worked. A long siege was costly not only in lives but in supplies and you needed a reliable base of operations to send transports with more supplies where they wouldn't be set upon immediately. There was a planet nearby that would be perfect but the inhabitants had not joined the Republic and were not a space faring race. They kept to themselves and kept out of the conflict but you hoped they might be  willing to help. Since you were good at negotiating they decided to send you with the Bad Batch to see if the chief would be willing to strike a deal with the Republic. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Sighing, you leaned back and propped your feet up on the table. Wrecker was pouting beside you, still upset that his girlfriend hadn’t been able to come with you. “I’m sorry, Wrecker. You’ll see her later when we’re back at the base,” you assured him, patting his back. </p>
<p><br/>“But I miss her,” he whined. </p>
<p><br/>“I know and she misses you too,” you assured him. “She talks about you all the time, you know.”</p>
<p><br/>“She does?” he asked, perking up slightly. </p>
<p><br/>“Of course.”</p>
<p><br/>“Can I talk to you for a minute?” </p>
<p><br/>You looked up at Hunter wearily. It wasn’t like you could really say no but you were definitely done with putting out fires for the day. “What did they do now?” you sighed. You got up and followed him to the back of the ship. </p>
<p><br/>“Nothing. I’m just...concerned I guess.”</p>
<p><br/>“You're concerned,” you repeated. “What are you concerned about exactly?”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s about Tech and Wrecker-”</p>
<p><br/>“Okay, I have to stop you right there,” you said, holding up a hand. “I think I know what this is about. I’m not going to tell my girls to stop seeing them.”</p>
<p><br/>“I wasn’t going to ask you to,” Hunter replied, looking indignant. </p>
<p><br/>“Then what is it?” you asked, resigning yourself to getting in a conversation you didn’t want to have. “I thought you weren’t about listening to rules and regulations, why are you concerned with this particular one all of a sudden?”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s not about that.” Hunter still wasn’t looking at you. It was obvious that this was a difficult conversation for him. </p>
<p><br/>“Okay,” you agreed easily. “It’s not about the rules. What is it about?” There was a long pause as he gathered his thoughts and you waited patiently. <br/>“I’m worried about them,” Hunter admitted finally. He looked up at you and finally met your eyes. You could see a vulnerability there that surprised you. <br/>“What exactly are you worried about?” you asked carefully.</p>
<p><br/>You weren’t getting it so Hunter resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to be very honest with you, something that clearly caused discomfort. “I just care about them and I don’t want them to get hurt.”</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t know that’s going to happen. They’re adults, they can make their own choices. They deserve at least that much. I’m not saying I don’t understand where you’re coming from,” you assured him. “But I’ll tell you something in confidence.” Hunter looked up at you in interest, trying and failing to hide his curiosity. “The girls know this is the best they can hope for, it’s not ever going to be an option to get married and settle down and have kids or anything like that and they’re not expecting it. They’re just happy to have the time they do. I probably shouldn’t say this because it should be their stories to tell but there’s a reason they’re here and not working in more traditional environments. I know the feeling because I’ve had it too. Like there’s something missing and even though you should be happy you’re not. It’s...it’s why I came out of early retirement.”</p>
<p><br/>“I can tell this is personal for you. I don’t want you to-”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s okay, Hunter,” you assured him. “It is personal but I don’t mind. I thought enough was enough, that I needed to settle down because that's what everyone told me, that I could never be truly happy until I followed their path. But I couldn’t. Nothing ever felt right but this, it feels right. It feels like I’m exactly where I should be. Maybe the jedi could explain it, they're always talking about the will of the force and all that and maybe it’s what this is.”</p>
<p><br/>“You’re saying it's the will of the force that they’re together?” Hunter asked skeptically and you couldn't help but laugh. </p>
<p><br/>“Not exactly,” you replied. “I’m saying that you’re looking at them with certain expectations, certain assumptions. You’re thinking they can’t be happy with this arrangement, that they’ll get bored or something.”</p>
<p><br/>“You can guarantee they won’t?” Hunter raised an eyebrow and you sighed. You turned from him, looking down, your arms crossed over your chest. </p>
<p><br/>“No…” you admitted quietly. “But-” </p>
<p><br/>“You might want to strap in, everyone,” Tech announced, effectively interrupting you. “We're about to land and it might be bumpy.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx </p>
<p><br/>As you left the ship you were met by a tall, green skinned woman in flowing robes and an ornate headdress. She said something to you and bowed. </p>
<p><br/>“She introduces herself as Telnak, the chief’s number three wife,” Tech translated. </p>
<p><br/>“Number three?” You heard Crosshair mutter to you. “Wonder how many there are.”</p>
<p><br/>You tried not to show amusement. You were used to the fact that other planets had different cultures and didn’t want to offend them. Telnak spoke again, looking apologetic and nodding towards you. She clasped her hands together as though asking forgiveness. </p>
<p><br/>“Apparently men aren’t permitted in the compound,” Tech explained. “We have to stay here. Only you are allowed to speak to the chief.”</p>
<p><br/>That was something you weren’t expecting  and something you weren’t entirely comfortable with either. “But you’re my translator,” you reasoned.</p>
<p><br/>Tech shook his head and shrugged. “She says number five wife is fluent in basic and can translate for you.” You didn’t look forward to being alone, those familiar instincts telling you it was a bad idea. </p>
<p><br/>You exchanged a look with Hunter who silently agreed. He motioned you to the side. “I don’t like this, (Y/N). We should wait for more of your squad to get here,” he told you, shaking his head. </p>
<p><br/>“I don’t like it either but we don't have that kind of time. We have to talk to him now. Who knows how long this negotiation might take or what he might ask for.”<br/>“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Hunter grunted. </p>
<p><br/>“Trust me, Hunter,” you assured him. “It’ll be fine.”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s not you I don't trust,” he grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at Telnak and her guards, the woman watching curiously. </p>
<p><br/>“Hunter,” you drew his attention back to you and placed a hand on his crossed arms. “I know what I’m doing. I have to do this.”</p>
<p><br/>Hunter sighed, defeated. “Fine. But at the first sign of trouble we’re coming in, whatever those rules say.”</p>
<p><br/>You tried to hide the amused smile. “Let’s hold off on the interplanetary incidents for now.”</p>
<p><br/>Tech translated that your host would take you to the palace but the rest of your group would have to wait outside the compound with the other guards while you went in. You were pleasantly surprised at the hustle and bustle of the planet. The stares didn’t bother you, they just weren’t used to seeing people from outside their planet. These people weren’t a wandering race and had little contact with outside influences. Their chief was very secretive and didn’t want outsiders sticking their noses in. That was obvious enough from the fact that he was the only man allowed within the compound walls. The word made you think of a prison but the walls were ornate, decorated with plants and ponds, water running over amazing decor, bird like creatures circling, hoping from the water to delicate looking feeders. </p>
<p><br/>“Fancy,” Wrecker whistled. </p>
<p><br/>“It is,” you agreed absently. </p>
<p><br/>“You’re sure about this?” Hunter put a hand on your shoulder before you could walk through the walls. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m sure.” You placed your hand on his, giving it a friendly pat. “You know I'm not changing my mind that easily.”</p>
<p><br/>“I know,” Hunter was trying not to grin. “But I had to ask.”</p>
<p><br/>Wrecker picked you up and squeezed you. “Be careful!” You would have laughed if you could breath. </p>
<p><br/>“Put her down, Wrecker,” Hunter said patiently but firmly. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh sorry.” </p>
<p><br/>“It’s okay,” you assured him and Hunter patted him on the back. “I will, Wrecker.”</p>
<p><br/>Telnak asked something and Tech responded. “She was just asking what you were saying and I told her Hunter didn’t want you to go alone. She says she understands and promises that you are under her protection.”</p>
<p><br/>Cross snorted but you ignored it. </p>
<p><br/>“How do you say thank you?”</p>
<p><br/>“Mo Neemk,” Tech replied.</p>
<p><br/>“Mo Neemk,” you tried it out, turning to Telnak with a half bow as she had done. She appeared delighted and linked her arm with yours, laughing as she led you inside.</p>
<p><br/>The inner garden was beautiful, several large water features house aquatic animals and bubbled happily. You also saw some children and other women playing and lounging about, enjoying the pleasant climate. They watched curiously and Telnak called out to them. Some seemed curious enough to join you and follow you to the steps of the palace. You noticed a few female guards stationed around, though that wasn't exactly surprising, nor was the way Telnak winked at one of the guards. Clearly no one thought to enlighten the chief to the idea of different sexualities, or maybe he just wasn’t threatened by other women. Either way it didn’t seem your place to bring it up when you were asking for a favor.</p>
<p><br/>There were so many rooms in the palace it was impossible to know where everything was but your guide knew her way with ease and led you to a set of huge, carved doors. She knocked once, the doors swinging open for her. This was clearly some sort of throne room but instead of a throne the chief was lounging amongst pillows and silks, a woman on each side and several others about the room. They all stopped and looked at you in interest. Telnak said something to them and the chief clapped his hands. They clearly understood what he wanted, the women coming to led you by each arm to sit in front of the chief, arranging the pillows and silks and holding out trays of food around you. </p>
<p><br/>“Uh..” you thought back to what Tech had told you regarding their culture and wisely accepted. It was rude not to eat in front of the chief when he offered it. A young girl handed you a bright yellow drink. It smelled delicious, like your favourite fruit and you sipped it curiously. The chief observed you carefully but you acted as though you didn't notice it. You didn't speak until the chief was satisfied that you were comfortable and had eaten enough. Then he invited you to speak your piece. One of the women came forward and introduced herself as the fifth wife, Ulmanak. She translated as you explained that you wanted to use the western side of the planet as a base to resupply.</p>
<p><br/>“I realize this is a large request,” you reiterated, watching the chief despite speaking to the wife. “We understand you must have some requests to make in return.”</p>
<p><br/>“I do have requests,” the chief spoke. The first few were understandable. He didn’t want troops bothering his people and they must stay in the uninhabited west. He also requested supplies, delicacies not available to them here and technologies. These were all within reason but the last one was a shock. “And I would like you. You will make a good thirty second wife.”</p>
<p><br/>“I can’t do that!” You exclaimed before you could stop yourself. The chief’s face darkened. “I’m, I mean...it’s not possible because...because..” you were aware that this was a high honour and you had to be careful. Refusal would be an insult and you needed his help. “Because I already have a husband!”</p>
<p><br/>The wife reiterated this to him. He didn’t look pleased but then Telnak was behind you, saying something else and he nodded thoughtfully. </p>
<p><br/>“The chief requests instead  that you and your husband dine with him tonight in his palace.”</p>
<p><br/>Your mouth dropped open, finding two problems with that. First, you should be helping the troops not dining with a chief in his palace and second you would need to produce a husband. But what else could you do? The chief seemed delighted and clapped his hands excitedly, saying something to Telnak. She bowed and left the room. </p>
<p><br/>You felt uneasy again. She had been a stranger an hour ago but she was the one you knew. Your unease grew when the fifth wife turned to you with smile.</p>
<p> <br/>“Don’t worry. She has gone to get your husband.”</p>
<p><br/>What the hell was she going to come back with, you wondered. You were filled with trepidation until the doors opened again and she entered with a bewildered looking Hunter. Your eyes met and though you felt an instant relief you also felt bad having dragged him into whatever was happening here. He looked even more uncomfortable and out of place than you did. You smiled at him, both to reassure him and because you were genuinely happy to see him. He smiled back and you could see the relief from the set of his shoulders. </p>
<p><br/>“Please, have a seat beside your wife. The chief wishes to meet you.” Hunter again looked bewildered and you motioned to him with another smile and a knowing look. He said nothing and sat beside you. Now it was his turn to accept food and a drink. The chief studied him as he had with you and you hoped Hunter didn’t do anything to raise suspicion. You tried to communicate with your eyes and were rewarded when he reached over and touched your hand in reassurance. </p>
<p><br/>“The chief says you must be tired and invites you to rest before dinner.”</p>
<p><br/>“Mo Neemk,” you said, so far all you knew of their language. The chief laughed, clearly pleased and Telnak led you both out of the room and down the hall. Many twists and turns later she escorted you to your quarters, leaving you with a bow. </p>
<p><br/>“What the hell is going on?” Hunter asked immediately. “Why did Telnak come and get me and why was she calling you my wife?”</p>
<p><br/>You groaned, moving to sit heavily down on the bed. You explained what had happened. </p>
<p><br/>“I told you I had a bad feeling.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea, yea,” you waved him off. “It’s not that bad. We just have to pretend to be married for one dinner and then we’re done and we get to use the planet.”<br/>“Yea but we should be out there helping.”</p>
<p><br/>“I know,” you sighed but Hunter was already starting to pace in agitation. </p>
<p><br/>“How the hell am I supposed to pretend to be married? I don’t know anything about marriage! All I know is from holovids. Should I just complain about how much you’re nagging me all the time?” </p>
<p><br/>You scoffed. “I’d rather you didn’t.”</p>
<p><br/>“Then tell me what I should do. What should I even call you?”</p>
<p><br/>“Uh, my name?” You raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p><br/>“Right, right of course. Should so still say sir or is that weird?”</p>
<p><br/>“Hunter, you’re thinking way too much,” you told him firmly. You stood and gripped his shoulders, forcing him to stop pacing. “It’s not that complicated. All we need to do is eat dinner and engage in conversation. That’s it. Senators do it all the time. We just also have to pretend to be married.”</p>
<p><br/>“That stuff is hard enough,” Hunter groaned. “I don’t know any of this stuff, I was never trained for diplomacy let alone how to be a husband.”</p>
<p><br/>“You’re adaptable right?” You asked, switching tactics. “Just think of this as another mission you have to adapt for, okay? </p>
<p><br/>“Okay,” Hunter agreed slowly. </p>
<p><br/>You smiled before eyeing the garments that had been left for you. “Good. Also how do you feel about changing your clothes?”</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Hunter looked a lot different out of the armour. You could tell he didn’t like it and you didn’t blame him. You weren't completely comfortable with your new outfit either. It wasn’t what you were used to and the way Hunter stared at you made you even more aware of this fact. At least you would be getting this over with soon. </p>
<p><br/>The chief had introduced the eight wives and several other political leaders that were joining you but there was no way you would remember all their names. You had to leave the palace and the grounds, going to a specially constructed hall where you stood with the chief and greeted each guest as they arrived. Each of them stared at you and Hunter, their eyes lighting up in interest and you watched the chief puff up, feeding his ego on their impressed expressions.  </p>
<p><br/>He sat across from you at a long table, his number one and number two wives on either side with the others taking spots along the long table. At first the conversation had been easy enough to navigate though you did most of the talking, letting Hunter keep his silence. The chief asked about politics, about the war and the Republic, sharing their own political news. You had started to relax until the questions became more personal. </p>
<p><br/>“The chief wishes to know how you met,” Ulmanak translated. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh, uh we met at work,” you replied with a glance at Hunter who only nodded. </p>
<p><br/>“What was the story? Was this love at first sight?” She prompted. The chef continued watching you closely though the question had been directed to Hunter. You wondered if this was a test. There was a split second where he glanced at you in panic. If you didn’t know him so well you wouldn’t have picked up on it. You have a reassuring smile and nudged his ankle with your foot under the table. </p>
<p><br/>“Uh, no I wouldn’t say that exactly,” he cleared his throat. “I uh...noticed her right away of course. We uh don't usually get to see anything that pretty but um I was more focused on the mission. But she does have a way about her that makes her impossible to ignore,” Hunter looked at you again and this time he smiled, looking more confident as he talked. You blinked in surprise at where this was coming from. “And she’s very capable. I guess I respected her a lot first and then I had a crush and the next thing I knew she was all I could think about. It drives me crazy sometimes but it’s also the best feeling in the world.” Hunter glanced away from you, suddenly realizing all eyes were on him. He quickly cleared his throat and tried to move on. “I uh finally told her and the rest is history.”</p>
<p><br/>The chief laughed. “A pretty woman will do that to a man,” he agreed through his wife. “And you? Why did you agree to marry your man?”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh uh...I guess I just couldn't imagine not being with him,” you replied. You drew as much from the truth as you could. “Hunter makes me feel....safe. I respect him and I think he’s a good man, one of the best. I feel like he understands me in a way that very few people do and even more than that, he accepts me. Even the parts he doesn't fully understand.”</p>
<p><br/>Hunter stared at you and you glanced away shyly, taking a quick sip of your drink. Your other hand was resting on the table and you almost jumped when he set his hand gently on top of yours, lacing your fingers together. You set the glass down and met his eye. There was something there, like he wanted to say more but couldn't. He didn’t really need to, you could understand him too. Your silent communication didn’t go unnoticed either and the chief laughed, commenting on how you acted as though you were the only two people in the world. <br/>After dinner you were escorted to a large ballroom. Dancing was not your strong point but you could at least keep up. You thought Hunter might start panicking again but he surprised you by his confidence and ease. He twirled you round the floor, your ornate robes swirling in a flourish. </p>
<p><br/>“You’re very good at this,” you commented with amusement. You allowed him to lead you, relieved that you didn't have to figure out the steps. <br/>“It’s all about observation and timing,” he teased and you laughed. </p>
<p><br/>The two of you were new and exciting, meaning everyone wanted the chance to dance with you. That was a bit more challenging, especially with the language barrier but you endured it. It was worse for Hunter. The sights and sounds and smells were overwhelming in how new they were and having to be so physically close to people wasn’t something he was used to or comfortable with. You looked for every opportunity to steal him back from other dance partners. </p>
<p><br/>“How are you holding up?” You asked. Hunter looked exhausted and shook his head, pulling you closer. </p>
<p><br/>“It’s a lot,” he admitted. He inhaled and you assumed the more familiar scent would be reassuring. “You even smell different from being so close to them.” </p>
<p><br/>“Ah, Sorry,” you replied but that gave you a good excuse and the others seemed to understand when you explained. </p>
<p><br/>“Gets me out of those awkward situations,” you grinned. It also gave you a chance to rest for a moment. Luckily the chief didn’t mind you leaving early though he insisted you spend the night in the palace. With little choice you relented. </p>
<p><br/>At least you and Hunter were sharing a room. That made you feel better considering you were in a strange place and it was comforting to have someone you trusted. Not to mention you were worried about him. You’d never seen him so twitchy and agitated before. </p>
<p><br/>“You sure you’re okay?”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m fine,” he said quickly. “Just gotta wash off.” </p>
<p><br/>You nodded, watching him walk into the attached room with a small stone pool used for bathing. You used the opportunity to contact your team. They assured you everything was fine and the supply ships had already arrived. The council and the senate were happy with the alliance you’d managed to secure.  You didn’t give any details yourself, telling them you’d explain when you saw them in the morning. </p>
<p><br/>You switched off just as Hunter returned, now dressed in his blacks. He looked like he was feeling better. “My turn?” You asked as you stood and headed to the other room to bath. <br/>The water was unnaturally warm and you enjoyed a little soak. But you were tired and wanted to sleep so you forced yourself out and redressed in your own clothes, hoping your scent was closer to normal. </p>
<p><br/>When you entered Hunter was just finishing talking with Tech. “Hi, Tech,” you waved. </p>
<p><br/>“Hello, Colonel,” Tech saluted. “All is well here. We’ll see you both at 0700.</p>
<p><br/>“Thanks, Tech,” you called, crawling into the bed and face planting. It wasn’t until that moment you realized there was only one bed. You hadn’t thought twice about it before. You were used to unusual sleeping conditions but you wondered if it might be too much for Hunter in his current state of overstimulation. </p>
<p><br/>“Is this okay with you?” you asked. “Is it too much?” You turned on your side where he was still sitting at the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“No. I think...” he paused, glancing over his shoulder at you. “It will feel better if you’re close. The smells and the feel of this place...the sounds...”</p>
<p><br/>You nodded, sitting up. “Okay, lay down,” you instructed. He eyed you wearily but complied. “Tell me if it’s uncomfortable,” you said before carefully laying down on top of him, like a living weighted blanket. Hunter turned his head and buried his face in your throat. He inhaled deeply and seemed to relax. His arms came up to circle you. All he could hear was your heart beating and your steady breath, his nose filled with the familiar smell of you and the feel your warm body against him. Hunter groaned. You were happy someone was comfortable because that sound did something to you that had you tensing. </p>
<p><br/>“You good?” Hunter whispered. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea,” you responded. The hand rubbing you back felt good and the next thing you knew you were waking up to sunlight streaming through the open window and the sound of animals chirping. </p>
<p><br/>You had breakfast with the chief and his wives before he left the palace with you to meet your group coming to pick you up. </p>
<p><br/>“Mom and Dad!” You heard someone shout as the transport landed. General Kenobi and Commander Cody exited more gracefully and talked with the chief, offering their thanks and assuring him that the Republic would look after his people. </p>
<p><br/>“How was your vacation?” Bantha-Head grinned. She pointedly eyed your linked hands. It hadn’t been a conscious decision in continuing the charade, it had just felt right and until now you hadn't even noticed </p>
<p><br/>“Great,” you replied sarcastically. “Did you want to see it? I’m sure the chief would take you as his wife.”</p>
<p><br/>“Noooo!”</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t worry, he’ll probably return you within an hour or so,” Angel assured her. </p>
<p><br/>“Rude!” </p>
<p><br/>“Hey, no rough housing in front of royalty!” You scolded in exasperation. “How many times do I have to tell you?”</p>
<p><br/>“Sorry mom.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yea, sorry mom.”</p>
<p><br/>You sighed. “Anyway this reminds me. I’m assigning you to a new post for the foreseeable future.” They looked nervous and you decided to let them squirm for a minute or two. “You’ll be staying on with the Havoc Marauder for now.” You could practically feel the relief as you slung your arms around their shoulders and laughingly guided them back onto the ship. “Now C’mon, let’s get out of here before someone else gets married.”</p>
<p><br/>Hunter was quiet on the ship but as soon as you landed he pulled you aside again. “I just wanted to thank you,” he said quietly.</p>
<p> <br/>“I should be thanking you,” you admitted. “You saved my ass back there.” He smiled and shook his head.</p>
<p> <br/>“We never got to finish that conversation earlier.”</p>
<p><br/>“Fine. I was just going to say that what I can tell you is this isn’t a fling for them. If that's what they wanted they have plenty of easier opportunities. It’s not just those two either. I’ve seen all the girls have a hard time. It’s not easy to be in love with a clone but for them it’s worth it.”</p>
<p><br/>Hunter was quiet, so much so that you were startled when you felt his hand brush yours. The act itself would have been surprising even if you weren't lost in your own thoughts. “Are you speaking from experience? Being in love with a clone?” he teased, voice quiet. </p>
<p><br/>You smiled and shook your head. “It didn’t say that...”</p>
<p><br/>“You didn’t have to. I understand you, remember?” he teased, bumping your shoulder with his. You hadn't noticed until then how close he’d gotten. You usually tried to keep a respectful distance, not wanting to be obtrusive to his heightened senses and yet he always seemed to be right there. </p>
<p><br/>“Don’t tempt me,” you replied, the corner of your mouth twitching in amusement. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh? Shouldn’t I?” he asked, voice low. You glanced up in surprise at the tone before your expression softened. His hand brushed yours again and this time you laced your fingers with his.<br/>Hunter leaned forward, the anticipation rising in your chest. He paused, forehead pressed to yours. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong..” he murmured. </p>
<p><br/>“You’re not,” you replied. Your other hand came up to rest against his cheek. Your words were all he was waiting for and the next moment Hunter’s mouth was on yours in an intense, dizzying kiss. You even missed the noise of the others approaching. </p>
<p><br/>“Ug! Gross! You know your parents do it but it's so unsettling when you get reminded of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Warthog X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader has a crush on Warthog and finally sees what he looks like under the bucket.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I just made up what he looks like on a whim. You will note that there are movie references in this one, while I originally had hoped not to reference anything not Star Wars related, I decided that this series is really just for amusement and as I said before don't expect any sort of accuracy. So just to warn you there may be more refences to things that wouldn't exist in this universe. I know that does bother some people and I totally get it but I've been honest about the fact that this is not meant to actually be good. Also on that note, I am honestly baffled that 60 people not only read this story but liked at least one chapter enough to leave kudos. Are ya'll okay out there??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t having a good day. In fact you were pissed. Drinking with your friends sounded pretty good, although a part of you was even mad they were having fun and you could have been as well if it weren’t for your idiocy. You just hoped there was no I told you so, you could not handle it tonight. Everything started with a certain clone. You still remembered with fondness the sound of his snorting laugh when he’d asked you how you got a nickname like Goose and you told him it was from an old holovid and then yelled "Danger Zone!"</p><p><br/>Your interactions with Warthog had been somewhat limited, mostly hearing him over comms. You had a few interactions on the ground but unlike some of the others you hadn’t got to spend quality time with the Wolfpack. It didn’t matter, you didn’t need much time to know you liked Warthog. He could keep up with you in the sky and was always up for some friendly competition. He seemed to enjoy your interactions well enough but what he didn’t respond to was your flirting. </p><p><br/>While you knew clones weren’t supposed to engage in romantic relationships, you figured it was worth a try. You had to admit you admired his determination and loyalty but it was still a disappointment. You genuinely liked him but you understood. Though you would have liked to know if it was you or just his dedication that prevented any interest. It didn't feel appropriate to ask and it didn’t make a difference. You respected the choice and left it at that. </p><p><br/>Despite not having high hopes you were still bummed and figured the best way to get over it was to move on. Not that you thought it would be easy to replace him but with your job and life in general you hadn't dated much so maybe it was time to give it another go. </p><p><br/>You still hadn’t quite figured out how to do that yet when the opportunity presented itself out of nowhere. Yours wasn't the only auxiliary unit in the GAR, there were many volunteers and one of them was an information officer that had taken an interest in you. Maybe he didn’t get any of your jokes and he didn't seem to do anything other than complain but he was cute and the attention was nice.</p><p><br/>“So, beautiful when can I take you out?” He asked, leaning against your fighter as you checked it over. Your mechanic was underneath, a consistent stream of curses issuing from her mouth. You’d assured him that was normal and to just ignore it.</p><p><br/>“You mean with a rifle or like a date?” You asked. You heard a bark of laughter and a loud thump from under the ship, followed by more cursing. <br/>“Uh,” Naten looked at you in confusion. </p><p><br/>“Never mind,” you said quickly. “I have leave in two weeks.” You had to check your data pad for the specific days but there was one day at the beginning of your leave and the end of his that worked. </p><p><br/>“I’ll be off planet but I’ll come back early and take you out to Zolnen’s.”</p><p><br/>“Zolnen’s?” You asked, tilting your head. “That sounds familiar.”</p><p><br/>“It’s popular with senators,” he replied. The way he talked about it you got the feeling you were supposed to be impressed. What if it was super fancy and you looked like an idiot? You decided to play along and look it up later.</p><p><br/>“Oh, wow! I can’t wait,” you said excitedly.</p><p><br/>He smirked like he knew that already. “It’s a date.” Naten started to turn away but stopped, glancing at you again and looking you up and down. “Wear something nice.” <br/>You heard a gagging sound and kicked the leg closest to you. </p><p><br/>“I will!” You beamed.</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Kid whined, tugging on your arm.</p><p><br/>“I can’t, I told you I have a date.”</p><p><br/>“Warthog will be there.”</p><p><br/>They had been trying to talk you into coming to 79’s with them all day and you would have loved to but you couldn’t dump a date for a guy that indicated he had no interest in you. <br/>“I’m over him,” you scoffed. “I found a guy who's actually interested.”</p><p><br/>There was a round of laughter that you ignored and shook your head. </p><p><br/>“He’s not, he just wants to get in your pants,” Nurse scoffed. “He’s an asshole! He made a huge mess and then yelled at someone else to clean it up. So I told him to do it himself but he acted like he was above cleaning up after himself.”</p><p><br/>“Yea it was a whole thing,” Doc agreed with a haunted look. </p><p><br/>“Is that the kind of guy you want?” Nurse demanded.</p><p><br/>“No,” you admitted. “But it’s just a date. I just wanna get out there, maybe get lucky.”</p><p><br/>“Forget about the guy you actually have a huge crush on?” Doc finished for you.</p><p><br/>“You got it.”</p><p><br/>Which brought you to this moment, several hours later, waiting outside the restaurant. It took awhile to get ready, you wanted to look stunning, to feel an appreciative gaze on you for once. So far all you got were stares from important looking people as they walked in, annoyed with you for being in their sacred space. </p><p><br/>You checked the time wondering once again what you were doing here waiting for him. He was already late and hadn’t returned your call. Your friends had sent you two videos so far, wanting to share some interesting tidbits of the night with you but all it did was make you wish you’d listened to them. Your comm pinged with another message and you assumed it was them again.you stubbornly refused to answer. But twenty minutes later with no date in sight you relented. <br/>It wasn’t your friends. </p><p><br/>“That Hutt-spawn, bantha dung eating son of a bitch!” you hissed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sorry. The boys wanted to hang out for one more night. Be back to C-town later tonight. Check you round 1? ;)</em>
</p><p><br/>He couldn’t have told you that before? Your date was supposed to start an hour and a half ago. He wasn’t even on the planet! And he thought you would still be interested in hooking up with him later? What a self centred druk head!</p><p><br/>You had two choices, go home and sulk for the first night of leave or head to the bar and get wasted with your friends.</p><p> <br/>xXx </p><p><br/>Some of the clones outside the bar stared at you but could read on your face that you were in no mood. You didn't even glance around, walking straight to the bar and immediately ordering three shots and a double. You needed to catch up. </p><p><br/>As you waited for the bartender to finish the order you glanced over, hearing a familiar laugh. Your friends seemed to be having a good time. You recognized almost everyone but there was someone unfamiliar and he was cute. His hair was thick and curly, falling to the right in an interesting undercut. He had a face tattoo, not unusual for a clone but you couldn’t quite make out what it was exactly. </p><p><br/>“Enjoy,” the bartender grinned, breaking you out of your thoughts. </p><p><br/>“Oh, I will,” you assured them, taking the first shot. It wasn’t until you were about to take the third that you caught Bee’s eye, standing by Fives at the bar. <br/>You grabbed your drink and walked over, deciding to ask who the unfamiliar face was. </p><p><br/>“Warthog,” She frowned. “You know him.”</p><p><br/>You hoped the surprise didn’t show. You’d never actually seen his face before. You heard him over comms and when you were face to face he was in full armour. Sure you had an idea what he looked like generally but you hadn’t known the details. You told her as much, still watching him. Why was he looking at you like that? It wasn’t like he was the one seeing your face for the first time. It was just your luck that the hottest guy there had already shown he had no interest in you. </p><p><br/>“Okay, well maybe go talk to him?”</p><p><br/>Bee’s voice broke you out of your thoughts. “Right!” you said, realizing you would kind of have to. Your friends greeted you excitedly as you made your way over though they gave no indication of moving over so you could sit. There was only one place with enough room, right beside Warthog and you wondered if they did that on purpose. Instead you walked around the booth and swung a leg over the low back, managing to climb over it with surprising ease in the outfit you were wearing. The only one who seemed phased by this was Warthog, who you landed beside with a plop, holding your drink up to avoid spilling any. </p><p><br/>“How was your date?” Doc leaned across Sinker and Warthog. </p><p><br/>“I didn’t have a date,” you grumbled darkly, sipping your drink. </p><p><br/>Kid patted you back sympathetically. “Here, have another shot.”</p><p><br/>The ones you already had were starting to make themselves known but you accepted anyway. You had seen Bee and Nurse both at the bar and Rosie dancing with Echo. Jr was actually engaging in conversation with Tup which was a surprise and you knew a few others were off planet. “Where’s our friendly neighbourhood shrink?” you asked, glancing around. You didn’t get to see her often but she usually made time to see you guys when she could.</p><p> <br/>“The 212th is on planet,” Princess said from her throne on Jesse’s lap. “I ran into Waxer and Boil at the bar.”</p><p><br/>“What does that mean?” Comet asked.</p><p><br/>“It means we’re not seeing her tonight,” you replied, sipping your drink. The clones all looked confused but you weren’t about to snitch. Technically you didn’t know anything anyway, just what you were able to infer.</p><p><br/>“I know what will cheer you up,” Kid offered. “Guess who else is here?”</p><p><br/>You thought for a second but couldn’t come up with anything. “Um...I dunno….Give me a hint.”</p><p><br/>“Ima-Gun Di.”</p><p><br/>“No way!” You gasped, glancing around the bar. “Did you see him?”</p><p><br/>“Why would a Jedi be here?” Hardcase asked in confusion though he also glanced around like he was about to see the general in question. </p><p><br/>“Not him,” Doc shook her head. “His captain.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Captain Keeli,” you sighed dreamily, unaware of how much you were slurring your words. </p><p><br/>“Is he the one you went on a date with?” Warthog asked incredulously. </p><p><br/>“No, I wish,” you snorted. “I used to think he was the most handsome man i’d ever seen.” There was a lot of eye rolling and grumbling at that but also some agreement.<br/>“Used to?” Rosie asked, her and Echo sliding into the booth. “What happened?” </p><p><br/>“I saw this one’s face,” you replied, hooking a thumb at Warthog. The others burst into laughter but you didn’t see what was so funny or notice the clone staring at you with wide eyes.</p><p> <br/>Even Jr and Tup were drawn away from whatever conversation they had been engaged in. She laughed so hard a few drops of her drink landed on her knee and she brushed it off mumbling. “Thanks, Organa.”</p><p><br/>“What?” Tup asked, blinking at her. </p><p><br/>“Oh, it's just a thing we say,” you explained, waving a hand carelessly. “A comment that the Kaminoan senator made once. We thought it was funny they implied Senator Organa was at fault for something trivial so we started blaming him for everything.”</p><p><br/>“You think I’m handsome?” </p><p><br/>It took you a very long time to realise three things, the first was that Warthog was talking, that he was talking to you and that he had asked a question you should answer. </p><p><br/>“Yea, obviously,” you snorted, glancing at your now empty glass. When did you finish it? Had you finished it? </p><p><br/>“Can I buy you another drink?”</p><p><br/>You glanced at Warthog and then at the bar which seemed very far all of a sudden. “Yes please!” you grinned. He grinned right back and winked. </p><p><br/>“Be right back, beautiful.”</p><p><br/>You stared after him, still uncomprehending. </p><p><br/>“Woah, can you turn it down with the flirting?” Bee teased you, coming back to the booth with Fives in tow. You frowned as you noticed their joined hands and the way she nuzzled into his side. You had missed everything. Oh well, that didn’t seem so important a moment later with a new drink in your hand and you easily forgot about your failed attempt to get over the clone. Warthog spent most of the night flirting with you. You were surprised at the sudden change but you weren’t about to complain, not with how much you were drinking and how good he was on the dance floor. </p><p><br/>“Maybe you should slow down?” Rosie suggested as you returned to the table to grab your drink from her. Though she handed it over with no struggle. </p><p><br/>“Nah, I want another shot! I need a Naboo-bomb, I’m lagging!”</p><p><br/>There weren’t many people left at your table. Princess and Jesse left first, unsurprising. Then Comet and Tup had walked Kid and Jr home, though they wound up stopping at some sort of friend food place where you received messages and pictures about how delicious it was followed by a cryptic blurry picture of a lake and some kind of winged animal. You weren’t worried about them with Tup and Comet watching out but you looked forward to asking about the rest of their night. </p><p><br/>Hardcase left too, following Fives and Bee. Then Nurse had come over and announced she was taking Boost back. He seemed fine with the idea and Sinker looked relieved he didn’t have to deal with his brother tonight. Instead he had an arm around Doc’s shoulder and was saying something that made her laugh and he grinned like a child. </p><p><br/>“Here,” Rosie pushed the glass towards you. You were impressed that she was able to move much at all with Echo hanging off her like that and nuzzling her shoulder. She just patiently patted his hair as she watched your eyes light up. </p><p><br/>“Yum!” you grabbed the glass and downed it easily. </p><p><br/>“Was that good?” Doc asked. </p><p><br/>“Yea, delicious!”</p><p><br/>She started laughing. “That’s how you know you’re kriffed. That was water.”</p><p><br/>Rosie held up her glass of water, clearly having poured some into her empty shot glass.</p><p> <br/>“You bitch!” you gasped. </p><p><br/>They only laughed at you harder. </p><p><br/>“C’mon,” Warthog said, offering you his arm. You were on the side with the face tattoo and now by now realised it was a mondo’a word but you didn’t know what it meant. You stared at it before Doc nudged you and you came back to yourself. </p><p><br/>“What’s that mean?” you asked, the tip of your pointer finger dragging across his cheek. </p><p><br/>“It means fly,” he replied with a soft smile. </p><p><br/>“Cause you're a pilot?”</p><p><br/>“Yea,” he shrugged. “And because…” Warthog paused, pushing his thick hair back from his forehead. “Because when I’m flying, that's when I feel like I’m free.” You stared at him and he glanced at you, laughing at your expression. “You think I’m crazy?”</p><p><br/>You quickly shook your head. “I know exactly what you mean.” Warthog looked surprised at that but before he could say anything you continued. “We should totally get matching tattoos,” you told the others as you left the bar. </p><p><br/>“Of what?” Rosie asked</p><p><br/>“The classic Mom in a heart tat?” Doc suggested.</p><p> <br/>“I don’t think she'd appreciate it,” Rosie laughed.</p><p><br/>“I got it!” you clapped excitedly. “We should all get the same tattoo as the girl on our nose art! In the same place too!” You smacked your ass for emphasis, making the others laugh.<br/>You had completely forgotten about Naten when your comm link pinged. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Just got back ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kr#i Ff o67f   Cf</strong>
</p><p><br/>You did your best to send a message but unsurprisingly he didn’t know how to read it and a moment later you were notified of an incoming transmission. You groaned, too drunk to deal with this nonsense. </p><p><br/>“Here,” Warthog grasped the comm and accepted the transmission. “What’s up?” Unsurprisingly the transmission was disconnected immediately and you burst out laughing. “A bit disappointing,” he admitted, handing it back to you. You grinned, leaning against his arm. </p><p><br/>“That’s almost as funny as when Kid gave a fake number to a guy but she gave Mom’s and when she answered she was like<em> who is this? Who are you?</em> And he started flirting so she’s like<em> I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you</em>."</p><p><br/>“What did he do?” Echo asked as you were all laughing uncontrollably. </p><p><br/>“He hung up of course!”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>It wasn’t until the alcohol was out of your system that you were able to think clearly about the night before. You were glad that everything unfolded the way it did but it still bothered you that Warthog seemed to have such a change of heart. Then it hit you. The outfit, the make up, you’d been dressed up, not in your usual pilot uniform, looking as you did every day. There was a part of you that was bummed by the fact he was only now attracted to you because you changed your physical appearance, but at the same time you wondered where this would go.</p><p> <br/>The flirting continued and you got to see more of his face. He didn’t leave the helmet on during the unfortunately rare occasions he got to see you in person and he stopped keeping a uniform distance from you. Everything about his posture and manner with you went from military regulation to flirty boyfriend after that night and you were eating it up. While you still hadn’t kissed or moved forward at all. Warthog gave you all his attention. He commed you as regularly as he could, put off spending time with his brothers to see you when you could and just seemed to be generally attentive. Even when you went back to looking as you did every day he didn’t change his attitude towards you and still called you beautiful, still flirted and commented on how good you looked.</p><p><br/>You were nervous of initiating anything more and he didn’t push for anything either. The others liked to tease and call him your boyfriend which made you both embarrassed and pleased. You only had eyes for him and he seemed to feel the same, it stayed as something unspoken and you wondered if that mostly had to do with the regulations.</p><p><br/>You were terrified when you heard something happened to him. Afterwards you would realise that you should have contacted some of the others and explained as soon as you heard but at the moment you had your hands full. You were requested as part of the search and rescue team on the ground at Lothal, finding multiple crash sights and looking for survivors. Your job was largely to transport them back to Coruscant. It was a big job and never seemed to end. When you got there you were sent all over the planet, loading and unloading injured troopers to medical facilities. You even had to go to Kamino to start dropping them off. It took all your concentration so you couldn't worry too much about Warthog. It did scare you that he didn’t answer his comm but if you let that affect your work you would put more lives in jeopardy. </p><p><br/>You finally realised how much it felt like you were suffocating  under the weight of not knowing when it was suddenly lifted as you received a message from Doc. You felt like you could cry and after you dropped off the latest load and medical team, you did. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“Where?” you panted as you entered the civilian hospital. It had been enough for you just to know that he was alive and going to be okay. You’d managed to get through the last few hours but now you needed to see him. The older Rodian woman at the front desk looked up, unimpressed and watched as you leaned a hand against the counter, catching your breath. “Where is...I’m looking for an injured trooper….His name...Is..Its Warthog…” You panted. </p><p><br/>“Number?”</p><p><br/>“What...number?” you asked, wiping a hand over your forehead. </p><p><br/>“CT number,” she rolled her eyes. </p><p><br/>“I don’t kriffing know,” you groaned. “What does that matter. You have his name.”</p><p><br/>“They file by numbers, I’d have to go through each file to check the name.”</p><p><br/>“Then kriffing do it!” you exclaimed. </p><p><br/>“Don’t get snippy, Missy,” the woman huffed. “You next of kin?”</p><p><br/>“What?” You frowned at her. </p><p><br/>“Only next of kin allowed in.”</p><p><br/>“She’s with me,” a familiar voice said calmly from behind you. Nurse was holding her data pad, looking as calm and collected as ever. You were shocked, feeling anything but yourself.</p><p><br/>The woman sighed and waved you on. Nurse motioned for you to follow. </p><p><br/>“Show you next of kin,” you huffed under your breath.</p><p> <br/>“What does that even mean?” Nurse raised an  eyebrow at you and you shook your head.</p><p> <br/>“I don’t know, I’m pissed,” you replied, wishing your voice didn’t break a bit at the end. </p><p><br/>“I get it,” she assured you. The comforting hand squeezing yours was nice and you turned to her with a sorrowful expression.</p><p> <br/>“I’m sorry. I know you have a lot going on too and I shouldn't-”</p><p><br/>“It’s fine,” she assured you, waving off the apology. “He’s in here. Not awake yet. Just know that…” she trailed off and you felt the fear churn in your stomach.</p><p> <br/>“Know what?” you asked cautiously. </p><p><br/>“He’s been burned bad,” she admitted. “Along the right side of his neck and face. It’s still bandaged right now, just be ready for that.”</p><p><br/>“It hurts?” you asked cautiously. </p><p><br/>She nodded. “Yes. It's a kindness to keep him drugged up for now. But the good news is we saved the eye. Full vision and everything.”</p><p><br/>You let out a breath of relief. “And he’ll be fine, right? It will heal and everything?”</p><p><br/>“Yes,” she nodded, giving a small smile. “He’ll be out in a few days. I have to do some rounds and finish up and then I’m gonna have to kick you out.”</p><p><br/>“Of course,” you replied, pulling her into a hug. She returned it gratefully and you could feel the combined tension in both your bodies start to ease. “How are you holding up?” you asked quietly. </p><p><br/>“I’m okay,” she said. “It’s been a long day. It never gets any easier but the team has been amazing.”</p><p><br/>You nodded and released her, letting her go on her way and carefully entered the room. There were multiple beds set up, crammed in as much as they could to make space. Some of the men groaned in pain but most were asleep. You didn’t want to disturb them by looking around and seeing if you could recognize any of them. You realised the nurse was right, everything was done by number including labeling the bed. Lucky for you someone had come along and crudely added in the names underneath with sharpie. You never realised that you didn’t know Warthog’s CT number before. It didn’t seem to matter, it wasn't like you ever used it. </p><p><br/>You made your way to the other end of the room, stopping in front of the bed at the very end. There were thin curtains drawn between the beds, hastily put up but offering some modicum of privacy. You slipped behind it and turned to look at the man in the bed. You could only see half his face and you put a hand up to your mouth. You could still see the tattoo but the other side was covered. You traced your finger over the letter and remembered the first time you had done so. It was times like this you realised what freedom really meant to someone like him, someone known only as a number, surrounded by other numbers in this tiny hospital room. There would be no visits or personal touches, it was a storage closet to put their tools while waiting for them to be fixed. But up there, he wasn’t a number. Up there he could leave the politics on the ground. Up there he was with you. </p><p><br/>You didn’t know how long you sat in the dark at the edge of his bed, holding his hand but it didn’t feel like time passed the same way here. It felt like you had all the time in the world and none at all. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>You didn’t get to visit Warthog much over the next few days. You heard he was awake but he didn't contact you much other than to answer your questions on if he was okay. You knew he was leaving the hospital that day and you wanted to surprise him. </p><p><br/>When you got to the lobby that same receptionist was there. You scowled at each other but said nothing. You waited impatiently, checking the time every few minutes. Finally after what felt like forever Warthog emerged from the hall and went to the desk. The woman didn’t even look up, passing a datapad over that he dutifully signed and handed back. </p><p><br/>He was in his armour again, helmet back on so you couldn't see the damage yet but you weren’t thinking about that. The only thing you could think of was how happy you were to see him up and about. </p><p><br/>“Warthog!” you called, heading over. The rodian held up a finger and shushed you but you didn’t care. You went in for a hug and he stiffly patted your back before giving a curt nod. </p><p><br/>“Corporal. I didn’t expect you,” he said formally. </p><p><br/>You frowned. Corporal? What the kriff was that about? You followed him to the elevator in a daze. </p><p><br/>“What’s up with you?” you asked. You were the only two in the tiny box so you didn't worry about eavesdroppers. “I was so worried. I thought I would lose you.”<br/>“I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, corporal.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t kriffing call me that!” you snapped. “My name is (Y/N)! You call me (Y/N)!”</p><p><br/>Warthog turned to you in surprise. “I apologize. (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>That didn’t sound right either. “What is up with you?” you asked again. “Why are you being like this, Warthog?”</p><p><br/>The trooper turned away, shoulders slumping. “Do you know what happened to me?”</p><p><br/>“You got...you got hurt. Your face…” You trailed off, looking at your feet. You caught his nod from the corner of your eye.</p><p> <br/>“It’s not good,” he replied quietly. “It’s...it’s bad, (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>“I..I know,” you replied shakily. “But….but they said they saved your eye and that you would heal…”</p><p><br/>“Not all of it.”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?”</p><p><br/>“The scars, (Y/N),” he sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not...You won’t like what you see under here anymore.” Warthog knocked on his helmet for emphasis and you felt a surge of rage build in you. </p><p><br/>“What the kriff?!” you shouted, jamming the emergency stop button without thinking. Warthog was clearly taken by surprise and wobbling a bit at the sudden stop. “You think I only like you because of your kriffing face? You...you sheb! You hutt spawn! How dare you accuse me like that! You are the one who showed absolutely no interest in me at all until you saw me all dolled up.” You getured to your uniform. “Clearly you don’t care about me when I look like this. I flirted with you for months, before I even knew what you looked like under there and the only time you started showing interest was when I changed everything about my appearance so how dare you say that to me!”</p><p><br/>You could feel the angry tears on your cheeks and you were almost glad you couldn't see his expression. You had no idea what he was thinking. </p><p><br/>“You...you think I wasn't interested?” he asked quietly. Warthog reached a hand towards your face a though to brush away the tears. “(Y/N)...” You wanted to yell at him and push him away but you didn’t. Instead he placed a gloved hand on your cheek, leaning in until his forehead rested against yours and you gave a quiet sob. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N), I have loved you since the moment I met you, since I heard that ridiculous nickname. I have always thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. And that’s why I kept my distance. I didn't think you could ever have feelings for someone like me. What am I next to someone like you? You’re amazing, you’re a great pilot, you're funny, you’re kind, you’re so caring and generous. Your smile haunts me every night. That's why I never took off the bucket. I couldn't bear to have to see me staring or getting flustered. I couldn't stand to have you tease me about my massive crush and rub it in my face how I could never have you. And then that night...that night when you said I was the most handsome man you’d ever seen. Not even the most handsome clone but the most handsome man….(Y/N) you have no idea what that did to me…”</p><p><br/>Warthog sighed, you were sobbing in earnest now, clinging to him and he had wrapped his arms around you tight. “Please,” you whispered. “Please, how could you say that? How could you not know?”</p><p><br/>“I thought the flirting was...was you teasing me. I thought you knew how I felt and I didn’t want our friendship to change. You mean so much to me, (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>“Warthog,” you murmured his name, wishing you could see his face. “Please, take this off…”</p><p><br/>He hesitated, you saw it but he did as you asked and removed the helmet. You stared at his face, taking everything in. The eye was indeed saved but there was extensive scarring from where his blacks started on his neck all the way over his temple, spreading over his cheek and jaw and a jagged burn through one eyebrow, But none of that mattered to you. You didn’t like looking at the reminder that he’d been hurt but the appearance itself did nothing to change your feelings or your attraction. </p><p><br/>Tilting your head you reached up to brush your fingers over a jagged burn and felt him shudder. </p><p><br/>“Still the most handsome man I’ve ever seen,” you said. Before he could reply you pulled him in for a hard kiss. </p><p><br/>“Excise me, is there an emergency in this elevator?” you could hear the voice over the loudspeakers. “Please stay where you are and don’t panic.”</p><p><br/>You pulled away and stared at each other in horror, realizing just now that you had in fact hit the emergency stop in the elevator of a civilian hospital, obviously activating some kind of alarm. </p><p><br/>You were still laughing when the elevator started moving again and opened up to a concerned looking security guard and two medical professionals. They didn’t seem to find the story quiet as amusing and heartwarming as you hoped. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Colt X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader has trouble dealing with the reality of the life of a clone cadet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war was officially on and you were ready to work with the GAR. Your first assignment had been training two other combat specialists on how to become instructors. The one you called Bee specialized in weapons combat while the other, Rosie was more adept at hand to hand. They were easy to teach and you enjoyed their company but you were less thrilled at having to train new officers in combat basics. They liked to challenge you and you’d had to kick a few asses before they realized there was a reason you were in charge here. </p><p><br/>What you hadn’t realized was that this was only a temporary stop before they sent you off to Kamino to train cadets. At first you weren’t sure what to expect but you were glad to get out of your current situation. </p><p><br/>“Alright I’m headed to Kamino, anyone want anything?” You joked with some of your squad as you got ready to board the transport. </p><p><br/>“Oh yea, like bring me back a baby. Or two or three or something,” Jr replied. You paused, blinking at her.</p><p><br/>“What? What do you mean?”</p><p><br/>“She wants a clone baby,” Kid explained. </p><p><br/>“Or two or three,” Jr corrected. </p><p><br/>“You want me to steal a child for you?”</p><p><br/>“No, I want you to kidnap a child or two or three, which is, I know, worse. However I would like to be honest about my crimes.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, well as long as we’re honest.” You rolled your eyes. “I’ll see what I can do for you.”</p><p><br/>You would miss them but as childish as it sounded you hoped you would make new friends there.</p><p><br/>As per usual, it was raining on Kamino when you arrived. You knew you would get used to it and would be spending the majority of you time inside the facility anyway. <br/>You were met by two Kaminoans, a Jedi and a clone Commander. </p><p><br/>“I am Taun We,” one of the Kaminoans introduced herself. “This is Nala Se, our chief medical officer, Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Commander Colt of the Rancor battalion.”<br/>You saluted them as befitting your military ranking. You were never sure how to address the Jedi. It made more sense to treat them according to their military rank rather than as Master or padawan, since you weren’t in the order. </p><p><br/>You felt more at ease with Commander Colt, having a better idea of the protocol. You definitely weren’t comfortable with the kaminoans and that became something of a constant. You had hoped it might fade with time and a better understanding of their ways. If anything you started to wonder even more about how wise it was to entrust the entire grand army of the Republic to a people that only seemed to care about profits and scientific discoveries. It wasn’t exactly a fair judgment considering you didn't know any outside of the facility and what you’d seen of their policies in the senate. </p><p><br/>One thing was for sure, you worked with some pretty fresh clones but it didn’t matter, you were good at what you did and you were a fair teacher. It would have been fine if it wasn't for the cadets. They seemed so young, too young. They reminded you of the kids you volunteered to teach self defense to at one of the local gyms back home. It was fun and you liked to think it was useful but here you didn’t teach these kids basic moves if a stranger tries to grab them, you had to teach basic blaster safety and combat basics. It was one thing explaining combat scenarios they may face when it was adults but these cadets were just boys and you couldn't imagine them in a life or death situation. You didn’t want to. The idea filled you with a sense of panic that you didn’t understand. </p><p> </p><p><br/>You were lucky you had a friend like Ninety-Nine. He was caring and understanding when you opened up about what you were feeling. It was something you were still getting used to, not having had a trusted adult figure in your life for a long time. It made you feel even worse for these kids who would also miss out on loving parents. You were starting to think maybe you should start kidnapping some babies after all.</p><p><br/>“Everything here is...it’s so clinical!” You complained. </p><p><br/>You had your own private quarters, just a bed, a desk and a wardrobe though what else did you really need? You did feel oddly segregated from the clones, especially when your room was on a floor with other instructors, Jedi and kaminoans. It wasn’t exactly off limits but it was expected that clones wouldn’t be up here without good reason. You didn’t spend much time there, just to sleep and to talk with Ninety-Nine. You liked having a private spot to chat and get away from that feeling that the walls had eyes and ears.<br/>“What do you mean?” Ninety-Nine tilted his head. </p><p><br/>“It’s not...it’s not warm or calm, it’s not a home! It’s like a lab or a doctor’s office,” You huffed, waving your arms like that would make the point more clear to him.<br/>“I’m afraid I don’t get what you mean,” he shrugged. “This is all I’ve known.” </p><p><br/>You blinked at him in surprise, not sure how you didn’t realize that. “Oh...”</p><p><br/>“Don’t feel bad for me,” he laughed. “I don’t know any better. And it’s not all bad. I get to watch my brothers grow up and finally be ready to go out on their own. It’s a big deal when a clone gets their first assignment. It’s an honour to fight side by side with the jedi and it fills them with pride. Me too.”</p><p><br/>“That makes sense,” you sighed, sitting down heavily. You didn’t want to diminish the feelings of accomplishment and pride. “They should be proud. I’ve seen the clones in action. Even the  Jedi have a lot of respect for them. But I also know how citizens see them and how they’re treated like equipment by most officers in the army. It doesn’t seem fair.”</p><p><br/>“Maybe it’s not,” Ninety-nine agreed. “But there are a lot of things in the universe that aren’t fair.”</p><p><br/>“That doesn't make it right,” You grumbled. </p><p><br/>“No, it doesn’t.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The only other person you spent much time with was Commander Colt. You liked Shaak Ti and had a lot of respect for her but you didn’t move past surface pleasantries. <br/>Colt, though initially a tough egg to crack, had seemed to enjoy your company at least to some extent. He warmed to you after realizing how much you genuinely cared about the men and wanted them to succeed. You did your best to adapt to their individual needs but you still weren’t as close to him as you were with Ninety-Nine. The older clone picked up on your slight crush on the commander and liked to tease you about it.</p><p><br/>“Tell him, Teach” he encouraged, using a nickname your students used affectionately. “What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p><br/>“He’ll probably be annoyed with me at least,” you replied. “If not outright mad.”</p><p><br/>“Why would he be mad?” Ninety-Nine laughed.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know, I guess because it’s not allowed and it would be more of a distraction than anything.” </p><p><br/>You were able to make peace with the idea of training cadets and it helped having people who understood. You came to enjoy your time on Kamino and you were even feeling the joy and pride of your students graduating, watching them go on to bigger things and what they made of themselves. You had to take the little victories or you’d never make it through the war. <br/>But after the battle of Kamino everything changed. You’d lost your best friend and you still weren’t sure if you were going to lose Colt too. They couldn’t give you a definite answer yet. You’d been devastated when you’d learned that there had been some cadets killed as well. </p><p><br/>You learned you were being sent off world for leave, your two former students coming in to take over for a while. </p><p><br/>“It’s non negotiable,” Shaak Ti told you, though she sounded apologetic. </p><p><br/>You felt lost and more alone than ever. You were set to leave the next day and you didn’t know what to do with yourself. You wandered the halls of the facility, not knowing where you are going and simply lost in thought. Your position granted you a lot of freedom and no one bothered you. Going back to your quarters wasn’t an option. You would only be reminded of your friend and how he was right, you should have told Colt how you felt. You probably wouldn’t get the chance and your little tantrum after they refused to let you in the med bay to see him only served to have you sent home. </p><p><br/>Your grim thoughts kept you occupied until you realized you were in a place you’d never been before. You probably weren’t supposed to go here but you didn’t care. You were upset and angry and it felt good to do something against the rules. </p><p><br/>Unsurprisingly, your access code didn’t work on these doors but you only waited a moment before Nala came along. You watched her carefully, waiting for the opportunity. Sure enough when she went in the door was slow in closing and you were able to slip past. The sight that met you was nothing like you expected. There were babies everywhere, behind glass.</p><p>Hundreds, thousands of them curled up and waiting to be big enough to leave their tubes and serve the Republic. You stood, gaping at them until Nala approached you. She was holding one in her arms that she held out to you. </p><p><br/>“Fascinating, isn’t it? The creation of life.” And then, when you didn’t respond, “would you like to hold it?”</p><p><br/>You hesitated but held your arms out and she placed the baby in them gently. You looked down at him, marveling at just how much he looked like any new born baby. And yet he wasn’t born from a mother, he didn't have parents or grandparents or even extended family that would take him home and care for him, lose sleep over him being out late at night, have a panic attack over his first sleepover or cry with pride at a graduation ceremony. </p><p><br/>Instinctively you held him tighter to you, wanting so badly to protect him like you wouldn't with the others. You thought of Colt, possibly dying at that moment with no family to sit as his side, not even you who cared about him so much and yet you were too scared to tell him so. You thought of Ninety-Nine and how he was the bravest and most loyal man you knew and you thought about how they both deserved better. </p><p><br/>You wanted so badly to save this baby from a fate like that. It wasn't fair, he was so small and so fragile and he had no one on to stand up for him. <br/>The kaminoan said nothing, just watching you.</p><p><br/>“He’s just a baby,” you said quietly. You stroked the soft cheek with one finger, the little hand clenching as he smacked his lips. </p><p><br/>“He’s not,” she told you, reaching to take him from you. When you didn't relent she said more firmly, “he is Kaminoan property. He is a soldier and a marvel of science. He is meant for bigger things.”</p><p><br/>It seemed to be the last straw for you, for whatever reason you could feel the dam breaking behind your eyes when she took him and you turned away from her quickly. “He’s just a baby,”<br/>You repeated, not waiting for her answer as you left the room, angrily rubbing your face. </p><p><br/>You stomped through the halls, not caring about anyone around you, until you were stopped by Shaak Ti. </p><p><br/>“He is awake,” she said. “Come with me.”</p><p><br/>You were too surprised to argue. </p><p><br/>Colt still didn’t look good. He had dark circles under his eyes and his body was tense, clearly straining against the pain. But then he looked up and you locked eyes. You could see the way the relaxation was a full body reaction, relief palpable as you moved towards him. </p><p><br/>“You’re okay!” you cried and before you could stop yourself you’d warped your arms around his shoulders. Colt winced But he placed a hand gently on your side, the other was in a sling. <br/>“Sorry!” You quickly apologized and moved to step back but his hand stayed on your side and he pushed gently, indicating for you to stay where you were. You took the opportunity to sit on the edge of his bed and Colt scooted over to make room. </p><p><br/>You glanced at the door but the Jedi was already gone. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N).” Colt’s voice turned your attention back to him and he was frowning up at you. </p><p><br/>You realized you’d missed something important. “I’m sorry, I didn't...”</p><p><br/>“You don’t look good,” he said again, hand cupping your jaw to force you to look at him. He indicated the tired, puffy red eyes and the unhealthy tinge to your skin. <br/>“I’m so sorry, Colt,” you sniffled. “I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t save him, I-“</p><p><br/>“Who?” Colt asked softly. </p><p><br/>“Ninety-Nine, he-“ </p><p><br/>Colt’s face fell, you didn't have to say anymore. He pulled you in and held you tight. You sobbed into his arm as he rubbed your back. <br/>“I almost lost you too,” You snuffed. “Oh, Colt I almost lost you and I never even got to tell you I love you and-“</p><p><br/>“I know.”</p><p><br/>You stopped and stared at him. “You what?”</p><p><br/>“I know.”</p><p><br/>This time he had the decency to appear sheepish. “Uh...he told me and...”</p><p><br/>“And you never said anything?” You asked incredulously. </p><p><br/>“I guess....” Colt started and then sighed. “I thought duty was more important than my own feelings and what I wanted.”</p><p><br/>“You’re saying...”</p><p><br/>“I’m saying I feel the same,” Colt clarifies, his hand coming to rest on yours. “I always have. I was wrong to think anything was more important than that. I realize it now that I could have lost everything. It was my one regret and I don’t want to die without seeing what I’ve been missing.”</p><p><br/>You burst out crying again, you couldn’t seem to stop today. Colt looked unnerved by your uncharacteristic waterworks. </p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, I’ve just been so angry and upset lately and this feels like it’s the last straw. I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?” Colt looked at you curiously. </p><p><br/>“I don’t know, I guess I just wasn’t prepared for this.”</p><p><br/>“Prepared for what?” Colt sounded perplexed. “You’re great at combat training, you’ve done a lot of it.”</p><p><br/>“It’s not that, it’s that I’m not used to training little kids,” you replied in frustration. “I’m used to training soldiers. Kids should be...should be complaining about homework and forgetting their dirty socks on the floor, not learning how to take a blaster apart and put it back together in under a minute.”</p><p>Colt was quiet for a moment. You could tell he had something to say but was holding back for some reason.</p><p> <br/>“What?” You snapped, rubbing your face. “I thought the Jedi were supposed to protect vulnerable people. Whose more vulnerable than a child with no parents to take care of them?”<br/>“They’re not children. They’re soldiers. That’s why you’re training them just like any other soldier.”</p><p><br/>You could feel your throat tightening because you knew he was right. They weren’t children, they would never be children. The tears that were burning behind your eyes, making them misty started to fall and you wiped them off angrily. </p><p><br/>“I know that,” you admitted. “And I know how proud they are to serve but it just...it breaks my heart to hear how excited these boys are to fight and I’ve seen it out there. I know what’s waiting for them, the constant fighting, the death, watching your brothers die right in front of you. It’s...it’s awful. I’m not saying I don’t admire them for their dedication and I’m proud of them for their bravery. I think they have every right to be proud but I just wish there was something more for them out there.”</p><p><br/>“Maybe there is,” Colt shrugged. You caught the movement of his hand out of the corner of your eye, like he was going to reach out to you but changed his mind. <br/>“What do you mean?” You asked, shaking your head. </p><p><br/>He shrugged again, turning away from you slightly. “They may not have parents but maybe there are other people out there who care about them and will love them.”</p><p><br/>You frowned. “They’re kept so segregated from most of the Republic. They really only interact with each other and the jedi, who aren’t supposed to form emotional attachments. They’re not allowed to own property or get married or have their own family.” </p><p><br/>“Not right now,” Colt agreed. “Maybe I’m time.”</p><p><br/>“Not likely,” you snorted. “The kaminoans treat you like property and the Republic isn’t much better.” </p><p><br/>Colt smiled as you crossed your arms, pouting like a child. “But they have hope.”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?” You asked curiously.</p><p><br/>Colt glanced around, as though someone might hear. “They’ve heard that there are clones who have fallen in love, that have partners in secret. It gives them hope that they can be more than weapons, that they can be seen as more. Hope that others will see them as real people, people who have dreams and aspirations and who deserve to be loved like anyone else.”<br/>“But you are!” You exclaimed. You stood, the annoyance filling you with an anxious energy. “You are all those things, you do deserve to be loved, to be seen as people. But no one does!”<br/>“That’s not true.” Colt was infuriatingly calm as he looked up at you. You stopped in front of him and put your hands on your hips. Before you could argue he had stood, sliding his arm through yours and holding you waist. “You see us as more. You see me as more.”</p><p><br/>You felt your whole body get warm but before you could recover your wits, Colt was leaning in, his lips against yours in a soft, chaste kiss. It was only when he started to pull away that you were able to react. You surged forward, closing the small gap he’d created, your hands coming up to grasp his biceps as you pulled him back in. It didn’t take much encouragement on your part. You could feel him chuckle against your lips but you ignored it, deepening the kiss and giving no more opportunity to tease you. </p><p><br/>“They’re making me leave tomorrow,” you murmured against his lips. </p><p><br/>Colt’s hold tightened. “Will you be back?”</p><p><br/>“Of course,” you said softly. “Someone has to look out for those boys and teach them how to stay alive out there.”</p><p><br/>It may not be much, but you could do that at least. You could prepare them with everything you knew and hopefully your training could save some lives. </p><p><br/>“Then I’ll be waiting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fox X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox finds an unlikely ally in Reader and maybe something more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a few quick notes. This is the third chapter in one day! I had these written and just needed to edit now that I had a day off. Also, this one was actually requested by a lovely anon on my Tumblr so I hope they like it! Lastly, I just want to say that I was very much against mentioning any cannon stuff but they absolutely demanded that I do it and I have very little control over these stories to be quite honest. Also, this one has an epilogue that mentions a canon event I was particularly hoping to avoid but here we are. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Fox met you was a major inconvenience. You were sloppy and you’d been recognized by people you didn’t want to be recognized by. It wasn’t exactly your fault that they started a commotion about it and got the police involved. If it hadn’t been for his interference you would have been just fine. </p><p><br/>If asked about it later Fox couldn't have said what made him stick his neck out. His first instinct has been to turn away. While he was never really off duty this was far below his pay grade, if he had one. It was not his job to clean up after local police. But the next thing he knew he was reaching out, grabbing you around the waist and locking your arms behind your back. </p><p><br/>You were thrown off by it, not expecting anyone to actually catch you. The police were too slow and inefficient and you thought you were free. You hadn't even seen the commander of the coruscant guard until he was on you. </p><p><br/>“I’ll take it from here,” he was saying, shaking his head. You heard him mutter something about if you wanted it done right. </p><p><br/>You scoffed at the man, trying to jerk from his grasp but he was fast and you had a pair of cuffs on before you knew it. You would have been impressed if you weren’t so pissed. <br/>“Let me go, bucket head,” You snarled but Fox ignored you and hurried you along to a transport. </p><p><br/>“What are they trying to book you for?” He asked. His voice had a deep weariness that came from a long time of taking shit. You could relate. <br/>“None of your business.”</p><p><br/>“Well I think it is considering now I’m the one to book you,” he replied calmly. You wondered how much of a fight you should put up when he tried to get you in the transport but to your surprise, the commander stopped and stared at you. It made you uncomfortable. You couldn’t see his face so you couldn’t tell what kind of look this was. </p><p><br/>“I don't need this today,” he groaned, releasing your cuffs. “Get out of here.”</p><p><br/>You blinked at him, rubbing your wrists. “What?”</p><p><br/>“As far as I can tell you didn’t start whatever druk that was back there and I have too much to do to clean up after these idiots. Get out of here before I change my mind.” He waved you off and you didn't wait to be told again.</p><p><br/>“That one’s trouble sir,” Thire said as they watched you disappear in a blink. </p><p><br/>“With a capital T,” Fox agreed. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The second time you met Fox was more pleasant, at least for him. You’d spotted someone with a substantial bounty on their head. It wasn’t normally your style but you could go for a few extra credits. </p><p><br/>It wasn’t overly difficult for you either if you were being honest. But what had happened with the commander hadn’t sat right with you and you knew you had to even the score. <br/>Even as you handed the sheb over you felt like an idiot but the  surprise from Fox when you told him you were even was worth it.</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The third time you met Fox you were in big trouble. Normally there was a nurse you could go to for this kind of thing but she’d left, gone off to fight a war that made no sense to you. </p><p><br/>You were sitting in an alley, having slid to the ground, weak from blood loss and awaiting your inevitable demise when he came around the corner.</p><p> <br/>“You really are Trouble, aren’t you?” His words may have been harsh but the tone was something that would have been appropriate for a lost kitten. </p><p><br/>The blood loss also made you delirious and you barked out a laugh, twinging at the pain it caused. Fox reached out to you and gently scooped you into his arms, cradling you against his chest. </p><p><br/>“This isn’t any kind of life for you,” He sighed. </p><p><br/>“Yea, says the guy created to do nothing but die for people who hate you,” you muttered darkly. “I don't need your lecture, bucket-head.”</p><p><br/>“Wouldn't dream of it.”</p><p><br/>“Good.”</p><p><br/>You didn’t know anything after that, waking up in a hospital room and being told that Commander Fox brought you in. You assumed they would be holding you there and then throwing you in jail. But to your surprise they were very kind to you, treating you like someone important and you wondered what Fox said to them. They allowed you to leave of your own free will when you were healed and again you wondered why he bothered, ignoring the sting that he hadn’t stuck around or come to see you. That was just fine, you were used to looking after yourself. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The fourth time you met Fox was decidedly unexpected. </p><p><br/>You were minding your own business, nursing a drink in the corner of the bar when you heard a commotion. You didn’t want to get involved in anything tonight. There was too much on your mind lately and it wasn’t any of your business. </p><p><br/>Then you heard the voice. </p><p><br/>You knew it was his from the first syllable. There was no way to explain it or to describe the difference. They said clones all had the same voice but that wasn’t any more true than the idea that they had the same face. You were skilled enough to detect the differences of body language, speech pattern, eye contact and so on. It told a lot about a person and if asked you could say it was due to these skills you could tell but you knew the truth. You didn’t so much know as feel his voice. </p><p><br/>You could also feel the tension in the bar, everyone looking away as much as possible. The guard was not well liked in these parts but everyone was wise enough to let them go about their business and hope they didn’t get recognised. Well, everyone except the guy on the floor apparently. That must have been the brief commotion that drew your attention. </p><p><br/>The commander was currently talking with the bartender and you could feel the frustration in him as the man shrugged and shook his head.</p><p><br/>You downed the rest of your drink and moved towards the bar. At first Fox ignored your presence. </p><p><br/>“If you see anything, let us know.”</p><p><br/>You both knew it would be a cold day on Tatooine before the bartender ever voluntarily shared something other than a curse with the guard.</p><p><br/>“Investigation not going well?” you asked casually. “Poor commander, must be frustrating.” He turned to you quickly, catching your hand as you trailed a finger tip down the armour over his upper arm. When he saw it was you, he dropped his hold. “Maybe I can help.”</p><p><br/>Fox studied you from behind the visor. For a moment you thought he would refuse but then he handed you a datapad. “You seen him around?”</p><p><br/>“Hm…” You placed a hand on your chin as you pretended to think it over, looking at the image of the gamorrean on the screen. “I just might. Maybe a drink would help jog my memory.” You heard a snort from one of Fox’s men. </p><p><br/>“Bribery is illegal.” You got the feeling Fox was smiling under there. </p><p><br/>“Oh no, not for me,” you said quickly, shaking your head as you handed the pad back. You’d already copied the information there anyway. “Let me buy you a drink and I’ll tell you what I know.”</p><p><br/>Fox seemed to muse on this before he turned to the two men behind him. “Check the place across the street and then come back.”</p><p><br/>You grinned at him, already having grabbed two of your regulars from the bartender. Fox followed you back to your corner table, everyone else quickly looking away. They glanced at you with a mixture of fear and admiration but you pretended you didn’t see anything. You continued pretending as Fox hesitantly sat across from you and finally removed the helmet. </p><p><br/>You’d seen clones before but there was always something different. Fox had the default haircut and no visible tattoos that you could see but his hair was greying at the temples, just a little bit. Your eyes took in the way it faded perfectly back into thick black curls and absently noted that he needed to visit his barber soon, the hair starting to just fall over his ears. He looked stressed, the lines near his eyes telling you all you needed to know about the demands of his job and the life of a Coruscant guard. But there was something in his eyes, the brightness and the way they twinkled as he looked at you that told you Fox wasn’t all about rules and regulations and that intrigued you. <br/>“I see the senators are keeping you busy,” you commented. </p><p>“How do you know that?” Fox asked though he didn’t deny it. </p><p><br/>“You need a haircut,” you replied, taking a big swig of your drink. “And some sleep.”</p><p><br/>“Always,” Fox agreed without thinking. He tried to cover it up by also taking a big swig. You were impressed the strong alcohol didn’t phase him. <br/>“You’re used to the hard stuff?” </p><p><br/>“You could say that,” he replied vaguely. “Now, you said something about knowing this guy?”</p><p><br/>“All business and no pleasure, is that always the way you do things, Commander?” You winked, wanting to fluster him.</p><p><br/>“Not necessarily.”</p><p><br/>The reply caught you off guard, as did the no nonsense way he delivered it, looking at you as though he’d simply commented on the weather. You tilted your head slightly, noticing the way his eyes danced with amusement at having thrown you off. The corner of your mouth turned up in a smile. </p><p><br/>“Alright,” you sighed dramatically. “I may have told an itty bitty lie so you’d agree to a drink with me.”</p><p><br/>“So you don’t know anything,” Fox surmised. You could see the tension return and you didn’t like that. </p><p><br/>“Now, now I didn’t say that,” you told him quickly, holding out a hand. “I don’t know anything yet. Give me by tomorrow and you’ll have everything you need.”<br/>Fox sipped his drink, studying you over the rim of his glass. “In exchange for what?”</p><p><br/>You shrugged, holding out your hands in a show of surrender. “Not a thing, commander. I told you before I don’t like owing anyone anything. What you did for me the other night…” you trailed off before shaking your head. </p><p><br/>“You don’t owe me,” he assured you, straightening his back. “You’re a citizen of the republic and it's my duty to protect and serve every citizen.”</p><p><br/>You refrained from making a  crude joke about serving every citizen, for once not deflecting with humor. “Not all citizens are equal. Some of us aren't worth the time.”<br/>“That’s not true.” Fox’s voice was full of conviction and you could see in the  way he held himself that he truly believed it. “Every life is important. It’s my duty to protect them.”</p><p><br/>“That’s a big job,” you said quietly. “Not everyone sees it that way.”</p><p><br/>“No, they don’t.” The way he spoke you could tell it was coming from a place of personal experience. </p><p><br/>“Do they respect you?” you asked before you could stop yourself. “For everything you do, are they grateful for you and the other clones?”</p><p><br/>“No.” Fox finished his drink in one gulp and set the glass down. “Thanks for the drink. Stay out of trouble.”</p><p><br/>You smirked up at him. “Trouble is my middle name.”</p><p><br/>“Thought it was your first,” Fox replied, shoving his helmet on again. You watched him leave, unaware of the conversation that took place when he walked out the door. <br/>The other two had come back empty handed and waited for their commander. </p><p><br/>“Weren’t sure if we were going to see you again tonight,” one of them joked, nudging Fox with an elbow. </p><p><br/>“She seems interested in you, sir,” the second was more earnest. “Don’t you want to-”</p><p><br/>“No, trooper. That one’s too free. We don’t get to live like that, do we boys? Wouldn’t be fair to put her in a cage like us.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>You had never broken a promise yet and sure enough, by mid afternoon the next day you were walking confidently into the offices of the Coruscant guard, asking for commander Fox personally, only to be told that he was busy. </p><p><br/>“Tell him Trouble is here.”</p><p><br/>A few minutes later you were being led into a small office. Fox stood up from the desk, his helmet resting on the edge. It was still a surprise to see his face but you liked it. It allowed you to see the small smile as he met your eye. </p><p><br/>“Nice place,” you said, looking around. “Would have thought you’d get a better view.” Instead of looking out at the Coruscant skyline, Fox’s window was very small and mostly looked at drab grey buildings and alleyways. </p><p><br/>“Better to keep an eye on things,” he replied easily though you didn’t miss the apprehension in his face. </p><p><br/>“Here.” You held out the chip containing all information on the man they were looking for. “His name is Harthen. He’s been staying with his brother in law on the fifth level. He’s skipping town tomorrow morning on the <em>Lacerta</em>, owned by the smuggler Nassein Hafreen. You could get him now or wait until tomorrow and get two porgs with one stone.”<br/>Fox stared at the chip and then at you before slowly reaching out to take it from you. “Why would…”</p><p><br/>You grinned at him. “I told you, I don’t like owing-”</p><p><br/>“And I told you that you don’t owe me anything.”</p><p><br/>“Okay,” you said coyly. “How about this…”</p><p><br/>Fox watched as you slowly made your way closer. He still didn’t move as you pressed yourself up to his chest, your fingers trailing through the grey at his temple. “How about you take me out tomorrow night,” you purred into his ear. “I know a great little place, real romantic. And later you can take me home and kriff me nice and slow…”</p><p><br/>Instead of becoming indignant or pushing you away, he surprised you yet again, sweeping you into a toe curling kiss that you never would have expected from the uptight commander. <br/>“This is never going to work out between us,” he murmured quietly when he’d pulled away, his forehead against yours. </p><p><br/>“Lets just enjoy the ride, Commander.”</p><p><br/>You were still thinking about it as you walked in your front door hours later. You’d just kicked off your boots when your comm pinged with a message. You frowned, not recognizing the number. When you tried to find out more you ran into a serious roadblock of encryption. This wasn’t like any other job you’d ever accepted. Someone didn’t want anyone but you seeing this and whoever they were they were good. Curious, you read the message again. </p><p>We could use skills like yours. Interested in a career change? </p><p>There was no signature or any indication who this was. The only identifying mark was half of the republic cog with the word ASS underneath. You stared at it a moment before replying back. </p><p>Maybe it was time for a career change. </p><p><strong>Epilogue:</strong><br/>You walked through the alley, turning right like you knew these streets inside and out. You didn’t stop when someone emerged from the dark and slipped into a side street. You slipped into the next one and circled round, coming face to face with them at the other side of the building. </p><p><br/>“Were you followed?” you asked. You were used to meetings like this but it was usually less tense. This time you were carrying a secret that could get not only you but everyone you knew killed to keep it. But if you didn’t do anything the whole galaxy was at stake, not to mention the man you love. </p><p><br/>“No.” The woman reached up to lower her hood. </p><p><br/>“Don’t” you told her. “I don’t want to risk anyone knowing who you are.”</p><p><br/>She nodded. “What is it you needed to tell me?”</p><p><br/>You took a deep breath to steady your nerves. “Ever heard of order 66?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Echo X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo lets Reader take care of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a few quick things. First, here it is, the last one shot! I saved the best for last. It is true that I love every single clone very much but the real truth is that I do have a favorite and it's always been Echo. So originally it was going to be the last since I actually got through all the ideas I had and then some. However I do have a few more plots popping up, something with Waxer, an angsty drama filled Captain Rex story around the order 66 plan and I'd really like to write for Dogma but I don't really have any ideas there. I'm just not sure if I'm going to post anything else aside from the one from maybe the Waxer story. I have so many ideas and plots in my head but its hard to know what to do with them so I may just keep it simple and leave it at this.  If you guys have any questions or stuff you want to see, let me know and please tell me if you want me to add tags. I am a light tagger and I am bad at remembering to update them as new chapters come along. My tumblr is always open too, even if you just want to yell about your favorite clone boys. As always, thanks for the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you met Echo was after you’d been briefly sent to an outpost on Rishi Moon while they waited to send a new squadron up. It wasn’t so much a meeting as a crossing of paths while Domino took over and your small group left, but it was enough to remember him. You overhead one of the others teasing him about something. </p><p><br/>Echo, you thought to yourself. It felt like you’d heard it before but that wouldn't be possible. Maybe it was just a feeling of camaraderie. You had also received a nickname meant to tease you. The officers started to call you ‘Rosie’ after a civie woman featured on a propaganda poster because you were often repeating a version of the slogan. “I can do it,”  and “I’ll do it,” was often whispered to you in jest as well as much cruder jokes. It wasn’t surprising that this led to an incident but it wasn’t you who had enough first, it was Bee. Calling it a fight was being generous but regardless, the altercation was probably what got you temporarily reassigned to the outpost. It didn’t bother you as you were up for wherever they needed to send you and treated it like a new adventure, plus you and your best friend along. Your friends and comrades continued to call you Rosie but it was affectionate, more out of admiration for your willingness to try anything and help anyone who needed it. Bee was a lot like you, a busy bee always getting into things and maybe that’s why you got along.</p><p><br/>Later you would cross paths with Echo once again as you and Bee were sent to Kamino temporarily to help with training. You noted the new armour and promotion but you knew it was him. </p><p><br/>It wasn’t until you were back on Coruscant continuing to train officers that you met. If he were honest, Echo didn’t pay you much mind at first. He kept his head down and stayed focused but as he spent more time with the 501st he lightened up and came out of his shell, showing his true self and stopped being quite as nervous and anxious about breaking the rules. It still took awhile before he wasn’t feeling he was going to get in trouble if he looked at you, like someone would just know what he was thinking from that one glance. It didn’t bother you, you were used to doing your job and moving around as unobtrusively as possible, it suited you not to be the center of attention. </p><p><br/>You started to work more closely with the 501st when their general took an interest with you. It was at the start of a briefing and you were waiting for your commanding officer when the Admiral’s assistant decided to explain to you in great detail the briefing etiquette expected, which of course you already knew. You let him talk, not really listening until he told you to refer to clones by rank and number only as names were not official. </p><p><br/>“Actually, I won’t do that. It’s rude,” you responded before you were aware you were talking. “You’re an idiot and I don’t have a head for numbers anyway. I’d never remember them, especially in a tense situation. If you’ve ever seen real combat, which I highly doubt, you’d know that communication and even a split second of hesitation can make the difference.”<br/>“Excuse me? You need to know your place and show some respect.”</p><p>“You’re one of the lowest ranked people in this room, why don’t you learn some respect?”</p><p><br/>The room was unexpectedly quiet and it was only at that moment you realised everyone was staring at you. </p><p><br/>“Sorry to cut it so close, I-” your commanding officer stopped as she entered the room and groaned. “Oh no, what did she do?”</p><p><br/>General Skywalker raised a hand and pointed at you. “Can I keep this one?”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Echo gotten much better at learning to relax but there were still many times you caught the tension in his shoulders or the lines around his eyes that gave away his stress. He always told you not to worry, that clones were engineered to handle stress that wasn’t the point. You were lost in thought, looking forward to having a few days together on leave when you felt a pair of familiar arms encircle you and a strong chest against your back. </p><p><br/>“The latest inventory?” Echo asked, his chin on your shoulder as he looked at the data pad in your hand. You nodded, tilting it so he could see. <br/>“Mom wants a list to order before we go on leave so it’s here when we get back.”</p><p><br/>“Efficient,” Echo said appreciatively. You laughed, leaning. against him. “Anyway, I wanted to ask if you’re sure you don’t want to go off planet.”</p><p><br/>“Positive. We travel enough. I just want to spend real time together, no one else for once.”</p><p><br/>“Great.” Echo looked relieved. Fives was taking his girlfriend away on some kind of cruise for vacation and said you two should come along. It seemed like fun but what you really wanted more than anything was to spend time with Echo. “So you still want to…”</p><p><br/>You didn’t take your eyes off the pad, feeling your face heat up. “Yea, definitely.”</p><p><br/>“Good.” </p><p><br/>Earlier you’d talked to him about what you both wanted to do when you had more time and privacy. You wanted to let him relax, let you take care of him but you were surprised at how willing he was to comply.</p><p> <br/>“But before that, I have another request.” Echo spun you around to face him, the datapad now squished between you. </p><p><br/>“Oh?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>“I want to cook for you.”</p><p><br/>“Oh?” You hadn’t expected the request to be something like that. </p><p><br/>Echo grinned. “I’ve gotten better and there’s a recipe I think you’ll like.”</p><p><br/>“Sure, sounds like fun.”</p><p><br/>Echo’s smile widened and it was impossible not to smile back. “Great! I’ll see you tonight.” You saw his eyes dart back and forth, making sure no one was watching before he leaned down and kissed you. </p><p><br/>“See you then,” you agreed, giving him a pat on the ass as you sent him on his way again, shaking your head. </p><p><br/>You couldn’t help remembering the first time he came over and how shy he was. You and Bee had rented an apartment together on Coutascant since the early days. It was convenient and cost effective since neither of you were at home that often. </p><p><br/>Echo and Fives had wanted you guys to judge their cooking skills. For whatever reason the 501st had gotten into cooking shows they watched on the holonet. They didn’t get much opportunity to try it out though and Echo and Fives were constantly bickering about recipes and techniques so they were excited when you and Bee offered your kitchen and services as taste testers. It was surprisingly edible and after a lot of debate it was decided that Fives’ cooking was better but Echo was the superior baker. They’d both been pleased enough with the outcome but Echo was still trying to redeem himself. </p><p><br/>You were still wondering what he was planning to make that night when there was a knock at the door. You heard the door open but Iggy didn’t say anything.</p><p><br/>“Hey,” you came around the corner of the living room and greeted Echo with a kiss as he set down some bags on the kitchen counter. </p><p><br/>“Hey,” he grinned but side eyed the droid. “I still don't think he likes me.”</p><p><br/>You laughed, remembering when they’d first come over and the door had opened to your IG unit saying “eliminate threat.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, he’s friendly,” you had assured them, patting the droid’s shoulder. “Introduce yourself.”</p><p><br/>“I am IG-86, unit number 415,” the droid informed. “My name is Iggy.”</p><p><br/>“We found him on a mission and reprogrammed him. It was a lot of work but he’s great and super useful watching the palace when we’re gone.” Still, the friendship between them didn’t exactly blossom.</p><p>“He’s a bit jealous,” you answered honestly. “But we gave him a thorough once over earlier before Bee left so he shouldn’t complain.”</p><p><br/>“I can’t blame him. I’d be jealous not to have you all to myself too,” Echo replied. He pulled you close and kissed you, making you melt into it. He was already so much more at ease and more confident in showing affection and you ate it up. </p><p><br/>Iggy made a show of stomping to his ‘bedroom’ as you called it, though it had originally been intended as a pantry off the kitchen and he continuously reminded you he didn't need a bed or to sleep but it was too weird to call it his ‘power down’ room. </p><p><br/>You made Echo go change into the lounge clothes you kept around the apartment, reminding him of the ‘no uniform’ rules that were strictly enforced.</p><p><br/>“What are you making tonight?” You asked when he returned, hoping up on the counter. Echo grinned at you and started pulling out ingredients. “Your favourite,” he replied. “I created my own recipe.”</p><p><br/>Like everything Echo did, his cooking was well researched and thorough. He looked through different recipes and read all the tips and tricks as well as making note of what you personally liked best and what you didn’t like about certain foods to do it just right.</p><p><br/>“Is cooking a hobby?” You asked curiously. You knew he liked to read and had opened his eyes to materials other than non fiction (ie reg manuals). He loved having access to the public library through his datapad. Regularly renting out books hadn't been plausible but when you showed him that having a library card meant you could access their stuff remotely he was hooked. The clones were still learning about hobbies and interests just for fun, just for them. It wasn’t something they were encouraged to discover at Kamino. </p><p><br/>He looked thoughtful before nodding. “I guess so,” he shrugged. “It’s like a puzzle. I like finding different recipes and how to change them and make my own. I don’t know if it's the act of cooking itself.”</p><p><br/>“It still counts,” you shrugged. “Fives likes to cook too but he likes to throw things together and find out what it is after. You can like the same thing but enjoy it in different ways.”</p><p><br/>“I guess so,” he replied. </p><p><br/>“Do you want me to help with anything?” You asked. Echo usually didn’t let you do anything so you weren’t surprised when he said no.</p><p> <br/>“But you can keep me company,” he added, handing you a glass of your favourite light alcoholic drink.</p><p> <br/>“Fine,” you pouted but agreed. Not five minutes later, “can I help you cut those up?”</p><p><br/>“No,” Echo laughed. “I want to do it.”</p><p><br/>“You can,” you whined. “I just want to help.”</p><p><br/>“You are helping!”</p><p><br/>“But I want to help more!”</p><p><br/>“Kiss me then.” </p><p><br/>“Fine, I will,” you replied, hopping down from the counter. “You think I won’t?”</p><p><br/>“No, I don’t think that,” he replied. You kissed him and he pulled you closer with one arm, nuzzling at your neck and making you giggle. </p><p><br/>“I’m gonna spill!” You protested, through your laughter. </p><p><br/>“You don’t need to do that. What will it prove?”</p><p><br/>“Not on purpose, you fool!”</p><p><br/>Echo laughed, it was a rare kind of laugh for him, the loud kind that made you feel warm all over. “You think I’m a fool? How terrible.”</p><p><br/>“You are,” you told him firmly, wrapping your arms around him and leaning into his side while he tried to continue cooking with one hand, the other arm busy being around your shoulders. “A fool with terrible taste.”</p><p><br/>“Terrible taste?” He repeated indignantly. “I love you don’t I?”</p><p><br/>“As I said, terrible taste.”</p><p><br/>Echo laughed again. “Speaking of terrible taste...” he held a spoon out to you and you opened your mouth for him to feed you. “How’s that? Can I add more spice?”</p><p><br/>“Mm, yes please,” you grinned. Echo smiled and kissed you, this time abandoning his cooking for a moment to lift you up and set you on the counter beside the stove. You squealed indignantly. It wasn't very often Echo used this tactic against you and you’d be lying if you said you didn't like getting manhandled now and then.</p><p><br/>“There. Now stop distracting me. You can hand me ingredients, deal?”</p><p><br/>“Deal,” you grinned. “Can I also stir?”</p><p><br/>“Fine,” he relented with a roll of his eyes. “And you can lick the spoon too.” </p><p><br/>“I hope that’s not all I get to lick tonight,” you purred, relishing the way he smiled despite looking embarrassed. Flirting was still something he was still not quite used to and something you did more often when you were alone. While you both loved his brothers and they were good about giving you privacy, it was different being alone together. <br/>You spent a long time that night just laughing and talking, acting as though nothing existed beyond that apartment. You ate in the living room, lounging on the couch and enjoying being able to casually lean against your boyfriend. It was nice to kiss him without Echo suddenly tensing up that someone who wasn’t supposed to see you would walk in. At one point Iggy did startle you when he started cleaning up in the kitchen a little more loudly than necessary. <br/>You sat up from where you and Echo were lazily making out like teenagers. “So?” You asked softly, finger trailing along his arm. He tilted his head with a frown before catching on. “You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed,” you laughed.</p><p><br/>“I’m not embarrassed,” he protested. “I was just confused.”</p><p><br/>“Uh-huh.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll show you embarrassed,” he smirked, standing and lifting you from the couch. You laughed, hanging on while he carried you to your bedroom and dropped you onto your bed. You grinned as you pulled him closer and kissed him. His hand slid up your side, under your shirt, his thumb stroking against your ribs. Your hand gripped the back of his shirt and tugged at it until he pulled back to let you slip it over his head. You stared up at him, hands trailing down his chest and tugging at his waist band. <br/>“You first,” he said softly into your ear. </p><p><br/>You obeyed, standing up and making a show of slowly dragging your shirt over your head. Echo watched, sitting at the edge of the bed. You smiled before bending at the waist and dragging your pants down your legs. As you straightened you watched him closely. </p><p><br/>“Come here,” he said quietly. You moved towards him and he gripped you gently by the hips, turning you around. He undid the clasp of your bra and you remembered the first time he’d done so and how much trouble he had with it. Echo was a quick learner.You smiled at the thought as his hands brushed up your back to your shoulders, sliding the bra straps down. <br/>He placed kisses between your shoulder blades, down your spine until he reached the small of your back and his hands slowly slid your panties down your hips. He squeezed your ass in one hand, the other reaching around to slide between your legs. He slipped a finger into you and you gasped softly. As you turned around you saw him put his finger to his lips and humm appreciatively. Leaning in, you placed your hands on his shoulders. Echo closed his eyes as you kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips. </p><p><br/>“Lay back,” you murmured against his mouth. Echo obeyed and you crawled over him, straddling his waist. You could feel how hard he was already and you were excited for the real fun. “Put your arms up.” Echo did so, watching as you produced a pair of stasis cuffs from between your bed and the wall. </p><p><br/>“That could earn you another shot for “gross misuse of GAR property” if you’re not careful,” Echo teased and you laughed. </p><p><br/>“Oh, I’ll show you gross misuse of GAR property,” you assured him.</p><p><br/>“That’s what I’m hoping,” Echo grinned as you fastened his hands together to the headboard. </p><p><br/>“Not funny.” He laughed anyway and you raised an eyebrow. “Bold of you to be so cocky when I’m the one in charge now.”</p><p><br/>“You should probably punish me,” he replied, trying to keep a straight face. “You should probably sit on my face, that would show me.” You raised an eyebrow but he remained completely stone faced.</p><p><br/>“Oh yea? Well just for that I will,” you huffed. Echo’s facade broke and he smiled as you moved to the top of the bed. His wrists jerked as he tried to reach for your hips, forgetting the cuffs. You decided to tease him a bit. Normally he would have gripped your hips so hard it bruised, keeping your dripping pussy flush against his mouth but you sat up a bit farther on your knees, letting him reach as far as he could, his tongue dragging against your clit, back and forth before diving into you. You moaned, instinctively falling into the sensation. You heard Echo chuckle and remembered yourself, pulling back again. Echo whined, rattling the headboard as he pulled against the restraints. </p><p>“(Y/N)...” he complained. “Please?”</p><p><br/>You pretended to think on it. “Since you’re so polite about it...” You slowly sink down on him, spreading your knees wider. Echo took full advantage, his tongue delving into you again and making you throw your head back in bliss, moaning his name. As much as you liked to tease, Echo was far worse when it came to giving you your pleasure. He pulled back, giving a few shallow thrusts of his tongue and lazily licking up your juices. </p><p><br/>“Kriff..” you swore, leaning your forehead on the headboard and trying to keep as much of your weight off him as possible. It was becoming more difficult as your legs turned to jelly. Echo hummed, sending a jolt through you and resumed his ministrations with renewed vigor, only to back off again. </p><p><br/>“Echo...” You panted. “I’m going to remember this..”</p><p><br/>Echo pulled away to laugh and you groaned. “Don’t threaten me with a good time,” he replied easily. You grumbled darkly but  he only laughed again before he resumed kissing and caressing your wet folds with his tongue. You cried out as he sucked on your clit, gripping the headboard so hard your knuckles turned white. </p><p><br/>“Kriff,” you moaned again. “Kriff, Echo....oh..” He couldn't help the low groan that tumbled in his chest as your legs shook and you rocked your hips. “Druk, I’m gonna..”</p><p><br/>Echo made no reply other than to continue dragging his tongue up and down your clit. You cried out as you came, collapsing forward against the headboard with a groan. Echo continued lapping at your pussy, relishing the taste of you on his tongue.</p><p><br/>“Ug, Echo..” you complained, oversensitive now. </p><p><br/>“Bet I can make you do it again,” he challenged and you tightened at the thought. “Mm, you like that idea, (Y/N?)”He didn't stop until you lifted off of him. </p><p><br/>“Help me get these off,” you said instead, tugging at his waist band. Echo cooperated, letting you tug them down, followed by his greys. He wasn’t embarrassed anymore like he used to be whenever he took off his pants near you to reveal his hard, dripping cock. You reached out, gathering the precum on your fingertips and spreading it up and down his cock. Echo groaned and you watched him tug at the cuffs, his eyes closing and his mouth open, panting softly. </p><p><br/>“Relax,” you murmured. “Stop thinking so much. Just enjoy it.”</p><p><br/>You could see the tension in his jaw release and his features relax. He licked his lips and you stared, taking in the sight. Your hand moved again gently, experimenting. Echo let out a slow breath and you leaned forward to kiss him. You could still taste yourself on his lips. You took your time, in no rush at all, his hips moved slowly, fucking into your hand you pulled away briefly to reach for something in the bedside drawer. Without the use of his hands, Echo took every opportunity he could. Your breast brushed against his face as you leaned over and he dragged his tongue over your nipple. </p><p><br/>“You are naughty today,” you teased. Echo just grinned at you, even as you produced the cock ring and slipped it snugly on to him. He gave a soft groan and you smiled, leaning in to kiss him against. You ran your fingers through his hair and cupped his face. Pulling back, you trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Echo tilted his head to give you better access. You took your time moving down to his shoulder and back up to a spot you knew would still be visible with his blacks on. You slowly ran your hands over his shoulders, massaging them while sucking against his skin, giving a few gentle nips and kisses as you formed a decent sized hickey. Echo moaned and you sat back to admire your handy work. </p><p><br/>“Lovely.” You told him, booping his nose with a laugh.</p><p><br/>“What?” Echo frowned and turned his head as though to see what you meant. “Oh, you-“ You laughed as he realised you’d left a mark and pouted. “Not fair.”</p><p><br/>“All’s fair in love and war,” you replied before slowly starting to make your way down his body. You paused to trace your tongue over his nipple and watch the way he arched his back in pleasure. You grinned to yourself, sucking another mark into his left pec. Echo let his eyes close again, taking your advice to relax and let you make him feel good. </p><p><br/>You were purposely slow, enjoying the way his abs contracted in anticipation as you moved closer to his cock. Your fingers trailed down the v of his hips, teasing his inner thigh. You felt his muscles jerk and watched him open his eyes, looking down at you.</p><p><br/>“(Y/N),” he murmured and your heart skipped a beat at the adoration in his tone and the look of adoration in his eyes. You sat up to kiss him again and when you pulled away he chased your lips. You relented, kissing him and trying to focus as your hand reached into the drawer again, searching blindly for the lube. You finally found it and drew it out, setting it down on the bed before you pulled away and made your way back down to suck another hickey onto his inner thigh. Echo moaned your name as your hand reached up to caress your thumb against his balls. </p><p><br/>“Ready?” You asked, sitting up again. </p><p>“Yes,” Echo said, watching you open the lube and coat your fingers. He closed them again as you looked up at him. “Ready.”</p><p><br/>“Relax,” you reminded. Echo nodded and you watched him make a conscious effort to release the tension. You kissed his forehead and he sighed, nodding again. You smiled, placing one more kiss to his cheek before focusing your attention elsewhere. </p><p><br/>You stroked his cock with one hand, sliding a finger inside him with the other. He was tense at first but quickly relaxed. You took more time than usual, twice as long as you needed to before adding a second finger. Echo let out a long breath and you watched his eyelids flutter. You moved your fingers, looking for a good spot. His hips jumped when you found it and you smiled to yourself before leaning in and taking his cock in your mouth. </p><p><br/>You didn’t get to do this kind of thing often but you loved the way he let you take over, let you pleasure him and finally turned that brain off. As much as he said it didn't affect him, you knew how exhausting that must be. You loved when he ravished you and focused so much time and energy figuring you out and knowing exactly how to handle you to give you the most pleasure but there was something so satisfying about being the one to let him fall apart, the trust and love that he had for you was so apparent it left you feeling light headed. Or maybe that was because of the noises he was making and the way he bit down on his bottom lip. You couldn't help reaching between your own legs and letting your fingers rub absently against your clit. </p><p><br/>You kept a slow and steady pace, his hips moving in time with your fingers and thrusting into your mouth. You knew he was there, that he wanted, needed to cum but you kept it up a little longer, the cock ring preventing him from releasing. </p><p><br/>“Please...” Echo croaked. “I need to.,,,I’m right there...ah, Kriff.”</p><p><br/>He was still able to speak coherently so you decided to hold off for now, listening to his begging and whimpering and feeling the desperation in the way his hips bucked erratically. <br/>Finally as Echo was reduced to a whimpering mess and tears formed at the corners of his eyes you took mercy. You pulled away and kissed his thigh, rewarded with a long, low groan. <br/>“I’m gonna take it off now, okay?” You asked, reaching for the cock ring. </p><p><br/>Echo nodded and gave a soft, “yes, please…(Y/N)...”</p><p><br/>You waited a moment before taking it off. You didn’t want to accidentally trigger an orgasm now, it had to be good. Echo’s whole body sagged in relief. You waited a few more moments, placing soft kisses over his skin until he’d calmed and then applied some fresh lube. </p><p><br/>“Good?” You asked, looking up at him. Echo nodded, his eyes closed. “Echo?” </p><p><br/>He opened them and looked at you. “Yea.”</p><p><br/>You kissed his hip, sliding your fingers inside him again and searching for the right spot. It wasn't hard and Echo was instantly tensing again, right back on the edge. As soon as you took him in your mouth he cried out, hands jerking at the cuffs, instinctively wanting to Reach for you. You smirked, your hand moving back between your legs to stroke your clit as you looked up and watched his muscles flexing under the strain, the thin layer of sweat making his brown skin glisten.  You weren’t worried about him breaking the cuffs but you were concerned about your poor headboard, the whole frame creaking in protest as he tugged on it. If only for that reason you were merciful, rolling your tongue in the way you knew he liked but you kept the slow, steady pace, letting it build and build until he couldn't control it and came with a shout of your name that could wake the dead. The sound of it and the look of pure ecstasy on his face sent you over with him. It wasn't nearly as intense but the release felt good in a way that wasn’t purely physical. </p><p><br/>You made your way slowly back up his body and released the cuffs, massaging out his arms and shoulders. Echo opened his eyes and looked at you in a daze. No one had ever looked at you the way he did, like you were his world. </p><p><br/>“There he is,” you murmured, kissing his cheek. “How are you?”</p><p><br/>“Good. Real good,” Echo sighed. He quickly took advantage of being free to finally wrap his arms around you, rolling over and trapping you under him. He covered you face in soft kisses and you giggled, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. “Give me a minute and I’ll-“</p><p><br/>“I’m good,” you said quickly. </p><p><br/>“You came?”</p><p><br/>“Yea.”</p><p><br/>“But I can still-“</p><p><br/>“Echo,” you cut him off with a stern look. “I’m good. What would be really great right now is a long, warm bath with some nice bath salts.”</p><p><br/>“And bubble bath?” Echo asked, giving you the rare but super effective puppy dog eyes. </p><p><br/>“Of course. Lots of bubbles.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rex X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader suddenly disappears and Rex knows he has to find her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain, I’d like a word with you if you don’t mind.”</p><p><br/>“Of course, General.”</p><p><br/>Coming from Mace Windu, Rex had to wonder what this was about. He glanced at Anakin who looked just as confused but nodded his head. Rex waited as everyone else filed out of the briefing room. </p><p><br/>“I don’t know if you’ve heard this but my information officer suddenly resigned her post yesterday due to a family emergency,” general Windu started. “However, when I reached out to them they hadn’t heard anything or seen her. I know you were...close with her. Did she happen to mention anything to you?”</p><p><br/>Rex was stunned. He thought of the last time he’d seen you. Not nearly often enough as you were always working with Ponds and the 91st. You were only able to spend a few precious hours together, like that wonderful night during his last leave while the others had been at 79’s. It was probably the most romantic night of his life, flowers, candles, a bubble bath and making love to you over and over, no other thoughts in his mind but your smile, your kiss, the taste of your skin and the feel of your hands, the way you said his name with such reverence...</p><p><br/>“I see this news comes as a surprise,” Windu was saying when Rex forced himself back to the present. “I’m sorry. I had assumed you knew.”</p><p><br/>“I was not informed,” Rex said promptly, straightening his back. There was no reason for him to know in any official capacity but he knew that wasn’t what the general was asking.</p><p><br/>“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Windu insisted. “It was just unlike her and there seems to be some inconsistency in the story. No need to worry, however...” Here Rex could finally see the slight crack in the general's confident facade. “There have been some unusual circumstances lately and I wonder if this isn't related. I would appreciate it if you let me know when and if she contacts you.”</p><p><br/>“Of course, General,” Rex replied though inside he wasn't sure of that. Mace Windu seemed to sense it but there was an understanding between them that he was worried about you too and all he really wanted to know was if you were okay.</p><p><br/>After assuring the general that he would, Rex saluted and left the room. The captain was able to keep calm as he left the room, heading down the hallway. He knew he wouldn’t make it all the way to the barracks but he didn't have to. The key was to be quick but not hurried, his strides confident and purposeful, face blank. He focused on the  physicality of moving his body and turned right, opening the closest maintenance closet. There was a cleaning droid inside that woke up and beeped at him for an order but Rex ignored it. He put his back against the wall and slid down, tugging off his helmet with a jerk. He held it to his chest, staring straight ahead, his breathing heavy. He couldn’t do this again, he’d lost too much already. All the men on Umbara, Dogma, Fives, Tup, everything was falling apart. He’d never told you but lately the only thing that kept him going was thinking about the end of the war and being with you. He lived for those moments in between the fighting and without them it all stretched too far to fathom. He may not have understood what was happening but he did know one thing. He needed to find you. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>When you first heard about the plot to brand the Jedi as traitors you saw several flaws. First of all, who would believe such a thing? The clones would never turn on their Jedi without cause, no matter who gave such an order. </p><p><br/>You’d been the one to take the report from an undercover open in the Coruscant underworld. She’d told you she wasn’t safe here, that they targeted her apartment. She needed them to think she’d been home at the time and the secret had gone up with her in the explosion. You gave her the name of a moon, Orto Plutonia. Only the Talz lived there and they kept to themselves. The Republic base there was abandoned. No one would find her there. You told her it wouldn’t be long before you and others joined her. </p><p><br/>You started digging into things, trying to find out what was going on. How far up did this plot go? Then the breakthrough, a couple medical personnel had discovered that a clone’s chip had malfunctioned. This was the first anyone heard of these chips and now thanks to one of the arc troopers you had proof that not only were the kaminoans secretly implanting them, but they could be used to control the clones. It was still unclear who was behind it and you were still trying to figure that out when you got caught. </p><p><br/>Your blood ran cold as you gripped the datapad, the red letters staring back at you. </p><p><br/>ACCESS DENIED</p><p><br/>They locked all your passcodes, all the secret ones you’d been using to keep ahead. They knew who you were now and what you were doing. You tossed the pad, grabbing your pre packed bag to catch the next transport to Pantora.</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Cody was like a big brother to Rex. The clone captain often thought there was nothing Cody couldn’t do. He aspired to be at that level of competence one day. More and more lately he found he was doubting himself. He couldn’t himself to make the right decisions anymore and he needed help. </p><p><br/>“You’re right, you have to look for her.”</p><p><br/>Rex looked up in surprise. He wasn’t expecting an answer like that. It would be totally against regulations. For one thing, he wasn’t supposed to have you in the first place, he wasn’t allowed. Not to mention, according to the GAR there was no problem to investigate, you were in no danger and you had resigned of your own accord. They would never allow Rex to go snooping around. Cody knew that but he also knew he should trust Rex’s gut that something wasn’t right. </p><p><br/>“I know just the guys to help you,” he added. “Trust me, they’ll understand.”</p><p><br/>Rex was weary but he agreed. </p><p><br/>The Bad Batch weren’t what he expected but then again that was the point. Cody trusted and respected them and they obviously felt the same about him. That was good enough for Rex but he still felt uncertain about sharing information regarding you. </p><p><br/>He explained the situation as broadly as he could. “It’s just...it’s unlike her. There’s so much going on lately. They said Fives and Tup were traitors, that there was something wrong with them, something defective.”</p><p><br/>Crosshair snorted and flicked his toothpick onto the ground. “Is that so?”</p><p><br/>“Ignore him,” Hunter said. “He’s cranky. We get what you’re saying.” He glanced at the others out of the corner of his eye. “We had some girls on crew that left unexpectedly too. Just gone, not a word to us about what was going on. They received a request for assistance and then...” The sergeant waved his hand vaguely as though indicating a puff of smoke. </p><p><br/>“Yea and we were told to stay out of it,” Crosshair reminded. “A command we obeyed because <em>somebody</em> is whipped.”</p><p><br/>Hunter glanced over his shoulder and glared at his brother. Crosshair just huffed and turned away. </p><p><br/>Rex didn’t know what was going on with that but he did pick up on one thing. “You think the GAR is hiding something?” </p><p><br/>“Absolutely,” Tech replied. “There’s something going on that we’re not aware of. My theory is that this information officer is involved in it as well.”</p><p><br/>“You think she’s in danger?” Rex asked. His anxiety was growing and Cody squeezed his shoulder, reminding him not to panic.</p><p><br/>“I do,” Tech replied. “But the question is, from who? What does she know that they don’t want her to?”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>You had been at the abandoned base for several weeks now. Lucky for you there had been several fellow ‘traitors’ living there before you arrived and they’d managed to get the basic utilities running and a lot of the complex inhabitable. However the place was in the middle of a frozen wasteland, meaning there were harsh elements to deal with and difficulty getting supplies. Good thing you all had a certain contact that owed more than a few favors.</p><p><br/>Most of your time was spent trying to figure out what this plot was about and you could trust. It kept you busy so you couldn't continue thinking about Rex. You’d betrayed his trust. You didn’t tell him you were leaving. You didn’t have the time, it was too dangerous. You could accept the risk to yourself but if Rex got involved, if they found out you told him… You couldn’t think about that. Hurting him this way was better. Maybe he would be mad, maybe he would hate you. Maybe he’d forget about you. Endlessly you thought about sending a message but you couldn't risk it. </p><p><br/>Lately, the contact who’d first told you about the plot, code named Trouble, had been carrying around that message from Commander Fox and every time you saw her reach into her pocket and squeeze the tiny, circular device with the recording on it your heart would ache and you felt the ugly grip of jealousy. You worried you would never see Rex again, that he would never know what you were trying to do for him. </p><p><br/>It was about a month after you’d arrived when there was a sudden shout and the sound of feet running down the hall. </p><p><br/>“Prof, come quick!”</p><p><br/>You didn’t use your real names here, the secrecy spreading into other habits and becoming second nature. </p><p><br/>You stood up, instantly concerned, but the girl’s face wasn’t lined with worry. She looked happy. “It’s Rex!”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“Hey, Rex, long time no see.”</p><p><br/>“Hi, Captain.”</p><p><br/>Rex stared at Fives and Tup. “I never thought I’d see you again. They said-”</p><p>“That we’re traitors, yea,” Fives shrugged. “They’d say that about all of us here, including the professor.”</p><p><br/>“The professor? You mean (Y/N) really is-” The moment Rex saw you run towards him he felt like his legs would give out. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N)...” and then louder, “(Y/N)!” He closed the distance between you, reaching for you and lifting you up. He held you close, his face in your shoulder. “I thought I lost you...”<br/>“Never, Rex. Never,” you whispered, Holding him like a lifeline. </p><p><br/>He pulled back slightly and looked at your face, tears trailing down your cheeks. He brushed them away and kissed you. It was so unlike him in front of everyone. Even as you kissed him back you worried what this meant.</p><p><br/>“Are you okay?” You asked when you pulled away. You rested your forehead on his, Rex’s eyes still closed. “Did they come for you too?”</p><p><br/>“Who?” Rex asked, he cupped your cheek and you could feel his desperation. “What’s happening, (Y/N)? Why did you leave?”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t want to, Rex. Please, you have to believe me.”</p><p><br/>“I do,” he whispered. “Tell us everything,”</p><p><br/>You glanced at the clones standing behind him, their own tearful reunions. </p><p><br/>“Come with me.” </p><p><br/>He followed you deeper into the base, Rex shaking his head. “Never thought I’d be here again,” he sighed. “We had a hell of a time tracking you. Then we had to get through the Talz and a blizzard. Somewhere between the frostbite and getting chased by those ice wolves I started to doubt you ever would have come here. Then we finally find the base and get a blaster to the face from an old IG unit saying “eliminate threat”. It’s been a day.”</p><p><br/>He was rewarded with your laughter and a wave of your hand. “Oh, did the wolves have their babies then? There were a few pregnant ones but they’ve been hiding out waiting for the birth.”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t stop to ask,” Rex finally smiled and kissed you. “I’m just so happy to see you.”</p><p><br/>“Me too, Rex.” </p><p><br/>You led him down a hallway and into your quarters. It wasn’t much but it was safe. He looked around as you sat on the cot. Rex slowly sat beside you and reached for your hand. “Please, (Y/N)-“</p><p><br/>“I go by Prof here,” you smiled. </p><p><br/>He gave a small smile back. “Prof, then. What’s happening?”</p><p><br/>You sighed and leaned back against the wall, wondering how to explain the situation. “We have undercover operatives all over. Our girl in the Coruscant underground got word of a plot to frame the Jedi for betraying the Republic. They wanted the clones to turn on their generals and destroy them in the name of the republic.”</p><p><br/>“What?!” Rex exclaimed as he stood. “But we’d never-“</p><p><br/>“I know.” You held up a confirming hand and gestured for him to sit. “I know, Rex. We couldn’t figure out why they expected the clones to turn on their jedi like that but Fives found out about these chips the kaminoans implanted in all of you. That’s how they plan to do it, they’re not going to give you a choice, Rex.”</p><p><br/>You watched Rex stand again and start pacing. It was a lot for you to take in but you couldn’t even imagine how Rex was feeling right now. You let him take the time he needed for it to sink in, mentally going through all the things he was going to ask and all the answers you had. Truthfully you were scared. </p><p><br/>“Who are they?” Rex finally settled on, standing in front of you. You shook your head. </p><p><br/>“I think this is bigger than the separatists, someone has been pulling the strings behind the scenes for a long time. There’s been rumors of a sith lord but that’s all I know so far.”</p><p><br/>You understood the disappointment on Rex’s face but it was gone as soon as it arrived and he was back in Captain mode to make everything better. “What do we do about it? If this is true then…”</p><p><br/>“Then you all have to remove them,” you confirmed. “The clones here did. We’ve been trying to figure out how they work, find a way to short them out en mass otherwise….” You trailed off and looked away. </p><p><br/>“Otherwise what?” Rex asked. He moved closer to you and set his hand on your knee. Unconsciously his thumb stroked your skin through the several layers you were wearing.</p><p> <br/>“If anyone knows that the clones have caught on and start removing their chips, they could activate them early. All we have is the element of surprise but I think they’re starting to get suspicious. There’s no way they noticed at first, none of us are important enough, but they’ll have to pick up on it sooner or later.”</p><p><br/>Rex thought back to when Tech showed him the list of names, former personnel from the GAR and the red letters stamped beside them, TRAITOR, RESIGNED, MIA, KIA, finding yours among them. You were right, it was starting to form a pattern that would become clear. </p><p><br/>“We’ve been lucky so far,” you continued, watching the far away look on his face. You placed your hand on his and gently turned his face towards you. “They underestimate us and you. Every time they figure out one of us is digging into something we disappear and someone else takes over.” You leaned forward, your lips inches from his but you refrained still. “That’s why you have to go back. You have to leave me here, pretend you never found me. You have to act like everything’s normal or they’ll dig too deep.”</p><p><br/>Rex pulled back suddenly. “What? No, you can’t ask me to do that, (Y/N). I already failed you once, I wasn’t there for you then. I didn’t listen to Fives and I let him and Tup go to Kamino alone, I’m supposed to-”</p><p><br/>“You didn’t fail anyone, Rex,” You said calmly. You knew how much he beat himself up after Umbara, after Tup got sick, after he and Fives were branded as traitors. You knew he would struggle with your sudden disappearance too and it killed you to ask so much of him now. “Please. We’re all fine, we’re safe here. We’ll remove your chip before you leave but you have to do this.” You took his hand and brought it to your lips, kissing his fingers and then his palm. He was still wearing his gloves but he closed his eyes like he could savor that touch. Your heart broke for him again, as it had so many times before. You had to wonder just how much one man could take without falling apart. You just had to hope that this would all be worth it in the end.</p><p><br/>“You know I would do anything for you, (Y/N),” Rex said softly. </p><p><br/>“I know.” You moved closer, slipping off his glove and lacing your fingers together. “And I know what I’m asking from you. I wouldn’t do it if there was any other way, if there wasn't so much at stake. But Rex, you can’t just disappear like us. What do you think general Skywalker would do? They’d know something was wrong.”</p><p><br/>Rex understood that you were right but his heart told him something else. It was a feeling he was becoming familiar with and it made continuing this charade so much harder. As always, you seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. </p><p><br/>“Just...just think about what will happen after. If-When we’re successful we can end the war. We can live in peace, you and me. We’ll go anywhere, anywhere you want. Just think about that.”</p><p><br/>Rex did, the first image that came to mind was sitting at a small tale in a small farm house on a small planet with two small children telling their father about their day and watching the smile of pride and affection on the man’s face. Rex could look like that too one day. But all he knew his whole life was war, fighting, death and destruction. What would it be like to finally give that up, was he capable of it or were the kaminoans right, were they good for nothing else? Would the end of the war, as terrible and excruciating as it was, signal the end of him as well?</p><p><br/>“Rex.” Your voice brought him back. He was doing that more and more lately, getting lost in thought. You squeezed his hand and cupped his cheek. “Don’t think about any of it right now,” you murmured against his lips before you kissed him deeply. And he didn’t. </p><p><br/>Rex held you close, slowly stripping off your clothing, taking his time in letting his hands caress your skin. It felt like so long since he held you, felt your body shudder against his own. It was still chilly in the base and he watched the way the goosebumps formed on your skin, the way your hard nipples tempted him when you arched your back. He dragged his tongue over the left one, hearing you mewl his name, your hand running through his short hair. You reached for him, tugging and pulling at his clothes. Rex could barely feel the cold air against his bare skin as your lips trailed across his stubbled jaw, his body radiating heat. He reached between your legs, watching you come apart under him. If this was the last time he had you for a long time he had to make it last not only for the memories to get him through but for you. He didn't want you to ever forget him, to ever doubt the depths of his feelings for you and that he would always be waiting for you. </p><p><br/>You knew that Rex would go to the ends of the universe for you if you asked. That kind of loyalty and dedication scared you at first, having that kind of complete and total control over another living thing was dizzying. You both knew how easily you could destroy him but it was more bearable knowing he could do the same to you. </p><p><br/>“Rex…” you sighed his name as he entered you and you savored the feeling, eyelids fluttering closed. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, keeping him close to you. Rex had no intention of moving from you, rocking into you slow and steady as he kissed your throat. You never wanted it to end because you knew that in a few hours you would have to watch him leave and take your heart with him. </p><p><br/>Later, as you stood in the cold, looking up at the sky and thinking of him far away, you would remind yourself what it was all for. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Waxer X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waxer is trusted with protecting Reader on her undercover mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were an actress by trade and a talented singer who had performed in bars and clubs from Tatooine to Coruscant and everything in between. But you also had a secret. You were a spy, one who worked for the Republic, sending separatist secrets into the hands of the GAR. </p><p><br/>Noone suspected a ‘pretty little songbird’ like you to be a threat. That was why you chose the codename, Dove, a bit of an inside joke. However, you hadn't been part of a big operation like this before. Tonight was a little different than usual. Normally you would perform and then spend time smoozing with a higher up in the seperatist army or a senator, getting close and making them lower their guard. They often forgot you had ears of your own and discussed important matters or complained about their superiors tactics and plans in front of you. It only took a little nudging before they realised they could keep your interest by bragging to you about their accomplishments. Sometimes it was too easy. </p><p><br/>Today you had a very specific target and more than information to extract. You had been asked to participate in not only discovering the secret factory of a separatist located somewhere on a neural planet, but also to stop a prominent slave trafficking ring that provided a good portion of their labour force and entertainment. </p><p><br/>It was well known that the seperatist general in charge of the operation had a taste for women of all shapes, sizes, colours and races and he wasn’t overly concerned with how he acquired their attention. When you were briefed about the mission you knew you had to accept. </p><p><br/>You were given all the information you would need on the man before they introduced you to the Lieutenant who would be leading the operation. You’d never met Waxer before but there was something about him that made you feel safe, despite the fact that he himself seemed nervous. </p><p><br/>Waxed saluted you when you walked into the room and you greeted him in the same way. He looked thrown off by this for a moment before remembering that you were in fact a member of the GAR and technically he was your superior, which made less sense why he would be the one feeling nervous around you. </p><p><br/>You were going to tell him as much when you suddenly noticed something painted onto the helmet held under his arm and leaned over to take a closer look. Your eyes lit up when you saw it was a sweet little twi'lek girl. </p><p><br/>“Oh, who is this?” You asked. Your finger lightly traced the girl’s smiling face as you looked up at the trooper. If it was anyone else you would have assumed a daughter. </p><p><br/>“Oh, Numa?” Waxer glanced down at the picture with a tender smile. His eyes looked far away. “A little girl we met when we liberated her people from the seppies. She was very brave. Not sure if we would have made it out of there without her help.”</p><p><br/>“She sounds like a very special little girl,” you smiled sweetly. </p><p><br/>Waxer looked startled, as though he didn't realize you were listening. The look on his face when he talked about the little girl was so at odds with all the stories you’d heard about the clones. People said they were nothing but droids made to look like men, that they didn't think or feel as natural humans did, that they had no empathy and were mindless killing machines. It was excuses like these that led it to be acceptable to discriminate against them but broke down instantly open meeting them.</p><p><br/>“She is,” he agreed finally after studying you a moment. You got the feeling he was looking for something. Sincerity perhaps, but whatever it was he must have found it. You were tempted to ask if he ever thought about having his own children some day and tell him you thought he’d make a good father but you didn't dare. It seemed too bad to you that such a gentle, caring man was only seen as a tool for war and expected to want nothing else. You were still thinking about it as you were supposed to be listening and realised you had tuned out most of the briefing.</p><p><br/>“This is where it gets tricky,” the admiral was saying. “They’ll move you to a secondary location, which is normally not recommended. However it’s what we need if we’re to storm the factory. Are you willing to do that?”</p><p><br/>You knew there was doubt about you, that you weren’t up for such a challenge. You could sense the hesitation in the room but it wasn’t coming from you. You nodded firmly. It wasn't that you were foolish enough not to feel afraid, you just knew this was something you had to do. </p><p><br/>As you left the room, Waxer was behind you, walking with you to the transport. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” he assured you confidently. </p><p><br/>“I know,” you smiled. “I trust you.”</p><p><br/>Waxer became flustered at that but he nodded in acknowledgment and you thought he seemed pleased. </p><p><br/>Though the lieutenant seemed like a warm person he kept a careful distance from you. They all did but you felt this was something more calculated. He stayed almost annoyingly professional for most of the journey. It was hard to know what to make small talk about with someone who had no family to discuss and apparently no hobbies outside of work. <br/>“Do you like music?” You asked, throwing it out there. Everyone liked music. </p><p><br/>Waxer seemed to take the question very seriously. He looked at you as though trying to find a hidden meaning behind what you said.</p><p><br/>“Yes,” he replied finally. “I like your voice.”</p><p><br/>You were surprised by that, both because you hadn't asked it and because you were suddenly thinking back to if you had seen him before and when he would have heard you.<br/>“Thank you,” you tried not to look embarrassed at the compliment. “I don’t remember seeing you before. Where did you hear me sing?”</p><p><br/>“Coruscant. One of those little places on the surface that has a waiting list months long.”</p><p><br/>You thought back to it and suddenly snapped your fingers. “The arms dealer, I remember that job.” You glanced at Waxer again and slowly shook your head. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I saw-“<br/>“You didn’t,” he replied quickly, too quickly. You could see he was embarrassed by the way he fussed with something on his helmet. “I’m not allowed in a place like that, of course. But I was just walking by when a couple came out and...well when the door was open I could hear your voice and it was such a nice sound. I tried to listen through the window and I saw you on the stage. I guess I just got lost in the music and didn’t realise I was loitering because the next thing I knew the manager came out and told me to get lost.” </p><p><br/>“Oh.” You didn’t know what to say to that other than the fact that it wasn’t fair but Waxer didn’t seem to want to dwell on that. “I’d be happy to sing for you.” Why did you say that? It sounded so dumb, even to you. If you were trying to flirt it was a terrible way to do it. “I mean, um...well I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p><br/>“I know,” Waxer smiled at you kindly but his eyes still looked sad. “You should get ready, we’ll be landing soon.”</p><p><br/>You nodded and left to the small refresher on the ship to change and do your make up. When you stepped out again the ship had just landed. </p><p><br/>Waxer looked up from where he was leaning over a trooper's shoulder to say something to you but stopped suddenly and just gaped. The trooper gave a wolf whistle and you laughed, showing off with a playful twirl. </p><p><br/>“Show some respect,” Waxer chided the trooper but you only grinned and waved it off, assuring him it was all in good fun. </p><p><br/>You took your recording device from Boil and situated it carefully. Waxer glanced away as you did so and you found yourself wanting to bat your lashes and ask for his help hiding it just right in your cleavage but decided not to embarrass him. After a few quick tests they were satisfied with the video and audio feed. </p><p><br/>“I’ll be nearby all night,” Waxer reminded you. He had a small team with him, including Boil, the rest hanging farther back until they were needed.</p><p><br/>“Of course,” you nodded.</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The bar was not the nicest you’d been to. It was near the docks so the crowd was somewhat rowdy but both the staff and the building itself were intricately adorned and attractive. </p><p><br/>You did a few songs on stage, swaying your hips and making sure to catch the gaze of the man you wanted. You made coy eye contact and looked away, acting flustered as though you’d been caught taking a glimpse.</p><p><br/>“She’s good,” Boil muttered, grinning at the look Waxer gave him. But you were unaware of this, only hearing what Boil said through your ear piece. </p><p><br/>After your first set ended you made your way to the small dressing room at the back, waiting for your que to do an encore set. You sighed as you freshened up. You had been watching one of the waitresses all night. The general’s assistant and manager of the factory had taken an interest in her, one that was clearly not reciprocated. </p><p><br/>“Did you noticed the girl?” You whispered, directing it to your mic. “Keep an eye out for her too.”</p><p><br/>“I know,” you heard Waxer in your ear. You weren't sure how you could be so certain it was him, you just knew. “I saw.”</p><p><br/>You heard a knock at the door and stood, straightening your dress before heading out again. </p><p><br/>The men watched you with more interest this time and you saw with satisfaction and only a little repulsion the hunger in the man’s face. You pretended to look flattered and flustered at the attention. You even winked and pretended to hold back a smile when he returned the gesture with a raise of his glass. </p><p><br/>Afterwards, you sat in the dressing room again, waiting patiently. At least you had Waxer for company. </p><p><br/>“Trust me, I just have to wait for him to show up.”</p><p><br/>“How do you know he will?” Waxer’s voice sounded amused in your ear.</p><p><br/>“Men like that love to have their ego stroked. All you have to do is pretend they're the maker’s gift to women and they’re putty. He’ll be begging for more any minute now.”<br/>A well timed knock told you he was here. </p><p><br/>“Show time,” you muttered. You rose and made your way to the door, acting surprised to see your separatist general there with a bottle of Pantoran wine and a single rose. <br/>“Oh my, for me?” You gushed, taking to rose and smelling it as you looked at him coyly over the petals. “It’s lovely.”</p><p><br/>“Not as lovely as you, my dear. You don’t just sing like an angel, you look like one too.”</p><p><br/>You heard Boil gag in your ear and had to fight a laugh. </p><p><br/>“You’re too kind.”</p><p><br/>xXx </p><p><br/>Several glasses of wine and some flirtatious touching later, you had your mark where you wanted him. You made a big deal over being impressed by his work and he offered to show it to you. When he led you out to an expensive looking black speeder, his driver opened the door and you climbed in. </p><p><br/>“Be on alert,” you heard in your ear. Waxer had been very quiet as you worked, which you appreciated but you could tell there was a tension in his voice. There was nothing you could do about that now, you just had to wait until after the mission. </p><p><br/>You were dismayed to find the general’s companion all over the young waitress from the bar. She glanced at you hopefully and you knew she may have agreed to leave with him but only because she didn’t feel she had much of a choice. You smiled at her and you hoped it was reassuring. You slid in beside her and felt for her hand, giving it a secret squeeze. She looked at you and you laughed at the surprise on her face. </p><p><br/>“Yes, it’s me,” you laughed. </p><p><br/>It looked like she caught on. “Wow, you’re even prettier up close! I loved your voice.”</p><p><br/>“She is, isn’t she?” The general smirked from beside you. </p><p><br/>“Oh, you,” you giggled flirtatiously. </p><p><br/>He chuckled, that hungry glint in his eye again. </p><p><br/>As you talked and flirted you kept track of the rights and lefts, watching what you could see of the scenery out the windows. You knew the others were following as close as they could without being noticed but you weren’t overly worried. You could handle these two idiots just fine.</p><p><br/><em>Bingo</em>, you thought as they stopped in front of a warehouse. The outside was nothing special but once through the door you could see the start of a secret weapons manufacturing facility. There were already slaves and droids, puttering around and moving equipment to different places. They all glanced at you as you walked in but the general barked at them to get back to work and the slaves lowered their eyes. </p><p><br/>You weren’t totally aware of what you said, something about how impressive their set up was. It disgusted you but you had a part to play and you acted suitably impressed as he pointed everything out. You hoped the guys were getting all of this information but you listened as carefully as you could just in case. The only thing distracting you was the girl walking behind you. You could hear the man whispering to her and glanced back to see his hands wandering from her back, moving lower. His hand on her hip, pulling her in, his sly grin and the way she tried to hide how terrified she was set you on edge. You knew what you had to do here but things may become more complicated unless you kept a cool head.</p><p><br/>You were reluctant when the general led you to his private office, not for your sake but for the girl who looked at you with wide, terrified eyes as you left her alone with that creep. You knew you had to act fast. </p><p><br/>“The girl,” you whispered into your mic. </p><p><br/>“I know,” you heard Waxer reply. “We’re here. We’ll follow your lead.”</p><p><br/>“What was that?” The general asked. </p><p><br/>You quickly shook your head and smiled serenely. “Oh nothing,” you purred. “Just happy to be alone.”</p><p><br/>It was easy to lull him into a false sense of security, just some light touches and seductive looks.</p><p><br/>He was a competent man, Waxer knew, otherwise Cody never would have trusted him with a mission such as this. Waxer trusted Cody with his life so he would have to trust that the commander knew what he was doing but this was starting to test him in ways he didn’t understand. </p><p><br/>“You good?” Boil asked. He'd turned on their private comm channel, not wanting to ask in front of everyone. </p><p><br/>“All good here,” Waxer replied with perhaps too much enthusiasm.</p><p><br/>“You sure? You know this is all just a show, right?”</p><p><br/>“Of course,” Waxer replied. His tone wasn’t exactly sharp but it was definitely pointed and Boil took the hint.</p><p><br/>“Alright, since you’re so sure.”</p><p><br/>Luckily for Waxer’s nerves you were able to get close enough to inject a small dose of sedative. The general fell back onto the small couch with a thump and you wasted no time running out to find the other two. The facility was big but you stayed calm and asked some of the slaves if they saw where they went. They looked suspicious but pointed you in the direction of a room on a higher floor. </p><p><br/>“The general is down for the count,” you told your mic. “I’m going for the admiral.” </p><p><br/>“Wait for backup.”</p><p><br/>“Negative.”</p><p><br/>You heard a swear over the comm and a laugh that you figured must have been Boil. You listened at the doors lining the hall until you heard voices, opening the door quickly you caught the man off guard as he wheeled to face you.</p><p><br/>“What the kriff do you-“</p><p><br/>As soon as he reached out to grab you, you caught his wrist and applied enough pressure to twist his arm painfully and yank him off balance. You directed his head towards the desk which connected with a bang. He was dazed but still conscious so you grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into it again. This time when you let go he collapsed in a heap on the floor. </p><p><br/>You could hear a commotion downstairs and assumed it was the troopers coming in. You ignored it for now, focusing on the girl cowering in the corner of the room.<br/>“It’s okay,” you assured her, holding up your hands. “I won’t hurt you. I’m with the GAR.”</p><p><br/>She nodded but didn’t speak though she let you coax her out of the room. She gripped your arm tightly and looked around in fright. You could see over the railing on the top floor that the slaves had been freed and were gathering on the workfloor to be transported away. Boil and Waxer met you coming up the stairs. </p><p><br/>“We found the general.”</p><p><br/>“Good,” you nodded and gently nudged the girl towards Boil. “Go with him. He’ll take you back to your family.”</p><p><br/>Boil put a blanket around her and the girl clung to him. He looked uncomfortable but patted her back awkwardly while you led Waxer up the stairs. On the way he filled you in on everything including the plan going forward. </p><p><br/>“Right,” you nodded, leading him into the office. </p><p><br/>“You did a number on him,” Waxer noted, crouching down to check his pulse. </p><p><br/>“He deserved worse,” you told him with no remorse. You leaned against the desk, arms crossed. </p><p><br/>“I can’t say I disagree,” Waxer replied. He rolled the unconscious man over and lifted him up. You watched closely, trying to mentally calculate how much more the man weighed than you. Your mind was already coming up with how easily Waxer could lift and carry you if he wanted to. </p><p><br/>“Huh?” You stared blankly as Waxer looked at you expectantly. He’d clearly said something that garnered a reply but you were drawing a blank. </p><p><br/>The clone quickly shook his head. “Never mind, let’s just get out of here.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, right,” you agreed, pushing off the desk and following. </p><p><br/>By the time you got downstairs there were a few local police and some Jedi. Obi-Wan greeted Waxer who saluted him before the general turned to you. </p><p><br/>“Ah, and you must be Dove. It’s an honour to meet you in person. You’re quite talented.” He glanced at the unconscious man as Waxer handed him off. “In more than just your voice as I hear it.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you, General,” you saluted. “It’s an honour to meet you as well. Call me (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>“Well, (Y/N), I’m glad to see you well. From what I can tell Waxer was quite worried for you.” Instinctively you both cut your eyes towards the man in question. He looked slightly flustered at the attention and tried to focus completely on explaining something to his men. “But of course you’re a professional and you seem to know how to handle yourself.”</p><p><br/>“True,” you agreed. “But it’s always nice to be looked after.” You saw Waxer glance over at you but quickly turn away when he made eye contact. You smirked to yourself, your mind made up.</p><p><br/>“Then I’ll leave you in his capable hands while I sort this out. I hope you like writing reports because you may be doing so for the foreseeable future.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sure I’ll manage, general,” you assured him, thinking more about those capable hands he mentioned then any boring reports. You knew you were going to have to make the move but you had no problem with that.</p><p><br/>“Waxer?”</p><p><br/>The man turned towards you, surprised when your finger trailed over the lines of his chest plate. You followed its progress with your eyes before looking up at him from under your lashes. You couldn’t see his face behind the visor but you imagined those gentle eyes watching you and smiled. “What are your plans for the rest of the night?”</p><p><br/>Whatever Waxer had thought he’d be doing at the end of the night, holding your warm, naked body in his arms with his head on your chest and the sound of your sweet voice lulling him to sleep wasn’t what he’d expected but he wasn’t about to complain. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wolffe X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wolffe brings Reader flowers. Alternatively, how did Wolffe know to remove his chip?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First of all, I need to give a shout out to <a href="https://detroitbydark.tumblr.com/">DetroitbyDark</a> for their amazing <a href="https://detroitbydark.tumblr.com/post/618941993820782592/character-commander-fox-x-reader-warnings-none#">Fox/Reader story</a> which gave me the idea of working with the guard. if you haven't read it yet, you need to. It is amazing and I have relogged a few chapters on here, so please check it out if you love amazing writing and Commander Fox</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Your job wasn’t exactly glamorous. When people heard you worked with the GAR they wanted to hear something exciting and tended to think of your position as a glorified secretary but you didn't Mind. Not only did it pay well, you were doing important work and you were good at it. You worked with the Coruscant guard as Commander Fox’s personal assistant. You kept his files and appointments organized, the senators and chancellor informed and you kept Fox and his men from being run off their feet. </p><p><br/>Every day at 0730 sharp you arrived at the training room with water bottles and firmly reminded them of the time. When they came downstairs at exactly 0800 freshly showered and in full gear you had every pot in the offices just switching off from brewing a fresh pot of caf. </p><p><br/>Fox had tried to scold you for bringing in stuff other than what was provided by the GAR but you promptly reminded him that you were a grown adult and as such were entitled to choose how to spend your credits and proceed with a ten minute explanation of why the stuff they passed off as caf was not fit for consumption of the human body and he learned not to question you. It had become customary to simply say, “yes, Chief!" when it came to you. Despite the fact that you were not actually the boss. </p><p><br/>It became a nickname due to how unyielding you could be but it was said with great affection. The guard understood that, as intense and regimented as you could be sometimes it came from a place of care. </p><p><br/>The clones thrived in order, it had been drilled into them. They were also focused to a single minded degree and without your “I’m not asking” reminders to take breaks and eat they would forget. You were meticulous with appointments and schedules because you knew  too well their propensity to take anything thrown at them until every second of their day was crammed with duties and while they insisted they were built for such a life you weren’t having it. The boys often joked that not even the chancellor could get in to see Fox without a prior appointment. There was no “squeezing in” with you. </p><p><br/>They understood this and knew you had a soft side, had seen it a few times. Once when a lost pet akk dog was found outside the building and you’d cared for him all day before his family came to pick him up. You cooed and petted and fed him treats and made a little bed for him in the corner but let him sit in your lap as much as he wanted. </p><p><br/>The other soft spot you had was for Ahsoka Tano. You knew General Plo Koon well and had met her through him. She looked up to you and when she’d felt lost after the bombing she’d come to you, asking how someone could do such a thing. </p><p><br/>“Not everyone has the experiences of the Jedi. Most of us are not born extraordinary. We have to work very hard to get anywhere in life,” you explained. “There’s a lot of poverty, a lot of struggle and suffering in the universe, even here in Coruscant, that has little or nothing to do with the seperatist, it’s just the way things are. The Jedi are a symbol of hope but I think people hold them to an impossibly high standard. They expect the Jedi will solve all their problems but they can’t. The longer the war continues, the deeper the hurt. They’re just frustrated, Ahsoka. Don’t take it as a personal failure.”</p><p><br/>She came to you again when she left the order as one of the few people she knew that understood what life outside the order or the GAR was like and had taken the crappy old speeder bike you kept meaning to fix up off your hands. </p><p><br/>“It’s a piece of junk,” you warned her after she insisted for the fifth time. “But I have a feeling it will get you where you need to go.”</p><p><br/>The only other person you had such a soft spot for was Wolffe. You never said as much but it was so painfully obvious. Every time he came into the office Wolffe was exceedingly early for his appointment with Commander Fox. He knew the protocol of course but always said he didn't mind waiting and spent the half hour prior talking to you. </p><p><br/>Fox started to sigh whenever he saw Commander Wolffe waiting outside his office. “I’m a busy man, Wolffe,” he’d say as he shook his head. “Just ask her already and stop wasting my time.”</p><p><br/>For his part, Wolffe acted as though he had no idea what this meant and would indignantly reiterate his flimsy excuse for booking a meeting every time he was on planet. Sometimes more than one. Fox indulged it with good humour but you always got a bit of a ribbing from him after Wolfe’s visits. </p><p><br/>There was something there, you were sure you both felt it but you understood why he wouldn’t act on it and you respected that. You spent some time with him outside these short conversations but it was always around several others.</p><p><br/>It was when Wolffe arrived early one morning with fresh flowers that something shifted ever so slightly. At first he looked as though he wanted to toss them in the garbage but when you looked up and smiled when you saw them, he  forced himself to say, “for you.”</p><p><br/>You were shocked but pleasantly so. You couldn’t remember when anyone had ever given you flowers before. The general excuse was always that you didn’t seem to be a flower person and you never bothered to correct that assumption. </p><p><br/>“They’re beautiful,” you said, even though you had wanted to tell him he shouldn’t have. It was better to appreciate the gesture.</p><p><br/>“They....” you could see the excuse for his impulsiveness forming, that he found them, that he was given them, that he was forced to buy them, all of these equally unimpressive. But Wolffe surprised you again by simply saying you’re welcome and not insulting you or cheapening the gift with a feeble lie. </p><p><br/>It only made you smile wider and you could feel a heat in your face you hoped wasn’t noticeable. </p><p><br/>“I’ll be right back,” you said, hiding your grin in the flowers as you went into the break room to get your favourite mug and fill it with water. You knew without checking that there would be no vase around here. </p><p><br/>When you walked in, Thire and Hound stopped talking immediately and turned to you. Their mouths dropped at the sight of you looking flustered and carrying a large bunch of flowers in your hands. </p><p><br/>“Don’t say a word,” you warned them. </p><p><br/>They quickly shook their heads and let you go about your business in peace. Of course as soon as the door closed behind you there was a chorus of laughter that made you hunch your shoulders a bit but you wouldn’t let their teasing get to you. It was like having brothers, you’d found. If they sensed how embarrassed they made you it only caused them to be more relentless. You had to pretend it didn’t bother you but that became harder and harder as Wolffe continued this tradition of bringing you flowers whenever he had to see Fox.</p><p><br/>One day as he entered he noticed the carved wooden vase sitting proudly at the corner of your desk with a beautiful wolf etched into one side. You beamed up at him and efficiently took the fresh flowers, adding them to your vase with new water. There they stayed until Wolffe returned. It didn’t matter how much the flowers began to droop in the long lengths between his visits. Nothing else went in that vase and the flowers didn’t leave until you had something to replace them. </p><p><br/>Despite this new flirtatious ritual, Wolffe continued to keep a practiced distance from you. He didn’t flirt or ask you out or even attempt to see you outside the parameters of work unless he just so happened to accompany the Wolfpack to 79’s when he just so happened to know that some of your squad would be in attendance and as such had asked for you to come along. The closest you ever came to a date was when Wolffe walked you home from such a night to make sure you got there safely. He declined your offer to come inside though his hesitation did bolster your confidence. </p><p><br/>You continued to respect his decision and didn't ask for more but you made it clear in little ways that you reciprocate the feelings and you hoped he knew you were willing to wait for him. Whatever that might look like.</p><p><br/>“He’s scared,” Fox told you in confidence one morning after Wolffe’s usual visit. He’d explained the concept of reconditioning and how the commanding clones were often held to a higher standard. But there was something else about Wolffe’s fear that Fox seemed to understand and yet kept you in the dark about. You assumed this would continue on for the duration of the war but of course nothing stays the same. </p><p><br/>You didn't know much about it but there had been some sort of incident involving the 501st and they had sent troopers to Kamino where they’d escaped and been labeled traitors. It was hard for you to believe, the story containing too many holes. </p><p><br/>It wasn’t until you received a coded transmission that you heard what really happened, or most of it anyway. It was enough to know that when they pulled two of your squad members in for questioning, you wouldn't let anyone find out what they knew. It wasn't the guard or even the republic that frightened you but you had to guess this went beyond them and whoever it was probably had a way to make them talk. </p><p><br/>Commander Fox was the last person you would expect to be on your side in this but he was the one who came up with the plan. </p><p><br/>“Good night, (Y/N),” Fox said casually that night as you gathered your things. To anyone else this would seem completely normal but the guard never referred to you by name. You nodded casually and made your way out the door. After a block or so you doubled back and found the opening to the sewer where you climbed down and carefully made your way through the dark. You’d cased it out beforehand and knew where to wait. </p><p><br/>Sure enough, almost an hour later you heard hushed voices and the sound of feet dropping down from a short height. </p><p><br/>You turned on your light and watched Bee and Jr wheel around in surprise.</p><p><br/>“Oh, it’s just you, Chief," Bee put a hand to her chest in relief. </p><p><br/>Jr looked more shaken up and you tried to get a better look at her in the dark. “You okay?” You asked. </p><p><br/>“I...I shot Fox...”</p><p><br/>“You what?” You gaped at her. “Why would you do that?! He’s on our side.”</p><p><br/>“He told me too!” She cried. </p><p><br/>“He’s okay,” Bee quickly assured you. “Well maybe not okay but he’s not going to die or anything. He said we had to make it look believable, so he gave us a blaster and told us to shoot him when he came to transfer us.”</p><p><br/>You swore and dragged a hand down your face. “He really had to go all out, huh?” You shook your head, “no time for that now, we have to go.”</p><p><br/>“We can’t go yet,” Bee protested. “They said Fives and Tup-“</p><p><br/>“I know,” you cut her off and motioned them to follow you. “I’ll bring you to them. They’re fine but whoever is behind that thinks you know something about where they are. They’re calling you traitors too.”</p><p><br/>They were both quiet and you wondered what they were thinking but to be honest you had a lot going on in your mind. You were thinking about your next move, about stealing as much information as you could before wiping your system, stealing security codes and covering your tracks before you could follow them. You had to stay ahead, before they found out you had anything to do with it. They may suspect Fox but from what you understood, whoever was behind this must be confident they could control him. You were a different story, a wild card as it were. </p><p><br/>But there was something else you needed to attend to. Something even more dangerous and uncertain. You had to see Wolffe.</p><p><br/>“How do you know where you’re going?” Jr asked after a long silent walk in the dark.</p><p><br/>“I mapped it out,” you replied. “There’s an opening about ten feet ahead that will bring you right under the loading docks. Board the Pantomime to Pantora and someone will meet you there.”</p><p><br/>“Who?” Bee asked curiously but you shook your head. </p><p><br/>“I don’t want to reveal our contact in case...” You trailed off but they understood. In case they were caught and interrogated. They wouldn’t be able to give information they didn’t have.<br/>“What about you?” Jr asked. “Aren’t you coming?”</p><p><br/>“Not yet,” you replied. “I still have something to do.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>It was two days later when you finished wiping everything and packed a bag. You had spent every moment you could looking for anything that might help but you knew your window was closing. Instead of heading straight for the docks, you made your way to the barracks. You’d never been in this part before, but the key was to act confident and you did so, making your way to Wolffe’s private room. </p><p><br/>As the commander he had his own space. You wondered what it would look like but you were willing to bet there were few, if any, personal touches.</p><p> <br/>When Wolffe opened the door his face changed from annoyance to surprise. “(Y/N)?” he asked. “What are you-“</p><p><br/>“I don’t have long,” you explained quickly. “I just wanted to...” to what? Now that you were here you didn’t have a clue. You just didn't feel like you could leave without saying something to him. </p><p><br/>Wolffe read your hesitation and stepped to the side, letting you enter. Waking in, you glanced around. You had been right in assuming there were no personal touches to speak of. The closest thing was a thick blanket you didn’t think was regulation. In fact, it looked like a weighted blanket and you wondered if it helped him sleep. </p><p><br/>“Is everything alright?” Wolffe asked. You turned to face him and you wanted more than anything to explain to him but you were afraid. </p><p><br/>“I have to go,” you said instead.</p><p> <br/>Wolffe frowned.”But you just-“</p><p><br/>“I mean, I have to leave Coruscant for awhile,” you explained. </p><p><br/>“Oh.”</p><p><br/>“I just don't want to go without....without...” you had moved closer to him, reaching up with both hands to cup his face. </p><p><br/>Wolffe leaned into the touch, watching you as his hand came up to rest over yours. “Without what?” He whispered. </p><p><br/>You shook your head and he turned his head to kiss your palm. There was no more talking after that, your lips found his and you kissed him as if you’d done so a hundred times. He pulled you in with no hesitation, despite his whispering “I shouldn’t..”</p><p><br/>You answered by moaning his name and his grip tightened. </p><p><br/>“I can’t..” he tried again but his lips were already chasing yours and he was lifting you off the ground with ease. You wrapped your legs around him and refused to let go. </p><p><br/>Wolffe showed little patience and no restraint. He tore at your clothes, eager to have you bare for him. His attention was completely taken up in kissing every part of your body, burying his face between your legs and listening to you squeal in pleasure. His name fell from your lips with reverence and a longing he had never even dreamed of. </p><p><br/>Later, when he finally fell asleep and you carefully traced his scar with one finger you would wish it didn't have to be like this, that you could have this always. You were already feeling guilty as you got up and carefully dressed, slipping from the room. </p><p><br/>Wolffe would try not to feel hurt by this, telling himself it was for the best. It could never work, it wasn’t supposed to. He wasn't allowed to have you and it would only lead to misery on both sides.He almost believed it even as he walked through the door and was faced with your empty office. </p><p><br/>Fox seemed to be expecting him. The look on his face wasn't one of pity but understanding and Wolffe found himself wondering who his brother had lost to know such a feeling so intimately. </p><p><br/>“She wanted you to have this,” was all he said. Wolffe looked down at the wooden vase in his hand and nodded. He had never seen it empty before. He took it home and set it on his desk and tried not to look at it.</p><p><br/>It was another week before he could bring himself to do so. Seeing it standing there empty only intensified the same feeling in himself. He couldn’t say what made him do it but he picked the thing up, weighing it in his hand before placing it down again. He sat heavily in the chair and sighed.</p><p><br/>Was he thinking too much about this? Wolffe idly spun the vase between his hands until, lost in thought, it slipped and fell to the ground. He cursed his clumsyness as he bent to retrieve it but paused as he saw the false bottom that had popped open and the tiny encrypted microchip that rested inside. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Crosshair X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crosshair and Reader are always arguing but they agree on one thing.<br/>*just a warning here for unplanned pregnancy and a brief allusion towards abortion*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I’ve said this before but I promise this is the last chapter. You know the drill by now, my comments and Tumblr are open if you wanna talk or request something. You can actually blame a lovely commenter who asked if I was going to do a Crosshair chapter. I’d been wanting too but not ideas popped into my brain until I read the comment. Thanks so much for all your support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Crosshair did not get along. There was no clear reason for this aside from the fact that he just seemed to rub you the wrong way and that he was constantly disagreeing with you. You were the pilot here and yet he was always hovering over your shoulder whenever you flew their ship. Everyone else was happy to relinquish the cockpit after seeing your skills but Crosshair had a criticism ready at all times. </p><p><br/>“How about you stick to shooting and I’ll take care of the flying, Toothpick,” you’d snapped at him</p><p><br/>“You’d have to learn to fly first, Hotshot,” he replied back. </p><p><br/>You could have smacked him then and you might have if Tech didn’t interrupt from the copilot seat and tell you both to knock it off. </p><p><br/>“It’s like you’re an old married couple for maker’s sake,” he grumbled. </p><p><br/>“Can’t you see the constant fighting is tearing this family apart?” Your mechanic wailed dramatically. </p><p><br/>“Yea, just kriff each other’s brains out and get it over with,” the doctor added, not even bothering to look up. “We’re tired of hearing it.”</p><p><br/>You spluttered indignantly but the comment did its job of shutting the both of you up. Of course you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it. As much as you argued there was something about Crosshair that attracted you and you almost looked forward to getting in his face, watching him scowl at you and having the satisfaction of seeing a reaction. If only every little thing about you didn’t seem to make him angry. Especially whenever you started to show any semblance of civility towards each other. </p><p><br/>He got along with the others just fine and you adored the rest of the Bad Batch but Crosshair seemed to go out of his way to either avoid you completely or snip at you whenever you dared extend a hand in friendship. One thing that particularly got under your skin was the way he tried to taunt his brothers. </p><p><br/>“I can’t believe you, all three if you now,” he sneered at them shortly after the Havoc Marauder has touched down on Coruscant and the other three had eagerly greeted their significant others. “You’ve gone soft. You’re no better than regs.” </p><p><br/>Tech and Hunter barely spared him a thought but you could see that Wrecker didn’t like the sudden dissonance between them. The four had always been close and they still were but there was an undeniable friction between Cross and the others. Hunter met this with patience, Tech with a low level of annoyance and Wrecker with hurt. After all, he adored his brothers. The only time you'd ever seen the large man act aggressive towards anything other than a droid was when someone tried to hassle one of his brothers. He was happy, really happy and it was only natural to want to share that with the people he cared about. Instead of sharing in it, Crosshair reacted with hostility. He purposely kept himself away from and scorned to very ideas of love and happiness. You would have felt bad for him but you knew he’d see that as pity and dislike you even more.</p><p><br/>“It’s okay, Wrecker,” you said loudly, shooting a glare at Crosshair. “He’s only being sour because he wants everyone else to be as miserable as he is.”</p><p><br/>Cross hair looked away from you, arms folded and huffing as he leaned against the ship. You ignored him too and stalked off. That was one of the more tame disagreements the two of you were known to have. </p><p><br/>Yet, for reasons also unknown you worked extremely well together. Like the time you commandeered a speeder bike and without even whining about it, Crosshair hopped on the back. You had an argument prepared he couldn’t shoot and fly at the same time but it proved unneeded and instead he focused on shooting down every droid with precision, aided of course by your impeccable flying, which you were fully prepared to tell him when Cross surprised you yet again after hopping off and patting your shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Nice flying, Hotshot.”</p><p><br/>Even though you looked for it you couldn’t detect any sarcasm in the statement. You were too dumbstruck to reply and just watched him walk off before shouting, “Nice shooting, Toothpick.”This brief comradery would last only a few hours before he was testing you yet again.</p><p> <br/>“What did you just say?” You demanded, wheeling around the face him. </p><p><br/>Crosshair just snorted at you and shook his head. “Nothin.”</p><p><br/>You knew you heard him mumbling under his breath, as he had been for the last hour or so, making comments you didn't exactly appreciate. Unable to handle the both of you, you’d been ditched by the others to finish loading the last few crates into the ship while they went looking for a bit of peace and quiet. </p><p><br/>“What the hell is your problem?” You snapped at him, dropping the crate on the floor with a loud thump. “It’s like you can’t stand even the possibility of not hating me! Every time we start getting along you have to act like a complete sheb, what the hell did I ever do huh?”</p><p><br/>“What, you think everything always has to be about you, huh?” Crosshair asked, slamming down his own crate and getting in your face. </p><p><br/>“Considering you seem to hate me so kriffing much, I’d say I have a right to ask,” you replied, not giving an inch. </p><p><br/>“Yea, I hate you,” he replied with a derisive snort. You could practically feel the sarcasm in the statement but you didn't acknowledge it. </p><p><br/>“Glad we can at least agree on something,” you snapped. “So spit it out, what makes you so pissed off with me all the time?”</p><p><br/>“You wanna know why I’m so mad at you all the time?” Crosshair removed his helmet and slammed it down on one of the supply crates. You kept your eye contact steady. “Because I don’t hate you, because I can’t hate you. No matter how much I want to and that pisses me off. Don’t you think I’d be much happier if I could?”</p><p><br/>“What the hell are you talking about?” You were still yelling but only because the conversation was so bizarre and you felt so totally lost. “How the hell would that be easier?!”</p><p><br/>“You aren’t that kriffing dense,” Crosshair insisted, gritting his teeth. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, do I?” You responded with a raise of your eyebrows. “And what are you talking about then?”</p><p><br/>He made a sound you hadn’t heard before, a low growl as he lunged for you. You were surprised but didn’t move as he gripped your shoulders and pulled you in to kiss you. It was rough, intense and all encompassing. Your body stiffened in response, your brain still trying to catch up and putting you in a state of shut down. You weren’t conscious of it but the next thing you knew you were grabbing him with a bruising grasp, pulling Crosshair towards you and channeling every ounce of anger and annoyance you’d just been feeling into kissing him back just as roughly. Your teeth nipped hard enough at his bottom lip to bruise but it only seemed to urge him on. His tongue invaded your mouth and you had to force yourself to remember how to breathe. One leg came up to his hip, tugging him against you until his hands reached down, lifting you by your thighs and tossing you on to the crate behind you. </p><p><br/>You were sure your ass would bruise from the force of it hitting the box. You pulled him into you again, not understanding why he kept sliding a hand between the two of you when all you wanted to do was grind against his codpiece and get some much needed friction. </p><p><br/>“For kriff’s sake,” Crosshair snarled and you realised he’d been trying to palm himself to relieve the pressure. </p><p><br/>You swore loudly too. “Kriffing kriff me then!” You shouted. It seemed to catch him by surprise which made no sense as this could clearly go no other way. </p><p><br/>“You want me to-“</p><p><br/>“Yes, you kriffing moron!”</p><p><br/>“Watch that kriffing mouth or I’ll shut you up myself,” he hissed, gripping you by the hips and flipping you onto your front. You never would have guessed he could do so with such ease but even though Cross was scrawnier than the average clone they were all engineered to be stronger than they looked and you weren’t about to complain about it. </p><p><br/>From behind you could hear the sound of him removing his codpiece before tugging your bottoms and panties down in one motion, letting them sit about mid thigh and trapping your legs together. He lifted your hips with one hand and positioned is cock with the other, simultaneously thrusting into you and tugging you back to meet him. </p><p><br/>You cried out as he entered you but he gave you no time to adjust and didn't allow you to even brace yourself by grabbing the edge of the crate. As your hand reached out for it he tugged your hips back again. </p><p><br/>The rhythm was fast and hard, his hips snapping against your ass as you shouted his name. Crosshair wasn't as vocal as you thought he would be, or maybe you were just too loud to hear him. </p><p><br/>(Y/N)...” he grunted, gripping a handful of your hair and tugging. You would come to learn that was a sign he was getting close but at that moment all you knew was that it was hot and made you tighten around him. </p><p><br/>“Kriff! Don’t...” he groaned. </p><p><br/>“Kriffing cum in me!” You shouted back. You could feel it in the way he throbbed inside you. It was obvious he was going to finish at any second. </p><p><br/>He tugged your hair again when he spilled into you and the combination set off your own orgasm. You didn't bother to hide it, screaming out and clutching the edge of the crate to keep yourself grounded. He still didn’t let up until you were both spent. You were quiet as he finished stripping off your bottoms and carried you into the bathroom the clean you both up. </p><p><br/>In fact you never discussed it until it happened again and again. Your rguments seemed to only ever culminate in angry, rough fucking. You found yourself seeking out things to gripe about, a means to and end. Your little spats increased and made you both unbearable to be around but at the same time Crosshair started to linger longer and longer in your presence afterward. It was as though he finally gave himself the permission to have feelings for that he’d denied so long, even opening up with you about what it had been like growing up on Kamino and being different. </p><p><br/>It was full of fear and loneliness more than anything. He always had to do his best to make sure his mutation was still seen as desirable. There were many who weren’t so lucky. The other clones would look at him and his brothers with contempt that stemmed from their own fear it could just as easily  have been them in that position. They all had to contend with enough, clawing their way to survival, to be seen as good enough for the Kaminoans.</p><p><br/>“Finally getting to go out and fight was a relief,” he admitted quietly to you while you lay in his bunk. He had his arms behind his head, toothpick between his lips and eyes fixed on the ceiling while you lounged on your side, watching him. “The danger in the facility was harder to see. It was nice to have something physical you could fight against.”</p><p><br/>You thought you understood in some way what that was like. No wonder the clones seemed to be filled to the brim with anxiety. It was rough when fighting a literal war felt like a burden lifting. </p><p><br/>You also understood why it was so important to Crosshair that his brothers all stick together. It had always been the four of them against everything and now he was worried they would get hurt and that he could do nothing to protect them. He felt the others slipping away and as much as he wanted to feel that happiness they exuded he didn't think he was capable of it or that he deserved it. </p><p><br/>“I think you’re wrong,” you’d told him honestly, your finger trailing along his bare chest. “I think you are capable but it’s scary to open up and share yourself with someone like that. You need to trust they won’t hurt you and no one’s ever proven that to you before.”He didn't reply as you slid out of bed and dressed, just watched you. It was the only time you could remember your disagreements not turning into a fight. </p><p><br/>All in all things were going well. You weren’t exactly in a relationship but that had never been an option open to either of you. As this arrangement continued it became more and more natural to find yourself lying in Crosshair’s bunk while he held you in his arms and slept peacefully. </p><p><br/>The sex remained rough but sprinkled in were times when he made love to you. The expression had always seemed strange but there was really no other way to explain how he carefully went over every inch of your body with his tongue, tasting you and worshiping you, the way he looked into your eyes as he rocked his hips slowly against yours. You wouldn't say it was better or worse this way, simply a different form of expressing how you felt about each other. Not that you ever wanted to get into that discussion. It was too complicated and opened up too much. This was simple and it made you both happy so nothing else could truly matter. </p><p><br/>Unfortunately the universe seemed to have a way to force you into these things. You’d been feeling off for awhile but you didn't think much of it until one morning you woke in a cold sweat and sprinted to the bathroom. Your retching woke your bunk mates who were understandably concerned. You brushed it off and refused to go to the med bay. </p><p><br/>It wasn't until about a week straight of this that you decided something was wrong. You didn't even want to let yourself consider the possibility you had been dreading since you realised you were late and had tried to calculate your last period with no success.</p><p><br/>It simply wasn’t possible. For one thing, you were up to date with your birth control and more importantly Crosshair had said he couldn’t have children. You remembered it clearly. The circumstances were vague but he had told you the Kaminoans made sure they wouldn’t procreate, even accidentally. You remembered the bitterness in his tone when he told you they viewed him as an experiment and didn’t want to risk any uncontrolled variables, like a child who shared his altered DNA. So how was it possible that you were staring at the datapad in your hand showing a positive result on the pregnancy test? You’d only taken it after all other tests had shown nothing and only to assure yourself and everyone else that it wasn’t the case.</p><p> <br/>“What are you going to do?” You heard the doctor's voice. You felt far away, like you were behind a pane of glass. You shook your head in answer. There was a long pause as she sat beside you and put an arm around your shoulders. </p><p><br/>“Are you going to tell him?” She asked.</p><p><br/>“I’ll have to.”</p><p><br/>A longer hesitation and then, “are you going to keep it?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t think I can do anything else.</p><p><br/>The question was how to approach the subject. It was bound to be a shock for more than one reason. You knew you couldn’t face Crosshair until you felt confident in your decision, until you’d had the time to think this over and deal with the shock. You didn’t see him again for a while anyway and you didn’t communicate much while he was away. He didn’t like talking over comms and you weren’t about to force it. By the time you did see Crosshair again you had just started to show and you’d already cleared your maternity leave in a few more months. Despite the pressure to leave early as a safety precaution you weren’t having it.  </p><p><br/>Crosshair knew something was wrong right away. You caught him on his own, in a quiet moment. He seemed to naturally like high places with as few people as possible which helped narrow it down for you. When you climbed up on the roof where he was crouched, Crosshair knew you had something to tell him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it. There was always an inkling of fear that when he came back one day you’d tell him to get lost for good, though he’d never told you this. He glanced at you but then continued looking straight ahead. You knew he wasn't good with eye contact and that was fine by you. </p><p><br/>You sat together in companionable silence for a few minutes, shoulder to shoulder but not touching more than that. </p><p><br/>“I’m pregnant,” you said finally. Crosshair remained deathly still and deadly quiet. You knew he heard you and you let it lay there between you. </p><p><br/>“What does it mean?” He asked finally. </p><p><br/>You turned to him, thinking you must have misheard. “It means I’m having a baby.”</p><p><br/>Crosshair flicked the toothpick from his mouth and finally turned to look at you. “I meant, what does it mean for us?”</p><p><br/>That was not one of the questions you had an answer for, not something you had considered and certainly not the first thing you expected him to ask. </p><p><br/>“I...I don’t know,” you replied. You had to admit that you had been right, it was harder when you didn’t have the answers. “I guess it depends...what do you want it to mean?”</p><p><br/>Instead of answering, he threw you for another loop. “Whose is it?” </p><p><br/>You realised that it was actually a valid question considering you’d never discussed the parameters of the relationship before and he had no guarantee that you hadn’t been screwing someone else. You hadn’t thought to tell him there could be no one else for you, it seemed so obvious you forgot Crosshair wouldn’t have inherently understood this. For all he knew it could have been one of the regs or someone else entirely and he didn’t know which was worse.</p><p><br/>“Yours, obviously,” you snorted. </p><p><br/>This was finally the thing that garnered a reaction from him. Crosshair stood suddenly and scowled. “Don’t lie to me,” he warned. “You think I’m that dense?”</p><p><br/>You stood up too, hands on your hips. “I’m not lying!” you shouted. “It’s yours! There hasn’t been anyone else!”</p><p><br/>“But, I can’t...that can’t be!” He stuttered. </p><p><br/>“I guess it can,” you huffed, turning to walk away in order to hide the hurt. You were stopped by a hand on your arm and wheeled to face him again, tears pricking the corner of your eyes. </p><p><br/>“I..” Crosshair hesitated now that he had your full attention. “I don’t know...”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know either,” you admitted, rubbing your face. You felt so tired suddenly, you’d been so focused on what you had to do that it still didn’t feel completely real until now. You were having this man’s baby, a man you felt love for and who returned it in his own way but regardless of how either of you felt, Crosshair was in no position to raise a child. You’d accepted that this was something you would largely do alone, despite a wide support system of friends. What you hadn't thought about was what this would mean to him.</p><p><br/>“I’ll leave,” he said, his arms circling you unexpectedly. “I’ll desert. We’ll go to one of the outer rim planets. I’ll...I’ll be a farmer and-“</p><p><br/>Your laughter silenced him and Crosshair glanced at you first in concern and then with a scowl. </p><p><br/>“I just can’t imagine you as a farmer,” you giggled.</p><p><br/>He huffed indignantly. “Hey, I wouldn’t mind a quiet life away from all the people.”</p><p><br/>“Away from people, sure,” you allowed. “But quiet? No way.”</p><p><br/>Not only could you not imagine such a thing, you knew he would get restless but more than that you knew he could never abandon his brothers. “I could do quiet.”</p><p><br/>“Now who's soft?” you teased but you softened it with a kiss and he cupped your face. </p><p><br/>“I’m serious here, just say the word, (Y/N). I’d do anything for you, risk anything. Just please...” Crosshair closed his eyes, his forehead touching yours and you instantly understood. </p><p><br/>He thought he was going to lose you, you and his child. He couldn’t be the kind of father you both wanted him to be if he stayed with the GAR and for that he assumed you would leave. <br/>It would be hard, for all intents and purposes in the eyes of your family and neighbours you would be a single mother. His name couldn’t appear on your child’s birth certificate, he wouldn’t be allowed at career day or to see any of their school plays. You would have to attend every parent teacher conference alone, with other mothers giving you pitying looks and clucking in sympathy while behind your back they’d tell all sorts of stories about you, each with less and less truth to it. </p><p><br/>But none of that mattered, not if you knew the truth. Not if he still got to see his child, to hold them and you in his arms. You would know and the child would know their father loved them very much and would always be there for them in the ways that counted. You wouldn't really be alone so you could afford to be generous, to let everyone assume what they wanted about you. </p><p><br/>“You know I’d never ask it,” you said softly. “I can’t. I know what would happen if they found out and I can’t take your from your brothers, they need you. We’ll figure it out.”</p><p><br/>Your heart already aches at the idea of writing None on the line for the father’s name on the certificate, at the night’s you would be alone and exhausted and scared. You couldn’t kid yourself that it would never happen but the thought of allowing anyone else into your heart, of letting anyone else raise your child made you sick. Like many things in your life lately, you could see this was the way it had to be, the way it was meant to be.</p><p><br/>“It won’t be easy,” he warned, thumb moving against your cheekbone. </p><p><br/>“It won’t,” you agreed. “But we’ll figure it out together. We always do.”</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue</p><p><br/>He’d only seen his baby twice. Once immediately after birth and again at two months old. It had now been six months since you’d given birth and Crosshair was sure things would have changed. There was still a part of him that was convinced you wouldn’t be waiting there when he returned. </p><p><br/>Crosshair thought of this once again as he jumped from the back of the speeder bike onto the balcony of your sixth story apartment where you left the door unlocked for him. <br/>Sure enough, when he tugged the handle the glass door slid open a half inch. He paused, looking into the room. </p><p><br/>You stood there with your back to the door, the baby’s tiny head on your shoulder while you slowly swayed and rubbed their back, singing to sooth them to sleep. Crosshair hesitated, feeling out of place, it all looked so perfect, the apartment, the sweet little fingers clutching your shirt, the gentle sounds....</p><p><br/>He didn’t belong here, in this perfect moment, with you. He wasn’t made for this sort of life, he was never meant to have nice things. His anxiety was so high he was sure the right thing to do was leave. It would be better this way, but then his child moved, their eyes meeting his through the glass. When they smiled everything fell into place and you turned at the sound of the door sliding open, the same smile echoing on your features. </p><p><br/>He was home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Scorch X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorch is feeling particularly touch starved lately.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone on my Tumblr requested something for Delta squad so I watched gameplay on YouTube and did some research and now I'm planning to do a one shot for each of them. I swear this fandom will be the death of me. How are all the clones so amazing??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey, I’m home!” Scorch called as the four commandos entered the med bay. He’d done it the first time they returned from a mission and continued to do it since, leading to the others calling you that as well. Either to tease you or him you couldn’t say for sure. </p>
<p><br/>“What took you so long?” you responded, preparing yourself to deal with any number of injuries. You’d only worked as a trauma surgeon on Coruscant for a few years before the war started and you joined up, almost immediately being assigned to Delta, a position you would continue in for the duration of your involvement with the war. The assignment wasn’t just because of your medical skills but because you could actually handle them. </p>
<p><br/>Sev plopped a dazed looking Fixer down on the table in front of you. You noted the cracked helmet under Boss’ arm. </p>
<p><br/>“Damn,” you acknowledged. “Must have been a hard hit.” </p>
<p><br/>“Could say that,” Sev answered, giving no more information. He and Boss stood against the wall at the other side of the room, patiently waiting for you to finish with the more severe cases before discharging them. They knew better than to argue. </p>
<p><br/>“How long were you unconscious?” you asked Fixer, shining a light in his eye and pointedly ignoring Scorch as he wandered around, getting into things he probably shouldn’t. </p>
<p><br/>“About five minutes,” Boss answered for him. You nodded and asked Fixer his name. Instead he rattled off his designation number. </p>
<p><br/>“Do you know your name?” You asked again. He looked confused, glancing from you to the others as though looking for a hint. He also had trouble with the date, who you were and where he was but knew the name of the Chancellor and recognized the other three though he referred to them only by number. After some scans and cleaning up the more cosmetic injuries you decided to keep him there to monitor. </p>
<p><br/>“Okay, your turn,” you said, turning to Scorch. You frowned at the dried blood caked to the side of his face. It was hard to tell the damage under it. “You could have cleaned this up.” </p>
<p><br/>“Nah, I prefer when you do it,” he grinned, hopping up on the exam table. You shook your head as you carefully cleaned away the blood. It had stopped bleeding but cleaning around it had opened the wound again. It wasn't nearly as bad as it looked and a generous bacta patch was enough. You finished cleaning the blood that had dropped down his neck and stepped back. “Alright, armour off.”</p>
<p><br/>“But Honey, in front of everyone? You are insatiable.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, you know me,” you responded sarcastically.  He just laughed, complying to your orders until he was down to his blacks. This part he struggled with a little more. You’d noticed how much he was favouring one side and seemed to have trouble lifting his arms high enough. You carefully helped him ease the garment over his head, catching the small hiss of pain from between clenched teeth. </p>
<p><br/>“Blast,” you muttered, taking in the extensive bruising that extended from armpit to hip on his right side. You touched it as gently as you could, trying to see if there were any breaks. Scorch was quiet but you could see his first clench at the pain. “No broken ribs, somehow. But definitely cracked.” </p>
<p><br/>You turned away, more than you really needed to so you could hide your face. It always bothered you when they got hurt like this but you tried to hide it under your professionalism, knowing they, especially Scorch, would probably make fun of you for it. You turned back with a tube of bacta gel that would help with the bruising. Scorch took it and bounced it up and down in his hand thoughtfully before handing it back to you. </p>
<p><br/>“Could you help me, Honey?” He asked sweetly. “Kind of hard to reach everything.” You eyed him wearily but Scorch simply continued to grin and you had to admit it was probably better if someone else did it, so as not to strain his wounds. </p>
<p><br/>Taking the tube, you squirted a liberal amount on to your fingers. You were slow and cautious, trying not to cause too much pain. If the noises Scorch made were to be believed he was feeling more pleasure from your touch than anything. </p>
<p><br/>You glanced at his face before moving to his side to reach the bruising closer to his back. You cut your eyes towards Sev and Boss. You couldn’t see their expressions but they appeared amused. You assumed it was at your own expense, there was no way for you to know they had a private comm going, making fun of their brother. You were too focused on your work to take proper notice but they weren’t. Scorch looked completely blissed out under your ministrations and they knew it had nothing to do with relief from his injury. You also didn’t know how mercilessly they would tease him. </p>
<p><br/>You ignored them and tried to finish quickly, tried not to linger on how nice the taut muscle felt under your fingers. You glanced at the large burn taking up most of his back, an old wound that had clearly required multiple skin grafts. His back was lighter in colour than the rest of him, you ignored the voice in your head that reminded you of the feel of it. You knew them all very well at this point, which included an intimate knowledge of old scars and injuries. It was part of being a medical professional but it felt different when you’d developed a friendship with them all and knew them outside a patient-doctor relationship. </p>
<p><br/>Scorch made a soft sound that startled you as you worked the gel into his hip. When you glanced at him to see if it hurt, you could have sworn there was an expression of embarrassment but then he was glancing at you and telling you to, “go lower, Honey,” with a wink. </p>
<p><br/>You scoffed and rolled your eyes, pointedly removing your gloves and capping the tube to show that he was done now. You tossed it to Boss who caught it and glanced at the label. <br/>“Make sure he applies that once a day,” you instructed. “And let me see what you two have got going on under the armour today.”</p>
<p><br/>“Aw, and here I thought we had something special,” Scorch quipped, hopping down from the table. </p>
<p><br/>“You know you’ll always be my favorite,” you responded distractedly.</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>An hour later you’d forgotten all about it. You were more concerned about Fixer and keeping him monitored at all times. You were just finishing up a second scan and taking a look at the results while on your way to grab a cup of caf when you heard your name. </p>
<p><br/>Confused, you stopped to look around but didn’t see anyone in the hallway, let alone anyone trying to get your attention. You realized it had come from behind the slightly open door where Scorch and Sev had gotten the same idea as you. Sev was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and caf in one hand, raising an eyebrow at his brother who sat beside the fresh brewed pot. He still wasn’t wearing a shirt, and probably wouldn’t be comfortable getting one on and off for a while. You almost felt bad for him until you heard what he was saying. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea, it was great. Maybe I could get injured again. You could stab me in the thigh! That would be nice.”</p>
<p><br/>You frowned, confused and concerned with the dreamy expression on his face.</p>
<p><br/>“You wanna get felt up that bad?” Sev laughed at him. “You need to get laid.” </p>
<p><br/>“Wonder if there’s some kind of disease I could get and that’s the only cure,” Scorch mused.</p>
<p><br/>“If you seriously want me to stab you-“</p>
<p><br/>“Let’s wait ‘till I can get plastered. It’ll hurt less. And give me time to think of a great lie. Maybe rescuing orphan loth-kittens or-“</p>
<p><br/>You didn’t wait to hear the rest. Stomping into the room, you stood with your arms crossed, surveying the two of them. You were pleased with the matching shocked expressions. You said nothing as you went over to the machine and tossed open the cupboard door, putting your mug down with more force than necessary. </p>
<p><br/>“Uh... (Y/N),” Scorch tried to look pleased to see you. “How uh...long were you-“</p>
<p><br/>“Long enough,” you replied shortly. The brothers glanced at each other and Sev wisely started to slowly back away towards the door as you poured your caf.</p>
<p><br/>“Right...” Scorch looked at him for help but Sev made a gesture that he was on his own. “Look, I was just joking. I didn’t mean to piss you off.”</p>
<p><br/>“Of course you were,” you replied, not looking at him. “It’s all just a kriffing joke to you, isn’t it? You don’t even know why I’m pissed, do you?”</p>
<p><br/>“Um...”</p>
<p><br/>You scoffed and rolled your eyes, turning to face him. “First of all, I don’t need you wasting my time with stupid injuries and second you could at least pretend to consider my feelings once in awhile.”</p>
<p><br/>Scorch had the audacity to look surprised by that. “What...what do you mean?”</p>
<p><br/>You were just lifting your cup but set it down again quickly, causing liquid sloshing on to the counter. “You think I like seeing you guys get hurt? You think it never bothers me, huh? Well I’m tired of you all being so reckless all the damn time. Joking about hurting yourself on purpose is not funny. I’m not here to be your personal play thing, to amuse you in your stupid little games. Would it kill you to think once in awhile?” </p>
<p><br/>You did ‘t wait for the response, snatching your caf and spilling more on to the counter and floor. It was entirely unlike you and if Scorch were honest, it frightened him to see you like that. Every injury, no matter how bad was always met with calm competence. You never raised your voice, never even looked nervous. He never saw the parts afterwards, when you were able to step out of emergency mode, those moment alone when you needed to compose yourself. This was all new to him and the worst part was that he caused you to feel this way. You didn’t respond when he called your name, ignoring him while you stomped back to the med bay. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>It was the next day and you’d taken another scan. Fixer was still out of it, not able to remember a lot but slowly more and more was coming back. Everything looked mostly normal but you’d picked up something odd in the results. You were trying to figure out if it was something with the equipment or something actually in the brain itself. Otherwise he was healthy, just in need of time and patience. </p>
<p><br/>You were lost in thought and didn’t notice someone entering until you heard your name and finally looked up to find Scorch standing sheepishly in front of you. Your expression instantly became guarded. </p>
<p><br/>“I just wanted to apologize,” he said, with what you took to be great difficulty. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t know, honest. You’re always so cool and calm under pressure. I had no idea we were upsetting you.”</p>
<p><br/>“So you think I’m a heartless bitch?” you asked, leaning back in your chair.</p>
<p><br/>Scotch’s face dropped and he quickly shook his head. “No, of course I don’t think that! It’s just...”</p>
<p><br/>“Just that you think I’m like the rest of the nat borns who don’t see you as real people, right?” you finished for him. </p>
<p><br/>“Do you?”</p>
<p>It was technically a fair question but you had hoped he knew you better than that by now. When you voiced as much, Scorch could only shrug. </p>
<p><br/>“I like to think you do,” he replied, more honest than you’d ever seen him. “You treat us like you do but it’s different when...” </p>
<p><br/>“Different when what?” You asked patiently. You stood then, finding it too awkward to have such a conversation when you were seated behind a desk like the principle scolding a wilful student. </p>
<p><br/>“Okay, fine,” Scorch sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. “I’ll be honest. The first part of the conversation you overheard was Sev roasting my ass for getting off on you touching me like that and I’m not good with feelings or stuff so I started making jokes. I was just throwing out ways to get you to touch me like that again. We don’t get much of that around here, you know. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just like you, is all.”</p>
<p><br/>“That’s all,” you repeated, mirroring his earlier shrug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“Are you still mad?” Scorch asked you tentatively. <br/>“No,” you admitted, voice soft. You glanced away, folding your arms over your chest. “I just...don’t understand...why didn’t you just say that? Why didn’t you just ask me to touch you?”<br/>“I think that’s harassment and unless I’m terribly mistaken, very frowned upon in the GAR.”</p>
<p><br/>You tried not to smile but you couldn’t help it. “Scorch,” you tried to sound scolding. You knew it failed when he grinned at you. “Does it always have to be a joke?” </p>
<p><br/>“Of course it does. How could I say that to you seriously? I can only do it now because I can’t stand to see you mad at me. I hate it, (Y/N). I’m sorry I hurt you. This is humiliating but it’s worth it to see that smile again.” He reached out to chuck you lightly under the chin like a child and you had to laugh. </p>
<p><br/>“What’s so humiliating about liking me?” You asked curiously. </p>
<p><br/>“It’s always embarrassing to tell a girl you like her, even more so when you both know you’re not good enough for her.”</p>
<p><br/>You raised an eyebrow at that. “Says who?” </p>
<p><br/>“Says anyone you care to ask,” Scorch replied, extending his arms as though to encompass the entire base. </p>
<p><br/>“You didn’t care to ask me,” you huffed. “But I suppose my opinion is the least important after all.”</p>
<p><br/>“Ah, don’t be like that, (Y/N),” he pouted. “I’ll bite. Am I good enough for you?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes.” </p>
<p><br/>Scorch blinked owlishly and you couldn’t help laughing at him. You took pity on his uncertain expression, stepping closer and setting your hands on his chest, careful not to touch the bruising. It was the first time you’d ever seen him flustered like this. You stayed like that, looking up at him and waiting for him to make the next move. </p>
<p><br/>“Can I kiss you?” He blurted and you grinned. </p>
<p><br/>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
<p><br/>He leaned in, hands on your sides tugging your body against his hard enough to throw off your balance but then he was kissing you and you didn’t know up from down anyway. Your hand cupped the side of his face, ghosting a thumb across his cheek bone and you felt Scorch shudder against you. You were so lost in all the lovely noises you could get him to make with just a touch that you didn't hear someone come in.</p>
<p><br/>“I’ll come back later!” </p>
<p><br/>You jumped apart, whirling to face the door where a red faced information officer was beating a hasty retreat. Her departure was followed by a long, silent pause until you both burst out laughing. </p>
<p><br/>“We’ll continue this later,” you offered, reaching down and squeezing his hand. “Maybe I’ll even apply the bacta gel for you again. And this time I just might go lower. If you think you can behave for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fixer X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fixer gets amnesia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclosure, I know I fudged stuff but this is more telenovela, not a medical text book so keep that in mind!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delta squad dragged themselves back to base wincing and groaning but alive and that was always something to be happy about. Sev supported most of Fixer’s weight, the other feeling dizzy  and uncoordinated. His surroundings were unfamiliar but he wasn’t overly concerned. </p><p><br/>“Look Fixer, there’s your girlfriend,” Scorch nudged him, trying to cheer his brother up. He looked up when a woman approached. </p><p><br/>“Are you alright?” you asked, looking at him with concern. Fixer just stared at you. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. How could he possibly talk to her even without a head injury? But Scorch had said this was his girlfriend and something about that felt right. He had vague memories of sitting beside you late at night, both pouring over datapads, of you resting your head against his shoulder, of wanting to kiss you when you looked up at him and smiled, memories of the warm feeling in his chest when you laughed, the tingle of his skin as you carefully helped him clean a wound and apply fresh bandages.... Those were all girlfriend type things, right? Even though it was against the rules to engage in a romantic relationship,it must be true. He didn’t understand much of what was happening anyways, wasn’t even sure his name was ‘Fixer’ but that’s what everyone called him so they must be right about this as well. He hardly knew himself anymore, maybe he had changed more than he thought. </p><p><br/>“Hit his head real good,” Sev answered when it appeared his brother was unable to speak for himself. </p><p><br/>Your eyes were filled with worry and Fixer wanted to kiss it better. “You’re so pretty,” he told you.</p><p><br/>“You had better get him to the med bay,” you frowned, trailing along behind them. Fixer kept turning to glance back at you. When they went inside you hovered near the med area, not wanting to be in the way but wanting to keep updated. You hoped Fixer was going to be fine. He hadn’t even recognized you when they dragged him in. He was probably lucky it wasn’t a lot worse but that didn't exactly make you feel better. You should have had better intel, maybe that would have helped. You knew it wasn’t useful to blame yourself or think about the what if’s of the situation but ever since you were placed as their advisor, you’d felt protective over Delta and took it hard whenever they got hurt. Maybe you couldn’t have done anything differently but that didn’t stop you thinking it. </p><p><br/>Finally, they filed out of the med bay but you felt your stomach lurch when you realised there were only three.</p><p> <br/>“Where’s Fixer?” you asked tentatively, almost afraid. But none of them looked upset, just tired. You did note Scorch’s extensive bruising, the top half of his blacks in hand rather than on his body. </p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, Advisor. She Just wants to keep him monitored for now,” Boss explained, referring to the doctor attached to the squad. “You can go in and talk to her.” He gave Scorch a warning look when the other clone opened his mouth to say something. You felt your face heat up by reflex, already anticipating a comment about checking on ‘your boyfriend’. Fixer wasn't actually your boyfriend, you were just good friends. Good friends that worked well together and enjoyed each other’s company immensely. But that didn't stop Scorch from making comments referring to you two as such.</p><p><br/>“Yea, Okay,” you said quickly, ducking into the room. You could hear a soft smack sound followed by, “hey! What did I do?!”<br/>You shook your head and went to find the doctor. She was biting her lip as she studied a datapad but looked up when you approached. She smiled at you and nodded over to where Fixer was sitting up on one of the medical beds. </p><p><br/>“He’s fine, other than some curious amnesia. The human brain is funny like that. It’s so hard to predict,” she shrugged her shoulders. “There’s no swelling so far and I want to make sure it doesn’t start so he’ll be here for the next day or so while I run scans periodically. Do you think you could help me monitor him? I want to catch any symptoms as soon as possible.”</p><p><br/>You both knew that what you really wanted to do was curl up at Fixer’s side and never leave but that was unprofessional so you were thankful for an excuse.</p><p><br/>“Aright,” you agreed quickly. “What sort of symptoms should I be looking for?”</p><p>“Slurred speech, impaired motor skills,” she responded. “I’d say any odd behaviour but considering his memory is a bit off he may not be acting quite like himself for a little while.”</p><p><br/>Fixer had looked over at this point and was watching you intently. When you turned he smiled at you and you gave a shy one in return. He watched as you approached and took a seat beside his bed. </p><p><br/>“How do you feel?” You asked.</p><p><br/>“Fine,” Fixer responded. “Headache. But the doctor gave me something. I think it’s helping.” He lifted his arm, extending a hand towards you. For a moment you didn’t know what he expected but you were rewarded with a smile when you placed your hand in his and he entwined your fingers, setting your hands down comfortably on the bed beside him and looking extremely pleased with himself. You bit your lip, wondering if you should mention this to the doctor. </p><p><br/>“What?” </p><p><br/>“What?” you repeated, looking at him in surprise. </p><p><br/>Fixer pointed at your face. “You look upset. Why?” </p><p><br/>“I’m just worried...” you admitted. “I don’t like it when you get hurt, you know that.” </p><p><br/>Instead of appearing somber, Fixer looked happy about that. “The doctor said it’s fine,” he shrugged. “But if you’re that worried maybe you could come up here and sit with me?” He patted the side of the bed hopefully. To say you were taken aback was putting it mildly. You always knew Fixer held a certain affection for you but he’d always kept a professional distance. That was the only thing that made you hesitate. If he was in his right mind, would he be asking you that? But he looked so earnest and how could you refuse an injured man? </p><p><br/>Fixer shuffled over to give you more room as you sat down beside him on the bed. There wasn’t much space so you had no choice but to sit close. Fixer let go of your hand to drape his arm around you and you tentatively rested your head against his shoulder. </p><p><br/>“I missed this,” he admitted after a moment of comfortable silence. </p><p><br/>“You remember me leaning on you?” you asked. That had to be a good sign.</p><p><br/>“Yea,” he replied. “I remember it. I remember wanting to kiss you when you did that but I don’t think I did. Don’t know why. Can I kiss you now?”</p><p><br/>You were too shocked to reply, looking at him with concern. You were definitely going to mention this to the doctor. Fixer was still patiently waiting for your answer and while you wanted to say yes the guilt wouldn’t let you. </p><p><br/>“Um...not right now,” you answered. “You should rest.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, okay.” </p><p><br/>That had been surprisingly easy and while part of you was miffed he didn’t try a little harder you also felt relieved that he respected you enough to take your answer at face value. It wasn’t long after that he fell into a light sleep. You waited until the doctor came to check in and slid yourself carefully off the bed. </p><p><br/>“I need to talk to you,” you said, grabbing her wrist. “I don’t want to wake him up.”</p><p><br/>Slightly alarmed, she led you over to a desk in the corner of the med bay and leaned against it, watching you pace back and forth. “What’s wrong? Is it a symptom of some kind?”<br/>“I...I think so,” you responded uncertainly. “Maybe a...a false memory? Is that a thing?”</p><p><br/>“Of course it is,” she shrugged but appeared less concerned than before. “We have them all the time. The human mind is notoriously unreliable. What did he say?”<br/>You stopped pacing. “He...he said he remembered wanting to kiss me. He remembered me putting my head on his shoulder.”</p><p><br/>“Do you remember that?”</p><p><br/>“Yea, I do,” you replied, pacing again. “That part was true. But not the other part.”</p><p><br/>“How do you know that?” She asked. “You can’t read his mind, as far as I know. How do you know he wasn’t thinking it and just never acted on it?” </p><p><br/>You honestly hadn’t considered that as an option. “Then why would he say something now?” You frowned. </p><p><br/>The doctor could only shrug. “That I’m not sure about. Could be the meds I gave him. They do tend to make people less inhibited. I’ll do another scan and we’ll see if there’s any changes, okay? If it makes you feel better I have full confidence in a quick recovery.”</p><p><br/>It did make you feel better but you were still worried. After about three days of observation and several scans, Fixer was allowed to leave the med bay on the condition he took things easy for a while. </p><p><br/>“There is something odd though,” the doctor told you in confidence. “Maybe you can help me figure it out. There’s something in his brain, an implant or something. There’s nothing in their files to indicate it’s presence there but when I reached out to the Kaminoans they said it was normal and it’s always been there as a precaution but I don’t understand why they don’t say anything. If that’s the case why not tell us?”</p><p><br/>You frowned as she pointed at the image on the screen. “Is it harmful?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t think so,” she shook her head. “It’s not doing anything. I can’t detect any electrical impulses from it, it doesn't appear to be active. I contacted some colleges about it to see if they know anything. But if you find something out let me know.”</p><p><br/>As an information officer it bothered you not to know things. But as long as Fixer was healthy you didn't want to put a damper on things so you kept this knowledge to yourself. The next few days were somehow both very pleasant and oddly confusing. Fixer appeared to be his old self, enjoying spending long hours tinkering with his projects and welcoming your company while you pursued through datapads, both consuming inhuman amounts of caf. You were surprised when he took one looked at his latest project (a jumble of wires and circuits from all you could tell) and remembered exactly what he’d been working on. He was even able to reiterate to you in detail everything he’d done and still needed to do. It often happened like that, seeing or hearing something that would trigger more memories. The only thing that lingered was his affectionate attitude towards you, mostly little touches and hand holding. Fixer had never been very physical, Scorch often hugged you and even Sev or Boss would pat you on the head or shoulder now and then but Fixer had rarely touched you before. He allowed and sometimes even welcomed your small touches on him but now he was suddenly catching your hand, even kissing the back of it once, or idly letting his hand rest on your leg with his thumb tracing lazy circles. He never asked to kiss you again though and you weren’t sure how you felt about that.</p><p><br/>Things had settled into a new routine for you. You received good morning and good night messages on your private comm link every day and talked for hours sometimes, especially when you couldn’t sleep which was an unfortunately common occurrence for both of you. So it wasn’t surprising that you were already awake when you received a late night message. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Are you awake?</em>
</p><p><br/>You saw the comm link light up and turned over. <em>Yes</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>You should be sleeping.</em>
</p><p><br/>You smiled a little to yourself. He’s the one who asked and now he was trying to lecture you on healthy sleeping habits?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>So should you. </em>
</p><p><br/>There was a slightly longer pause between messages and you rolled over on to your back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Can’t. Nightmare.</em>
</p><p><br/>You frowned, wondering what to say. You knew it happened, you had them yourself. Everyone around here did but Fixer had never really mentioned it before, other than a casual comment that he hadn't slept well. It wasn’t hard to fill in the blanks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Do you think you could come over?</em>
</p><p><br/>Before you had a chance to figure out how to help, you received a second message. You bit your lip, wondering if you should. Of course that had been your first thought but you weren’t sure if it was a good idea. It definitely was against the rules but he had been the one to ask and you didn’t want to say no. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Yea, be right there.</em>
</p><p><br/>You crept out of bed without waking your bunk mates and moved slowly down the halls. Luckily you didn’t meet anyone but you did hear footsteps indicating the nightly patrols were nearby. You keyed in the code to Delta’s bunk area and slipped inside without letting in too much light. Fixer sat up and held the blanket up for you. You crawled under silently and shuffled closer. There wasn’t much room and he took up most of it so you had to get quite close. Not that you minded, and Fixer didn’t seem to either. He waited until you picked a comfortable position laying side by side facing each other and curling up against him with your head buried in his chest. His arm draped over you and he kissed the top of your head.<br/>“Thank you,” he said softly, letting out a deep breath. His fingers slowly stroked your arm and you felt yourself relaxing further. </p><p><br/>“Of course,” you whispered back. You bit your lip to stop from saying anything more and cuddled together in silence. You were just about to drift off when you heard his gentle voice in your ear again. </p><p><br/>“I love you, (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>You suddenly felt wide awake. It was hard to get to sleep after that but the gentle rise and fall of FIxer’s chest, the sound of his heart beating and rhythmic breathing eventually overcame you. You were dead to the world for the next couple of hours until you were rudely awoken by something moving next to you. </p><p><br/>Opening your eyes, you saw Fixer jolting up into a sitting position and staring down at you. At first you were confused but then you remembered the night before and relaxed. He didn’t appear to be doing the same. </p><p><br/>“What’s wrong?” you asked with a yawn, sitting up and stretching. Fixer simply stared at you, his gaze traveling down to take in your body under your soft pajamas before snapping his eyes up to your face. “Are you alright?” you tried again, getting worried now. </p><p><br/>“I...I...Yes, I’m….I’m fine,” he replied awkwardly. You were glad it appeared the others had already gotten up and headed for breakfast though it meant they had to have seen you curled up in Fixer’s bed. “I just...remembered…”</p><p><br/>“Remembered what?” you frowned, tilting your head. You wondered if you should bring him into the med bay. </p><p><br/>“You’re not my girlfriend.”</p><p><br/>You stared at him, more than a little taken aback. “I know. Why did you think…Wait…” You played back how he’d been behaving and it all clicked into place.</p><p><br/>“Scorch said you were!” he tried to explain. He looked nervous, like you were about to yell at him. “I thought...I thought he was being serious. Everything I remembered about you felt like it was right. I’m sorry, I wasn’t...I don’t know what I was thinking.”</p><p><br/>“It’s alright,” you assured him quickly. Your own head was spinning, trying to make sense of it. </p><p><br/>“Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you let me hold your hand and everything?”</p><p><br/>You shrugged, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. You looked down at the blanket instead. “I liked it. It was nice.”</p><p><br/>“But...but it's not allowed….”</p><p><br/>“I know,” you sighed. “But it's okay. No one got in trouble and...and everything is fine now, right? We just won’t talk about it anymore. It was an honest mistake.”</p><p><br/>You felt awkward under his scrutiny. You could feel Fixer’s eyes on you and you wanted to hide your face. You steeled yourself to get up and leave but before you could a gentle hand on your chin turned your head towards him.</p><p><br/>“You look sad.”</p><p><br/>You could feel the heat in your face as your eyes widened. “No, of course-”</p><p><br/>“Is that what you want?” he interrupted you and you found yourself blinking owlishly. Your stomach flip flopped pleasantly as you looked into his huge brown eyes. “Do you want to forget it all? Or do you want to pretend I wasn’t such an idiot and actually told you how I felt about you a long time ago like I should have? I’m a coward, I know that. I’d understand if you don’t.”</p><p><br/>“You’re not a coward!” you said quickly and with more emotion than you meant to. You bit your lip and turned away from his smile. “I mean, I don’t think that about you. I understand why you think it wouldn't work but after everything we’ve been through, I’d like to try it. It might end in disaster but I also think it’s worth it. Every time you go out there I wonder if you’ll come back and I don’t want us to have any regrets.”</p><p><br/>“How did you get to be so smart?” Fixer asked, voice low. He was leaning in to you, his hand still tilting his chin up towards you. You met him part way, the kiss light and soft and over far too quickly. </p><p><br/>“There’s one thing I don’t understand,” you frowned as he pulled away. </p><p><br/>“What’s that?” Fixer asked.</p><p><br/>“You never kissed me. When you thought I was your girlfriend you didn’t kiss me.”</p><p><br/>He shrugged one shoulder. “I asked once. I was waiting for you to do it first. I didn't have any memories of kissing you so I thought maybe you didn’t like it.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, no. I like kissing, I love kissing! I especially love kissing you,” you admitted. </p><p><br/>Fixer grinned but as he was leaning in again he paused, glancing towards the door where Sev had just walked in. He stood there in only the bottom half of his blacks and a steaming mug in hand, hair wet from the refresher. “Hell,” was all he said before stepping out of the room again. </p><p><br/>You couldn’t help laughing despite the embarrassment, especially when Fixer grinned at you sheepishly. </p><p><br/>“I guess we better get used to that,” you mused. “Not a lot of privacy around here.”</p><p><br/>“Unfortunately, no,” Fixer agreed, wrapping his arms around you. “I promise, next chance I get I’m taking you somewhere nice with no interruptions.”</p><p><br/>You leaned up to kiss him, soft and light and lingering. “I’ll hold you to that, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Boss X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boss tries to the find the best way to propose to Reader.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission was going south fast. It wasn't the first trap they’d walked into and probably wouldn’t be the last for Delta Squad, if they made it out. Boss had been more concerned about you, an engineer they were escorting to fix some sort of machine he didn’t understand on this backwater planet. Unfortunately as it turned out, the call had been intercepted by separatists who lay in wait. You were currently outnumbered, out gunned and incredibly furious. </p>
<p><br/>“Blast it to hell!” You swore, taking cover before returning fire. “These kriffing things are everywhere!”</p>
<p><br/>You were much too busy shooting down droids to notice Boss watching you with appreciation. Having basic weapons training and being able to hold your own in a battle like this were two very different things. He was impressed with the way you handled the blaster and it was becoming just a bit too distracting.</p>
<p><br/>“Copy that, they’re coming at us in waves. Won’t be able to hold them much longer,” Scorch’s voice came over the comms. </p>
<p><br/>“What are your orders?” Sev asked. </p>
<p><br/>Boss knew there was no point trying to push through, they weren’t going to win this one, they just needed to survive.</p>
<p><br/>“Fixer, request an immediate evac. Sev, Scorch, we’ll come to you,” he instructed. </p>
<p><br/>“For kriff sake,” you swore again, shooting down several droids before you had to duck again. “We’ll need to move quickly.”</p>
<p><br/>“You’re right,” he responded. “You first. I’ll be right behind you.” </p>
<p><br/>You nodded and pushed off from your crouched position. Boss knew he messed up then. He was too busy watching you and not paying enough attention. It was the first and most important rule; never let your guard down. </p>
<p><br/>The next thing he knew, a live blast grenade was tumbling towards him, rolling to rest at his feet. </p>
<p><br/>“What the kriff are you doing?!” </p>
<p><br/>You didn’t wait for an answer, snatching the grenade and tossing it back. You grabbed his chest plate and shoved him down, letting yourself fall on top of him. The blast went off immediately, shrapnel flying. You lifted your own visor and shouted at Boss , still lying dazed under you. He couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in his ears. </p>
<p><br/>“What?”</p>
<p><br/>“I said, what were you thinking?! Do you want to get yourself killed out here?!” </p>
<p><br/>The ringing stopped and he was able to focus for one brief, sweet moment. You stared down at him, eyes filled with anger and your face smeared with dirt. Blasters fired behind you and Boss knew in that moment he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>“That’s real sweet,” Scorch grinned when Boss finally told his squad that story. He’d kept it to himself a long time now. It was the story he knew he would tell you at your wedding, if and when you had one. But for now he’d kept it close to his heart and only thought about in private. He hadn’t seen the point in sharing it with you until now. There were far too many factors, far too many reasons this would never come to pass. Not the least of which was the fact he didn’t think he’d even live to see the end of the war. Not only was he here, alive and victorious but he still had you. </p>
<p><br/>He looked at his brother, trying to detect any teasing but for once Scorch sounded sincere. </p>
<p><br/>“How are you going to ask her?” Fixer questioned, ever practical. He stood leaning against one of the bunks with his arms folded over his chest.</p>
<p><br/>They still hadn’t moved out of the bunks like a select few of the clones had decided to do when they were allowed, either with a group of close brothers or a significant other. Delta Squad had decided to stay with the GAR, though their jobs were probably going to look a lot different soon. For now they were simply enjoying having some freedom and more time to spend with their loved ones. </p>
<p><br/>“I don’t know,” Boss admitted. “I was hoping you might have some ideas.”</p>
<p><br/>“Did you talk about it with her?” Sev asked.</p>
<p><br/>Boss was embarrassed to admit he had been too nervous to broach the subject. “Didn’t see the point,” he responded. </p>
<p><br/>“Think she’ll say yes?” Scorch grinned, rolling onto his side to peer over the top bunk. </p>
<p><br/>“Of course she will,” Fixer scoffed. “Why wouldn’t she?”</p>
<p><br/>Scorch just shrugged. “I dunno, just saying is all.”</p>
<p> <br/>“Thanks for saying,” Sev replied. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey, don’t get snippy with me,” Scorch huffed. </p>
<p><br/>Boss tuned out the bickering. Honestly he was worried about the same thing. Would you agree to marry him? </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>“You seem distracted lately,” you said offhandedly as you opened the door to your apartment. Boss was spending the night with you as he often did now. It reminded you again of how you had considered asking him to move in with you. But there was a lot to consider. Would he want to move in here or find a different place? Would he even want to leave his brothers? Would it be practical? You weren’t sure what the future was going to look like and now you were the one being distracted. </p>
<p><br/>“Just thinking,” Boss shrugged as he followed you in, closing the door behind him. He leaned down to kiss you before taking off his shoes. It was still a bit odd to see him in civilian clothes but he looked good in everything. </p>
<p><br/>“About?” You raised an eyebrow as you glanced over your shoulder, making your way into the living room. You idly turned on the radio and went about watering your plants. <br/>Boss watched you, entranced by the domesticity and how natural it all felt. There was always such a calm grace to everything you did, so competent. He loved watching you work on your machines as much as he loved watching you do simple things like this. </p>
<p><br/>It had been such a perfect evening, a long hike finished up with a delicious picnic you’d packed for the two of them. </p>
<p><br/>He couldn’t very well tell you that he’d been distracted by the fact that he’d originally asked you for this outing because he thought it would be the perfect place to propose. But on the way up he’d worried if the ring he got was good enough, if you’d like it. He wondered if he should have spoken to your family first. Then when you both reached the summit and saw the beautiful view he’d chickened out. </p>
<p><br/>You’d turned to him and smiled so sweetly and with so much love in your eyes his knees felt weak. He could stare death in the face day after day but this was simply asking too much. <br/>What if you said no and everything was ruined? It would be such an awkward hike back down and then what? Well he wouldn’t be here admiring your ass as you bent to water your corellian lilly. </p>
<p><br/>“Thinking about getting a dog,” he replied, quickly coming up with something. </p>
<p><br/>You turned and raised a brow. “A dog?” You thought about it a moment before nodding slowly. “I could see that. A dog would be a good companion on long hikes.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>“You’re doing it again,” you grinned as you poked Boss’ cheek. </p>
<p><br/>He turned to you with a stern expression but you only laughed and wrapped your arms around him. That look might scare anyone else but he was your teddy bear and you knew you could get away with anything. “Come on, babe. What’s up?”</p>
<p><br/>He’d chickened out once again and was not looking forward to telling his brothers. They had been merciless the last time he’d confessed to losing his nerve and he knew they’d be worse the second time around. </p>
<p><br/>You were on your way home from a fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant. He could actually afford things now and thought you might like being treated. But then he’d seen how beautiful you looked in that amazing, curve hugging dress, the plunging neckline showing off a fading mark he’d left on you. While it filled him with a sense of pride, your beauty made him nervous and during the date he realised this didn’t feel right. You weren’t exactly fancy people after all. He wanted this proposal to be special and tailored just right for you. This was way too generic for his taste. </p>
<p><br/>“Thinking about getting you out of that dress,” he growled, tugging you against him. You grinned and kissed his neck before reaching for his hand and pulling him up the front steps of the apartment building. </p>
<p>“Finally. I was starting to think we weren’t on the same page after all.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Third time's the charm, as they say. Or at least that’s what Boss was hoping for as he planned a little weekend getaway with you in the lake country of Naboo. </p>
<p><br/>You had an amazing time, taking long walks and making love under the stars. He’d swear to his brothers up and down that he really truly was about to ask you but then you’d asked him a question of your own, one he’d never considered. So it came to be that when you returned to Coruscant the two of you began house hunting rather than wedding planning. </p>
<p><br/>As you were laughing at the both of you trying desperately to assemble an overly complicated bookshelf he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Unfortunately, the end of the war didn’t mean the end of the fight. A lot of clones chose to stay on and work relief missions for the Republic as well as assisting in the occasional skirmish with separatist strongholds and rebel forces unwilling to yield. </p>
<p><br/>It was during a fire fight with a terrorist group on Agamar, trying to sabotage the new irrigation system you were setting up that Boss finally stopped thinking about the problem that had been weighing so heavily on his shoulders. This was something he knew, don’t think just react. </p>
<p><br/>He caught your movement from the corner of his eye, hearing you curse and was instantly transported back to his first mission with you. Back to when he’d first fallen in love and nothing had been the same afterwards. </p>
<p><br/>“Kriffing seppie hutt spawn!” You shouted, shooting off your blaster with perfect aim despite your irritation. You jumped from your cover, colliding with Boss who grabbed you and pulled you into safety. It was instinctual, you jumping and him catching with no hesitation, no prior discussion. </p>
<p><br/>“Marry me!”</p>
<p>“What?” You shouted back, ducking once again. </p>
<p><br/>“I said, marry me!” Boss shouted over the roar of an explosion. “(Y/N), I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please, marry me! I want you as my wife for as long as I live!”</p>
<p><br/>You held up a finger to give you a second, welcoming the chance to return fire while you let what he said sink in. Boss popped up right beside you, taking out the rest of the droids before you both ducked for cover again. </p>
<p><br/>“Yes!” You shouted back. “Yes! I’ll marry you!” </p>
<p><br/>Boss grabbed you and pulled you in, forehead to forehead. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde."</p>
<p><br/>"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde,” you repeated.<br/> <br/><em>We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sev X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finds out what happened to Sev after Kashyyk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get the senator out of here!” </p><p><br/>You didn’t hesitate in following the order. “Follow me, Senator!”<br/>You took Senator Chuchi by the arm and ran into the jungle foliage. It wasn’t the most inviting place but it was better than the advancing droid army behind you. </p><p><br/>“But, we can’t leave them,” she protested, trying to dig in her heels. She glanced back at the troopers holding off the wave of droids but they were vastly outnumbered. “They’ll die!”</p><p><br/>“And they’ll have died for nothing if the separatists capture you anyway,” you replied. She still hesitated but you were stronger and she was scared. Following you was her best option for survival. Although, once the adrenaline started to wear off you began to wonder about that. You had basic survival skills and you knew how to handle a blaster but now it was you against not only the separatists but the unfamiliar terrain.</p><p><br/>Your ship has been attacked while on a diplomatic mission but you’d managed to crash land on a relatively unknown planet called Reqlin. Some perished during the initial battle but still more were killed when the droids came at the downed ship in waves. The rest had given their lives so you could escape with the senator into the thick foliage. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack here. You just had to make sure you survived long enough for rescue. Easier said than done considering you had been the pilot and this was highly out of your jurisdiction.</p><p><br/>“Blast,” you swore, fiddling with your comm link. “I can’t get a signal through all the trees. We’ll need to get to higher ground.”</p><p><br/>You pointed upwards where a cliff jutted up in the distance. It would be a long, hard climb but you hoped it would have a safe place to lay low and contact someone. Senator Chuchi looked nervous but determined as she nodded at you.</p><p><br/>“Lead the way.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Your suspicions had been correct, it wasn’t an easy climb but about half way up you discovered a small, clear stream of cool water and filled up any available containers you had. The climb was more treacherous from there on but you finally made it to the top and were rewarded with a network of small caves that proved a welcome relief from the heat and exposure. </p><p><br/>“Look,” the Senator whispered, pointing down into a valley on the opposite side of the cliff. You could see people, a lot of people. </p><p><br/>Frowning, you took out your scope for a closer look. </p><p><br/>“Slavers,” You hissed. They appeared to be the planet’s native population. The Reqlins were not tall but not short either, squat and thick. Their skin was a mixture of green and yellow with varying patterns and purple, green or blue feathers instead of hair. Their faces were narrow, tiny black eyes set high and close together. They occasionally flicked a forked tongue in the air as they yelled orders and brandished whips. </p><p><br/>“We should help them,” she said.</p><p><br/>“There’s nothing we can do right now but try to contact the Republic,” you told her.</p><p><br/>The problem was your comm link wasn't picking up anything and it looked like you might be there longer than you intended. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>It had been three days since arriving on the planet. Luckily the jungle provided many fruits and small animals to eat but you were low on water. You left Riyo in the cave and scrambled back down to the clear stream. </p><p><br/>You were just about finished filling up your last canteen when you heard a rustling in the bushes. Turning quickly, you raised your blaster and took aim. A moment later a man appeared, looking just as surprised as you. He was tall, unshaven with course, dark stubble and thick black hair. His face had a long, diagonal scar across it but even so you recognized him instantly. You wondered if you were seeing things, what would a clone be doing out here?</p><p><br/>“What are you doing here?” He asked. His voice was deeper than most clones you knew.</p><p> <br/>“I crashed here,” you said cautiously. “Seppie ambush.”</p><p><br/>“You need to leave,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. </p><p><br/>“I’d love to,” you responded, putting your blaster away. “Ships destroyed. Can’t get a signal on the comms either.”</p><p><br/>The man shook his head and pointed to the large tower you’d seen. “They have a jamming signal. The slavers use special radios.”</p><p><br/>You swore, all hope evaporating in that moment. You’d have to think of a new plan. You glanced at the man again. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the opposite side of the stream. </p><p><br/>“Why are you out here? Did you escape?”</p><p>He shook his head, shrugging the shoulder with several small rabbit-like creatures slung over it. “Hunting.”</p><p><br/>You raised a brow. “They let you out to hunt? Why? What if you escape?”</p><p><br/>He shook his head. “I know what they would do to the others if I didn’t come back. They have children.”</p><p><br/>“Children? In a labour camp?” Your eyebrows shot up, forgetting that he hadn’t answered the question of why they let him out in the first place. “But that’s...”</p><p><br/>“I know,” he said. “That’s why it’s so hidden. Even some seppies would oppose what they do here.”</p><p><br/>“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to escape and stop them,” you said as though it were that simple. </p><p><br/>When the man looked at you incredulously you realised it was odd to keep thinking of him as ‘man’. “What’s your name?” You asked. “Why are you here?”</p><p><br/>“Sev. Mission on Kashyyk went bad. My squad had to leave me. Not sure why the seppies didn’t just kill me. I think the slavers like having a clone commando as a pet.”</p><p><br/>“So you must feel right at home here,” you responded dryly. “It’s like you never left the Republic.”</p><p><br/>You had the sense Sev didn’t smile much so you were proud of the small quirk of his lips. “What’s your name, Rambo?”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>After that every time Sev was let out to hunt after a day’s work he went up to your cave and the two of you planned your next course of action. He had told a few very trusted acquaintances about you and they had agreed to siphon as much information to him as they could. You now had several access codes and knew the layout of the slaver’s operations as well as their schedules. Riyo was great at remembering and organizing it all. She also did much of the gathering when it came to food, collecting edible fruits and mushrooms while you, more adept with weapons, had taken care of the hunting. You didn't dare go after the huge antelope-like creatures you’d seen Sev drag back with him but the small creatures soon became easy pickings. Of course with only the two of you to feed and not much else to do with your days, you took to gathering more than you needed for Sev to take back to the others. He seemed reluctant at first but accepted the gesture. It was the least you could do after all. </p><p><br/>Riyo seemed happy to be useful and liked having something to do. You’d become much closer to her and realised just how young she was. With not much else to do as the nights cooled down you spent your time sitting close together by the fire and talking. </p><p><br/>She’d just finished telling you she thought Sev was very brave when you grinned at her. </p><p><br/>“Do you have a crush on him?” You asked. “Is that why you always fix your clothes and hair?” </p><p><br/>During the day it was so warm, the two of you hardly wore much and at night you used her robes to keep warm. You knew you looked terrible, despite cleaning yourself as much as possible with the stream water. </p><p><br/>“Of course not!” She squeaked. “I-I Just..” she flushed and turned away, eyes on the ground and she scuffed her shoe. “I want to uphold the dignity of my position as much as possible. There are certain expectations for a senator and people need to be able to trust us. I want to look like a senator, not a lost kid.”</p><p><br/>“Is that how you feel?” you asked her. Despite being young she was handling herself quite well. “You should be proud, Riyo. Can you imagine Senator Burtoni in your position? I doubt she’d be half as gracious under pressure.”</p><p><br/>Riyo blushed again and looked pleased. “If Senator Amidala we’re here...”</p><p><br/>“She’d be very proud of you too,” you finished. “Don’t sell yourself short.”</p><p><br/>She smiled at you and nodded. There was a moment of comfortable silence before she spoke again. “Are all clones...like that? I don’t know very many.”</p><p><br/>“Like what?” You asked.</p><p><br/>“Like Sev. And like the troopers that saved us. Are they all like that?” </p><p><br/>“You mean loyal and selfless to a fault?” You sighed. “Unfortunately, Yes. At least all the ones I’ve met.”</p><p><br/>She was quiet again, clearly mulling something over. </p><p><br/>“Do <em>you</em> have a crush on him?”</p><p><br/>“Let’s get some sleep,” you suggested. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>You had avoided her question but it wasn't hard to see that she had been right to suspect you. It was hard to stop staring at him and he caught you at it so often you thought he must know. You almost wished he’d tease you about it or something, the wondering and embarrassment were unbearable. </p><p><br/><em>Wish I knew what he was thinking</em>... you mentally sighed. </p><p><br/>Sev was currently doing his best to ignore your stares. He noticed alright and it made him feel vulnerable. He almost never went without his face covered by his armor before. On the few occasions he did it always invited stares from the natties. Sometimes comments that made his blood boil. </p><p><br/>He remembered clearly the two officers muttering to each other not long before he'd left for their last mission. </p><p><br/>“Never seen one without a bucket before,” one said. “Thought they were super glued on.”</p><p><br/>“I have,” the other commented. “This one looks extra mean though. No wonder he never takes it off.”</p><p><br/>“Yea, neither would I with a mug like that.”</p><p><br/>They both laughed and Sev clenched his fist. </p><p><br/>“Let it go, brother,” he remembered Scorch saying with that easy grin of his. “They ain’t worth it. Just jealous is all.” </p><p><br/>He knew his brother had wanted to hit them too but a clone could get decommissioned for hitting a nattie officer without provocation and hurt feelings were not going to be a good excuse. </p><p><br/>His fist clenched at his side now as he set the stick down he’d been using to draw the layout of the compound in the dirt. </p><p><br/>He wasn’t angry this time, but hurt. He missed Scorch and the others and thinking that you looked at him the way those officers had made something inside him itch. It was a raw, exposed feeling he didn’t understand. He risked looking at you but there was no contempt or disgust there. Your eyes were wide, slightly glazed like you were looking at him, really looking and yet you were somewhere else at the same time. </p><p><br/>“Right?” The young Senator said, looking between you two. </p><p><br/>“Uh...” you droned. Both you and Sev snapped your heads towards her in unison as though you’d forgotten about her. </p><p><br/>“Do you need a moment alone?” She asked sweetly and you felt your whole body heat up in shame. </p><p><br/>“I...I was just thinking...” you stammered. </p><p><br/>“I’ll bet you were,” Riyo deadpanned. </p><p><br/>You looked away and stayed silent. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>There was a longer gap before Sev came to you again. He didn’t arrive at the cave as usual. Instead you found him at the stream, stripped down to his waist and pouring water over himself. You stopped and stared at the water running over his back, only then becoming aware of the deep, criss crossing marks. They weren’t as old as the scar on his face and it wasn’t hard to imagine what kind of weapon made them. He turned to look at you and you noticed the black, swollen eye and nasty gash on his neck. He said nothing as he pulled on his tattered shirt. </p><p><br/>“What happened to you?” You asked, scrambling after him as he made his way up the cliff. </p><p><br/>“Earning the chance to hunt,” he responded gruffly. </p><p><br/>“What does that mean?”</p><p><br/>He paused at the mouth of the cave and regarded you for a long moment. You stared at him, the feeling in your stomach that had been a constant companion when you saw him returned full force under that piercing gaze. You imagined yourself  running a hand across his stubble, feeling the spot where the scar cut so deep into his jaw the hair didn’t grow. </p><p><br/>“They have special visitors that come for entertainment. They like to see a good fight. Or have a good fight,” he responded. </p><p><br/>“They...they make you fight for entertainment?”</p><p><br/>He didn't said anything and you felt stupid for asking, following him into the cave in silence. </p><p><br/>“We have to move soon,” he said. “They want to take some of the children, put them into a trafficking ring and if that happens...”</p><p><br/>“We’ll never get them back,” you muttered and shook your head, steeling yourself. “Okay, we’re ready. Let’s go over the plan.”It was incredibly simple. You knew the slaves outnumbered their captors by a considerable amount and while many didn’t have much fighting experience that didn’t matter. All you needed was to get everyone to the hanger where there was a transport large enough to get them all off this planet. </p><p>“No weapons and minimal shielding capabilities,” Sev had told you. “We’ll be relying on your fancy flying.” </p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about that,” you assured him. “As soon as we clear the atmosphere we’ll send an SOS. With a Senator on board they’ll be quick to send a team.”</p><p><br/>At least that’s how you hoped things would turn out. All you had to do before that was access the armory and quietly provide weapons to the labour force, then you and Riyo would wait near the hanger and try to take the transport as quickly as possible. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The next day you enacted the plan. The first part seemed to be working well. You snuck in and raided the armory while a guard slept and managed to secure the ship in the chaos. Panicking, the slavers had left a minimal guard in the hanger that you dispatched quickly. But as you stood on the gangplank with your blaster you hoped they would hurry. You could only hold the slavers off for so long. </p><p><br/>Then a commotion outside the doors had you releasing your breath in relief. </p><p><br/>“Go! Get in the ship!” You called, waiting until everyone was on board. You hesitated, realizing Sev wasn’t with them. You bit your lip nervously but then there he was, the last one to board. </p><p><br/>“Start the ship!” Sev shouted and you didn’t hesitate to follow orders.</p><p><br/>As you launched yourself into the pilot seat and began the lift off sequence you noticed just how sparse this thing was. </p><p><br/>“Think you can fly this piece of junk?” </p><p><br/>You turned as Sev ran into the cockpit, taking the co-pilot seat. </p><p><br/>“In my sleep,” you grinned. </p><p><br/>The ship was big and bulky but it’s weight was an advantage when you rammed through the few fighters and through the hanger doors as the slavers tried to close them.</p><p> <br/>“They’ll come after us,” he warned. “Left a couple fighters back there.” </p><p><br/>“Let them,” you smirked. </p><p><br/>“Where are you going?” Sev asked. Instead of heading straight up you’d turned towards the more desert-like area where your ship had crashed. </p><p><br/>“Trust me!” </p><p><br/>Luckily you were right in your assumption. The sandstorm that had helped take you down was a frequent occurrence and one was blowing up now. </p><p><br/>With the weight of the transport it was much easier to keep the thing steady even without being able to see much. The fighters struggled, tossed around and bashing into each other and the cliffs. These were no Republic fighter pilots and it showed. </p><p><br/>“I think we lost ‘em,” Sev said. He turned to you and grinned. “Nice flying, Rambo.”</p><p><br/>You took as much advantage as you could of the head start, no fancy tricks just converting everything the rust bucket had into the engines, wanting to get off that rock as soon as possible. Sev activated the distress call when you were clear of the towers but you would rest much easier once you were out of the system. Now all you had to do was wait for rescue. <br/>A few hours later Riyo came in to check on you. “Why didn't you get some rest?” She asked you. “You look like you could use it.”</p><p><br/>“I’m fine,” you said, rubbing your face.</p><p><br/>“I’ll take over,” Sev assured you. “Go rest.”</p><p><br/>“Really, I don’t need to,” you shook your head. Sev rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand, moving it off the controls. </p><p><br/>“Rest.”</p><p><br/>You stared at him, your your mind too tired to keep yourself in check. His hand felt so big and warm over yours. They were rough and calloused and you couldn't help thinking how easily he could cup your entire breast, the rough texture of his palm brushing your nipple in just the right way while that low voice growled in your ear. What you wouldn’t give to taste him, to run your tongue over that delicious body, to trace that beautiful scar tissue and-</p><p><br/>“You alright?” Sev frowned at you. </p><p><br/>“Tongue.”</p><p><br/>He stared at you, pulling back slightly. “Sorry?”</p><p><br/>You were mortified, you could seriously just die right now and be fine with it. “Uh...I mean I’m going to check on everyone!” You said quickly and all but dashed from the cock-pit. <br/>Sev watched you go with confusion before Senator Chuchi burst into laughter. </p><p><br/>“What?” He asked, tilting his head. </p><p><br/>“I’m all but certain that was about her wanting to run her tongue over that scar of yours,” she replied. </p><p><br/>Sev flushed from head to toe, unable to look at her which only made her laugh more. Was she teasing him or was she serious?</p><p><br/>“I was hoping you might figure yourselves out by this point,” she sighed, resting a cheek on one hand. “I certainly hope you do before we have to part ways.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Whatever sort of figuring out she'd hoped for still hadn’t taken place by the next day when you were safely aboard a Republic ship and being looked over by medics. <br/>You were grateful to be alive and so was Senator Chuchi. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N),” she said, bowing to you. “I am forever in your debt. I never would have made it without you. If you ever require a favour of me, please do not hesitate to ask.”</p><p><br/>You waved away her thanks with a smile. “That won't be necessary, Sebator. I was only doing my job.”</p><p><br/>“Please, call me Riyo,” she smiled. “I hope our friendship was not only one of circumstance.”</p><p><br/>“Me too,” you agreed.</p><p><br/>“Really, if you ever need anything, anything at all just know you have a friend in me and in Pantora.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you,” you nodded ,offering your hand to shake.</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Sev kept to himself, mostly confined to the med bay with the others but you visited every day, getting to know them. There was an old woman who had been a respected healer on her planet and her grandson who helped translate for her. Their planet sounded fascinating and you asked so many questions. A young woman shared her story with you and you offered any help you might be able to give in helping her locate the father she’d been searching for when she’d been captured. There were also the children who were fearful at first but once they saw how much Sev trusted you they did too. It was clear how much they looked up to Sev, always wanting to sit on or at least near him. It made them feel safe, you realised. They still weren’t sure about the new people here and didn’t warm much to anyone but you and one or two of the clone medics. You wondered if it helped that they looked like someone they knew they could trust already. </p><p><br/>On a military ship there wasn’t much for children but you brought them a datapad and showed them how they could watch cute videos of little tooka kittens and pieces of flimsy they could draw and scribble on to keep them entertained. They were eating well which was good but you often snuck them extra treats.</p><p><br/>It only took a few days to reach Coruscant but you knew you were going to  miss your new friends. Although You were glad they would be safe now. On the last day when you made your way to the med bay Sev was coming from the opposite direction. </p><p><br/>“Oh, I was just about to say goodbye to everyone,” you told him cheerfully. He didn’t respond right away. “I bet you’re excited to see your squad again,” you prompted. <br/>Sev nodded, still looking at you. You tilted your head and frowned, wondering if you were in trouble. </p><p><br/>“I guess I won’t see you anymore,” he commented.</p><p><br/>“You never know,” you said, trying to keep your tone light as you rocked back on your heels. “We might cross paths again. I’m part of the GAR too after all.” You proudly tapped the ASS logo on your shoulder. “Maybe Delta will need a pilot of my caliber on a mission or two.”</p><p><br/>Sev just nodded again. It was so hard to read his expression sometimes. “Do you want to see me again?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, I would like that,” you told him honestly. “I’d like to stay friends. Well, I mean if you think of me as a friend that is. Or maybe it's like one of those circumstantial friendships, like in high school?”</p><p><br/>“Never went to school,” he reminded you. “Never had a friend either.”</p><p><br/>“Weeeeeell…” you dragged out. “Can’t do much about the school thing but I could be your first real, bona fide friend. If you want.”</p><p><br/>“I guess.”</p><p><br/>“Wow, no need to sound too excited about it,” you raised a brow and crossed your arms. </p><p><br/>“I’d like to be more. But I’ll take friends. As long as I get to see you again.”</p><p><br/>“Oh.” You weren’t expecting that at all but you had to say you appreciated the honesty. “Talk about not playing games,” you grinned. “You know, I like your style.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks?” he looked perplexed but took the compliment at face value. </p><p><br/>“I’d like that too,” you admitted with a grin. “Why don’t I give you my number and you can call me, maybe?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dogma X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens to Dogma after Umbara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought the next court date was in three days,” Dogma said, standing still in the middle of the small cell while the guard stepped aside and let you in. His heart sank, wondering if he was being sent back to Kamino after all for decommissioning. He’d been subjected to a military tribunal for the last several months. Both sides had refused to give an inch and things had been so tied up Dogma wondered if they would be resolved before the war was over. The only good thing about all this was you. </p><p><br/>He’d met you after being brought back to Coruscant. You were a lawyer on retainer with the Republic and worked in the offices of the Coruscant guard. Mostly you found yourself being an advisor to citizens and military personnel about their rights and applying for assistance grants as well as wills. There were an awful lot of nat born military personnel who had the need for them. So this was one of the only court appearances you made in a long time. </p><p><br/>Dogma had liked you from the start. You were smart, efficient and professional when you explained what was going to happen and that you were personally asked to represent him. <br/>He looked to you now for both comfort and guidance. You were giving him a smile and he felt the strain on his chest relax slightly. </p><p><br/>“Do we have a consultation?” he asked politely.</p><p><br/>You shook your head. “No, you’re getting out. Well not exactly out but not here.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t understand,” Dogma frowned but followed you dutifully as you led him down the hall and to the guard station at the front. Commander Fox was there and wordlessly handed you a data pad that you signed several times and then handed to Dogma. </p><p>“Sign here,” you tapped the screen. “And I’ll explain.”</p><p><br/>Fox nodded when you gave it back and watched you lead Dogma out to the elevator. He stayed silent the whole time, waiting for you to speak.</p><p><br/>“They’re dropping the trial. Tarkin came to me personally to strike a compromise,” you started with no preamble. “He got cold feet after I told him I had no issue tying him up in so much red tape he’d look like a shibari enthusiast. Not like I have anything better to do and even though you’d be stuck in a cell it’s better than getting decommissioned.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what that means?” Dogma frowned and you realised what you said. </p><p><br/>“Uh...don’t look that up! Anyway, they agreed to let you go on several conditions.”The elevator stopped and you led him into the hall. It was familiar, he recognized your office well enough by now. You paused the conversation until you were both inside with the door firmly closed. </p><p><br/>“Here’s the deal,” you sighed, sitting down on the edge of your desk. Dogma continued to stand at attention in front of you. “No active duty for six months. You’ll have to see the GAR councillor once a week and at the end of every month she’ll provide a report to me, your general and captain, and Tarkin. At the end of the six months they’ll do some sort of assessment and then you’ll be free to go back to Torrent.”</p><p><br/>Dogma stared at you after you finished. It was more than he could have hoped for. He was speechless but he forced himself to say something, though no words could do his gratitude justice. “I...thank you...”</p><p><br/>You shrugged, shuffling a few data pads on your desk idly. “It’s nothing. Just my job. I had a lot of help.” You cleared your throat and he could tell there was more. “So in the meantime you’ll be working for me. Basically, I’m responsible for you now. Tarkin is going to want to nail us both so we’ll have to be careful.”</p><p><br/>That was a big responsibility you took on for him and Dogma couldn't possibly know what to say. “I won’t let you down,” he settled on. “You can count on me.”</p><p><br/>“I know,” you smiled.</p><p> <br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Dogma took to working with you very well. He did everything you asked and more, learned quickly and was always exceedingly punctual. As the weeks went on he dutifully attended his counselling sessions but when the month ended and you received the first report you knew there was something Tarkin would jump all over. </p><p><br/>“I know it’s difficult but do you think you could maybe...” you bit your lip as Dogma watched you intently. “Talk?” There was a brief pause and you hastened to explain. “I hate to ask it, it’s really not the sort of thing you should be forced into. You need to be ready for it but Tarkin is going to make something of the fact that you’re only giving the counselor one word answers.”</p><p><br/>“But she asks me questions and I’m simply answering them with as little waste of her time as possible,” he responded, perplexed. </p><p><br/>“Well, maybe you could answer her questions with more words than necessary next time?” You reasoned. “It’s not a waste of her time. She’s there to listen to you.”</p><p><br/>Dogma nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. He hated to think he’d disappointed you, that he’d fallen short of your expectations in any way. </p><p><br/>After his next appointment Dogma told you he did what you suggested.</p><p><br/>“Good!” You grinned, beaming at him and his whole body flushed with pride. You didn’t ask what they discussed, that was private and not to be shared with anyone. That didn’t stop you from being curious, particularly because you didn’t know much about Dogma despite all the time you spent together and he never asked after your personal life either. You did notice him glance curiously at the few personal details in your office but never inquired. You would have to be the one to breach the subject. </p><p><br/>“Dogma,” you said carefully one day. “What do you do when you go home, I mean back to the barracks with the guard?” </p><p><br/>He frowned and you recognized the look. He was wondering what the correct answer was. Dogma was always eager to please you and quick with a response but this was not something he was prepared for and you could tell he didn't want to say the wrong thing. </p><p><br/>“I review reg manuals and legal information. I’m learning a lot.”</p><p><br/>You nodded slowly, tapping your finger against your desk. “And you...enjoy that?” </p><p><br/>“I suppose.” You nodded again and he hesitated briefly before adding, “one of men, his name is Hound. An ARF trooper. He introduced me to his massif, Grizzer. He knows a lot of tricks and he’s a very intelligent animal.” Dogma turned away as you watched him, wide eyed, feeling like he’d confessed a dark secret. “Hound convinced me to play a game of cards with some of the others. It was...fun.”</p><p><br/>You tried to hide how pleased you were to hear that. “That’s great, Dogma,” you told him. He felt his breath leave him at the sight of that soft smile and the way you said his name. <br/>One of the things you found out about Dogma was that he thrived when expectations were clear and he relaxed more with a strict schedule. It turned out to be good for you as well. You took breaks for lunch regularly now and left the office at a reasonable time.</p><p><br/>Something else you found out was how much he loved to read and learn. “Have you been to the library at all?” You asked him but Dogma only shrugged. </p><p><br/>“On the weekend I’ll take you,” you suggested. “If you want. I can show you how to sign up and you can access their material remotely so you can read stuff on your own datapad when you’re on campaign again.”</p><p><br/>He didn’t seem entirely convinced by that idea. “I don’t want to waste your time,” he told you. “I don’t know if we’re supposed to-“</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry,” you assured him. “I wanted to go anyway. There’s no rule that says you can’t access public services, right? Besides that’s why you’re here.” </p><p><br/>“What do you mean?” Dogma frowned and you realised you had left some parts out. </p><p><br/>“Well..” you started. “At first they were going to have you stay with the Jedi but General Yoda And General Windu discussed it with me and we thought it might be hard for you to relax around them since you see them as your superior officers. We thought it might be a good experience if you were to spend time with me, a civilian on equal ground.”</p><p><br/>There was a lot for Dogma to take in. For one thing, the fact that you considered him your equal but he didn't know if he should say anything about that. Sometimes if he did you would get a sad look on your face and he didn’t like that.</p><p><br/>“I wasn’t aware the Jedi were so involved,” he said instead. He knew General Skywalker had made a bit of a ruckus over the fact the council had placed Krell in charge of his men but Skywalker was often at odds with the council. You looked uncomfortable though so he guessed there was more to this. </p><p><br/>“Part of the reason Tarkin was eager to move things along was because your trial was taking up a lot of spotlight,” you started to explain. “The public’s faith in the order and in the Republic has been shaken many times since the war began and it gets thinner the longer it goes on. After a Jedi caused so much unnecessary death and destruction they became even more distrustful. The Jedi are supposed to be infallible and even one of them turned and could have caused more harm to the Republic if you hadn't stopped him. The Jedi themselves have been distraught that someone they knew and trusted could betray not only them but the position of power they put him in. Your general has been particularly vocal about the duties the order has, for once he and his old master are on the same side with general Windu.”</p><p><br/>This was new information Dogma had known nothing about. “They...don’t think I’m a traitor?” He asked slowly. </p><p><br/>“Of course not. Krell was the traitor, not you. Everyone knows it.”</p><p><br/>He wasn’t so sure about that part but hearing you say it was more than enough. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The night after you took him out for the first time since arriving on Coruscant Dogma couldn't sleep. He just continued to replay everything in his mind. Of course people had stared at him with his armour and tattoo and sneered or turned up their nose but there were many more who simply didn’t acknowledge him at all. Apparently used to seeing troopers wandering about. Some looked alarmed until they saw him dutifully following you and seemed more at ease to know he wasn’t running about loose on his own. Even the librarian didn't bat an eye at his presence, the man had flirted shamelessly with you like Dogma wasn’t even there. It made him feel a little better that you didn’t acknowledge it. And then you’d taken him to your apartment where you made him dinner and showed him how to cook. He was fascinated. </p><p><br/>It felt like so much for one day and it was hard to get his brain to settle after that. He was itching to dive into the material you’d shown him in the library and got up even earlier than usual. </p><p><br/>The next few days Dogma devoured everything from novels to how-to books and videos. There was so much more to learn and know than he ever thought possible and he was grateful to you for opening his eyes to it. He regretted not participating with his brothers when they watched videos or talked about books. It seemed at the time like a betrayal, doing something they knew they weren’t supposed to do. They owed everything to the Republic and to disobey was to be disloyal but the more he talked to you and the more he considered his actions on a Umbara the more he doubted that line of logic. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“I bet you’re happy to see your brothers again soon,” you commented to Dogma on the last week of his probation. You knew he had seen them a few times when they’re ready on planet but it wasn’t quite the same. You already missed him and wondered what you were going to do now without him. But at the same time you were so happy for him and so proud. </p><p><br/>“I guess so,” Dogma shrugged. You were expecting him to be more excited and the confusion must have shown on your face because he added, “I don’t think they’ll be happy to see me back.”</p><p><br/>“Why would you think that?” You questioned, leaning forward in your chair and putting your elbows on the desk. Dogma turned from where he was filing something and shrugged. <br/>“After what I did to Fives and Jesse...” he trailed off and shook his head. “I don’t think they liked me much before that.”</p><p><br/>“If they didn’t like you why were they so concerned about you?” You frowned. “I had phone calls and messages every day during the trial. I still get messages asking how you’re doing. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that though. They wanted to respect your privacy but they’re worried about you.”</p><p><br/>Dogma glanced away and there was a moment of quiet tension in the room. You broke it by speaking in a soft, gentle voice. “They said you won’t give them an honest answer. They’d like you to open up to them. When you think you’re ready for it.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Dogma took your advice to heart when he returned. At first it was just listening to his brothers talk and actively engaging rather than hovering on the outskirts. Then he finally worked up the courage to talk about you, easily his favourite subject. Even when they teased him about missing you he felt pleased rather than upset by it. </p><p><br/>Eventually he even worked up the courage to tell them about The Hug™. The others were missing their girls terribly and Fives lamented the feeling of laying beside her in the mornings when she was still half asleep, Tup adding in how much he wanted to feel her hands in his hair again.</p><p><br/>He knew Jesse was teasing him when he asked Dogma about his ‘pretty little Civvy’ as they referred to you but he’d wanted to talk about it so much, he just didn't know how. </p><p><br/>He could still remember how warm you felt in his arms and how willing you were to let him melt against you. He’d panicked when he’d thoughtlessly placed his hand at the back of your head and cradled you against his chest, inhaling your scent. But then you’d just curled into him, your arms tightening around his waist. He’d been careful not to cross any boundaries and his hands stayed appropriately above your waist. His other hand splayed against your back, pushing you into him. He’d been worried but unable to stop and then when you finally pulled away and cupped his face so tenderly between your hands he thought he might pass out. He remembered the thick, warm feeling in his chest when you told him you would miss him, the way it felt so good and yet it hurt him more than a blaster bolt to know he caused you any kind of pain or discomfort, the disgust with himself for being so happy to see how affected you would be by his absence. He described the way you’d looked at him, searching his eyes for something before you turned away and left him to board the transport. Dogma thought they would laugh or maybe make a face at him for talking like that but when he finally met his brother’s eyes he saw understanding. </p><p><br/>Now, as he walked the hall of your apartment building he recalled Five’s question. </p><p><br/>“Did you kiss her?”</p><p><br/>He recalled Tup leaning in, eager to hear the details and his surprise at even suggesting such a thing. Apparently this had been where he’d made his mistake. But how was he to know? The way they talked, it made sense at the time that he’d been such a fool but the closer he got to your apartment door the more he wondered if this was all a plot, if they were setting him up. There wasn’t much time to consider it as he knocked on your door. </p><p><br/>You’d just been lounging at home that evening, not expecting any company so you were very surprised to see him standing there, helmet under his arm and meeting your eyes with a look of relief. </p><p><br/>“Dogma?” Your expression changed to a happy smile and you stepped aside to let him in. “I’m so happy to see you!” </p><p><br/>There was so much you wanted to ask about how everything went but there seemed to be something more important on his mind as he looked at you openly and with more emotion than you’d ever seen on anyone before. </p><p><br/>“I made a mistake when I left you,” he said softly. His arm snakes around your waist and pulled you in. Before you could ask what he meant he was kissing you and it didn’t matter anymore. It requires no discussion for you to give a little hop and for him to drop his helmet and slide his arm under your ass, carrying you into the bedroom. Even as he laid you on the bed you didn’t let go of his armor, fingers curled into his chest plate and keeping him in the kiss. </p><p><br/>“My shoes...” he protested when you tried to tug him fully on top of you.</p><p><br/>You had to laugh, it was just so Dogma to be worried about getting your bed dirty with his shoes at a time like this. “Then take them off,” you told him.</p><p><br/>He glanced away shyly. “I’ have to take off the-“</p><p><br/>“Then take it all off.”</p><p><br/>He stared at you before nodding and moving to obey. He kissed you once, short and sweet before standing. You watched, transfixed as he slowly and methodically removed every piece of armor, starting with the top and working his way down.</p><p><br/>“Codpiece next,” you breathed when he was finished with the top half. Dogma obeyed and you sucked in a sharp breath but you didn’t tell him to stop or move to touch him yet. When he was down to his blacks he looked at you expectantly. </p><p><br/>“Come here,” you said softly, beckoning him. Dogma moved to you like a dog that had just been let off his leash. You pulled him in and he went willingly, holding to so gently and tenderly as you kissed him. There was no rush, neither of you in a hurry as you cupped his face with one hand and he held you by the hips. Dogma didn't protest when you murmured against his jaw to take his shirt off. </p><p><br/>You reached down to palm him through his blacks and Dogma inhaled sharply before avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry. I just...I haven’t..”</p><p><br/>“We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”</p><p><br/>“I want...I want...” he couldn’t bring himself to say it even though he wanted you so bad but you took pity. </p><p><br/>“I’ll go slow,” you assured him softly, kissing him on the cheek. Dogma nodded gratefully, pulling you in again for another kiss. You kept your hands at his sides but he slowly, tentatively trailed his palm down your stomach, cupping you between your legs. </p><p><br/>The sound you made was completely unintentional and shot through him like a bolt of lightning. You could feel him, hard and thick against your leg, bucking into his touch at the thrill of it. He hesitated and you purposely let your thighs fall open, giving him more access. His touch was methodical at first, like he was following instructions but the more he touched you the more he became familiar with what really made you writhe. </p><p><br/>“Please...” you begged. “I need...”</p><p><br/>Dogma pulled away from where he was dutifully working a line of open mouth kissed down your neck. “Can I...?” He asked, tugging your waist band. You nodded and he sat up to slowly and carefully strip you, bottoms and panties first and then gently pulling your shirt over your head. He had trouble looking at you like this, so naked and pliant, watching from the corner of his  eye as you took off your bra and tossed it to the floor. </p><p><br/>He didn't turn fully towards you again until you called his name. You placed a hand against Dogma’s cheek, thumb stroking gently. He leaned forward, forehead against yours as his hand slid back between your legs. He made direct eye contact as a finger slid inside you, thumb brushing over your clit. You drew in a breath, eyelashes fluttering but couldn't bring yourself to look away. He watched you with nothing but love and admiration as you met his gaze and gasped in ecstasy. When he kissed you, you held nothing back, moaning into his mouth and leaving him breathless. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N)...” his voice was low and rough, eye glazed when he opened them again. “Please...I’d like to...I...I want to taste you. I know how to do it, I promise.”</p><p><br/>You almost laughed. He was so sweet to think you might not consider him worthy of eating you out but he couldn’t be more mistaken. “Oh, kriff...” you groaned at the thought. “Please do.”</p><p><br/>Dogma nodded, looking very serious about being entrusted with such an important task. As with everything, he proved a good student. He wasn’t too quick, taking his time moving down your body and kissing your thighs first. You trembled with anticipation and when you finally felt his tongue, you threw your head back in ecstasy. </p><p><br/>Encouraged by your reaction, Dogma gripped your hips hard and flattened his tongue against your clit in a hard stroke. Your thighs trembled, he could feel it and it sent a thrill straight to his crotch. Still, the idea to touch himself never crossed his mind, his entire concentration taken up by pleasing you and listening to those sweet moans, tasting you on his tongue, your skin soft and warm. When  you reached down to thread your finger gently through his hair Dogma keened with pleasure. </p><p><br/>“That’s so good,” you babbled. “It feels so good...kriff Dogma, you’re….ah hell…!”</p><p><br/>He groaned then, fingers digging into your skin and lifting your hips to meet his mouth. He was so caught up in it that it came as a surprise when you arched your whole body and cried out. </p><p><br/>“I’m..I’m...oh kriff!” </p><p><br/>He knew he should have realised you were trying to tell him you were about to come but it only clicked afterwards, his focus somewhere else. He still didn’t stop right away, letting you ride it out as long as possible until your legs were shaking and you had to reach for him with a soft plea. Again Dogma obeyed, moving up your body to kiss you. He laced his fingers with yours, your hands entwined beside your head as his other hand gripped your side, holding you to him, sliding around your back. He kissed you with so much love and passion it left you breathless, but not enough to stop your wandering hand from brushing against his hard cock through his blacks.</p><p><br/>“Are you ready for me to touch you?” you asked softly. Dogma pulled back and nodded once. He helped you pull off the rest of his clothes, still hovering above you on his elbows braced at either side of your head. His hands cupping your face as he leaned in to kiss you. </p><p><br/>There wasn’t much space to work with but you reached down, finding his cock warm and hard and dripping. It didn’t take much to have him shuddering and whimpering above you, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. You were slow and gentle, giving small strokes and watching the expressions he made. </p><p><br/>“I’m not going to be able…” he breathed, eyes opening to lock on yours. “I...I can't, it's too much..please…”</p><p><br/>“You don’t want to finish yet?” you asked, kissing his cheek.</p><p><br/>Dogma shook his head. “No. Please, not yet.”</p><p><br/>“Okay.” You released him, bringing your hand up to taste him on your fingers. Dogma gave a small gasp, watching you intently but clearly embarrassed. You made a show of it, moaning at the taste and letting your tongue trail between your fingers. He groaned, pulling you into a fierce kiss that  led to your hands in his hair, pulling him in, his arms encircling you completely and your bodies pressed so tight there was not a bit of space between. Dogma breathed your name against your lips like a prayer and you arched into him. <br/>“Dogma…” you sighed, just as reverent in your worship. </p><p><br/>“Please…” he begged you, forehead against your own. “I need you, please...may I…?”</p><p><br/>“Yes,” you responded with no hesitation. “I want you, oh kriff I want you so bad…”</p><p><br/>He was slow and careful, afraid to hurt you and afraid of how good it felt to be inside you. He’d never felt anything like the warm, inviting wetness of your body. He’d never felt so safe, so loved before than he did now when you murmured his name in his ear and kissed him, holding him tenderly like something so precious to you. The sound he made in your ear when he was fully inside you made you clench unconsciously and Dogma groaned again. </p><p><br/>“I don’t know if I can…” he confessed. </p><p><br/>“It’s okay,” you assured him. You knew he was worried about finishing too early, about disappointing you but he couldn't do that if he tried and you conveyed that as much as you could through your eyes, through the soft and loving touches. “Just go slow.”</p><p><br/>Dogma nodded, not breaking eye contact with you as he followed your advice. He moved so slow and careful, rocking into you gently but firmly and you could feel every inch of his thick cock inside you, hot and throbbing. His eyes fluttered shut and you pulled him in, letting him burying his face in your neck and leaving soft kisses against your skin. </p><p><br/>It wasn’t enough to get you off but it felt so good, the slow and steady build. As far as you were concerned you could do this all night. The thought made you moan softly. </p><p><br/>“You’re so good for me,” you murmured against his hair. “That feels so good. I bet you could do this all day, I bet you would if I asked you to, wouldn't you, Dogma? You’re so good, so good…”</p><p><br/>He made a low noise at the back of his throat, the praise bringing him another jolt of ecstasy and pleasure. He shifted then, unconsciously tugging your hips closer with one hand, forgetting his own strength. You gasped as he hit the perfect spot hard. Before he could stop to apologize you were begging him to do that again and Dogma, always one to please, obeyed. You cried out at the slow, methodical pace, hitting your spot each time. </p><p><br/>“Please...faster…” you moaned. You were clutching him so hard you were sure it would leave a mark but when you bit your lip and his gentle thumb tugged it from between your teeth to kiss you, you really couldn’t bring yourself to be sorry about it. You didn’t know if it was possessiveness or something else that made you glad, that made you want to mark him. You had to wonder if he was thinking the same as he sucked a dark hickey onto your throat, one hand at the side of your neck. His hand shifted when you moved your head, a gentle weight that tightened accidentally when you clenched again and moaned. His hand applying the slightest bit of pressure on your throat felt exhilarating and again you moaned for him to repeat the action. Dogma did but with some hesitation, though when your eyelids fluttered and you arched against him he realised how much you liked it and did it again without being told. You cried out his name as he shifted for some better leverage. </p><p><br/>“I can’t...I have to...please, I’m going to cum…” he groaned, looking down at you. </p><p><br/>“Inside,” you told him. “Inside me, please!”</p><p><br/>“I...are you going to…?”</p><p><br/>“Yes!” you moaned. “Yes, oh kriff I’m so close...Please, harder...please…”</p><p><br/>Burying his face in your shoulder again, Dogma quickened his pace, trying to keep as accurate as possible but as his hips stuttered and twitched that became more difficult. It didn’t matter though, you were so close you were lost to anything else. Despite his best efforts, Dogma came first by a second or so, spilling inside you with an animalistic growl that shot straight through you and had you finishing so hard you were sure you screamed. He didn’t stop though, waiting until he’d softened inside you to pull out with a shudder and a low groan. </p><p><br/>For a while Dogma lay there on top of you and as you traced a long, thin scar that went straight down the right side of his back, up and down with your finger tips, you wondered if he’d fallen asleep. But then you felt him kiss your sweaty skin and his thumb started to stroke against your hip. Your other hand reached for his and gave a gentle squeeze. Dogma sighed and you could practically feel him starting to over think again. </p><p><br/>You kissed the top of his head and said softly, “stop thinking. Everything is fine, I promise. I love you, Dogma. Don’t worry about anything else.”</p><p><br/>He gave your hand another squeeze but stayed silent. Your hand moved from his back to his card through his hair.</p><p><br/>“I love you too,” he said softly. “So much. I know I’m not supposed to feel like this but I don’t care. You’re everything to me. There’s nothing I wouldn't do for you, (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>He looked up at you then and you wondered how anyone could use him so poorly, how they could be treated with so much contempt and scorn when all these men had ever done was give what little they had, give everything of themselves to the Republic, to something that didn’t deserve half their dedication and loyalty. You would do better, you would do everything you could to deserve it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hound X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hound gets jealous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hound and Grizzer were in exceptionally good moods this morning. It was time for Grizzer to make a trip downstairs for his usual check up. Most animals would have been understandably apprehensive. Grizzer however was infected with his handler’s sunny disposition today and even when he realised where they were going he began to get excited. He tried his best to contain himself, to behave in a manner fitting for a massiff of his position but his whole body vibrated and he let out soft whines, tugging at his leash to pull his handler forward. He didn’t need to be led, he knew where he was going. </p><p><br/>Hound chuckled at his buddy and assured him they would get there. When they came to the doors of your offices, Grizzer came rushing in as soon as they slid open. You had your back turned, taking something off a high shelf when the door opened. You turned towards them and your face lit up. </p><p><br/>“Grizzer!” You greeted the massif excitedly. Hound let the leash drop and Grizzer ran straight for you. You crouched down to pet him but the poor guy was so excited to see you he couldn’t hold still and kept turning and twisting. Finally he found a good spot sitting directly on your foot and leaning most of his weight against you so you could pat him but he was still able to look up at your face. </p><p><br/>“Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? That’s right, it’s you! You’re such a good boy, yes you are! Yes you are! Such a handsome boy, aren’t you?”</p><p><br/>“Thanks,” Hound responded and you laughed. </p><p><br/>“Come on, Grizzer, up!” You stood and patted the exam table. Grizzer hopped up and you raised it to a comfortable level. He sat patiently, still vibrating. “Any concerns?” You asked, glancing at Hound as you started your exam. </p><p><br/>“No, he’s been fine. Well, except for that incident where he got into the garbage. That wasn’t like him, he hasn’t done it again.”</p><p><br/>“Well how can we blame him?” You asked, patting Grizzer’s side. “That was a delicious bantha steak I bet. How could he resist?” You remembered well when that had happened. Grizzer has accidentally eaten a chunk of plastic with his steak that had gotten stuck in his throat and you had to remove it. He’d been perfectly fine and his spirits hadn’t suffered for it. </p><p><br/>“Maybe he just really wanted to see you,” Hound suggested. He reached up and finally removed his helmet, tucking it under one arm so you could actually see his cheeky grin. </p><p><br/>Most of his brothers kept their hair short but Hound liked to wear it longer, not quite to his shoulders but close enough. He didn't shave as regularly either and often sported a bit of stubble along his jaw. It looked good on him, on all of them really but there was something about his particular combination of big, brown eyes and shaggy, curly hair that made it look particularly inviting, like a big, friendly sheepdog. </p><p><br/>“That’s quite the length to go,” you commented, turning away to focus on your patient instead. </p><p><br/>“Yea, But you know how much he loves you, Scrubs.”</p><p><br/>He always called you that on account of your usual attire, your lanyard with your GAR identification the only thing marking your current position. You’d been working as a vet for the GAR a long time now, doing rounds of the kennels and completing routine exams were the core of your days but there were also emergencies, some more grave than Grizzer’s that kept you busy. You knew the Coruscant guard well, saw them often when you made brief appearances outside your offices. Hound considered himself lucky. He got to see more of you than many others thanks to his partner. They both adored you but then so did all the massifs and their handlers and you treated them all as you would your own beloved pets. </p><p><br/>Hound was too busy observing you to hear what you’d just said. He watched your hands glide gently down Grizzer’s legs and over his chest, pausing to give him a scratch. You turned your head, making that cute little face of concentration. There was a brief flash of jealousy, nothing new really, Hound was used to feeling like a fool being jealous of his partner for the way you touched and soothed him. He understood how some of his brothers completely melted under the touch of the medical personnel. </p><p><br/>“What?” He blinked at you as you stood there with your datapad, clearly waiting for something. </p><p><br/>“How is his appetite?” You asked again with a laugh. </p><p><br/>“Oh, uh. Same as ever. He’s a pig,” Hound shrugged. </p><p><br/>You marked something down and asked several more questions before you were satisfied. “Well, looks like you have a clean bill of health, Mr.Grizzer,” you told him. You put your face level with his and let the massif nuzzle at you. </p><p><br/>“That’s right,” you exclaimed. “That means it's treat time.”</p><p><br/>You knew all their favorites and you picked out two of the bantha jerkies that Grizzer went crazy over. He devoured them and licked the table clean. You laughed as you watched him, patting his head before lowering the table and letting him jump down. </p><p><br/>“We can’t forget about your treat,” you grinned at Hound. There was a brief second as he looked up from grabbing Grizzer’s leash that his heart stopped. Afterwards he wouldn't know what he was thinking, imagining you with a coy smile, coming towards him and touching him.</p><p><br/>But then he saw you reach into the cupboard again and produce the Corellian licorice he was intensely fond of. He smiled softly at you and you grinned back. He never knew how you did that, how you knew exactly what everyone liked best and always had it on hand when they came in for their check ups. Maybe he would crack your secrets one day. </p><p><br/>“Thanks, Scrubs. You’re the best.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>For the rest of the day the duo were feeling quite good about themselves. By the next day however Hound was feeling a bit bummed. He didn't have an excuse to see you again for a while. <br/>“I don’t really understand why you can’t just say something to her,” Thire rolled his eyes as Houmd complained to him about you a few days later. </p><p><br/>“What would I even say?” He asked miserably. “She probably has a boyfriend or girlfriend or something anyways.” </p><p><br/>“She doesn’t,” Thire shook his head with authority. </p><p><br/>“What? How do you know?” Hound sat up straight, looking at him questioningly. “Wait, never mind. You’re a huge gossip. Of course you would know.” </p><p><br/>“Yea, well I like to know what’s going on.” He stood from the table to wash the dregs of caf out of his mug, preparing a fresh cup to bring to a Fox. “I overheard her talking about a date she had last week. When I asked how it went she said not well.”</p><p><br/>“Am I a terrible person to be happy about that?” Hound asked his brother. </p><p><br/>“Nah,” Thire laughed. “It’s good news for you. You know she’s not seeing anyone but she’s open to it. Why not give it a shot? If you don't, someone else is bound to.”</p><p><br/>“She may be open to dating,” Hound allowed with a sigh. He stood and rinsed out his own mug, Grizzer following. Hound stared into the sink dejectedly, hands braced on either side. “But that doesn’t mean she’s open to dating one of us.”</p><p>Thire tilted his head, trying to see Hound's face a little better. “By us do you mean clones in general or the guard?”</p><p><br/>Hound shrugged. “I dunno. What’s the difference?”</p><p><br/>“Could be a big one,” Thire replied, sliding on his helmet. “I don’t think she’s one of those people that think less of us. She’s too nice. You can tell. But it could be a thing against dating coworkers.”</p><p><br/>“Are you trying to give me a pep talk or make me feel worse?” Hound grumbled. Thire laughed and  him on the back. </p><p><br/>“I’m just saying, you never know until you try. Even if it’s a no that doesn’t mean it’s anything personal. </p><p><br/>“I don’t think she’s has a problem with clones,” Hound admitted. “But it is different, right? Having a future would be off the table, even dates would be iffy and we do work together. It could be awkward.”</p><p><br/>“You’re right,” Thire said. Hound stood there, waiting for more but it never came and a long moment of silence followed. </p><p><br/>“What the hell, man,” Hound complained finally. Thire laughed at him as he left. </p><p><br/>“Figure it out, do some recon. Be sneaky!”</p><p><br/>That was definitely more of Thire’s game than his. He sure liked to play matchmaker and get all the gossip on who liked who and if they knew or not. Hound had never been to high school but he had a feeling Thire would fit right in. </p><p><br/>Still, maybe he was right.</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The first step was a small one. He brought you a drink to your office. He knew you didn’t have a machine down there and he didn’t see you in the cafeteria very much so this was a good excuse. </p><p><br/>You were surprised but very pleased to see him. Not just for the much needed boost while you were trying to organize your files and schedules. </p><p><br/>“What’s the occasion?” You asked, peering into the cup before taking a sip. How he knew exactly how you like it was beyond you and your expression became even more suspicious. </p><p><br/>“No occasion,” he shrugged. “I just thought you might appreciate it.”</p><p><br/>“I do,” you grinned. “Thank you.”</p><p><br/>“Is there...can Grizzer and I help?”</p><p><br/>“Hm, Grizzer wouldn’t be looking to worm another piece of jerky from me, would he?” You teased.</p><p><br/>“Maybe that’s his devious plan all along. He’s playing us both.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“It worked,” Hound reported to Thire the next time they had a minute together. </p><p><br/>“You got a date?!” Thire asked excitedly, leaning forward across the table. One of the new shinies turned towards them and Hound motioned for him to keep it down. They were in the cafeteria and he didn’t want everyone to know.</p><p><br/>“No, but she let me hang out with her and help her.”</p><p><br/>“That’s a good start,” Thire allowed. “So what’s the next plan?”</p><p><br/>Hound shrugged. “I dunno. I see her again tomorrow. She’s inspecting the kennels with me and Fox.”</p><p><br/>Hound was quite proud of his position as an ARF trooper with the guard. Fox was the only one he answered to when it came to the well being and maintenance of the massifs, aside from you. Which meant he got to work closely with you in that area. </p><p><br/>“Maybe you should bring her something,” Thire suggested. “Pick her some of those flowers from that little bush in the back. She loves those things.”</p><p><br/>Hound raised an eyebrow. “I dunno. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable. And in front of the commander? No way.”</p><p><br/>“Fine, don’t be romantic then,” Thire sighed. </p><p><br/>Despite his hesitation, Hound did it anyway, grumbling to himself the whole time. Fox said nothing when he saw but Hound could tell the commander was giving him a look from behind his vidor. He ignored it, too engrossed in eth way your eyes lit up and you cradled the flowers carefully so as not to crush them. </p><p><br/>“Commander Fox,” you greeted him warmly. “I haven’t seen you in awhile. Thire said you’ve been busy.” </p><p><br/>“Thire said that, did he?” Fox replied coolly. “Maybe Thire needs to keep some things to himself.”</p><p><br/>You just grinned. His cold front may work on others but you knew him too well for that. He clearly didn’t want you to know so much about the mysterious woman that appeared now and then and left him with a smile and relaxed composure. </p><p><br/>“Yea, maybe he should,” Hound muttered to himself. </p><p><br/>“What?” You asked, tilting your head and frowning. “I didn’t catch that.” </p><p><br/>“Nothing,” Hound quickly shook his head. “Shall we get to it? I'm sure the commander had a lot to do.”</p><p><br/>You weren’t convinced but you let it go for now and focused on the task at hand. Hound was hyper aware of how close you were and the few times you gave him a casual touch on the arm or back when pointing something out. He watched carefully, trying to see if you did the same to Fox. You stood close, especially when showing something on the datapad but never touched him purposely. </p><p><br/>Did it mean anything or was he just reading too much into it? </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Hound remained nervous and unsure. He dragged his feet when it came to you and then he heard a rumour, something that couldn’t possibly be true. Two of the newer recruits were gossiping, saying something about you and Dipp, one of the younger members of the guard. But that couldn’t be right, there was no way you were together with him. It just wasn’t possible. It had to be just a rumour, just something that Dipp started because he wanted to brag. That had to be it. </p><p><br/>Not knowing what to do, Hound decided the best thing was to ignore the rumour. That was easier said than done though, the thoughts unable to leave his head. When he looked at his brother all he could imagine was his hands on you, the face he might make when you kissed his neck, when your fingers trailed over his chest. It was all the worse for sharing the same face. </p><p><br/>He couldn’t ask you about it. It was too awkward and if he were being completely honest, it was none of his business either. Still, seeing you gave him a new hint of anxiety that interrupted his usual moments of peace and tranquillity in your presence.You couldn’t be in love with him, right? </p><p><br/>To add this to his regular daily dress wasn't something Hound was grateful for but he could manage it, at least that’s what he continued to tell himself. He was doing alright too, for awhile there at least he was able to hold his composure. And then the absolute worst day of his life happened. </p><p><br/>While chasing down an attempted assassin outside the senate building Grizzer was shot. He’d clamped down on a leg, teeth tearing through flesh and in his pain and fright, the man had fired at the massif. His aim was wild but managed to graze him point blank. It was too late though, no way for him to run on a ruined leg and Hound had no problem disarming and further incapacitating him. </p><p><br/>The man was lucky he was thinking more of getting help for his injured partner or it would have been much worse. You’d already been contacted  and had everything ready by the time Hound burst through the door with the whimpering animal. </p><p><br/>“Oh, sweetheart,” You murmured as you inspected the wound and tried to sooth him. “It’s alright, sweetie. You’re gonna be okay.” </p><p><br/>The adrenaline and fear were the only things keeping Hound on his feet and you recognized his need to do something so you had him assist you as you administered medication and cleaned and patched the wound. It was all done quickly and efficiently and Hound drew comfort from the way you gave brisk, concise orders, the way your hands moved with utter authority. He felt safe with Grizzer in your care. </p><p><br/>“He hasn’t lost too much blood,” you assured him as you set an IV. “He’ll pull through.” You’d made the bed in his kennel as comfortable as possible and set it up on the bottom row so Hound could sit in front of it with the door opened as long as he wanted. </p><p><br/>You weren’t comfortable leaving him without someone to observe anyways and so you made some flimsy excuses to stick around and keep an eye on things. Hound was muttering quietly to Grizzer even as the large animal slept. You gave them some privacy, stepping back into the exam room and starting to tidy things up. You poked your head in to check on them again when you were done. Hound was still sitting cross legged in front of the kennel, one hand gently stroking Grizzer’s neck. Satisfied that everything was okay here, you stepped out to grab both of you something warm to drink, you'd both need it when the adrenaline wore off. When you returned you started to feel yourself wearing down from all the stress and excitement now that it was over. It had felt much too hot only a moment ago and now the chill of the night was setting in. </p><p><br/>Hound was still exactly where you’d left him. As quietly and unobtrusively as you could, you handed him the steaming mug and carefully grabbed another blanket to bundle Grizzer up. Satisfied with that, you took your place at Hound’s side, shoulder to shoulder and sipped your drink, watching the soothing rise and fall of Grizzer’s breathing and his little sleep snorts. Something about that sound and feeling a solid body beside you made you feel safe and relaxed.You didn’t know if you imagined Hound tensing when you sat down beside him and touched your shoulder to his or not but neither of you said anything. </p><p><br/>His helmet was off, on the ground beside him. It was so much a part of him that every now and then it felt odd to look at it like this, empty and vacant. You turned your gaze to his face and found Hound looking right back at you. He looked so young then, so scared and uncertain. Without giving it conscious thought, you reached up and put your arm around him. Hound leaned against you, his head on your shoulder and let you slide your fingers through his hair. You had no way of knowing what he was thinking, that he was hurting with the uncertainty of your feelings. He could be fine with your friendship, or if you saw him as a brother, but it was the not knowing that irked him. The thought that there could be the smallest chance was driving him crazy. </p><p><br/>It was almost like he wanted to hurt himself, to punish himself because it should have been him to take that shot and not his best friend. He almost wanted you to tell him you were in love with Dipp, that after the war you would marry him and have his babies, children that would share Hound’s own DNA and yours. Children that would show him all too easily what could have been. </p><p><br/>“Did you hook up with Dipp?” He asked suddenly. It felt like it came from nowhere and your mind flashed back to several weeks ago when Dipp had kissed you and you hadn’t stopped him, hadn’t wanted to. While it didn’t led to sex, there was more to it than just a simple kiss. </p><p><br/>“I didn't...sleep with him,” you responded slowly. “But I did kiss him.”</p><p><br/>Now that he knew, Hound couldn’t figure out how to process it. He wanted to wake up, to find out this was all just a bad dream.You could see his eyes glaze over and you thought that might be the final, tiny push he needed to start crying after his awful night. </p><p><br/>“Oh, Hound,” you said softly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you...” truthfully you were at a loss. You’d didn’t expect this to affect him so heavily, you didn't know it would affect him at all and worse, you didn’t know how to make it better. </p><p><br/>Hound only shook his wad and quietly asked, “do you love him?”</p><p><br/>You had to answer carefully. “No,” you said softly. “I don’t love Dipp, not like that anyway. He just...we were talking. It was late. He was getting off a patrol and I was leaving to go home. He offered to walk me and I agreed. To make him feel better and because I wanted the company. I asked him about his day and invited him in, just to talk and have a drink, something outside work, you know? I felt like he needed a friend. He said his batch mate had died and he just found out that morning and he looked so sad and alone and way too young for all this. When he kissed me...well I haven’t been kissed like that in so long and I guess I just liked the feeling of being wanted like that. It wasn’t just a physical thing, I’ll admit that. But it wasn’t love. Wasn’t even lust. I...I don’t know what it was really, something like a comfort I suppose. I don’t know if any of this makes things better or not...”</p><p><br/>Hound got up and left the room. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>It was only later that you found out he’d spoken to Dipp the next day, demanded an explanation from him, why he would use you like that. </p><p><br/>“I don’t know,” the trooper admitted. He took a step back from Hound's angry glower. “I didn't mean any harm, honest. I just...I don’t know. She’s so pretty and she’s so kind and when I kissed her she didn’t mind it and she...”</p><p><br/>On second thought, describing the way you kissed back and the noises you made, the way you cupped his face and the way you held him tenderly when you said goodbye wasn’t the way to get Hound less angry with him. </p><p><br/>“I’m sorry,” Dipp said instead. “I didn’t know you had a thing with her. She never said...I never would have done anything like that. I just thought...”</p><p><br/>“I don’t have a thing with her,” Hound corrected with a growl. “She’s perfectly within her rights to kiss whoever the hell she wants. She can kiss the kriffing chancellor for all it matters to me.”</p><p><br/>Dipp was understandably confused and just looked at him blankly for a moment. “Still, I’d understand if you want to hit me. Seems fair.”</p><p><br/>Hound clenched his fist but he knew he wouldn‘t hit his brother, Dipp didn't deserve it and it would only piss you off anyways. What was he even thinking confronting him? Hound knew what he wanted. He hoped that he would find Dipp bragging about sleeping with you, about what a good lay you were and being a total creep so he could feel better about the whole situation. He wanted to punch him, to be in the right to do so. But instead he’d found someone who had been looking for a shred of kindness, just a moment or two to feel like he really mattered to someone and you’d provided that. As much as it hurt him there was nothing evil or sinister about what happened between you. And that meant it could have just as easily been him if he wasn’t such a useless coward. </p><p><br/>xXx </p><p><br/>You found Hound in front of the kennel the next evening. He’d been MIA the whole day but you sent updates and saw he read then even though he didn't respond. You stood in the doorway, pulling a thin cardigan on over your scrubs. </p><p><br/>“Hound?” You said softly after a few moments of silence. He didn't react but you knew he heard you, knew he’d felt you standing there the whole time. You walked slowly into the room and sat beside him. Grizzer was awake but he was still fairly weak. He wagged his tail when he saw you and you gave him a gentle pet, not wanting him to try to get up and come to you. It was hard seeing him like this. You weren’t supposed to play favorites but you did. Speaking of-</p><p><br/>“I didn't want to hurt you,” you said softly. Both you and Hound sat staring at the massif, not looking at each other. “I didn’t know I could.”</p><p><br/>“It’s not your fault,” Hound told you. He was starting to sound more like himself. “It’s not Dipp’s either. It’s just one of those things. I get it. I overreacted and I’m sorry. It just felt like I was losing everything.”</p><p><br/>“You’re not,” you told him firmly. Tentatively, you placed your hand over his where it was resting on his knee. Hound flipped his hand over, palm up and laced his fingers with yours. “You’ll never lose me, Hound.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Boil X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader asks Boil on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Inspired by <a href="https://clonesandmoans.tumblr.com/post/626194941356523520/imagine-you-meet-boil-for-the-first-time-he-is-a">this post</a>! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking!” Waxer cried, covering his ears. “I’m not listening to this anymore!”</p><p><br/>“Just look!” Boil tried shoving the holos at Waxer again but another trooper walked by, glancing over and Boil quickly covered them again. “Come on, it’s amazing, Waxer. You seriously need to try it. Your girl will thank you.”</p><p><br/>“It’s not my thing,” Waxer argued, shaking his head. “Leashes and collars are way too much.”</p><p><br/>“Start with light bondage and work your way up,” Boil shrugged, flipping through for another picture. “What about something like this? It’s called shibari. It’s basically art.”</p><p><br/>Waxer turned away quickly but his eyes cut towards it with slight interest before trying to hide it. “No!”</p><p><br/>“Ah, come on. Cody knows what I mean.” Boil nudged his commander who sat next to him quietly in the mess. Cody didn't engage in the conversation, acting as though he neither knew nor cared what was happening directly to his left. Across the table Waxer glanced at the commander fearfully. “You can't hide it from me. I know about your extracurriculars,” Boil continued. </p><p><br/>Cody turned slowly toward him and leveled him with a gaze. Boil slunk back and turned away. The corner of Cody’s mouth twitched as he looked at Waxer.</p><p><br/>“He’s right. Annoying but right. There’s a certain level of trust in it that makes it exciting.”</p><p><br/>“Trust?” Waxer asked thoughtfully. </p><p><br/>Cody nodded. “It’s not something to engage in with just anyone. It requires you to trust and respect each other enough that you would respect their limits and take care of them.”</p><p><br/>“I guess that kind of makes sense.”</p><p><br/>Boil grinned, seeing his brother start to come around. “Besides, who says she has to be the one with a collar and a leash around her neck, or her hands tied behind her back? Don’t you think she might like to see you tied up all pretty for her?”</p><p><br/>Waxer blinked at him, looking flustered but before he could respond, Boil’s eyes grew wide, looking at something over Waxer’s shoulder. </p><p><br/>“Be cool, you guys!” he hissed, waving them not to look. In a louder voice he said, “so anyway the DC-17 has an impressive range but I think- Oh, (Y/N). I didn’t see you there.”</p><p><br/>You approached the three carefully, datapad in hand. “Commander Cody?” You asked softly. “I’m so sorry to interrupt. I just need you to okay this so I can finish-“</p><p><br/>Cody held out his hand and accepted the pad, glancing at it to sign and  handing it back before you had time to finish apologizing for the inconvenience. </p><p><br/>“It’s no problem, (Y/N),” Cody told you fondly. </p><p><br/>You smiled, clutching the datapad to your chest and looking down at your feet shyly. “Thank you, Commander. Waxer. Boil.” You nodded to them, trying to hide how wide your smile was.</p><p> <br/>As the information officer with the 212th you had a particular soft spot for Ghost Company and they certainly had one for you. They parted like the red sea when you were coming, walking behind you protectively and making sure you didn’t strain yourself with anything. It was probably due to your kind and gentle nature, the way you were always ready with a soft hug or a word of encouragement. They adored you and you didn’t make it a secret how much you cared about them. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N),” they both acknowledged you in return. You gave them all one last smile before hurrying away. Boil just couldn’t help himself, he turned to watch you go. He sighed, knowing he looked and sounded like a lovesick idiot but he couldn’t help it. You were just so soft and pretty and you smelled like home, like clean laundry and flowers and something sweet baking in the oven.</p><p><br/>Cody’s hand casually slapping the back of his head snapped Boil out of it. “Knock it off,” the commander scolded. </p><p>Boil had a big, fat stinking crush on you and everyone knew it. Well, everyone but you of course. The problem was, you were just so shy and sweet and certainly not interested in someone like him. Even if he thought he might have a chance with you, the otherers would murder him if he ever touched you. It was well known that Boil enjoyed a certain type of sexual activity on leave. He wasn't ashamed of it and wouldn’t consider his interests exactly dirty and neither did the others. But it was different when it came to you. You were so shy and so innocent he just knew it would traumatise you to have anything to do with that sort of thing. </p><p><br/>Boil sighed, turning back to his plate and pushing the rations around. Thanks to you he now knew how bland and tasteless they really were. He could have continued on just fine, being blissfully unaware of just how bad it was if it hadn’t been for you bringing in your home cooked meals for Ghost Company whenever you came back from leave. Apparently your purpose in life was to taunt him with the things out of his reach. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>You were so nervous but you forced yourself to go through with this nonetheless. Clearly you couldn’t rely on Boil to be the one to make the first move. You’d waited and waited, dropping so many hints you wondered if he’d taken too many shots to the head or something. It had already been confirmed to you that he had more than a passing interest so what was the damn hold up?</p><p><br/>You took a deep breath, steeling yourself. It was so hard to find him alone and now was your chance. Cody, Waxer, Wooley and Longshot had all left the locker room by now, after the boys spent the afternoon sparring together. Any minute he’d come out and then-</p><p><br/>“(Y/N).”</p><p><br/>You stopped pacing back and forth in front of the door, only now realizing how lost in thought you’d become. You looked up, your whole body heating instantly. Boil stood in the doorway, armor off and the top half of his blacks slung over his shoulder. His hair and chest were still damp from the shower and you stared transfixed at a tiny drop of water making its way down his stomach, just about to reach the trail of hair leading down to his-</p><p><br/>“(Y/N)? Are you okay?”</p><p><br/>You jolted, blinking rapidly as you looked up at Boil’s frowning face. </p><p><br/>“Uh..Yea. Yep! I just uh….I mean I was going to...or well I guess I am…”</p><p><br/>Boil stood patiently waiting but you could see the way he tried to stifle an amused smirk. “You’re so adorable when you're nervous. What is it? Bad news again I assume. We’re not getting our leave tomorrow, are we? Just tell me where Kenobi has us going this time. Get it over with, I can take it.”</p><p><br/>“Um...actually…” You looked down and cleared your throat, reminding yourself you could do this. “I was wondering if you might want to go out with me sometime while we’re on leave. Um, like a-a date?”</p><p><br/>Boil’s first thought was to lift you in his arms and spin you around and tell you that he’d marry you right now, to hell with a date. His second thought was that Cody was going to murder him and dump his body into space. His third thought was that he was taking far too long to answer you and you were starting to look uncomfortable with his staring. </p><p><br/>“Uh...yea, yes! Of course I would! Yes!”</p><p><br/>“Great!” you beamed at him. </p><p><br/>Suddenly being beaten to death by his commanding officer and the rest of his company seemed a very small price to pay. </p><p><br/>“I’ll uh...comm you, okay?” you added</p><p><br/>“Sounds great!”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”</p><p><br/>“Well what the hell was I supposed to do, Longshot? Say no to her?” Boil snapped. </p><p><br/>The trooper put his hands up in defense. “No, obviously if she wants to go on a date you take her on the best date she’s ever been on. I’m just saying I don’t know how well things are going to end up.”</p><p><br/>“They’re going to end up just fine because Boil is going to be a perfect gentleman and keep his hands to himself. Isn’t that right?” Cody prompted threateningly. He was the only one standing aside from Boil who continued to pace back and forth between the bunks, Longshot and Wooley sitting cross legged on one while Waxer sat opposite, datapad in hand. <br/>“Of course! What do you guys take me for?! I’d never do anything to hurt her, you know that!” Boil exclaimed. “I just don’t know the first thing about dates.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, Cody and I know what to do,” Waxer assured him. “You’re lucky because she planned it for you already so just go along with it, compliment her, pull out chairs, that sort of thing. Hand holding or linking arms is okay but I would stay away from putting your arm around her waist.”</p><p><br/>“What about a good night kiss?” Wooley suggested. </p><p><br/>“You can kiss her on the cheek,” Cody decreed. “Maybe if she wants another date you can kiss her on the lips. Maybe.”</p><p><br/>“Okay, that’s good advice,” Boil nodded. “I mean, I usually just go straight for the fun stuff. A lot of them don’t want to kiss on the mouth at all.”</p><p><br/>“Do not say anything like that on your date,” the commander warned. </p><p><br/>“I heard sex is expected on the third date, is that true?” Longshot asked.</p><p> <br/>They all looked at each other expectantly. </p><p><br/>“Don’t ask Waxer,” Boil snorted. “He had his girl in bed before they even had a first date. Pretty sure it was only a few hours after they met and Cody only had a real date with his girl after more than a year of sleeping with her. So if you ask me I think I’m doing pretty good.”</p><p><br/>Waxer turned away, looking embarrassed and Cody just glared, gritting his teeth. Neither could exactly say anything though, considering he was right. </p><p><br/>“Now that we have those ground rules out of the way let’s move on to something equally as important,” Boil continued. “Should I wear my dress uniform or no?”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>You didn't think it was possible to be even more nervous than you had been when asking him out but as you waited for your date at the agreed upon spot you felt yourself sweating despite the evening cooling down. It took you hours to settle on an outfit. The dress you chose showed just enough leg and cleavage while still looking very cute and sweet. The light cardigan was a nice colour to bring out your eyes and helped soften the look a bit. You figured it would also be nice to have later in the evening. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N), sorry I’m late!”</p><p><br/>You turned to see Boil out of his usual armor and wearing a different uniform. You blinked, surprised but quickly recovered and offered a warm smile. </p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about it.” You stood smiling at him as he approached and motioned to the picnic basket on your arm. “I know how much you like my cooking,” you explained. “I thought it would be more comfortable than a restaurant. </p><p><br/>He appreciated your subtlety. A lot of places didn’t exactly welcome clones and he certainly didn’t want your first date to be a greasy dive somewhere low in the interior. Plus, at the mention of your cooking, all coherent thought left his brain at the moment anyway, his mouth watering. </p><p><br/>“Oh man,” Boil groaned appreciatively. “You sure know the way to a man’s heart.” He wanted to slap himself after he said that but your little giggle quickly changed his mind. </p><p><br/>“Great! I have just the place in mind,” you grinned, taking his hand and leading him down the street. You had an apartment in this area and knew of a nice little park. It was quite a popular picnic spot, especially for couples or young families. You’d walked past, daydreaming about sprawling out on a blanket here many times, leaning up against Boil’s strong chest and feeding him berries. You could practically feel his lips close over your fingers and see his eyes-</p><p><br/>“So how do you know about this place?” Boil asked, trying to make conversation. You really had to stop spacing out. </p><p><br/>“Oh, uh I live near here,” you smiled. </p><p><br/>“That’s great. It will be easy to walk you home,” he said. You felt him give your hand a gentle squeeze and you just about melted under the tender smile he gave you. </p><p><br/>“Y-yea. That’s what I was thinking,” you replied in a breathless sigh. You felt your face heat up but Boil didn’t comment on it. In fact he appeared content simply to continue watching you with that look of adoration on his face. </p><p><br/>“Um, how about right here,” you suggested. The spot in question was on the sunny side of a small tree. It was private enough but offered a nice view of a little pond and pedestrians walking their pets, riding by or just holding hands. </p><p><br/>“Perfect,” Boil agreed. He helped you spread out the blanket you brought and sat beside you. You shuffled as close as you could be without leaning on him, at least not yet. You pulled out a bottle of Naboo wine and two glasses.</p><p><br/>“Allow me,” he offered, pouring you both a glass as you unpacked the rest of the basket. His eyes lit up as he saw the spread, drawing in a breath at the sight of the flaky, buttery cookies that you’d made. You giggled as Boil licked his lips, looking flustered at being caught. </p><p><br/>“I know how much you liked them,” you offered. “So I figured they’d be a welcome addition.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you,” he said softly while handing you a glass of wine. He looked like he wanted to say more but wasn’t sure what. Your fingers brushed as you took the glass and you turned away with a shy smile. </p><p><br/>The date went even better than you had hoped. You were right about the wine loosening you both up a bit. Hours later you had your head resting against Boil’s shoulder. You’d long since finished the meal and had been talking with an unexpected ease, telling each other so much about yourselves that you didn't already know. </p><p><br/>“Oh! The cookies!” you suddenly remembered, reaching just behind you. </p><p><br/>“How could I have forgotten?” Boil laughed. “I guess I’ll have to blame it on the distracting company. You’re sweet enough already.”</p><p><br/>You ducked your head, hiding your smile at the compliment. it made you feel warm and fuzzy, even more so when Boil laughed and slightly tilted your chin back up to look at him. For a moment as you stared into his deep, brown eyes you thought he might kiss you but then he let go of your face and poured you a little more wine instead. </p><p><br/>You shook it off and held a cookie up to his lips. Boil gratefully took a bite, making an absolutely sinful noise at the taste. He didn’t even seem to notice, eyes closed and savoring it.</p><p>Almost dropped the rest of the cooking into the dirt but quickly took a bite of your own to hide the heat threatening to overwhelm you. He opened his eyes and grinned at you and your stomach clenched as you placed the last bite in his mouth. He made direct eye contact, lips lightly brushing your fingertips. You shuddered, the heat now pooling between your legs. </p><p><br/>“It’s my turn to feed you,” Boil said as you reached for another cookie. He took it from your hand, oblivious to the turmoil in your head. You opened your mouth, wanting to grab his wrist and shove his fingers between your lips, suck on them and watch his pupils blown wide. Instead you took a dainty little bite of cookie and shyly brushed at your lips with a napkin. </p><p><br/>Boil laughed and held the cookie up to your lips again. “Come on, you can do better than that. Open wide.”</p><p><br/>Oh, kriff. How did he not know how that sounded? You couldn’t hold back a moan this time as you took a bigger bite, purposely dragging your lips over his fingers, slow and tantalizing.</p><p>You were rewarded by Boil’s eyes getting wide, his lips parted slightly and a soft breath escaping him. He quickly hid it by shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth and taking a sip of wine. You cleared your throat and did the same. </p><p><br/>“It’s getting late,” Boil noted. “I should get you home.”</p><p><br/>You nodded, your heart fluttering in your chest. <em>This is it!</em> <br/>“I agree,” you smiled. You packed up and Boil carefully shook out the blanket before folding it nice and neat for you. </p><p><br/>“Tricks of the military,” he grinned as he settled it back in your basket. You bit your lip, eyes trained on those large hands and the careful, purposeful way he used them. You swore in your head but your face was perfectly serene as you took Boil’s arm and led him back to your apartment building.</p><p> <br/>“Do you want to come in?” you asked as you neared your door. Boil looked panicked for a moment but nodded. </p><p><br/>“Sure, yes.”</p><p><br/>You had no way of knowing he was freaking out. <em>This hadn't been covered in the discussion at all!</em> He was supposed to kiss your cheek and say goodbye and go jack off in the shower to the memories of your lips and fingers and the sweet taste of the cookies. But Waxer told him to go along with you and so he did. </p><p><br/>“I’ll just be a moment,” you smiled at him as you set the basket down on the counter. “The living room is just in there. Make yourself comfortable.”</p><p><br/>Boil nodded, following your instructions as you headed into the bathroom. As soon as you were out of sight he commed Waxer to update him. </p><p><br/>“Are you crazy?” Waxer asked. “No, you don’t go in!”</p><p><br/>“How was I supposed to know?” Boil hissed. “You said to go along with it! And keep it down, she’s coming back.”</p><p><br/>“Watch yourself, Boil,” his brother warned before Boil cut the connection. He turned around to say something to you but his jaw dropped as you stood in the doorway of the living room. <br/>The silk robe you wore perfectly matched the colours of the 212th and did they ever suit you…</p><p><br/>“I..Uh...I…” Boil stuttered as you made your way towards him. As far as he could tell, there was nothing under that robe. He backed away slowly until his legs hit the couch and he was forced to sit. You fluttered your lashes and you slowly climbed onto the couch beside him. </p><p><br/>“Don’t be nervous,” you purred, turning his face towards you. “I just want to give you a good night kiss or two…”</p><p><br/>Boil felt himself relax. Okay, this he had been cleared for. Just kiss you cheek and then he can head out and deal with his painfully hardening cock. The thought made him instinctively reach to cover himself but the move only brought attention to his crotch. Your eyes darted down before moving back up to meet his. </p><p><br/>He flushed with shame at you having clearly seen the erection tenting his pants. “I...I can explain…”</p><p><br/>“There’s nothing to explain,” you assured. “It’s perfectly natural. I’d be a bit insulted if you weren’t at least a little turned on.” And then you were leaning in, your lips on his and something came over him. Boil cursed himself as he kissed you back, hands on your shoulders and pulling you into him. Maker, you were so responsive, the soft touches, your tongue against his, your little moans and whimpers, your fingers clutching him and holding him….</p><p><br/>“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I-”</p><p><br/>You were surprised when Boil pulled away so suddenly. You frowned at him and shook your head. “Enough talking, baby. Let me take care of this for you.”</p><p><br/>Boil practically jumped out of his skin as you palmed him through his pants but when he opened his mouth, he found it suddenly stuffed with your panties. They’d clearly been the ones you were supposed to be wearing, he could taste a hint of you on them and it only made him want the real thing even more. Before he’d even processed this development you were on your knees between his legs, robe open and hand fishing his cock out. </p><p><br/>Boil went to say something, forgetting the silky panties. He moved his hands to remove them but you stopped him with a look. </p><p><br/>“Leave them in,” you told him. “Sit on your hands.”</p><p><br/>What am I doing? Boil asked himself as he obeyed. </p><p><br/>“We run in the same circle. I know the things you like to do, Boil. We have a mutual friend. Yere, the twi’lek girl you were with a few months ago? She told me you said my name while you were hitting it from behind. Oh, you told her all about me, didn’t you? About how sweet an innocent I am and how you want to make me moan. How you want to make me come so hard I’m ruined for another man. Ring any bells?”</p><p><br/>Boil groaned, even if he knew what to say and could speak, he wouldn’t have gotten the chance. You took his cock between your breasts, moving your body up and down. Boil’s eyes’ practically rolled into his head. </p><p><br/>“I’m a little hurt,” you continued. “That you would seek out others when I was right there. You wanted me, what stopped you?”</p><p><br/>Boil whimpered, his body tensing as you bowed your head and took the tip of his cock in your mouth. You moaned around it, making him jerk his hips. </p><p><br/>“No matter now,” you mused, taking your mouth from him. “I have you right where I want you now. It's your chance to fulfill that wish of yours. Let’s not waste it.” Your tongue darted out, flicking the head of his cock and Boil threw his head back in ecstacy. It was useless to try and stop himself, instead he allowed his hips to buck up into your mouth. You parted your lips, welcoming the intrusion. You almost regretted the makeshift gag for diluting the wonderful sounds Boil made as he came. The trooper on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying the taste and feel of your panties, so much that he was a bit disappointed when you stood and removed them. </p><p><br/>He wasn’t totally aware of what he was doing now, just that he needed to taste you for real this time. The smirk on your face at his blissed out expression was short lived as Boil stood and grabbed you around the waste. Lifting you with ease, he turned you upside down, your robe flipping and sliding from your shoulders to pool on the ground. Boil’s tongue dragged across your pussy and he readjust his grip, lifting you higher, his head between your legs and getting a good angle to dip his tongue into you. </p><p><br/>You gasped and writhed with pleasure, your hands scrambling to get a grip on his hips. Your face was level with his soft cock. You sucked in a breath and steadied yourself, getting used to the sensation of him eating you out like it was his last meal. A few strokes and his cock was starting to harden again. The reports on the clones’ stamina were accurate after all. </p><p><br/>Boil moaned, the vibrations making you even wetter. You opened your mouth, guiding his cock in so you could gip his hips with both hands and simply bob your head. You let his cock drag against your tongue, feeling it pulse and tasting the residue cum. Boil whimpered a sound that you could tell was supposed to be your name. The more you worked him with your tongue the more he reciprocated, sucking and licking at your clit, dragging his tongue so slow you almost choked as his cock hit the back of your throat. You squealed when Boil nipped at your inner thigh, warning you that he was close. You let him cum in your mouth again, coughing as you tried to swallow. Boil quickly turned you right side up but didn’t show signs of letting go. </p><p><br/>You wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding against his stomach to get the much needed friction. Boil held you up with one arm, the other reaching around behind you to slide his fingers into your pussy. He didn’t let up on the eye contact as you gasped and threw your head back, watching intently as you came. You were dizzy when he kissed you, the taste of yourself mingling with his cum in your mouths. Boil groaned, low and long, as he readjusted you and carried you into the bedroom. Just as he was about to toss you onto the bed he paused and you knew exactly why. </p><p><br/>“Are you okay with that or would you rather use the swing tonight?” you murmured in his ear. Boil gulped audibly and set you down slowly. Your legs were like jelly but you were able to back up towards the bed and tug him with you.</p><p><br/>You’d left a pair of cuffs and a spreader bar out just for this occasion. </p><p><br/>“These are...wow….more than okay…”</p><p><br/>You grinned at the shocked look on his face. People rarely expected this side of you but you knew Boil would understand your enjoyment in getting a little kinky. You pulled him in for a kiss, this one slower and sweeter, allowing both of you to catch your breaths and reorient. Boil gently laid you down on the bed, pushing the bar and the cuffs just out of the way so he could enjoy working a line of open mouth kisses down your throat and groping a breast. He rolled the nipple between his fingers, pausing to nibble just under your jaw. </p><p><br/>You sighed out his name, a hand running lightly through his hair. </p><p><br/>“Are you sure this is okay?” Boil asked you softly, the words mumbled against your skin.</p><p><br/>“Yes,” you said firmly. “I planned this before I even left for the date. As long as this isn’t too out of the blue for you.”</p><p><br/>“It is a shock,” Boil admitted. “But it’s a good one. Maker, you’re so sexy. I’ve wanted you so bad for so kriffing long, (Y/N). I wanted to make love to you. I could be so gentle for you, I promise.”</p><p><br/>“Maybe next time,” you told him. “Right now I want you to rail me so hard I can’t walk for the next week. I want to feel you every time I sit down.”</p><p><br/>Boil released a stream of mando’a swears, some you recognised and many you didn’t. </p><p><br/>“What’s your safe word?” he panted, reaching for the cuffs. </p><p><br/>“I use the colour system,” you told him, turning onto your stomach. </p><p><br/>“Let’s use a safeword too,” he said as he set the cuffs around the headboard and clamped your wrists.</p><p> <br/>“Okay. What’s yours?” You tugged on the cuffs to make sure they were secure enough but not too tight.</p><p> <br/>“Grievous,” Boil grinned. </p><p><br/>You giggled. “I’ll use that too.”</p><p><br/>“Repeat it for me, baby doll.” He tugged your legs apart and carefully set the spreader bar, securing it to your ankles. </p><p><br/>“Grievous,” you breathed, eyelids fluttering. The feeling of being so open for him made you soaked. You sucked in a breath as you felt Boil’s finger slide against your pussy, collecting your slick. You turned your head to watch him lick it from his fingers.</p><p><br/>“And the colours?” he prompted. </p><p><br/>“Green for good. Yellow for pause. Red for stop.”</p><p><br/>“That’s a good girl,” he purred. “Should I wear a-?”</p><p><br/>“No,” you shook your head. “No need unless you want to. I know we both get tested by the medics and I’m on birth control. Thank you GAR.”</p><p><br/>Boil chuckled and you felt him move your legs, positioning you so you were on your knees now, ass up and presenting for him. You moaned into the pillow, Boil’s hands squeezing your ass before he leaned over you. </p><p><br/>“Are you ready for me now, baby doll? Do you think you’re wet enough?” he asked, lips brushing your ear. </p><p><br/>Your whole body shuddered. “Yes,” you moaned. “Yes, please. Boil-!”</p><p><br/>“Okay, baby doll. I got you,” he assured you. You glanced over your shoulder, watching him take off his shirt and toss it to the floor. His pants were still loose about his hips and he finished pulling them all the way down. You finally got a good look at his body and your only regret was that you didn’t slow down and give yourself time to worship it the way a body like that deserved. Oh well, next time….</p><p><br/>“Ready?” Boil asked again, moving to his knees and lining himself up. “Colour?”</p><p><br/>“Kriff, yes… Green. Green!”</p><p><br/>You cried out as he entered you. Seeing the thickness of his cock and experiencing the stretch of it were two totally different things. You weren’t even sure what you were saying as you let your head fall forward and buried your face in the pillow. Behind you Boil let out another burst of profanity, finished up with<em> “thank the maker!”</em> as he bottomed out. There were a few seconds as you both adjusted and he asked for your colour again before Boil started moving his hips. He didn’t start slow and build his way up to it. No, he took you at your word of not wanting to walk and immediately began snapping his hips at a brutal pace. You practically screamed at the pleasure, that little bit of pain only adding to it. You cried out as he slapped your ass hard enough to leave a red mark. </p><p><br/>“Please! Please! Please!” you chanted, unsure what you were asking for as you writhed and arched your body. Boil seemed to understand. He carefully grabbed the back of your neck in one strong hand, holding you with just enough pressure to keep you steady. </p><p><br/>“Colour?” he grunted. </p><p><br/>“Green!” you screamed. “Kriffing harder!”</p><p><br/>“Watch the attitude, baby doll,” he chidded, giving you another hard smack on your ass that made you clench around him. </p><p><br/>“Choke me!” you demanded. </p><p>“No,” he panted. “We didn’t discuss that.”</p><p>“I don’t care!” you shouted at him. </p><p><br/>“What did I say about the attitude, baby doll,” Boil warned, he snapped his hips hard, making you whine as he hit just the right spot inside you and your whole body convulsed.</p><p> <br/>“Please, please, please, Boil!” </p><p><br/>Taking pity on you, probably due to your pathetic whining, Boil slid his hand further under you and gently applied some pressure to your throat, not enough to really cut off your air but it gave you the sensation you wanted. The noise you made in response was inhuman. You clenched around him so hard Boil thought for sure he was going to shoot off inside you right then. </p><p><br/>“Careful baby doll, careful,” he chided. Having found that spot, he didn’t relent, hitting it again and again, so hard you were sure your ass would have bruises from his hips snapping against it. “I’m really close baby doll, what’s your colour?”</p><p><br/>“Green! It’s kriffing green!” you moaned, low in your throat like a wounded animal. “Oh kriff I’m gonna kriffing come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, oh kriff!” </p><p><br/>And you did, so hard it left you an incoherent mess, body limp and pliant. Boil gave a few more rough, hard thrusts before pulling out and shooting all over your ass and back. </p><p><br/>You moaned at the feeling of his hot cum on your body, listening to him panting heavily. Despite how rough he was a moment ago his hands were soft and gentle as he released your ankles and gently massaged your legs before doing the same with your wrists and massaging your shoulders.</p><p><br/>“How are you?” Boil’s voice was hoarse from his own shouts and moans. He kissed your cheek and you turned your head for a kiss on the lips which he gladly obliged.</p><p><br/>“Great,” you said softly, mustering up a smile. He smiled back and kissed your forehead. </p><p>“You were so good for me, baby doll. So good. Just wait here a minute and I’ll get you all cleaned up, okay?”</p><p><br/>You nodded, grinning like an idiot. “Okay.”</p><p><br/>You stretched out a bit, feeling his cum starting to cool on your skin and the pleasant ache setting in. You heard Boil enter the room but he still told you what he was doing before he carefully started to clean you off with the rag. He began with your back before gently rolling you over and spreading your legs to clean in between them. </p><p><br/>You made a soft mewling sound as the cloth stimulated your clit and Boil leaned down to kiss you. You pulled him in closer, taking the rag and tossing it to the ground. He gladly obliged you with some much needed snuggling, smiling apologetically whenever you winced. </p><p><br/>“You have goosebumps,” he noted, tugging the blankets up around the both of you to keep you warm. His large hand rubbed your back, both soothing the ache and helping keep the chill out. You sighed contentedly, burrowing against his broad chest. You closed your eyes, a happy smile gracing your face as he murmured lovingly to you in mando’a. </p><p><br/>After a few moments he cleared his throat. “So you said something about having a swing?”</p><p><br/>You smirked, opening your eyes to look up at him. “Oh, I have a whole treasure chest to explore if you want to. On one  condition.”</p><p>“Oh?” Boil raised a brow. “What's that?”</p><p><br/>“You better get rid of all those pictures of other women.”</p><p><br/>“Done,” he grinned. “But what will I do on long, cold, lonely nights?</p><p><br/>“Oh, I think I can help you find something to replace them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Gregor X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finds Gregor and brings him home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gregor was having a day. It was difficult not to get discouraged at times like this, despite his usual sunny disposition. He stood in front of a large crowd, hands tied in front of him, naked from the waist up. The man to his left was calling out prices as the crowd raised their hands and shouted. Gregor tried to keep up with what was happening but it was too overwhelming. What did it matter anyway? He couldn’t control any of this now. He was sure he was headed for a life even worse than the one he’d left behind at Abafar.</p>
<p><br/>What the commando regretted most was how this situation held him back from keeping his promise to return home. There was nothing for it now but to wait and see where he ended up.He’d never been to a slave auction before and he wondered if this was normal, the build up at the beginning and the slow down as bidders trickled out and gave up. Only three left now. Two were wearing cloaks and were hard to see, nothing unusual in this crowd. </p>
<p><br/>The area was open, sand under everyone’s feet and occasionally blowing into their faces. Gregor envied the veils and face coverings when his eyes stung from the grit. When he tried to raise his hands to rub at them he was shoved with the butt of a blaster rifle and the men on either side of him growled not to move. He made them nervous, he could see that in the way they looked at him apprehensively. Even with their rifles and him unarmed they knew what he could do. But it would be useless here, he’d never get far and so he knew it was best to put up with this humiliation for now. He was used to it, knew how to endure it.</p>
<p><br/>“50,000!” one better called. She was Zygerrian, half her face covered by a thin white veil, the ornate robes and jewels she wore marked her as someone important. “He certainly looks impressive but I have a very specific task in mind and I’m afraid I need to see more of the goods before I risk going any higher.”</p>
<p><br/>“Then back out now, you creepy bitch,” one of the bidders in a cloak called back. “50,600!”</p>
<p><br/>The Zygerrian wiped around and the few people standing between them quickly backed away.</p>
<p><br/>“Excuse me? Watch your tone, you brat! Don’t you know who I am?”</p>
<p><br/>“Sure I do. You’re a spoiled little bitch who isn’t used to not getting what she wants.”</p>
<p><br/>The Zygerrian growled but the stranger just stood there, waiting. </p>
<p><br/>“60,000!” The other cloaked bidder shouted from the opposite side of the crowd. </p>
<p><br/>With the price shooting so high in the span of a single bid and under threat of a fight breaking out the auctioneer was quick to make a move. “Sold! To the little lady in the front!”</p>
<p><br/>Gregor could see now that it was in fact a woman making her way up the stairs of the makeshift stage. It had taken only a few moments to set up and wobbled a bit as she ascended but it held. She tossed the credits at one of the men standing behind him as the other handed her a sack with the rest of Gregor’s armour and everything he’d had on him when they captured him. It all belonged to her now and she could either give it back or sell it. She didn't look at him as she took the lead attached to the collar at his neck and led him through the crowd. </p>
<p><br/>The woman’s steps were purposefully lax, making a show of not being in a hurry as she  headed over to one of the speeders left just outside the crowd. </p>
<p><br/>“My ship is just over the ridge,” she nodded towards it. Glancing back at the crowd to make sure they were preoccupied, she fished the key out of the sack and released his collar and bindings, letting them drop to the sand.</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you,” Gregor said distractedly as he began to massage his wrists. He was watching her closely, something familiar about her voice and the way she moved. Then she turned to him and pulled down her fav covering, flashing a smile. </p>
<p><br/>“(Y/N)!”</p>
<p><br/>“So you do remember me,” you teased, tossing him his helmet. “The colonel said you lost your memory.”</p>
<p><br/>“I did. But I got it back.”</p>
<p><br/>“You’ll have to tell me all about it when we get home. We have to get out of here. Come on.”</p>
<p><br/>You hopped on the speeder, Gregor setting his helmet in his head to protect against the sand before getting on behind you. He hesitated but when you told him to hold on tight he wrapped his arms around your waist. You both tried not to think about his bare chest pressed against your back.</p>
<p><br/>It was no surprise why you hid the ship. As soon as he saw it he knew it would be marked as a GAR vessel, painted in the colours of the auxiliary support squad. You hopped off and quickly walked the speeder bike inside, parking it next to a second equally hastily abandoned bike and heading to the cockpit. Almost instantly the ship was taking off. </p>
<p><br/>When you entered the cockpit together Gregor noted that it was the bidder who’d almost started a fight at the helm, recognizable by the cloak still around her shoulders though her face was no longer covered. </p>
<p><br/>You tossed Gregor his sack of clothes and hopped into the copilot seat. </p>
<p><br/>“What are you doing out here?” He asked, rummaging through to find the top of his blacks. </p>
<p><br/>“Do you know Hondo Onaka?” You asked, carefully keeping your eyes glued forward. </p>
<p><br/>“The name is familiar,” Gregor hummed. </p>
<p><br/>“Apparently he has a daughter he didn’t know about and we brought her to him in exchange for information. One of the things he told us was that there was a clone commando rumoured to be in the next slave auction on Tarena.”</p>
<p><br/>“I was on my way home but I got caught up,” Gregor explained. “The transport I was on got attacked by slavers. I told them to leave me behind while the others escaped.” He finished attaching the rest of his armor. “Why would you come all the way out here for me?”</p>
<p><br/>“It was on the way,” the pilot chirped. “Well sort of.” You introduced her to Gregor and explained she’d been the one to find the daughter in question. “She was in a slave camp with my boyfriend,” she explained cheerfully. “Well, he wasn’t my boyfriend then but he is now. He’s a clone commando too. His name is Sev. Have you met? Probably not. Anyway-“</p>
<p><br/>The journey was a long one and the pilot spent the good first half of it talking about her boyfriend, you rolling your eyes in fond exasperation but Gregor listened with a smile. The idea that she could love a clone so much as to talk about him for hours on end gave him some hope that maybe you could too. Gregor watched your profile from his spot behind the pilot, his hand reaching up to finger the chain around his neck through his blacks. He was glad the locket had survived all this time and they hadn't deemed it worth enough to steal from him. </p>
<p><br/>“Well, nothing to do now but wait,” the pilot sighed, spinning around in her chair. “We’re on course for Coruscant and hardly even late. I’m gonna go make a comm.” After she left it was just you and Gregor in the cockpit. He watched you stare at the stars whizzing by. Slowly he came to sit beside you and you turned to him with a smile. </p>
<p><br/>“I never thought I’d see you again,” you said softly. “I thought you were gone.”</p>
<p><br/>“I was,” he admitted. “But I’m back now.”</p>
<p><br/>He had already said his goodbyes to you. When he left you back on Coruscant. You had been there with him through everything at that point. You’d helped train him on Kamino, when he was young and fresh. It felt like a lifetime ago. It was a lifetime ago.</p>
<p><br/>You went with him to Coruscant when he reported for duty. The war was just starting to build up then and you had duties to attend to when it came to your newly assigned squad.. He’d been so honoured when instead of washing your hands of him you had snuck him out of barracks one evening, shown him a taste of life outside the sterile walls of Kamino, outside the fear and pain of the difficult training. He didn’t know yet how much those few precious hours would mean to him, how much it would get him through what was to come. </p>
<p><br/>“I looked for you,” you continued. “I did. But it was useless. I figured you weren’t coming back. It was awful. They made me go on stress leave. I didn’t know what to do with myself.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry.” There was no sense apologizing, he hadn’t hurt you on purpose. He’d had no control over it but he was sorry all the same. Sorry too, for the way his heart leapt at the confession of your misery. It was a cruel thing and something that shamed him as soon as he realised it. </p>
<p><br/>“It’s alright,” you told him, generous to a fault. “Oh, I almost forgot. This is yours.” Reaching into your pocket, you drew out a small square of flimsy, turned it towards him to see. “Do you want it?”</p>
<p><br/>He was already reaching for it as you asked. His eyes softened but you could read the embarrassment in Gregor’s face. </p>
<p><br/>“How did-“</p>
<p><br/>“Cody gave it to me,” you told him. “He said it was yours and I should take it.” There was a pause, both of you deciding what to say. </p>
<p><br/>Gregor stared down at the picture. It was of both of you, one of four similar photos taken in a little pop up photo booth. He remembered you dragging him in there, pulling the curtain closed and making him pose, pulling out the strip of pictures and laughing, tearing the strip in half. Two for you and two for him.</p>
<p><br/>“I kept it taped up by my bunk,” he explained. </p>
<p><br/>“Was that allowed?” You asked. </p>
<p><br/>“No. But we did it anyway,” he said sheepishly. “For most of them it was just cut outs, pictures of animals or places they wanted to see. Sometimes a famous person or a model.  One guy had a picture of a lady taking cookies out of an oven. Said it’s what he imagined a mom would look like.”</p>
<p><br/>You were quiet again as he studied the photo of the both of you looking at each other and laughing.</p>
<p><br/>When he glanced up again you were watching him, almost as though you didn’t believe he was really there. Tentatively you reached out a hand, brushed a thumb against his jaw and would have made his knees buckle if he’d been standing. “Quite the 5’Oclock shadow you have.”</p>
<p><br/>Gregor turned his head in embarrassment. “Should have seen me before I shaved. Hair down to here and a full beard to match.”</p>
<p><br/>“Really?” You tilted your head, studying him as though to imagine it. “Would have liked to see that.”</p>
<p><br/>Gregor looked down at his feet, hiding a smile. You made a sound and he looked up, realizing it was a sniffle and you were wiping your face. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry,” you said quickly, trying to get hold of yourself. “I’m so sorry.” He reached out a hand, unsure what to do, how to help. “Oh Gregor!” You were standing then, arms around his shoulders. He embraced you, a large hand on your back and his knees splayed so you could stand between them. “I thought I lost you.”</p>
<p><br/>He didn’t know what to say, something catching in his throat and making verbal communication impossible. He held you tighter instead. It was the best he could do.</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>When you landed back on Coruscant Gregor was surprised to find two colonels, a commander  and a jedi waiting. He recognised Gascon, Cody and his general, Kenobi. He saluted them.</p>
<p><br/>“That’s our commanding officer,” the pilot explained, quiet enough for him to hear. “She sort of covered for us since we didn’t exactly ask permission to uh… extend our mission.”</p>
<p><br/>“I hear congratulations are in order, Captain.”  The jedi was the first to speak and offered his hand.</p>
<p><br/>Gregor shook it, glancing at you for clarity. “Thank you, general.” </p>
<p><br/>“I’ve recommended you for a promotion and a medal for your actions at Abafar,” Gascon explained. </p>
<p><br/>“Good job, Gregor, you earned it,” Cody congratulated him. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh, uh, just doing my duty, sir,” Gregor assured him. You smiled up at him, looking proud until your commanding officer raised an eyebrow at you and you looked away. </p>
<p><br/>“We’d like to debrief you all first,” General Kenobi continued. “And then I’m sure you’ll want to settle in with your new squad, Captain. I mean, Commander.” As he followed them Gregor strained to hear your conversation with your superior. You and the pilot walked on either side of her, bringing up the rear. </p>
<p><br/>“Thanks for the cover,” you said to her. </p>
<p><br/>He couldn’t see it but he could hear the smile in her voice. “Sometimes it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission. It’s basically our squad motto at this point.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>By the time the day was over Gregor had finished what felt like a lifetime of medical examinations and had met the new squad under his command he felt like another lifetime had passed. <br/>It was surreal to think that a mere few hours ago he had nothing. Now he’d received a promotion, a medal and you back in his life. He thought of the proud look on your face as you watched Kenobi pin the medal on him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Don’t expect any recognition for your efforts, cadets. This is a thankless job but you’ll do it all the same.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“You’re worthless, you’re not even fit to wash these people’s dishes! Get back to work you lazy sack!”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Gregor turned on his side where he lay in his bunk, pictured taped where he could see it. The words of his trainer and Borkus played in his head. What did they know? You noticed him, you looked at him like he was somebody, like he was important. If someone as amazing as you could look at him like that there had to be some truth to it. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Gregor found you as soon as he could. It wasn’t hard, you were stationed on Coruscant for the time being and he still wasn't cleared for active duty yet. </p>
<p><br/>“I was looking for you too,” you admitted as you linked an arm with his. “You never told me all about Abafar like you said you would, about what happened after.”</p>
<p><br/>“How much time do you have?” he asked with a smile. You’d just grinned back and assured him you had all the time in the galaxy. </p>
<p><br/>For the second time, you snuck Gregor off base with you. This time, instead of going to the temporary carnival that came to the surface of Coruscant once a year, you took him to your apartment. It was a place he’d never been before and Gregor could have spent all evening just looking at everything. Despite the size it was packed with bits and pieces of you he wanted to explore. </p>
<p><br/>“You still have yours too,” he noted when you brought him into the living room. </p>
<p><br/>“My what?” you asked from the kitchen. You frowned as you entered the living room with a drink in each hand and held one out to him. Taking it, he pointed to the half strip of instant photos from the photo booth. The top one showed the both of you laughing. He remembered it was because neither of you had been looking at the camera in the one before it and had missed it with that one as well. The photo underneath he had his arm around your shoulders and your head was resting against his chest. </p>
<p><br/>“Of course,” you said, tracing the photo with a single finger. It was such an intimate gesture and down with so little thought to it that he knew you must have done so a hundred times. Embarrassed you moved to sit down on your couch. “Tell me about Abafar.”</p>
<p><br/>He did, he told you about Borkus, about his job and his hovel underground. He told you about meeting D-squad and helping them escape the planet, how he’d been injured but managed to escape as well and get transport on a ship bound for Coruscant. “At least it paid better than being a commando and I had a whole room to myself. The size of it, the GAR would have crammed at least five or six of us in there.”</p>
<p><br/>You frowned. “Borkus doesn’t sound very nice. And why did he want you as a dishwasher so bad, knowing who you were? Why would he want a commando of all people washing his dishes? You think he could have come up with a better use than that.”</p>
<p><br/>“I dunno,” Gregor shrugged. “I was grateful at the time. Better than nothing. I didn’t know who I was, where I came from. All I had was-” He was about to say the locket but stopped himself short, finishing off the last sip of his drink instead. </p>
<p><br/>You waited but he never continued so you changed the subject. “I never asked what happened to the other photo you had. That first awkward one where we’re just standing side by side.”<br/>Gregor hesitated, deciding. Finally he reached under his blacks and undid the clasp on his locket, dropping the necklace into your upturned palm. </p>
<p><br/>“What’s this?” you frowned. </p>
<p><br/>“Open it.”</p>
<p><br/>He watched you pop the latch, watched the expression on your face, eyes widening as you brought it closer. “Is that…?”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s you,” he nodded. Gregor sat with his body turned away from you, hands on his knees. “I cut the photo down to size, just your face, to fit in the locket. I’d gotten it out of the lost and found at the guard office. We’re not supposed to but the guard let’s us take stuff out of there sometimes if no ones claimed it in a long time. It was broken but I managed to fix the clasp and shine it up, good as new. I keep it on me always. I had it on Abafar. I don’t know why Borkus didn't hide it from me along with my armour. Maybe he felt it was too personal. I don't know.”</p>
<p><br/>You were still examining it, not saying anything. Gregor had no more to add now and he realised his knee was bouncing nervously. He stopped it, stood straight, used his training to remain cool under pressure. Carefully you closed the locket and offered it back. Gregor didn’t want to admit the relief he felt having it around his neck once more. </p>
<p><br/>“Why did you keep a picture of me?” you asked softly. </p>
<p><br/>Gregor sighed, “It made me brave. To remember you and to remember how you believed in me, believed in all of us. I liked to think I was special, at least a little bit. I know you probably saw me as a kid then but…” He had decided he would do this. He wasn’t fresh out of Kamino anymore, he was a commander now, a well respected commander with a medal and recognition from his superior officers. “But I always loved you I think. Ever since you came to Kamino and trained us on republic tactics and protocols. Even before you showed me popcorn and the ring toss game and the ferris wheel and the photo booth. But I was young then and they drill it into us how important our duty  is to the Republic. I think we all romanticized it then, accepted that we would die for it. We were never meant for anything else. I know we’re not supposed to feel anything like what I feel for you but I wanted to keep that feeling I got whenever you smiled at me because it made me feel like I could do anything.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, Gregor,” you said softly. You set your empty cup down on the coffee table and turned to him. “You were always special to me. I could see it in the way you engaged with everything. You were so curious and smart and I found myself wishing there was something out there waiting for you when you left Kamino but I knew you would probably just end up dead on some distant planet and left there. That’s why I wanted to give you at least a few hours of something else.”</p>
<p><br/>“I owe a lot to you,” he smiled. “Even though I haven’t seen you in so long, I still love you. You know that right? It doesn't mean anything, I know but I-”</p>
<p><br/>He couldn't say more, not with your lips on his, your hands cupping his face. Gregor wasn’t trained for this and wasn't sure what to do here. So he let you lead, planted his hands on your hips and kissed you the way he’d always wanted to do. </p>
<p><br/>“Of course it means something, Gregor.” You pulled away from him slowly, still cupping his face, your thumbs smoothing over his cheeks. “It means everything.”</p>
<p><br/>He kissed you again and you reciprocated, letting him pull you in, straddling his leg. Gregor let his knees fall open, giving more room for your leg to slot between his own. He had no thoughts in his mind about the immediate future, thinking only of your body against his own and the feel of your lips and tongue. You ran a hand through his hair and he heard himself moan but he felt no shame in it. </p>
<p><br/>You pulled away then and he whined. You soothed him with a kiss to his brow. “I did think you were very young. I wanted you to see the world. I hoped it would be kind to you…” You both smiled at such a thought, so ridiculous. “I hoped you might fall in love with someone that deserved you. I hoped you would find something worth fighting for.”</p>
<p><br/>“I did,” Gregor insisted. “You. It was always you.”</p>
<p><br/>“Even after you’ve seen so much more of the galaxy? You still think that?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes,” he breathed. “I’ve never met someone as kind or as beautiful as you. I was nobody to you. I’ve alway been a nobody. But you made all of us feel like there was something special about each of us.”</p>
<p><br/>“There is,” you insisted. “I wish you could see that. You’re not nobody. You’ve never been nobody.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’ll tell ya who ya are, you're a damn nobody, that's who! Stop asking question and start scrubbing!”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>He kissed you again, banishing Borkus from his mind. Your lips helped with that, particularly when they started to trail down his jaw, nipping at the soft space behind his ear. His hands on your hips tugged you hard into him. You rutted against the plastoid armor and his leg jumped in response. You made a low, throaty moan as you rode his thigh. His grip encouraged you, making you grind down harder. Your knee nudged at his codpiece and Gregor jumped slightly, feeling the plastoid push up against his hardening cock. He gasped and you made a low, throaty sound in repose, egged on by the sound of his pleasure. Gregor knew nothing except that he wanted you, needed you more than he thought possible. Your body pressed, warm and inviting against his own and he wanted to hear you come. </p>
<p><br/>“Gregor..” your voice in his ear made him feel weak and sent a wave of pleasure straight to his crotch. You gasped as he jerked his thigh again. Your arms were around his shoulders now, your face buried in his neck as you clutched him tight. “I’m so glad you’re okay...so glad you’re here...Gregor...Please…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“No one’s gonna think twice about you, boys. No one’s gonna cry boo-hoo when you fall in the line of duty. But you'll die with honor and to a warrior that’s all that matters.”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Gregor clutched you tighter and kissed your neck. You missed him, you cared about him, you cried for him. You wanted him now, wanted him to give you something he wasn’t sure he knew how but he would try. Your hips stuttered and he took over for you, grinding you down hard against the plastoid armor of his leg and  huffing a breath as you cried out. You shook in his arms and even though he’d never seen it in real life, he knew you’d come. He kissed you, tilting your chin up to meet his lips and you clung to him even harder, kissing him back. You didn’t tell him what to do, letting him decide that for himself as he gathered you in his arms and turned to lay you on your back. He hovered over you, his hand trailing your body as he braced himself up with the other. </p>
<p><br/>“I love you,” he said, his hand sliding up your shirt, letting it bunch and rise until it was up to your chin, exposing your bra. Gregor’s eyes were blown wide as he rested a hand on your stomach. You gasped, arching up into his touch. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Ya wanna know where that girl is? If she’s got any sense in that pretty little head she’s far away from here and far away from you!”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Borkus may have been right, you were far away but you were here now, right underneath him, letting him undress you until you were only in your underwear, pressing his body against you and sliding a hand up your back to undo the bra strap. You arched up, moving your shoulders so he could slide the straps down. His mouth descended on the nipple of your right breast, sucking it into his mouth. Your eyes fluttered shut and you breathed in a deep sigh. His hands never stopped moving over your body, stroking, caressing, appreciating. You brought your hands to his hair, tanging your fingers in the locks. You tried to imagine what it would be like to run your hand through his hair when he'd had it long. </p>
<p><br/>Gregor pulled away from your breast, cupping it in his hand instead. His grip was a little too hard, a bit rough, not from intent but from not knowing his own strength. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“You’re warriors, meant to hunt, meant to kill. You are not meant to have a life outside the battlefield. You can not be soft, that is not for you. Do you understand me, soldiers?”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>But he could be, Gregor could be soft. He could be as gentle as a tiny loth-kitten. His hand relaxed and he kissed your lips tenderly, cupping your cheek. You hips bucked, rutting up against him. You wrapped a leg around his waist and he gripped your thigh with one hand, taking care to do so very lightly. His gloved thumb caressed your soft skin and he suddenly realised he couldn't feel you like he should be. You were naked but for your panties and he was still fully in his armor, sans the helmet that he’d left in your front hallway. </p>
<p><br/>Gregor removed his gloves so he could touch you properly. Your legs fell open, one foot on the ground now as he nudged your panties to the side and lightly touched your soaked pussy. He’s seen this before, on the holonet. His brothers had shown him the joy of porn once they were far away from Kamino. He liked it but didn’t like it at the same time. Maybe he just had a very specific taste. He liked the look on your face, the rise of your hips, the way your head was thrown back in ecstasy. He wasn’t experienced but all he had to do was listen to your body. Gregor could follow orders, it was what he was trained to do. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“You wanna know who that girl in the locket is? She’s far too good for the likes of you, I’ll tell ya that much for free!”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Gregor!” you cried his name, arching into his touch as his finger slid inside you. It was so easy and offered so little resistance he added a second immediately. His thumb touched the bundle of nerves there and was rewarded by the gasp and moan that came from your throat. His fingers moved in and out, watching the pleasure on your face, the pleasure he gave you. You sighed his name again, clutching him tight. “I want you, oh kriff I want you bad.”</p>
<p><br/>His whole body trembled at your confession and he sucked in a breath. Gregor withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and tasting you. You watched with wide eyes as he sucked every last drop clean. When he spread them a sticky string kept them connected before he broke it with his tongue. The sound he made was sinful and you immediately began tugging at his armor. “Please, please, please…” you chanted. Gregor took the hint, albeit shyly. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Your body is not your own, you are Republic property. You are a tool of war. You will eat when and what we tell you. You will sleep when and where we tell you. You will maintain your body the same way you will maintain your weapon. You will measure your worth by your skill on the battlefield. You will show no vanity.”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Gregor preferred when you helped, liked when you tore the top half of his blacks off and tossed it to the floor. It was better than that wide eyed, expectant look when he stripped down to his underwear, bits and pieces of his armour littering the floor of your living room. </p>
<p><br/>You could tell he was shy now, only in his greys. You reached up, your fingertips tracing each and every scar on his chest. You sat up to kiss them, your palm rubbing up and down over his hard nipple. Gregor threw his head back and groaned. You smiled as you reached down and palmed him through his greys. “Oh..”</p>
<p><br/>“What?” Gregor asked as you reached a hand in, pulling his cock from his underwear. He gasped as you stroked it, biting his lower lip.</p>
<p><br/>“I just...didn’t know,” you said quietly. “I’ve never seen...It’s just…”</p>
<p><br/>“Just what?” Gregor asked. Had he done something wrong already?</p>
<p><br/>“You didn’t tell me you had such a huge dick.”</p>
<p><br/>“I...I didn’t know…” he said, sounding stupid even to his own ears. He was average, he thought, not having seen anything outside of his brothers in the shared refresher or the occasional porn on the holo. </p>
<p><br/>You laughed and he felt himself flush but he knew you weren’t laughing at him. “You’re so cute,” you said, kissing his cheek, his forehead, his lips. Your gaze was so fond, so adoring. He laid you down on your back again, pushing his greys down and tossing them too. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“You big, clumsy lout! That's the third dish in as many weeks! It’s coming out of your pay this time! I swear, you just destroy everything you touch, don’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Rip them,” you encouraged when Gregor tugged at your panties. “Tear them off.” You didn’t think he actually would but Gregor took you at your word, tearing the fabric with one hand and tossing them as though it were no big deal. Your pupils were blown wide as you stared up at him, watching the muscles of his arm flex as he gripped your hips in a single hand and brought them up to his own. You wrapped a leg around him, pulling him closer, encouraging him. </p>
<p><br/>Gregor paused then, looking down at you nervously. “I’ve never...”</p>
<p><br/>You shook your head. “It's alright,” you assured him. Your gaze became affectionate again. You gave a soft caress of his face, his chest. “You’re wonderful, Gregor. Just trust yourself. I’m yours. Use me, please. I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“You will own nothing, you do not need anything besides your skills. You will want for nothing. You will not expect to be recognised for doing your job. Do not expect a reward.”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Gregor thought of the medal he’d received the day before, of the promotion. Then he looked down at you, naked and ready for him, asking for him. As he slid inside you he cried out your name. He couldn't hope to express in words everything he felt, everything he appreciated in you, how much he loved you. The way you looked back at him, moaned his name while keeping eye contact, he knew you understood. </p>
<p><br/>He was slow, cautious at first, afraid to hurt you. But he wasn’t only a tool for war was he? He couldn't be, not when he was able to bring you pleasure like this. Your head tipped back on the head rest and you cried out in ecstasy, his cock stretching you and making you feel fuller than you ever had. Your nails dug into his back, leaving cresent shapes behind., He kissed you and you pulled him in closer with your legs. Your tongue rutted against his, hungry and passionate. You gave yourself to him in every way. You did it out of love, out of a mutual respect and desire. The more Gregor came to know and experience you, the more his teachings faded, the more Borkus’ words lost their cutting edge. People could say anything they wanted, that didn't make it true. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’ll tell ya who ya are, you’re a worthless moron! You’re lucky I even stick my neck out for you, get ya this job, that place of your own. I coulda just left ya in the street to die, you know that, huh? You ain’t worth my time, ya big lug.”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Gregor!” </p>
<p><br/>When you cried out Gregor felt his hips react, pushing into you harder and faster. You felt so warm, so wet. Being inside you was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. It felt safe here, in your arms with your body rocking against his own and his lips on your throat. His hand moved down your stomach, his calloused heel rubbing against you clit. You practically screamed and he pushed harder, more deliberately. You were rocking your hips faster now, chasing your high and bringing him with you. Gregor buried his face in your neck, biting down on your shoulder as he tried to stop himself from finishing too early. He didn’t want that, he needed to bring you to your pleasure first, needed to see the look on your face and hear the sounds you made with his cock buried inside you. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“You were not born with names, only numbers. You can give each other names all you like but it won’t change anything. You were born a number, you will die a number.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“You come from nowhere and nothing, that’s where! You ain’t ever gonna be nothing neither, so chop chop! Get those thoughts outta your head right now and focus on the damn dishes!”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>You screamed his name when you came, once very loudly and then again as you started to come down from it and his cock continued to brush the spot inside you that you seemed to particularly like. “Please, come,” you begged him. “Please, please, please, Gregor. Gregor, Gregor…”</p>
<p><br/>He obeyed, pulling out just as he finished, his cock twitching and spraying over your stomach. You were breathing hard as you looked up and smiled at him, warm and inviting and loving. You were so sweet, so amazingly beautiful. </p>
<p><br/>“I love you,” you told him, drawing him in for a kiss. He felt his own release on his stomach when you pulled his body in against your own. He didn’t care, focused on kissing you, the soft, sensual feel of your tongue. You loved him, you cared about him, he was somebody to you, somebody that you had missed, that you wanted back. You were home to him, the one person in the galaxy that could make him feel like he was worth something. Gregor knew how lucky he was, knew he couldn't take any of this for granted. He would appreciate you and he would love you in all the ways you deserved. Now that he had you in his arms, he was never straying far from home again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hardcase X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader tries to seduce Hardcase.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were excited to be back on Coruscant. Leave was usually welcome but it was even more so this time. Finally you had the rare opportunity of being on leave at the same time as Torrent, which meant hitting up 79’s with Hardcase and the rest of your buddies. </p><p><br/>He commend you, full of excitement, earlier that day to double check your arrival time and managed to meet you in the hanger. You had no doubt he was supposed to be doing something else at the moment but you let it slide. </p><p><br/>When he saw you Hardcase shouted your name so loud everyone either jumped or at least turned to look. Then, in front of Bly, Aayla and the rest of the 327th star corps he lifted you off the ground in a bone crushing hug. </p><p><br/>“Hey, careful with our mechanic,” Lucky teased him, nudging Hardcase with his shoulder as he passed. “See you guys at 79’s?” </p><p><br/>“You got it!” Hardcase answered. </p><p><br/>“Wouldn’t miss it,” you replied, smiling at Hardcase fondly. Hardcase grinned right back. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“This is it!” You announced to the other girls as you made your way to the bar. You’d all been there enough times by now you knew the place inside out. “Tonight I’m finally going to seduce Hardcase! He will be mine!”</p><p><br/>“Why don’t you just tell him you like him?” Princess suggested. “It would probably be faster and easier.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, you poor, sweet summer child,” Jr clucked her tongue and shook her head. </p><p><br/>Princess rolled her eyes at you both. </p><p><br/>“No, this is a very delicate operation,” you insisted. “I can’t just up and say that. I need to make him want me back first.”</p><p><br/>“Pretty sure he already does,” Rosie sighed. “But what do I know?” </p><p><br/>“You’re right, what do you know,” you huffed. “Just be my wing women and trust me. I have a plan.”</p><p><br/>“That’s what I was  afraid of,” you caught Bee mumble. But you knew what you were doing, you were sure of it. They’d see.</p><p><br/>There was no more time to concern yourself with it anyway, the sounds and lights from the bar were just up ahead, the guys waiting for you out front. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N)!” Hardcase picked you up again and spun you.</p><p> <br/>“Good to see you again, (Y/N),” Tup smiled.</p><p><br/>“Finally, now Hardslcase can stop moaning about missing you,” Fives teased as he elbowed his brother.</p><p><br/>“He’s pretty insufferable,” Kix agreed. </p><p><br/>“You’re insufferable,” Hardcase muttered. He was still holding you and didn’t set you down on your feet again until you got inside. At that point you didn’t see where the others went off to, probably to get plastered since they hadn’t been on leave in awhile.</p><p><br/>“Let me buy you a drink,” you offered, grabbing Hardcase by the arm and taking him over to the bar. </p><p><br/>“Fine, but I’m getting the next one,” he agreed. </p><p><br/>All part of your plan, you grinned to yourself. You ordered a glass of wine and Hardcase raised an eyebrow. </p><p><br/>“What? It’s classy,” you defended. Women always drank wine when they were being sexy in the holos and you didn’t want to start out too hard on the alcohol. That was crucial for the whole operation. </p><p><br/>You hoped up onto one of the high stools at the bar, careful not to spill your drink. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“So how are Bly and Aayla?” He asked, looking around. “I don’t see them.”</p><p><br/>“Blyla? Same as ever I suppose. He worships the ground she walks on, she pretends not to notice. He’s out of her sight for more than a minute and she has a nervous breakdown, he pretends it’s professional concern. You know how it is.”</p><p><br/>Hardcase threw his head back and laughed, making you grin in response. You moved closer,doing your best to look uo at him from under your lashes. “Tell me about you. How have you been?”</p><p><br/>“Uh...S-same old, ya know,” he responded. “Um...we went to Falucia recently. That was fun. A giant flower ate me and then threw me up. It smelled-“ He stopped, looking at you as though realizing who he was talking to just now. </p><p><br/>“It smelled...?” You prompted, taking the opportunity to lay your hand gently over his. Perhaps it was too forward because you lost him for a moment as he just stared down at your hands, face blank. “Hardcase...?”</p><p><br/>“Oh! Uh...it smelled really bad. Like hot garbage kinda. But like garbage that also had vomit in it.”</p><p><br/>“Sounds...interesting,” you responded, lips twitching with a smile. “I can’t say I’m sorry I missed it though.”</p><p><br/>“Fair enough,” he shrugged. “But you should have been there for when General Skywalker threw the captain like twelve feet straight up!”</p><p><br/>“Oh? And how did Rex feel about that?” You laughed. </p><p><br/>“He wasn't thrilled by it,” Hardcase admitted. </p><p><br/>“Gee, can’t imagine why. That man has no imagination.”</p><p><br/>“I know, right?!” The sarcasm completely went over his head but you smiled anyway. It was kinda cute. </p><p><br/>“So, Hardcase, I-“</p><p><br/>“Dude, check out Flash’s new ink!” you heard Lucky shout to Hardcase. </p><p><br/>“Awesome!” </p><p><br/>Easily distracted as ever, Hardcase tipped back the rest of his drink and finished it in one swallow before rushing over. You sighed and downed your own drink, playing with the long stem of the glass. Maybe you could make him jealous, that outta secure his attention. You glanced around but no one was paying attention to you. </p><p><br/>That was, until two shinies approached the bar. One was talking to the bartender but the other was leaning against the bar, looking at you with interest. You made eye contact and smiled. The trooper perked up, moving forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to his friend with a frown. You could see the second trooper say something, shaking his head. The first man sighed, shoulders slumped. He accepted the drink from his friend and gave you a longing look before drinking away into the crowd. You raised an eyebrow, unsure what that was about. </p><p><br/>“Hey, you want a naboo bomb?” You were startled by the loud voice beside you. You turned to see Rosie, face flushed and grinning. </p><p><br/>“Yea, come on!” Bee encouraged. “Let’s do some shots and go dance!”</p><p><br/>“I dunno about the shots,” you shook your head. The dancing could be good. You could definitely show off on the dance floor. “By the way, what’s up with the troopers? One of them looked like he was gonna come over but the other one said something to him.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, that,” Rosie waved it off. “It’s like an unspoken rule here. They’re not gonna flirt with you cause you came in with Torrent. You’ll have to approach them first.”</p><p><br/>“Yea, how did you not know that?” Bee asked, raising an eyebrow. “Ever wondered why it’s like the one place we can go without having to deal with that all night?”</p><p><br/>“I guess I never noticed,” you shrugged, mulling it over. </p><p><br/>“Hardcase probably didn’t tell you so he could keep you all to himself,” Bee grinned.</p><p><br/>“Speaking of which-“ Rosie hopped up on the stool beside you, Bee on the other. “How’s it going?”</p><p><br/>“Not great,” you sighed. “Dancing is a good idea though. I’ll show off and he’ll be dying to dance with me!”</p><p><br/>“Good! So let’s do some Naboo bombs!” Bee decreed, turning to order six from the bartender. </p><p><br/>“No way,” you shook your head. “I can’t get crazy and drink too much. That’s step one of the plan.”</p><p><br/>“Hm...” Rosie nodded as though paying close attention but her eyes were trained on the shots being poured. </p><p><br/>“Come on, just one!” Bee encouraged when the bartender slid them over. </p><p><br/>You sighed and picked up the smaller glass. “Fine.” You plopped it in the larger one  and downed the mixture quickly. </p><p><br/>“Hey, you didn’t wait!” Rosie pouted. “Now you gotta do another one so we can do it together. </p><p><br/>“Fine,” you rolled your eyes and slid the second shot over to you. All three of you picked up the smaller glass. “One, two, three!” You all dropped them at the same time and threw your heads back to down the shot. </p><p><br/>“Not so bad, huh?” Bee grinned. </p><p><br/>“You ladies wanna try the new shot we just got in? Made with Corellian rum and some new stuff from the outer rim. First one on the house,” the bartender grinned. You looked between your friends. Already resigned to it. </p><p><br/>“Sure,” you shrugged and they cheered. The bartender laughed as he mixed three neon pink shots that looked like they sparkled in the low light. He was a younger Rodian man with a slight build hidden under an oversized leather jacket. Your eyes widened as you reached for the cup he handed you. “Alright. One last shot then we go to the dance floor. One, two, three!”<br/>The shot went down smooth, too smooth. There was a hint of a delicious, sugary fruit you tried to place and no trace of alcohol. </p><p><br/>“We have cocktails too,” the bartender called out as your friends dragged you out to the dance floor. </p><p><br/>You felt completely fine at first, moving your hips and swaying to the music. You glanced around, looking for Hardcase and saw him watching you closely. You grinned and did a little twirl. Part way through you realised that shot was a mistake. It hit you like a brick wall, your sobriety out the window in an instant. </p><p><br/>“I love you guys so much!!” You shouted to your two friends. You couldn't remember why it had been so important not to drink too much. Who cares? The night is young and you wanted to have some fun!”</p><p><br/>“We love you too!” They cheered and you laughed. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you, your inhibitions gone. You were the greatest dancer in the world! Let them look if they want to! You only cared about one person and-</p><p><br/>“Hardcase!” You suddenly shouted, ditching your friends as you ran over to him at one of the booths. “Come on, come dance!” You called over the music, reaching for his hands. Hardcase laughed and let you tug him onto the dance floor but he wasn’t expecting you to press up against him so close, grind up against him. He placed his hands on your hips to steady you, a move you were quite pleased about. He wasn't exactly complaining either, especially not with that look you were giving him and your hands roaming his chest. You personally could do without the bulky armor in the way though.</p><p><br/>You turned around, pressing your back into his chest and raising your arms up to drape around his neck. You leaned you head back on Hardcase’s shoulder and fluttered your lashes, grinding your ass against him. You could feel his body stiffen and cursed the presence of the codpiece. Despite not being able to feel it very well you knew you were getting a reaction. You bent slightly at the waist, pushing back against him. His hands finally moved, gripping you tighter and pulling you in, grinding up against you in a way that made you keen. This was a lot more forward than what your original plan had involved, not that you could really remember any of it at this point. </p><p><br/>You could have kept dancing like this with Hardcase all night but then he whispered in your ear, asking if you wanted that drink he owed you and you thought about the fruity flavor of the shot. </p><p><br/>“Yes, please!” you grinned, taking him by the hand. Hardcase laughed as he let you pull him along to the bar. </p><p><br/>“You’re back again, are you?” the Rodian grinned. “Your friends were just here asking for that cocktail. That wouldn’t be what you’re after, now would it?”</p><p><br/>“What cocktail?” Hardcase asked, cocking his head as you nodded vigorously. The bartender grinned, winked at you and seemed to whip up a drink out of nowhere. It was the same pink colour, sparkling and inviting, with a tiny umbrella and little fruit pieces. Your eyes lit up and you pounced on it, almost moaning at the taste. The bartender laughed as he handed Hardcase his beer. </p><p><br/>“That new stuff we got in. Super strong,” he replied. “I’m surprised she handled the shot so well.”</p><p><br/>“Shot?” Hradcsae repeated, turning to you. “What happened to your glass of wine?”</p><p><br/>“You ditched me,” you pouted. “So we did some shots. Just a couple. You wanna try my drink?”</p><p><br/>Hardcase looked at it curiously but took a sip. “Woah! That is strong! You’re gonna be blitzed outta your mind, (Y/N)!”</p><p><br/>You weren’t listening to him. You were busy eating one of the fruit pieces, holding the other up to his lips. He accepted it but wished you would listen to what he was saying. <br/>“This is Hardcase,” you told the bartender. “He’s the most handsome man in the whole galaxy!”</p><p><br/>“Really?” he asked, amused. “What about me?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know who you are,” you said dismissively. Hardcase tried not to laugh as he carefully guided you towards the booth. </p><p><br/>“Once you finish this drink you should-”</p><p><br/>“Hey, (Y/N)! Do you remember the names of the dudes that lived in the sewer. You know the ones?” Jr interrupted. You slid in beside her, tugging Hardcase with you and leaning up against him. You could see she had one of the pink drinks in front of her, half gone already. </p><p>“Nooooo…..Whomst do you mean?” you asked, trying to focus on the conversation. </p><p><br/>“You know! They’re brothers and they live in the sewer and eat pizza!” she insisted. </p><p><br/>“Oh! The turtles! Donatello...Michelangelo...Leonardo and….red one?” you thought as hard as you could. </p><p><br/>“Rafael! Yea!” she clapped her hands. </p><p><br/>“Wait, they’re turtles? But you said their dad was a giant rat?” Kix questioned. </p><p><br/>“They’re adopted, duh!” you rolled your eyes. “Honestly.”</p><p><br/>“Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. They’re turtles but they're also ninjas and they fight crime?” Fives said slowly. </p><p><br/>“Yea, the evil Foot clan!” you agreed. </p><p><br/>“That’s the bitch!” Jr exclaimed. “See! I told you I didn’t make it up! And their best friend was a girl named April who was a reporter or something like that. They were turtles but they got like mutated.”</p><p><br/>“Yes! April O’neil! She was a human though. And she tried to expose the evil ninjas so they tried to kill her and then she made friends with the ninja turtles when they saved her,” you remembered. </p><p><br/>“Wait, this is a real thing?” Hardcase asked. </p><p><br/>“Yes, weren’t you listening?” you scoffed, looking up when Rosie and Bee made their way over, stumbling as they finished the last dregs of their pink drinks.. “You guys know about the turtles right?”</p><p><br/>“Oh kriff yea, dude!” Bee exclaimed. “They like to hang out in the sewer and eat pizza! Huge mood.”</p><p><br/>“Cowabunga, dudes,” Rosie responded very seriously. </p><p><br/>For some reason that was the funniest thing you had ever heard in your life and you practically choked on your drink. </p><p><br/>“Um, what are you all drinking?” Echo asked cautiously. </p><p><br/>Jr did her best to hand him her drink but she was having a lot of trouble with depth perception. Echo carefully took her wrist and gently extracted the cup from her hand, taking a sniff of the contents. </p><p><br/>“Oh my-” he made a face. </p><p><br/>“What?” Kix snatched the cup and took a tentative taste. “There’s gotta be several types of alcohol in here!”</p><p><br/>“Uh-oh,” you giggled, making everyone laugh again. You giggled as you leaned up against Hardcase but you noted he wasn’t as receptive as he’d been earlier on the dance floor. You snuggled up closer and eventually he draped an arm around your shoulders, making you smile. </p><p><br/>“You’re so warm…” you murmured against his chest. “I could cuddle with you all day.”</p><p><br/>“Uh...thanks,” Hardcase replied sheepishly. </p><p><br/>“Where’s what’s her face?” Bee asked suddenly, squinting at everyone. </p><p><br/>“Making out with Jesse in the refresher,” Jr replied. She’d snagged her drink back from and was currently trying to talk Tup into letting her have another. Luckily he seemed to be able to placate her by letting her sit in his lap and play with his hair instead. </p><p><br/>“The refresher!” Rosie gasped. </p><p><br/>“Is that a clue….?” Echo asked. </p><p><br/>“No, I just realised I have to go.”</p><p><br/>“Oh! I just had an idea!” you said, sitting up straight. “I have to go too!”</p><p><br/>“Your idea is...to go to the refresher?” Hardcase asked.</p><p><br/>“No, I had an idea but I have to go to the refresher to do it,” you replied as though this made perfect sense. Only one questioned remained. What should you do with your drink? You sat there staring at it, Rosie waiting for you to be ready to go with her. </p><p><br/>“Would you like me to watch this for you?” Hardcase offered after a moment. Your face lit up excitedly. </p><p><br/>“Yes, please! You’re the best! You’re just the best! You can have some of it if you want.” It seemed perfectly natural to kiss him on the cheek before you slid down the seat and crawled out from under the table. </p><p><br/>“I could have moved out of the way…” Hardcase started to say but you were already making your way to the refresher. </p><p><br/>Sure enough, Princess was sitting on the sink, locking lips with her boyfriend as he stood between her legs, hands on her hips. He looked up when you entered but she quickly dragged his face back to hers and he didn’t put up much of a fight. One of the stalls didn’t have a door on it, and had been that way for a long time now. Luckily for you and Rosie, the two fully functional ones were free. You closed the stall door and quickly started pulling off your panties from under your dress.</p><p><br/>“What’s your idea?” Rosie asked you through the wall. Clearly it was already the part of the night where social boundaries were getting hazy. <br/>“Taken off my panties,” you responded. “Gonna put them in his pocket as a sexy surprise.”</p><p><br/>“But he doesn't have pockets,” she pointed out. You cursed loudly. </p><p><br/>“He’s got a pouch or something, right? Like on his belt? Like a utility belt? Like a superhero!” You gasped. “Holy kriff! He’s like a superhero!” </p><p><br/>As quickly as you were able to manage in your inebriated state, you shoved the balled up panties into your purse and walked out to wash your hands. </p><p><br/>“You’re right, he is like a superhero,” Rosie agreed as she met you at the door. </p><p><br/>“Who is?” </p><p><br/>You were surprised to find Hardcase waiting for you outside the refresher door. He looked a little less steady than he had when you left him, probably had taken a few sips of your drink, but he was clearly still in better shape than you. Instead of responding you moved closer to him, reaching into your purse and grabbing the balled up fabric. </p><p><br/>Perfect, you thought as you eyed the pouch on his hip. You probably weren’t nearly as graceful as you thought you were, slipping the panties in and taking your drink from his hand, making sure your fingers brushed over his. </p><p><br/>All Hardcase saw at this moment was you leaning heavily against his chest like you couldn't stand up straight and your hand clumsily shoving something into the pouch on his hip.</p><p>Whatever it was stuck out slightly and as you winked and grabbed your drink, he reached in to pull out a pair of panties. Sexy, lacy and no doubt freshly removed. They were still warm in his hand and if he were to ever so slightly bring them up to his face they would probably even- No, that was definitely the alcohol talking. He’d only had a few sips of yours, no wonder you were acting so crazy tonight. He was clearly going to have to  be the voice of reason here. </p><p><br/>That only became more apparent when he heard your voice shout, “trick shots!” and looked over to see you doing a handstand on the table while one of your friends poured another pink shot in your mouth and a second held your dress up from falling around your waist. </p><p><br/>“(Y/N)!” Hardcase called, running over to you as you executed an impressive dismount from the table. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough of this stuff?” he asked, eyeing the rest of the drink in your cup. </p><p><br/>“Nah,” you giggled. “It’s delicious! Almost as delicious as you!”</p><p><br/>You batted your eyelashes at him and in a split second of bad judgment, Hardcase too advantage of your distraction to snatch your drink and down the rest. You were about to protest, or maybe insist on another when he instead pulled you to the dance floor. </p><p><br/>In your inebriated state you were more than happy to go along with this plan. You grinded up against him with enthusiasm, enjoying the way his body felt against your own and the way he seemed to move so fluidly, like he hardly had to try at all. Hardcase was a quick learner and he had no problem guiding you along on the floor. </p><p><br/>It was just too bad you were so drunk right now, otherwise he would have enjoyed your weight against him, the press of your chest and the grind of your hips a lot more. Although it did nothing to diminish his enjoyment of the sexy smile on your face and your heavily lidded eyes as you gazed at him affectionately. If only you’d look at him like that while sober. <br/>“Is it working?” you purred into his ear. </p><p><br/>Hardcase frowned slightly as he pulled back to look at you. “Is what working?” he asked, tilting his head. </p><p><br/>You just grinned slyly back. “My attempts to seduce you,” you replied, tossing your head back in a way you thought was quite appealing but made Hardcase worry about your neck. </p><p><br/>“Um…”</p><p><br/>You pouted. “Damn it! Why aren’t you seduced yet?”</p><p><br/>Hardcase could feel the heat in his face and he hoped it wasn't obvious that he had a rather sizable problem arising in his pants. Unfortunately for him you were very attuned to the particular type of problem and your eyes lit up when your hips tilted into his. </p><p><br/>“Ooohh! Maybe it is working,” you crowed with a large, triumphant grin. </p><p><br/>“Hey, uh maybe let’s see what the others are doing,” Hardcase suggested. He grabbed your hand and led you off the floor, realising his mistake much too late. He groaned loudly at the sight before him, your friends all trying to top each other in the game that you’d started, some sort of extreme shot taking. </p><p><br/>“Hey, they’re stealing my title!” you complained, rushing in to steal it back. </p><p><br/>Hardcase reached out to stop you but at that moment the alcohol in your drink he’d just consumed like a shot hit and it hit way too hard. </p><p><br/>“Hardcase! Watch me!” you shouted. He glanced over to see you do a backflip off the bar and everyone cheering. </p><p><br/>“That was awesome!” he grinned.</p><p><br/>“Wait, are you not wearing panties?” he heard Rosie ask. </p><p><br/>“Whoops,” you shrugged. “Forgot. </p><p><br/>“What happened to...oh, I remember!” Rosie pointed at him and announced, “Hardcase has your panties!” </p><p><br/>Of course all eyes turned to him and he held up his hands. “Hey, she put them in my pocket! I didn’t...it’s not like I…” But the alcohol was making it way too hard to concentrate, especially when you flung yourself into his arms, laughing. </p><p><br/>“Hardcase, you wanna do a boob luge?” you grinned.</p><p><br/>“Sure. What is it?” he asked, seeing no reason not to agree to something like that. Even when you explained the idea of him drinking alcohol from between your boobs he could see no down side to this and before he knew it he was on his knees, your dress down to your waist and only in your bra. One of your friends, he was too drunk to tell who it was, stood on the table behind you to get a better angle at pouring alcohol down your chest. One of your other friends was standing beside you, having alcohol poured directly into her mouth with a third standing on the table holding a drink up to the mouth of whoever was currently pouring two bottles of alcohol. </p><p><br/>Hardcase wasn’t paying much attention to them or to the fact that one of his brothers was snapping a photo that would later be sent around the private comms as a meme. No, at the moment he was too concerned with the angle he was looking up at you, his hands holding your waist and his lips against your skin. Then the alcohol came and it was a lot more than he was expecting. He definitely did not drink the whole bottle. He probably would have passed out on the floor from that. As it was, it took him a few minutes to gather his wits about him as he made his unsteady way to his feet and quickly pulled your dress up for you. </p><p><br/>“That’s the opposite of what I was hopping for,” you pouted. </p><p><br/>Hardcase openedhis mouth to say something but he felt a tug on his sleeve. Fives leaned in close. “We better get them home. They're getting way too out of control. I dunno what was in that drink but it was a lot.”</p><p><br/>“Yea,” Princess agreed. Nodding solemnly. “Time to get outta here. Someone’s using the stall with no door.”</p><p><br/>He didn’t know why, but that seemed significant. Hardcase nodded in agreement, forcing himself to sober up. Luckily for him he had a higher metabolism than most humans, thanks to the Kaminoans. Whatever that stuff was it packed a punch but sure didn’t seem to last long. You on the other hand were still very much feeling the affects. </p><p><br/>Hardcase fought off the nausea as he leaned in towards you and told you it was time to go. He was expecting more of a fight at that, not your wide smile and enthusiastic agreement. He realised only too late as you leaned against him to follow him out amidst a round of applause and cheering that you had gotten the wrong idea. Well, it was probably easier to let you think what you wanted until he got you safely into your bed and then you could fight him on it. You’d probably wind up passing out. You were having trouble even keeping on your feet at this point, so without asking permission first, Hradcase bent and scoped you into his arms, carrying you like a baby against his chest. </p><p><br/>“Gonna make you feel so good when we get home,” you muttered to him. You were barely conscious so he just nodded, trying not to listen to your explicit explanations of what you wanted to do with him. If only you still thought this way when sober…</p><p><br/>A guy could dream, couldn’t he?</p><p><br/>“Hey, Hardcase, you need a hand with her?” Kix asked when it came to part ways. </p><p><br/>Hardcase wondered if he was going to need help but you were fighting to keep your eyes open now. You’d probably be out like a light once he set you down in your bed. “Nah, I think I’ve got it,” he assured Kix. </p><p><br/>“Alright. Just make sure she drinks some water and keep her on her side in case she pukes.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p><br/>“And comm me if you get worried!” Kix called as he hurried off after the others. “I’m a light sleeper!”</p><p><br/>“Thanks, Kix!” Hardcase called back, only then realising that Kix had made the assumption Hardcase would be with your throughout the night. Well, that was a fair assumption. It wasn’t a great idea to leave you alone when you were like this. Kix was right, there was a possibility of choking or hurting yourself in your drunken stupor, but it still felt good to be trusted with something important as looking after you. Hardcase often got a bad rep, the Kaminoans liked to say he was difficult, that he didn’t listen, that he couldn't be trusted not to make a mess of even the simplest task. But that wasn’t true, He just had trouble focusing sometimes and other times he focused way too hard and it wasn’t easy to understand when they talked at him so much. How was he supposed to process it all? </p><p><br/>Hardcase shook his head, focusing on you again and your gentle breathing as you started to fall asleep against his chest. </p><p><br/>Luckily Hardcase didn’t need you to help him find your place or to help him get in. He knew the way and the key code. Shoving the door open, he moved you in his arms and you woke up slightly. </p><p><br/>“Hardcase?” you muttered. </p><p><br/>“It’s me,” he assured you. “Why don’t you go into the refresher and I’ll get you a change of clothes?” </p><p><br/>“Okay but I want your clothes,” you demanded as Hardcase helped you wobble into the refresher. </p><p><br/>“Then what would I wear?” he asked you in amusement. </p><p><br/>“Nothing!”</p><p><br/>“Ah, well I don’t think so. Then I’d be cold.”</p><p><br/>“Ah.” you debated this a few moments before your drunken mind thought of a solution. “I want the top. You can keep the bottoms then.”</p><p><br/>Hardcase sighed but agreed to your suggestion. He knew enough not to argue with a drunk person. “Fine, then.” He began removing his armor, leaving the pieces on your bathroom counter. You stood there staring as he striped off the top of his blacks and handed it to you. </p><p><br/>You gazed at his chest, your eyes going lower and noticing the blue lines against his brown skin. They came around his hips and disappeared once again into the tops of his blacks, following the deep V carved-</p><p><br/>“(Y/N)!”</p><p><br/>Hardcase’s voice finally reached you in your drunken daze and you blinked up at him. He looked amused as he shook the top in his hand in front of you. </p><p><br/>“Oh!” You snatched it from him and disappeared into the refresher. You could hear him laughing at you but you didn’t care. You realised as you took off your dress that your chest was very sticky, as was your bra where a lot of the alcohol had collected. Making a face, you managed to wipe yourself down, debating a shower only briefly before you realised what a bad idea that was. You sort of brushed your teeth as well, meaning you moved the toothbrush around in your mouth a bit but you were so tired and uncoordinated it did very little. When you opened the refresher door Hardcase was waiting with a glass of water. </p><p><br/>“Drink it.”</p><p><br/>You bulked but he didn’t budge and finally you gulped it down. Hardcase moved past you and rummaged through the medicine cabinet to find your painkillers. You could see from this angle how his tattoos traveled all the way down the back of his neck, straight down, side by side until they reached his lower back and began to split off, following along the lines of his hips. You wondered where they led to. You’d love to find out. </p><p><br/>Hardcase appeared oblivious to your thoughts, taking the cup from you and filling it with water again. He took it and the painkillers along as he gently ushered you to your room. You dutifully crawled into bed and he purposely didn't look at your ass while you did so. Okay, maybe just a bit. </p><p><br/>“Alright, time to sleep,” he instructed. “Your water is here. You’re going to want to drink that and take two of these when you wake up.”</p><p><br/>You weren’t listening.</p><p><br/>“(Y/N)? Did you hear what I said?”</p><p><br/>“Ya-huh.”</p><p><br/>“What did I say?” </p><p><br/>“I don’t know.”</p><p><br/>Hardcase sighed and shook his head. This was karma come back to bite him. Now he knew how Rex felt sometimes. </p><p><br/>“Never mind,” he said. “I’ll just be in the living room, okay?”</p><p><br/>“No!”</p><p><br/>“No?”</p><p><br/>“Stay here!” You pleaded. Reaching out a hand from under the blanket. </p><p><br/>“Alright, I guess. But you need to sleep, okay?”</p><p><br/>“Okay!” You nodded. You shuffled over and gave him room to get in beside you. Hardcase  immediately regretted this  decision. You were on him in a second and it was all he could do to bite his lip and keep from moaning. He tried to gently push you off but his arms felt weak from your lips on his neck. He yelped when he felt you palm him through his blacks.</p><p><br/>“Now I see what they call you Hardcase,” you smirked. He gripped your wrist and moved your hand away, groaning inwardly at the little pout on your lips. </p><p><br/>“Not right now, okay? You need to sleep.”</p><p><br/>“I don't want to though. I’m not tired. Do you think I’m not hot?”</p><p><br/>“What?! No, of course you’re hot, you’re very hot. Trust me, I’d like nothing more than to rail you into this mattress right now but how about we revisit that idea on a different day, okay?”</p><p><br/>You pouted some more but moved to hold him instead, resting your face on his chest. “What if there is no other day?” you asked. </p><p><br/>Hardcase sighed, not sure what to tell you. And then he realised you were no longer conscious. Your breathing was slow but steady and you seemed very content to curl up against his chest. Hardcase found he was also content with this ending for the crazy night. He didn’t even mind the little bit of drool. </p><p>Epilogue </p><p>You woke with a groan, your whole body heavy. There were a few moments where you weren’t sure if you were existing or not before you were able to take stock of yourself. Parts of you were far too warm while the shoulder and calf that were uncovered by your blanket were freezing. Your head felt like it was full of cotton and you had a strange taste in your mouth. When you shifted you realized you were laying on top of someone. </p><p><br/>You froze and slowly sat up. Relief flodded you when you saw the neat, blue tattoos. </p><p><br/>Hardcase grunted when you moved and blinked up at you, his expression breaking out into a wide smile. “(Y/N)!”</p><p><br/>You groaned and shushed him. It was far too early for that sort of volume. “How drunk was I?” You asked, unsure if you wanted the answer. </p><p><br/>“Oh, very,” Hardcase grinned before launching into a story of how you were doing handstands on the table and did a backflip off the bar. “I had to drag you out of there. Literally. And then you wouldn’t let me leave so I agreed to stay with you until you fell asleep but you laid down on me and immediately passed out. You were drooling and everything.”</p><p><br/>You groaned again, burying your face in your hands. “Oh kriff...I’m so sorry.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t be,” Hardcase rubbed your back and you were ashamed at how great the simple action felt. “I had fun!”</p><p><br/>You peered out at him from behind your hand. “So we didn’t...” </p><p><br/>He tilted his head before it clicked. He immediately looked embarrassed, something you’d never seen before. “Oh, no! Of course not!” He assured you quickly. “I mean, not that you didn’t...well you had a lot to drink. Like, a lot. I don’t think you even knew who I was or what you were saying. You were so-“</p><p><br/>“Good,” you cut him off and kissed him. “I want to be sober enough to remember at least.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Thorn X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thorn gets Hanahaki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thatfunkyopossum.tumblr.com/post/623390976024674305/so-i-believe-weve-all-seen-your-absolutely">
    <strong>I based his appearance on this art</strong>
  </a>
</p>
<p>Thorn enjoyed it when he got to accompany senators off planet. It was fun and exciting and offered a reprieve from the stresses of the guard. He particularly enjoyed when you got to accompany him. It meant spending more time with you, unencumbered by your duties. You still had a job to do now as you assisted Senator Amodala in tracking down a potential ally on this jungle planet. </p>
<p><br/>“The signals are still strong,” you told her now. You walked beside her and C-3PO in the middle of the group, him in front and three other guards bringing up the rear. “It should be close.”<br/>There were no signs of civilization yet but Thorn had no reason to doubt you. “Stay sharp, men,” he reminded them. </p>
<p><br/>After another half hour of walking in circles, you suddenly stopped without warning. The guard directly behind you walked into you, making you stumble. </p>
<p><br/>“Woah!” Thorn reached out an arm to catch you, keeping you on your feet. Embarrassed both by your clumsiness and his close proximity,, you quickly pulled away and straightened up. <br/>“We’ll stop here and rest a bit,” the senator decided. “(Y/N) and I will try to figure out what’s going on. Clearly we're missing something.” </p>
<p><br/>“You heard the senator. Keep a tight perimeter and watch out for the local wildlife,” Thorn ordered. </p>
<p><br/>“Yes, commander,” the three chorused. </p>
<p><br/>“Careful you don't go falling for me again,” Thorn smirked at you as he passed. You hunched your shoulders and pretended to be absorbed in the datapad. Thorn laughed and you heard him splash into the small creek. You glanced  over your shoulder and watched him take off his helmet to splash water in his face. You stared at the sway of his long hair in the breeze, the water droplets getting caught up in the scruff along his jaw. You were so engrossed you didn't notice the large animal slithering towards you. The snake like creature had to be several feet long and at least a foot wide. You saw Thorn’s eyes widen as he stared in horror at something behind you. You blinked, moving to turn just as the creature reared up and bared its fangs.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened and you reached for your blaster but you already knew the creature was faster. Something knocked into you hard and you sprawled into the dirt. Just as shocked as you, the creature let out a shriek and expelled a puff of purple smoke. Thorn, who had been the one to push you, covered his face and began coughing, stumbling backwards blindly. He reached for his blaster but yours was in hand already and you fired on the snake monster, hitting it in the soft underbelly. It roared again, taking off in a panic. It’s huge tail wiped around and caught Thorn in the side, knocking him to the ground. </p>
<p><br/>“Thorn!” You scrambled to him, rolling him into his back to check for injuries.</p>
<p><br/>“Slow down there, Gorgeous,” Thorn hacked into his elbow as he sat up, wincing and reaching for his side. You huffed and tried to feel through the plastoid if anything was broken. </p>
<p><br/>“You idiot,” you scolded as you looked him over. “What did you do that for?” </p>
<p><br/>“You’re welcome,” Thorn scoffed and you ignored the sarcasm. He’d stopped coughing, which was good but you had no idea what that creature expelled. </p>
<p><br/>“Can you breathe?” You asked.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m fine,” he waved you off. “It’s nothing.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, I didn't know you were the doctor here. Let me just get out of your way then,” you scowled. <br/>Thorn laughed and slowly made his way to his feet. <br/>“I’m taking you back to the ship to examine you,” you told him. </p>
<p><br/>“So forward. Don’t you think we should wait until after the mission?”</p>
<p><br/>“Thorn!” You insisted, only making him laugh again. Thorn coughed into his arms and reached for his helmet. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey, you may be the doctor but I’m the commander here and that means I’m in charge. We continue with the mission.”</p>
<p><br/>“You may be in charge but I outrank you in this situation,” you reminded him.</p>
<p><br/>You and Thorn stood, hands on hips staring each other down. </p>
<p><br/>“Um...sir...” Dipp asked tentatively as he stood between you. </p>
<p><br/>“What?” You and Thorn both asked, turning to him. </p>
<p>Dipp shrank back. “Uh...the senator figured out the problem. The Meryshians are underground dwellers. She found a cave, it’s uh...the entrance to their village...?”</p>
<p><br/>You and Thorn eyed each other again before you finally sighed. “Let me get a good scan of you and if everything looks okay we’ll head down.”</p>
<p><br/>“Fine,” Thorn agreed with a shrug. He stood still and you did a quick scan. No anomalies showed. There was nothing you could do for bruised ribs either, other than tell him he better take it easy. </p>
<p><br/>“Everything looks normal. But I’m doing another scan when we get back.”</p>
<p><br/>You both followed Dipp to where Senator Amidala was waiting at the mouth of a cave. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh my! There you are!” C-3P0 exclaimed. “We were so worried. We heard a terrible noise and-“</p>
<p><br/>“And everyone is fine, 3P0,” Padme cut him off. “Isn’t that right?”</p>
<p><br/>“Sure is,” Thorn agreed before you had a chance to say anything. You gave him a glare but he just smirked at you. “I better go first. Just to be safe.”</p>
<p><br/>You rolled your eyes but allowed the commander to take the lead. The tunnel was narrow and very long. You started to feel closed in and wondered about turning back. After several yards the tunnel widened into an open space,  a huge network of interconnected caves and a group of small, grey skinned beings. They had no eyes, the skin over their little pug noses was completely smooth. They wore thick, brown clothing that seemed to repel the dirt. </p>
<p><br/>They all turned to you, pointing and exclaiming. Even though these beings couldn’t see, they clearly weren’t blind. You noticed them touching the walls and floor, heads tilted as they looked at you through the vibrations. </p>
<p><br/>“I  am Senator Padme Amidala,” Padme introduced herself. “As agreed in the transmission you sent us, I have brought a doctor for your sick. May we examine them?”</p>
<p><br/>3PO repeated her words in a way they could understand. </p>
<p><br/>One of the Meryshians, they appeared almost as old as General Yoda, approached. He clutched a stick that was tall enough to tap the ceiling. He used this tool as his eyes to guide him to the front of his people. </p>
<p><br/>The language he spoke was not something you could grasp. </p>
<p><br/>“He says they must provide you with hospitality first. It is their way,” the protocol droid informed.</p>
<p><br/>“Very well,” Padme agreed. </p>
<p><br/>With that, the elder called out something and several others approached, bearing a large bowl and mug. They passed these items to you and you saw the bowl contained large, fat grubs. You gulped but swallowed one down quickly before handing the bowl to the trooper beside you who did the same. The mug contained a liquid of some sort. It tasted earthy but sweet when you took a sip. </p>
<p><br/>Once all of your party had partaken in the grubs and drink you were allowed to come deeper into the cave. One of the people led you to a separate space, Thorn following to keep an eye on you as Padme took the other three troopers to speak with their leader. </p>
<p><br/>“They’re poisoned,” you’d said grimly after your examination. </p>
<p><br/>“Can you help them?” Thorn asked, frowning as he looked at a whimpering child curled into a ball. </p>
<p><br/>“Yes. But if we don’t find out what’s causing it, this will continue to happen.”</p>
<p><br/>“Maybe the senator will find it out,” Thorn said. “For now we’ll do what we can. How can I help?”</p>
<p>You and Thorn got to work trying to flush the toxins from the bodies of the Meryshians. </p>
<p><br/>Padme joined you after several hours of discussion. “It’s the separatists, as they said,” she confirmed. “Their leader took me to see where the separatists have been mining the planet. The toxic run off is leaking into their homes in the ground and posing them.”</p>
<p><br/>You cursed, smoothing the forehead of a shivering Meryshian with a cool cloth. </p>
<p><br/>“The republic is sending a team to destroy the mining base. Unfortunately it means that this planet will now be dragged into the war as well.”</p>
<p><br/>You could sense the weariness in her voice and put a hand on her shoulder. “There’s nothing we can do about that. The separatists already dragged them in when they decided to raid the environment.” </p>
<p><br/>“I suppose you’re right,” Padme sighed, shaking her head. “Sometimes it just feels like every move we make only creates worse problems.”</p>
<p><br/>Mentally you agreed with that but you didn't voice it. You turned to look at Thorn thoughtfully. </p>
<p><br/>“3PO,” you said, getting the droid’s attention. “Can you ask them if they know anything about a big snake creature?”</p>
<p><br/>“Snake creature?” He repeated in a panic. “Oh my!”</p>
<p><br/>You rolled your eyes but thanked him when he relayed your question to one of the people helping you tend the sick. </p>
<p><br/>“Jera, it is called,” C-3P0 informed you. “It’s bite causes instant paralysis and it swallows it’s victims whole.”</p>
<p><br/>Your eyes widened, glad you had avoided being eaten alive while unable to move. “What else? It shot out some kind of...purple smoke...?” The person seemed alarmed by this and started speaking quickly. The protocol droid nodded before turning to you. </p>
<p><br/>“When threatened by something it cannot bite or cannot eat, the Jera emities a toxin that causes a disease. There is no translation for it in basic. The closest I can relate is a word from<br/>The neighbouring system. Hanahaki.”</p>
<p><br/>“What’s that?” you frowned. It sounded familiar and you wondered if it was something you might have read about in a medical text. “Wait, that’s not the flower disease, is it?”</p>
<p><br/>“It is indeed,” C-3P0 confirmed. “I certainly hope you didn't breath it in, doctor.”</p>
<p><br/>You stared at him, slowly turning to Thorn in horror. The commander looked back at you, showing confusion. You gestured for him to follow you as you moved into a more secluded area to talk. You leaned in close, your hand on his arm and brows furrowed. </p>
<p><br/>“Thorn,” you started slowly and cautiously. “I’m going to ask you something very personal and as your doctor, you need to be honest with me. Can you do that?”</p>
<p><br/>Thorn grinned at you, eyeing your hand on him. “Sure thing, Gorgeous.”</p>
<p><br/>“Are you in love with someone?”</p>
<p><br/>You could see him tense as he looked at you suspiciously. “Yes...”</p>
<p><br/>You ignored the stab to your chest. “Do they love you back?”</p>
<p><br/>His shoulders slumped just a bit and he sighed, “no.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh...” the expression on your face clearly concerned him and Thorn looked a little nervous. “oh...Thorn...”</p>
<p><br/>“What is it, Gorgeous?” He attempted a joke. “Am I gonna die? Tell it to me straight.”</p>
<p><br/>You could feel your eyes get misty but you pushed through it. “Yes.”</p>
<p><br/>Thorn clearly didn’t expect that and stared at you questioningly. </p>
<p><br/>“You better sit down.” You gestured to the two small, square piles of dirt that constituted seating. You sat on one, facing him and Thorn slowly lowered himself to the other. “The flower disease is concentrated in the lungs. You’ll start to cough up petals at first and they’ll get bigger and bigger. Then you’ll start coughing up blood along with them,  that means the flowers have rooted in the lungs. After that you’ll start coughing up fully formed flowers. Once that starts you’ll have anywhere between a few hours to a day to live before the roots constrict the movement of the lungs to the point you can no longer draw a breath.”</p>
<p><br/>Thorn took this all in quietly, nodding in acceptance. “What does love have to do with this?” He asked. </p>
<p><br/>You sighed, running a hand over your face and taking a breath to ground yourself. “The disease can only take root when there’s unrequited love. If the person you love returns it, your cough up the seeds and roots and the disease is purged. If not it festers a grows.”</p>
<p><br/>“You realise that sounds ridiculous, right?” Thorn asked, lip twitching. You felt a surge of anger at him. Why didn't he take this seriously? He was going to die and you were helpless to stop it!</p>
<p><br/>“I know it does!” You hissed at him. “There’s debate about its existence but some practitioners swear they’ve seen it, even treated it. You need to take this seriously!” You turned, hiding a sob with your anger.</p>
<p><br/>“(Y/N), wait. I-“ Thorn reaches for your wrist but you snatched your arm away and stomped off. </p>
<p><br/>Over the next few days, everything Thorn did caused you to worry. It wasn't until you were all back on Coruscant that he started showing symptoms, by then you’d already begun researching everything you could. </p>
<p><br/>“Thorn,” you came to him one evening as he finished his shift and was on his way to the mess. “I can save your life.”</p>
<p>Thorn took a step back in surprise, eyebrows shooting up. “Oh?” He smirked at you, stepping in again and getting close to your face. “Do tell.”</p>
<p><br/>Your brain short circuited as his breath fanned over your cheek but just as he was reaching for you, the Commander felt a coughing fit coming on and moved away quickly, hacking a single petal into the palm of his hand. Looking at it laying there, pink and innocent, clashing with the red of his uniform, you were jolted back to yourself. </p>
<p><br/>“There’s a surgery. I can remove the  flower as soon as it takes root in your lung. It will involve cutting out a chunk, which means you will be winded easily and have to take it slow but you’ll live. It will remove your feelings for that person too.” You selfishly hoped he would agree. Whoever this person was, they clearly didn’t care about him and he was going to die as a result. No, this way he lived and if he didn’t feel so strongly about them any longer, maybe he’d have room in his heart for someone else. Someone who would never allow him to suffer like this. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Someone like you?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>The thought shamed you but that was the truth of it. You looked up at Thorn but knew from his face this wasn’t going to go the way you hoped. </p>
<p><br/>“Well, I guess that’s it then,” Thorn sighed, resigned to his fate. “I don’t want to forget how I feel. I know I’m not supposed to and maybe this is my punishment for that. But I don’t want it to go away. Besides, they’d scrap me anyway. A clone that gets winded walking up stairs? They’d never allow it. I’d be useless to them.”</p>
<p><br/>“But...but that’s not true you can-“</p>
<p><br/>“Thanks anyway, Gorgeous,” Thorn smiled at you and ruffled your hair. “Come on, let’s go to dinner. Bet you haven’t eaten today, have you?”</p>
<p><br/>“I...well I...” you spluttered and he laughed. </p>
<p><br/>“Aw, too busy worrying about me, huh?” He teased. </p>
<p><br/>He was right but you weren’t about to say that. You turned your face away but followed along beside him. You should probably take every opportunity you had to spend time with him while you still could. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>The next few days were torture. You couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. You felt like you were on the verge of tears constantly. You could feel a panic attack lurking right behind you at every step. Whenever Thorn coughed you wanted to scream. But you couldn’t show any of that. He didn't need it right now. For his own part, Thorn continued on as though nothing at all was wrong, as though he wasn’t at death’s door. You begged him to tell you who it was, thought in your delusions that you could make them see reason. It would hurt a lot less to see him happy and in love than to watch him die slowly in front of you.</p>
<p><br/>“That would be telling,” Thorn would just wink at you and you wanted to tear your hair out in frustration.</p>
<p><br/>You weren’t supposed to hear the conversation between him and Fox but you were loitering around, waiting for Thorn when Fox had gone to his brother’s bunk. </p>
<p><br/>“Take it easy. I’ll put you on leave. You should be-“</p>
<p><br/>Thorn cut Fox off. “I should be here doing my duty to the Republic. That’s what I was created to do. What’s the point of just sitting around waiting to die? If I’m not doing my job, what’s the point of me?”</p>
<p><br/>There was a long pause before you heard Fox's low tone “you want to stay near here, don’t you? Even though she makes it worse. You don't want to waste any time you have not being near her.”</p>
<p><br/>“You know me too well, brother,” you heard the smile on thorn’s voice  and quickly turned away, not wanting to be there when Fox came out. </p>
<p><br/>You were angry, understandably so, after overhearing the conversation. You were angry that Thorn seemed to just be giving up, like he couldn’t be bothered to care if he lived or died. You wished everything didn't have to be a joke to him, that he would understand how many people he was hurting by letting himself die like this. You tried again later that night once you’d calmed down, to convince him of surgery but he refused. </p>
<p><br/>“Why?!” You shouted at him. “Why won’t you even consider it? What is wrong  with you??”</p>
<p><br/>“I told you,” Thorn said, shaking his head. He paused in a hacking fit and you moved to him to pat his back. This only seemed to make the coughing fit worse. Eventually he caught his breath and wiped his mouth with the back of one hand, the other clutching a large handful of pink, fat petals coated in blood. You didn’t look at him as you took them and tossed them angrily into the garbage, using a cloth to clean the blood from his hand. </p>
<p><br/>“I don't want to forget any of this,” Thorn continued as though nothing happened. “I don’t want to forget the way it feels. It doesn’t matter anyway, I’ll be sent back to Kamino if my lungs are kriffed.”</p>
<p><br/>“You’re being incredibly stupid,” you told him as you walked out without glancing back. </p>
<p><br/>You were too emotionally drained to care about your voice sounding hollow and cold. The emotionless tone hurt him more than any of your yelling or name calling could. At least when you were shouting at him he knew you cared. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>“You better come to the infirmary.” Thire stood in the doorway as you angrily put away files two days later. He looked nervous, like he was doing something he really rather wouldn’t. You glanced up at him questioningly and by the look on his face you knew exactly what he was talking about. </p>
<p><br/>Slamming the cabinet shut you pushed past him and stomped all the way to the med bay. The shroud of anger was easier to control and made you braver than letting the fear through. <br/>When the doors slid open for you, you paused. Thorn was sitting on one of the beds, hunched over and coughing. Fox was behind him, thumping him on the back. It wouldn’t help, it was far too late for that. </p>
<p><br/>Your fears were confirmed when Thorn pulled his hand away and a full flower sat on the palm. It was a beautiful, soft pink with flecks of yellow and little rings of red along the edge of each petal. Droplets of blood cling to it and dripped onto Thorn’s hand. </p>
<p><br/>“You need to let me operate, now,” you told him firmly. Thorn shook his head while catching his breath and you turned to Fox. “I’m going over his head. You need to let me do something, commander.”</p>
<p><br/>Fox looked between you and Thorn and slowly shook his head. “I can’t, (Y/N). He’s right, they’ll send him to Kamino. They’ll decommission him. I can’t do that to him. You have to understand. It’s the worst death we clones can think of. We’re used to the idea of dying in battle but I can’t subject him to that.”</p>
<p><br/>You could feel the prick of frustrated tears in your eyes even as you tried to fight them off. </p>
<p><br/>“Still isn’t exactly a warrior’s death, huh?” Thorn quipped, holding up the flower before tossing it into the bedpan held up by the medical droid. </p>
<p><br/>“You think this is funny?” You asked incredulously. You were beyond furious that he could mock the situation like this, that he could mock your pain and make light of it. “Everything is just a big Kriffing joke to you? What’s the matter with you, Thorn? You’re acting like the biggest di’kut I’ve ever seen! Don’t be stupid! Let me help you, I can help you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thorn shook his head. “Not this time, Gorgeous. Sorry."</p>
<p><br/>You clenched your hands into fists, your body shaking with rage. “How can you do this to me, how can you do this to me, Thorn?” You demanded. You could feel the tears overflowing but there was nothing for it now. “How can you force me to sit here and watch the man I love die while you joke about it? How can you find this funny? How can you hurt me like this?”</p>
<p><br/>Thorn and Fox stared at you but you didn’t care. Thorn opened his mouth to say something and you were on the verge of yelling over him when he suddenly started a new hacking fit. You choked back a sob as you angrily snatched the bed pan from the medical droid and thrust it into Thorn’s lap. He clutched it as he hacked up a huge flower. This one had tiny buds attached to it and something long and brown on the end. </p>
<p><br/>“What is that?” Fox asked. You grabbed a glove out of your pocket and poked at the flower. </p>
<p><br/>“It’s a root...” you slowly looked up at the two men. “He’s coughing up the roots...”</p>
<p><br/>Thorn again tried to say something it instead devolved into more coughing, this time hacking up a chunk of root and a glob of blood. </p>
<p><br/>“What’s happening?” Fox asked. “Is that bad?”</p>
<p><br/>“No, it’s good,” you said, hardly daring to believe it. “The roots have detached from his lungs. He just has to purge them.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m right here you kn-“ Thorn didn’t get a chance to finish. You moved closer, rubbing his back soothingly rather than smacking it this time. </p>
<p><br/>“Don’t try to talk,” you directed. Thorn gave a thumbs up, his body wracked in a fresh fit. A flood of petals, blood and root pieces tumbled into the bottom of the bedpan and Thorn straightened up with a groan. You brushed his hair from his face and handed the pan to the medical droid to dispose of. Fox held out  a cool cloth and you pressed it to Thorn’s forehead.</p>
<p>He opened one eye and smiled at you.</p>
<p><br/>You could feel your heart flutter in your chest, the relief flooding through you but it started a new wave of tears. You sobbed as Thorn put an arm around you and drew you into his side. You continued to lightly brush the cloth over his forehead and temples as you rested your cheek on his shoulder. </p>
<p><br/>“Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked. You were too happy to be properly angry right now.</p>
<p><br/>Thorn shrugged. “Seemed obvious, didn’t it. You’re a smart girl. Assumed you knew.”</p>
<p><br/>“You know what happens when you assume?” You snorted. “You make an ass of u and me.”</p>
<p><br/>Thorn laughed, pausing to cough briefly. Your chest constricted with fear but it passed quickly and he smiled at you again. “I’m sorry,” he told you, serious for once. “Didn’t want to pressure you. How would I know it was real and you weren’t just saying you loved me so I wouldn't die?” Thorn nuzzled your hair and inhaled your scent. You sniffled, snuggling into his side. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m still a little mad at you,” you admitted. “But I’ll get over it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Wildfire X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader has a secret admirer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the shit poetry! Pretend its good!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://clonesandmoans.tumblr.com/post/623463562349772800/do-you-have-any-other-headcannons-for-wilfire">Based on these HC of Wildfire</a>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It all started one day when you arrived in the hangar on Coruscant, ready to begin your duties as a mechanic attached to the 212th. None of the guys were around yet, they would probably be there later to start bugging you, not that you minded it much. It was like having a bunch of big, unruly brothers. You went over to the side where you’d left your tools and bent to grab them. You paused as you started to straighten up, catching sight of a piece of flimsy shoved into the space between your tool box and the wall. You came to the reasonable conclusion that someone meant for you to find it. Curious, you pulled the scrap of flimsy free and unfurled it, reading quickly. </p>
<p>
  <em>Every night I watch the stars </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think of you and wonder why</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They bother to sparkle in the sky</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When a single smile from you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can put them all to shame</em>
</p>
<p>Your eyes widened and you carefully shoved the flimsy back against the wall. There was no name, no signature to mark it. Had you stumbled on someone’s secret system for relaying love letters? You glanced around but the few people in the hanger that early didn’t show any interest in the door. You decided to leave it and focus on your tasks for the day. As you worked however, you couldn't get the few lines of poetry out of your head and you found yourself glancing over to see if anyone was hanging around the area or if they’d taken the flimsy. It wasn't until much later, when you should have been in bed or at least the refresher showering off the grease and grime of the day, that you retired to check on it. The flimsy was still there and with one last glance around you took it, putting it in your pocket. You weren’t sure what to do with it and so you kept it flattened between the pages of a large instruction manual for a LAAT.</p>
<p><br/>After a few days you’d put it from your mind. That was, until you found another scrap of flimsy in the same place. You quickly pulled it out and read it. This time it had your name. </p>
<p>
  <em>(Y/N)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Even while the sands slip down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The comfort of your presence is enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Will you know the importance of your touch?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are one in a million</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am but one of millions</em>
</p>
<p>You felt your heart skip a little in your chest. So that meant the first one must have been intended for you as well. This one also had no signature and no indication of the author. You couldn’t even try to trace the sender as you could have if it had been sent to your datapad. All you had were two clues, it was someone with access to the hanger and you knew their handwriting. Not that the last one did you much good. How often did you see people handwriting? You quickly stuffed it into a pocket, not wanting anyone to see. You would keep this your little secret for now and see what came of it. This felt too important and too personal to expose to anyone else just yet. </p>
<p><br/>After that there was a long period where you received no other notes. At first you tried not to be disappointed. Then you tried not to think about why that could be. If this was one of the troopers, it was likely you’d never received another note again and never find out who it was. Sometimes at night you imagined him, or what was left of him, laying forgotten on some distant planet, never having the chance to talk to you in person and never getting to tell him how much the words had meant to you.</p>
<p><br/>When, after several weeks you received two new notes you were more relieved than you should have been. It also helped narrow it down. Clearly it wasn’t one of the 212th, you’d been with them the whole time. </p>
<p><br/>Windu, Yoda and Plo Koon had all taken their men out on campaign around the time you received the last poem. But only Yoda and Plo Koon were back yet. That was still a lot of men and didn’t narrow down the search as much as you had hoped. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Wildfire had been so nervous when he left the first scrap of flimsy. It wasn’t much, but it was a piece of his heart. He didn’t expect it to hurt so much when he saw you put it back after reading it. At least you hadn't ripped it up in disgust. But when he’d had a chance to go back and toss it with no one looking he caught sight of you reading it again and glancing around before stuffing it in a pocket. </p>
<p><br/>His heart leapt but he just continued to walk casually onward, visor providing anonymity.</p>
<p><br/>“Hi,” you smiled when he passed and he was glad you couldn’t see his expression. </p>
<p><br/>“Sir,” he nodded. You laughed at his formal greeting but he liked the sound so much he really didn’t mind. </p>
<p><br/>The second time he made sure to put your name on it, so you would know these words were intended for you. Wildfire felt a thrill as he watched you read it and put it in your pocket. But it would be awhile before he got to send you something again. He was shipping out later that day.</p>
<p><br/>Wildfire didn’t show anyone his letters to you, not even his closest brothers. He would share other works but not that. </p>
<p><br/>While he was away Wildfire thought of you every day, each thought creating a new line in his head, exalting your beauty and your kindness, the sureness of your hands as you worked, the depth of your care when it came to your job and the troopers you worked with. He loved your eyes and the intelligent spark there, he loved your smile and the sound of your voice, of your distinctive laughter. It was silly of him to be in love with you when he hardly engaged with you, only watching from the sidelines as you interacted with his brothers. But when you turned to him and smiled or said his name and included him he felt a hundred feet tall. </p>
<p><br/>With little else to do to distract his mind from the blood and pain and chaos, Wildfire spent a lot of time writing.</p>
<p> <br/>When he returned he left three new notes to make up for his absence. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>You continued to receive several letters at a time for two weeks, your curiosity and desperation growing. The context clues made it obvious this was one of the clones and you needed to know which of them held such strong feelings for you, which one was carrying such eloquent depth in their heart. </p>
<p><br/>When the two week were up the notes stopped coming. Only the elf pack had left. </p>
<p><br/>A month and a half later when they returned you received another note. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Wildfire walked past where you were working on a fighter, underneath the piece of machinery but still at the heart of the conversation with Boil, Waxer and Oddball. </p>
<p><br/>He could hear your laugh from here and felt his heart skip a beat. The others laughed along with you. Boil glanced up when Wildfire walked by and it took all his courage not to turn and run. He continued on as casually as possible, knowing  there was no way Boil could know what he was thinking. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey,” the other clone waved to him. </p>
<p><br/>Wildfire nodded in acknowledgment as he walked on, glancing at you from behind his visor. You didn't even notice, too absorbed in accepting the wrench Oddball handed you. <br/>“Who are you talking to?” You asked Boil, turning to catch sight of a pair of armoured legs walk past, clearly Wolfpack colours. </p>
<p><br/>“Just Wildfire,” Boil responded. “Probably looking for some quiet corner to scribble in.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why do you say that?” You asked with a frown. </p>
<p><br/>“He writes poems,” Waxer explained. “That’s how he got his name. His first poem had some line about the war spreading across the galaxy like wildfire, consuming everything in its path.”</p>
<p><br/>“Heavy,” you noted. “But strangely beautiful.” </p>
<p><br/>You were a little distracted, something clicking in your brain. Could it be? All the clues pointed in one direction. </p>
<p><br/>“Can’t believe you didn't know that,” Oddball laughed at you. “Everyone knows that.”</p>
<p><br/>“Wonder if he’d write a poem for me,” Boil mused. “So I can give it to my girl.”</p>
<p><br/>“You should write it yourself,” Waxer huffed. “That makes it more meaningful and personal.”</p>
<p><br/>“Okay, I’ll give it a try.” Boil cleared his throat dramatically. “Violets are blue. Roses are class. You’re really hot and so is your ass.”</p>
<p><br/>“Boil!” Waxer scolded him with a smack. </p>
<p><br/>You laughed uproariously. “Yea, I think I’d pass on that one, Boil.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>You couldn't get him out of your head, but how were you going to approach Wildfire? How did you even bring up such a thing? You considered asking for advice but decided against it. You still wanted to keep this to yourself. There had to be a reason he didn’t come straight out and tell you he liked you, a reason he kept this a secret between you and you doubted Wildfire would appreciate you making anything public. No, best to find out on your own. When you said hello or sat near him in the mess Wildfire made no indication of knowing anything. He greeted you but kept quiet during conversations, letting his louder brothers talk for him. You started to realise that part of Wildfire’s personality was just being quiet. He was a little shy but it wasn’t what stopped him from being more vocal. He was an observer, he enjoyed watching and listening, he preferred to think about his words before he said them. It made so much sense now, why he would choose to communicate with you through his poetry, it was how he related to and made sense of the world around him. You were almost embarrassed you hadn’t noticed him more apart from his gentle eyes and the way he always seemed to need a haircut, constantly pushing the curls back from his forehead. </p>
<p><br/>The more you thought about it the more you hoped you were right, that it was him leaving the notes. </p>
<p><br/>“Geez, you could at least try to be subtle,” Crys said as he elbowed you, making the arm that had been propping up your chin as you gazed at Wildfire across the table collapse and you fell forward.  Of course everyone turned to look at you and you felt your face heat in embarrassment. </p>
<p><br/>“Crys,” you hissed. “I’m gonna kill you!”</p>
<p><br/>“Hey, maybe you should be paying more attention and not staring at your boyfriend,” he responded, holding his hands up in surrender. You cursed and punched him in the arm but he only laughed harder.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Oddball repeated. </p>
<p><br/>“Shut up!” You hissed, suddenly regretting ever having been born. </p>
<p><br/>The others giggled around you and you just hoped Wildfire wasn’t noticing. </p>
<p><br/>“Ooh, you gotta boyfriend now? You gonna write him a love letter?” Boil teased you. You could have killed him but it did give you an idea. </p>
<p><br/>Unfortunately, writing what you felt proved more difficult than you’d expected. Mostly because you’d expected to just sit down and all the words would come pouring out, there was so much inside you that it felt like a damn waiting to burst. You found yourself thinking about it all the time, lost in the words as you worked, which only resulted in more teasing for being so preoccupied. </p>
<p><br/>Finally you had something that, while you couldn’t say you were overly proud of it, it was adequate. After you left the letter your nerves skyrocketed. Maybe you were wrong  after all but It was too late to turn back. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Wildfire preferred the early mornings. He liked the expectation and the anticipation of a brand new day. It was also the best time to leave his notes. Few people would be around but it wasn’t a time that was suspicious and he would be questioned about why he was there. </p>
<p><br/>Part of his enjoyment of mornings was the idea that anything could happen, but today exceeded all of his expectations. When he saw the scrap of flimsy in the spot he normally left his letters to you, he frowned. He knew he’d seen you take the one he’d left yesterday. So what was this? </p>
<p><br/>Wildfire glanced around before pulling the scrap fee and unfurling it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wildfire,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The sounds of your voice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the sight of your smile</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Leaves me little choice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But to accept the feelings for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I hold in my heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A wish that you will never part</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You may be one of millions</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But to me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are one in a million</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Y/N)</em>
</p>
<p>He stared at it a moment, turning it over to look at the back, like the answers were written there. </p>
<p><br/>You watched from your hiding spot beside one of the fighter you’d been working on earlier.. When Wildfire glanced up again, you slowly came around the side of it and smiled shyly. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m not as good at it as you. Writing poetry, I mean,” you said sheepishly. “But I thought it might be a good way to let you know.”</p>
<p><br/>“H-how-?” Wildfire shook his head and removed his helmet. “How did you know it was me?” </p>
<p><br/>You shrugged. “I followed the clues.”</p>
<p><br/>“But I didn’t sign it, I didn’t  leave anything for you to follow.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well from context I knew it had to be a trooper and I followed the pattern. The notes stopped whenever Plo Koon took his men out and started when you guys got back. Boil mentioned that you wrote poetry. It was pretty easy to figure out from there.”</p>
<p><br/>“You-you put that much thought into it?” </p>
<p><br/>“Of course,” you grinned before you looked down at your feet sheepishly. “You didn’t want me to know. That’s why you didn’t sign.”</p>
<p><br/>“I was embarrassed,” Wildfire admitted. He looked away and shuffled his feet. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry I violated your privacy by snooping around,” you said softly. “I just needed to know who was leaving me such beautiful notes. I really liked them and they made me really happy.”</p>
<p><br/>Wildfire looked up at you shyly. “I don’t mind. I just didn’t want you to know because it's not really soldier like to write this stuff. Didn’t want you to make fun of me.”</p>
<p><br/>“Why would I do that?” You asked. “I think it’s really sweet. And it’s brave of you to share those pieces of yourself with others.”</p>
<p><br/>“You think so?” Wildfire asked hopefully. </p>
<p><br/>“I do,” you smiled and moved closer. “I’d like to see more of your work. If you want to show me.”</p>
<p><br/>He smiled, holding out his open hand with the little scraps of flimsy he’d been intending to leave for you. “You can start with these?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chopper X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>5 times Chopper is asked about his scars and the 1 time he gives you an answer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you heard someone ask about Chopper’s scars wasn’t exactly pleasant.</p><p><br/>
“Here they come.”</p><p><br/>
You looked up when your colleague leaned over to whisper in your ear. A squad of troopers was just exiting the transport, making their way through the hanger bay. Working as an officer in the GAR seemed exciting but your position in charge of processing weapons and vehicle requests and repairs was often stressful and tedious. You sometimes prefered being in the field just for the change, even if it was dangerous. The one good thing about always being in the midst of  mayhem in the hangers was getting to see the troopers coming in and out. </p><p><br/>
The squad led by Sergeant Slick was a particular favourite. Luckily for you and your companion who was currently organizing orders for supplies with you, they were just arriving back from campaign. They looked tired and weary and in need of rest but at least all remained in one piece. </p><p><br/>
“All accounted for,” you noted. The both of you tracked their movement across the hectic bay. </p><p><br/>
“There’s Chopper,” she pointed out, as though you weren't already well aware of him. “He’s cute. That Jester though, he does something to me. If I didn’t already have someone back home…  Ah, well.”</p><p><br/>
You weren’t really listening but you nodded absently, lost in thought as you noticed Chopper start to turn towards you. The dual colours of his eyes always struck you first, such a contrast with his brothers around him. </p><p><br/>
Just as you were about to make direct eye contact, someone blocked your view, an officer’s uniform and a datapad were all you could see. “(Y/N), I need you to sign off on my report for the-“</p><p><br/>
“Move, you fool!” You demanded, trying to shove him out of the way to see better. </p><p><br/>
The man scowled and glanced around to see what was so important. Chopper was still glancing over in your direction and the officer’s eyes caught on him immediately. </p><p><br/>
“How did you get those scars?” He called over the loud din around you. “Not staying in line like a good soldier, I bet.”</p><p><br/>
Chopper scowled and one of his brothers, Gus, said something to him. He brushed off the hand on his shoulder as he stalked off. </p><p><br/>
“What the hell is your problem,” you hissed, snatching the datapad.</p><p><br/>
“You’re not supposed to fraternize with them,” he told you darkly, narrow face looking even more pinched from his scowl. “They’re not like me and you, they’re-“</p><p><br/>
“Yea, clearly. Because they have manners.” You looked up from scanning the datapad. </p><p><br/>
“I was going to say, they’re not really human. Have you seen them in the field, they’re monsters tha-“</p><p><br/>
“What the hell is this?” You cut him off again, waving the pad around. </p><p><br/>
“My report, I told you. The 327th requested three A5’s for ground support on their campaign.”</p><p><br/>
“Then approve it, why are you wasting your time writing this nonsense? Just give it to them.”</p><p><br/>
“The cost of sending them from-“</p><p><br/>
“I can see what the cost is. If we lose, the cost goes up a hell of a lot more. Send them the kriffing A5’s and get out of my sight!”</p><p><br/>
He snatched the pad from you and muttered under his breath about you but you didn’t care. Sometimes being in charge meant you had to deal with a lot of idiots and being nice about it had gotten you nowhere. Plus, to be honest, your personal feelings about that man’s unpleasant nature didn’t make it any easier to keep a level head. </p><p><br/>
“Wow, what an asshole,” your friend muttered behind you. You just groaned and shook your head, rubbing your hands over your face. </p><p><br/>
“You want me to poison his caf?”</p><p><br/>
“No,” you groaned. </p><p><br/>
“What about some laxitive? Just a little. As a treat.”</p><p><br/>
“I’ll think about it.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
The first time you ever asked about the scars was also the first time you got Chopper in bed with you. It was a long chase but you got there in the end. </p><p><br/>
He was tentative at first, kissing you only above the shoulders, his hands firmly on your waist as you straddled him. You tilted your head, feeling his lips against your throat. Chopper leaned forward and you gasped softly. The sound made him a little braver, letting his kisses move to your collarbone. You shifted, grinding down against him until you heard him groan and felt a nip against your skin. </p><p><br/>
Chopper pulled back slightly and looked up at you, eyes bright and filled with adoration. You smiled at him as you tilted his chin up further, kissing the corner of his mouth and then his nose, his forehead, right eye, right ear. Your tongue followed the lines of scarring up to his temple. You were gratified by the way his eyelashes fluttered and how hard he tried not to allow it. When you brushed your fingers across the side of his face, Chopper finally let his eyes close with a sigh.</p><p><br/>
“How did you get these?” You asked quietly. </p><p><br/>
“From a pretty lady who asked a lot of questions.”</p><p><br/>
His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at you. He didn’t have to say it, the expression begged you not to ask and you respected that. Instead you leaned down to kiss him, soft and slow and with far too much tongue but you didn't care. You draped your arms over his shoulders and lifted yourself up slightly. His hands tightened their grip on your waist, pulling you against him.</p><p><br/>
“You...don’t mind them, do you?” He asked breathlessly against your neck. </p><p><br/>
“The only thing I mind right now,” you gasped. “Is that I haven’t got your cock in me yet.”</p><p><br/>
You heard his breath hitch and felt him buck up against you. Your hands gripped his shoulders and you let your hips roll until he couldn't take it anymore. He was too hungry and needy to wait any longer. You could feel the hesitation leaving him, no longer worried about how to touch, how to kiss you to bring you pleasure. He just wanted you and it sent a thrill through your body. </p><p><br/>
He flipped you easily onto your back, tugging and pulling at your bra and panties to get them off. You shifted and helped but allowed him to position you as he liked.</p><p><br/>
Chopper’s fingers dug into your thighs so hard you knew it was going to leave small, round bruises and you liked the idea of seeing them afterwards, seeing where his hands fit against you and the physical reminder that this was real. </p><p><br/>
Chopper tried to be gentle and considerate but you urged him to take what he needed from you. You gave yourself wholly and completely, your back arching in pure pleasure and the sensation of being so thoroughly desired. It was unlike anything you experienced before, like a primal need that only you could provide. </p><p><br/>
“You’re so fekking handsome,” you gasped as he looked down at you, thrusting slow but still rough and demanding. “So handsome.” You pulled him in to kiss his scars and he made a desperate, keening noise that had you tightening around him. </p><p><br/>
You didn’t expect it to last long, not at this pace and with his inexperience but Chopper never wanted such a feeling to end, didn’t know if or when he’d have this chance with you again. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
The second time you heard someone ask about Chopper’s scars, the question was directed to you.</p><p><br/>
After what happened with Slick, Chopper and the rest of his squad jumped around, sent to one commanding officer after another. All of them met an untimely fate on the battlefield. For a clone this was hardly unusual but it earned them a reputation of being ‘cursed’. Silly and superstitious, to be sure, but still wounding to hear brothers whisper about you and your squad in the halls and in the mess. </p><p><br/>
And then something happened, something that would be considered a miracle of epic proportions in their line of work. Gregor, a clone commando who had been MIA and presumed dead, turned up on Abafar working as a dishwasher. After assisting a colonel and his squad in an escape from Separatists, Gregor was assumed dead once more. And yet, here he was, newly promoted to commander and ready to take on a new squad. For obvious reasons, Gregor was thought to be one of the luckiest clones in the galaxy and hopefully his luck would rub off on them. </p><p><br/>
He’d only been with them a few weeks when he approached you with a question. </p><p><br/>
“What can you tell me about Chopper?”</p><p><br/>
You looked up as Gregor slid in across from you at the mess. </p><p><br/>
“Hello to you too,” you responded with a raised brow and a twitch of your lips. </p><p><br/>
“Hi,” he replied, unfazed. “What can you tell me about the scars? They seem a touchy subject.”</p><p><br/>
You picked up your datapad and tapped the side of it with a finger as you thought about what to say. </p><p><br/>
“Don't ask him about them.”</p><p><br/>
“Got it.” The commander nodded solemnly. He took a thoughtful sip of caf and glanced around. “The reason I’m asking is because he seems... well...I’m not sure how to say this...”</p><p><br/>
“Angry?” You suggested. “Closed off?”</p><p><br/>
“Yea. What can I do?”</p><p><br/>
“Nothing, really,” you responded with a sigh. “I think consistency will help. It hasn’t been easy. Whatever caused his scarring, it was hard on him. I think it changed him. And then finding out about Slick and the betrayal they all felt...” You rested your elbow on the table, propping your head up with your hand as you blew out a breath of air. “The squad has been through a lot, including a lot of change. Don’t take it personally if they don’t warm up to you right away. They’ll come around. They just need to know you’ll be there. Stick it out for now and Chopper will come around.” </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
The third time you heard someone ask about Chopper’s scars, it was a young twi’lek girl on Ryloth. </p><p><br/>
You, Waxer, Boil and Wooley had been dispatched by Cody to find Cham Synulla’s daughter, Hera. The girl never seemed to be where he left her and of course her father was very worried.</p><p><br/>
You were worried too and were relieved to see a small, green figure in your binoculars that could be her. What Hera was doing poking around a downed fighter, you had no idea. It looked like she had hold of something. </p><p><br/>
You hurried down to her as fast as you could, calling her name. Hera glanced up as you got closer and you could see that it was indeed her. That was when you noticed someone with her and the sound of beeps and high pitched screaming. </p><p><br/>
“Alright, I’ll lift and you pull,” you heard Chopper’s voice.</p><p><br/>
You didn’t bother asking what the hell was going on. Instead, when Chopper tipped up part of the fighter, you reached under and helped Hera drag out an injured astromech. </p><p><br/>
“Can’t believe you risked your neck for a droid,” Chopper grumbled as he let go of the ship. </p><p><br/>
The droid in question was in rough shape. “I can fix him,” Hera said with confidence. She looked up at you, shielding her eyes from the sun. “Thanks for your help.”</p><p><br/>
“Your father is worried sick,” you told her. “We’ve been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here?”</p><p><br/>
“Found her trying to drag this little guy out,” Chopper told you. He folded his arms and leaned he</p><p>avily against the damaged craft. “Thought he was fried but she crossed a couple wires and bam, little devil is screaming it’s head off.” He shook his head dismissively. “A damn droid...”</p><p><br/>
The astromech beeped angrily and Hera laughed. “Little guy says he’s not so fond of humans, either.”</p><p><br/>
Chopper scowled at the droid and it beeped back. </p><p><br/>
“You two can argue later. We should be getting back,” you told them all firmly. </p><p><br/>
Hera started trying to drag the droid along but it was quite heavy. Chopper sighed and rolled his eyes as he crouched and scooped up the mech, mumbling and cursing it all the while. For not being able to move and sustaining heavy damage, the mech was certainly vocal and spent the entirety of the long trek back cursing and grumbling about Chopper in return. </p><p><br/>
“What’s your name, mister?” Hera asked the trooper. </p><p><br/>
“Chopper.” He nodded to you. “That’s (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>
“Oh. So how did you get those scars? In a battle?”</p><p><br/>
“Something like that,” Chopper replied.</p><p><br/>
“You don't talk much, do you?” She asked. </p><p><br/>
“Not unless I gotta.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
You grimaced as you sat up a bit more, poking gingerly at the wound in your side. It hurt more now than it had when you received it. Probably the adrenaline wearing off. </p><p><br/>
“Should heal up just fine,” the medic assured you. “You might have some scarring though.” He added the last part in hesitation but you just waved it off. </p><p><br/>
“That’s alright. Could be worse. Thank you.”</p><p><br/>
The medic nodded and moved on to tend to the injured troopers. You poked at the bacta patch on your side. Even though you had strict instructions not to move around too much for the next hour or so, you were already getting restless. </p><p><br/>
Carefully, you shuffled to the edge of the bed so your legs were hanging off the side and reached for the data pad sitting on the side table. You winced, withdrawing and putting a hand to your side just as Chopper entered the med bay, looking a bit ruffled and a little panicked. </p><p><br/>
His eyes landed on you and you gave the best reassuring smile you could manage. “Not as bad as it looks.”</p><p><br/>
Despite your words, the worry didn’t leave his expression and Chopper rushed to you but seemed uncertain if he should touch you or not. You eased your shirt up so he could see the wound and the dressing over it. </p><p><br/>
“See?” You said, pulling the fabric back down. “It’s all good.” You reached for him, taking a large hand in your own. </p><p><br/>
Chopper’s expression finally changed to relief but you could see the tension in his shoulders, feel it in the way he gripped your hand. You leaned forward slightly and kissed him, murmuring against his lips that everything was okay.</p><p><br/>
You brushed your fingers against his cheek, inviting him to come closer. You moved your legs apart so he could stand between them and he dropped his face into your shoulder. You gently cupped the back of his head and turned to kiss his temple. </p><p><br/>
Chopper placed a hand on your back and squeezed your hand again. You tried once more to murmur a reassurance and felt him tremble slightly in your hold. “I was so scared,” he admitted finally. His voice was low, whispered against your skin. You could feel the rumble of his chest. “I’ve never been scared like that before. What would I do without you?”</p><p><br/>
“You’d be okay,” you said softly. “I know you would. But you don’t have to worry about that, okay? I’m fine. Everything’s okay now.”</p><p><br/>
Chopper shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t. I never thought...I didn’t think about....” He paused and you waited patiently, your fingers moving to stroke along the back of his neck. “I never thought I’d have to outlive you before. That’s not the way it’s supposed to be.”</p><p><br/>
The unspoken, <em>it’s supposed to be me</em>, hung between you. You chose not to say anything; now was not the time. “I know,” you said softly instead. “Believe me, I know.”</p><p><br/>
He pulled back to look at you and you could see the tight line of his mouth, the way he wanted to say,<em> but that’s different</em>. It wasn’t really but it was a fight you had more than once and not one you wanted to rehash at this moment. </p><p><br/>
“Everything’s okay,” you repeated. You cupped his face in both hands. “Now I’ll have scars like you. Except you’ll know how I got mine. Are you ever going to tell me that story?”<br/>
“I will,” he promised, leaning in to rest his forehead against yours. “One day.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
You were patient and you didn’t ask about it again, you still thought about it from time to time, when Chopper got quiet and withdrew from you, when he looked like he was somewhere else. You thought about it late at night when you lay next to him and watched him sleep, or when you woke to him sitting at the edge of the bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. You thought maybe he’d never be ready to tell you. And then something else you never thought would happen occurred. </p><p><br/>
The war was over.</p><p><br/>
The first chance you had, you asked Chopper where he wanted to go, anywhere is the galaxy.</p><p><br/>
“Naboo,” he said. “The Lake District.”</p><p><br/>
And so you found yourself on the edge of a grand lake on the planet of Naboo, hand in hand with the man you loved and watching him throw a necklace of droid fingers into the lake. You didn't say anything, the question hanging silently between you. </p><p><br/>
“Buck always wanted to come here,” he said. He was still looking out at the water, his expression once again far away but when he squeezed your hand, you knew Chopper was still here with you. “Those are for him. To show him I got them back for what they did.”He turned to you then, seeing something in your face that made him continue. “They ambushed us, our first mission off Kamino. All Buck talked about was getting to see the galaxy. This place was at the top of his list. Even had a picture of it taped up by his bunk.” Chopper smiled and you did too, thinking about his lost brother. “We were batchmates, squadmates. We were supposed to do everything together. And then Buck jumped on a live grenade. He saved my life.” Chopper turned away as the tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. You rubbed your thumb in circles against his hand, leaning into his arm and heard him sniffle. “He saved all our lives. But he never got to see any of this. Didn’t even get to bury him. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in med bay with these.” Chopper gestured to the side of his face. “Damaged my eye real bad. I’m lucky I didn’t lose it. Sure didn’t feel lucky though. It should have been me. He should be the one standing here now, finally getting to see this place.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t say that. Your brother loved you, he gave his life for you.” You pulled on his arm, making him turn towards you and placed a hand on his cheek. “He can’t be here but you are,” you said, tracing the curve of his scars. “You have an opportunity and I may not have met Buck but we have one thing in common. We both love you and I’m sure he’d want you to be happy.”<br/>
“I am,” Chopper admitted. He drew you into him. “Sometimes I feel guilty for it. You make me so happy it doesn’t seem fair.”</p><p><br/>
“Fair isn’t a part of it. You’re not doing him a disservice by moving on, you’re honouring his memory and his sacrifice.”</p><p><br/>
“You always seem to know what to say, don’t you?” He asked, finally smiling through his tears. You smiled too, wiping them away with your thumb. </p><p><br/>
“No,” you leaned in to kiss him. “I just know what you need to hear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Slick X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slick and Reader set out to save the galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You began to doubt yourself as you made your way to a small cafe on Agamar. You had been born and raised on a planet that had sided with them in the war but your personal beliefs did not align with theirs and despite the propaganda, you knew in your heart you couldn’t support this side of the war. What else could you do but become a spy with the Republic at the start of the war?</p><p><br/>
You’d destroyed the encoded message you received so you weren’t able to double check the time and place but you knew you had it right. An oddly public place, you thought as you approached, but maybe that was the point. </p><p><br/>
You ordered and chose a spot outside, lounging and sipping caf like any other young woman in this part of the galaxy. You tried not to look at the time as the minutes ticked by, forcibly calming the anxiety that rose in your chest. You knew what you were doing, you’d done this before. </p><p><br/>
“Sorry I’m late.”</p><p><br/>
You looked up at the oddly familiar voice, seeing a man whose features you recognized but who was a complete stranger to you. He bent, looking as though he were kissing your cheek but whispered the phrase that told you he was also with the Republic. </p><p><br/>
“Better late than never,” you smiled as the clone sat down across from you.</p><p><br/>
He leaned back, looking relaxed. “So what do you think of Tamwith Bay?” <em>Jaybo is on Raxus.</em></p><p><br/>
“On Raxus? For our honeymoon?” <em>Are you sure about that?</em></p><p><br/>
“Why not? It’s got beaches and shopping. We can stay at the new resort.” <em>The intel is good. It’s flush with separatist credits. </em></p><p><br/>
“Sounds very romantic.” <em>How do I know I can trust you?</em> “Think we can afford it?”</p><p><br/>
“Nothing’s too good for my girl.” The man leaned forward a bit, his hand just barely resting on yours. Despite knowing this was nothing but an act, you found your body flushing at the contact. <em>You don’t have a choice</em>. You met his eyes, smiling. You knew he was right. </p><p><br/>
The republic itself didn't know if your current assignment, only your commanding officer did. It was strictly under the table and if things went sideways you could be wanted by both governments. But if what she said was right, something worse could be in store for the entire galaxy. Jaybo was supposedly a child prodigy and he may know how to wipe or overwrite whatever program was in these so called inhibitor chips. </p><p><br/>
You looked at the man in front of you closely. It was your job to observe others and find out as much as you could from a glance. You noticed the scar at his temple, telling you he was not only aware of these chips but that he’d had his removed. He might have even more to lose than you if he’s wrong. </p><p><br/>
“When should we leave?”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t until you were well off the planet and you’d put your ship in hyperspace that you risked throwing off the cover. You hadn’t seen the man again for a few days since the first meeting but he’d been at your agreed upon meeting place, on time and now you were headed to find some kid who may or may not be there and who may or may not help you. You should at least know who you were undertaking this mission with. </p><p><br/>
“Who are you?” You asked as you turned towards him. </p><p><br/>
“Name’s Slick,” he responded, throwing off all the flirty charm he’d had before. “I was a Sergeant in the grand army of the republic but I....I made a mistake.” You watched in surprise as the man’s face became closed off and hard. “I need to make up for it and save my brothers.”</p><p><br/>
You had enough tact not to ask for more  than that. You liked to pride yourself that you could read people and something about Slick told you that you could trust him. “(Y/N),” you said. “When my planet joined the separatists I knew in my gut it wasn’t a good call. I want to be on the right side of things.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t we all?” He asked, mouth quirking upwards. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
“Hi there,” you smiled at the man behind the desk of the swanky resort. “Reservation under Zuzack.”</p><p><br/>
He looked up at you, arm in arm with Slick. You batted your eyelashes as you looked up at the clone. “It’s out honeymoon.”</p><p><br/>
“Congratulations,” the clerk placed a large, exaggerated smile on his face, the sort of expression that said, <em>please don't tell me anymore</em>.  Playing the part of an oblivious newlywed you pretended not to pick up on it, running your mouth about how you planned to do this and go here and lay on the beach and spend some time hitting up the nightlife. </p><p><br/>
“But really I’m just happy to spend time together like this,” you said, leaning into Slick’s arm and squeezing him. </p><p><br/>
“I’m happy to do whatever she wants,” he responded, looking down at you with a very convincing look of adoration. </p><p><br/>
“Aw, babe,” you giggled and the clerk couldn’t get rid of you both fast enough. </p><p><br/>
“Really going ahead with that cover, huh?” slick pointed out after the door was firmly shut behind you both. </p><p><br/>
You sat down on the bed, kicking off your shoes and pulling out your datapad, back to business. “Yea, it’s convenient. What else would ensure that no one wants to ask us any questions?” You responded, eyebrows raised. “Nothing is more annoying than two people who won’t shut up about how happy and in love they are.”</p><p><br/>
“Hm, never realised that,” Slick replied. He didn't seem entirely convinced but you knew you were right. </p><p><br/>
“Just look at that poor desk clerk,” you continued. “Didn't ask us a single question about where we’re from or what we’re doing here.”</p><p><br/>
“True,” he said slowly. He continued to stand awkwardly near you and you patted the spot on the bed beside you, shuffling over. </p><p><br/>
“We may need to split up and do some recon. It won’t be suspicious if we’re out late at night. Again, the honeymoon cover. They’ll assume we’re out having a great time and no one is gonna want to get near the room when we’re here.”</p><p><br/>
Slick slowly lowered himself to sit down next to you, the bed bouncing slightly with his weight. “Okay...”</p><p><br/>
You sighed and rolled your eyes. “I’m sensing a but here.”</p><p><br/>
“But there’s only one bed.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
You didn't have much time to worry about the sleeping situation, there were too many places to look for Jaybo and you had to start immediately. Luckily, this was the kind of work you were used to. It was almost second nature to you by now and Slick had several leads for you both to follow up on. Still, it took you two days before you located the boy in question. <br/>
You knew he’d be young, but you were still surprised at the gangly young man who greeted you.</p><p><br/>
“Who wants to know?” He sneered when you asked his name. </p><p><br/>
“Friends of Anakin and Obi-Wan,” you replied. </p><p><br/>
The boy’s eyes widened. You used their first names, something less well known than their titles but he clearly knew them. “I met those guys. Crazy. But because of them I was able to leave Iego.”</p><p><br/>
“And start a criminal empire, I see,” Slick added dryly. You elbowed your partner in the side and he gave you a look as though to ask, what did I do?</p><p><br/>
“Hey, old man, everybody’s gotta do what they gotta do to get by. I ain’t exactly living in luxury.” He gestured to the dingy and crowded droid repair shop where several repurposed battle droids were moving boxes or fanning him as he lounged behind the counter. “Sure, the extra services I offer on the side may not be exactly legal, but it pays the bills and boy, do I got bills.” The boy leaned forward, swinging his legs down  to place his feet on the ground and peered at you closely. “Which is why I’m gonna ask you to do something for me.”</p><p><br/>
“What is it?” You asked wearily. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, nothing much. Just a little recon,” he grinned. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
“Think we can trust this kid?” Slick asked you later that night. </p><p><br/>
You sighed and shook your head. “He’s our best bet.” You looked up from where you were sitting at the little desk in the corner of the room. “How did you know where to find him anyway? And how did you know how to contact me?”</p><p><br/>
“We found out something, my brothers and me. No one’s going to believe us but I needed to help in any way I can. I need to make up for betraying my brothers,” he said, sitting forward in the armchair that was also doubling as his bed.</p><p><br/>
“That doesn't exactly answer either of my questions,” you pointed out. You crossed one leg over the other and folded your arms. </p><p><br/>
Slick sighed and sat back, running a hand through his short cropped hair. “Fine. Here’s my story. I didn’t like seeing my brothers die for the Republic when we didn’t even get a choice in it. They were dying for people who didn’t consider them humans beings. You should see how we’re raised and treated on Kamino. It actually gets a  little better when we leave that hell hole. The jedi are usually kind but they don’t seem to realize the irony that we’re an army of slaves with no rights at all. What’s the point of winning this war? What’s the point of us dying for something we don’t get to have anyway?” You were silent as you listened but Slick still got quiet as he looked up at you sheepishly, realising his tangent. He cleared his throat. “I made a mistake. I sided with a Dooku’s apprentice. She made a lot of promises that sounded good. I just wanted to be treated like a real person, but more than that I wanted my brothers to have a chance at a real life. It’s not fair, they’re not even allowed any of the kinds of things that make war worth fighting.”</p><p><br/>
“What’s fighting a war worth to you?” you asked softly. </p><p><br/>
Slick was quiet for a long time. He leaned forward again, looking down at his feet, his elbows on his knees. Slowly he looked back up at you. “Love,” he said softly. “Hope. A future.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
You found yourself in yet another little shop of ill repute, pretending to browse the services while your partner stood discreetly to the side, recording and uploading from their computer system. </p><p><br/>
“Can you really do that?” You asked, eyes wide with imagined awe. “I thought upgrades like that were illegal?”</p><p><br/>
“Well in many cases they are,” the older Toydarian man replied smoothly as he waved a gnarled finger. “But in the case of security for a private dwelling, these things are generally overlooked. It’s not as though a young lady of your caliber is out to cause any trouble.”</p><p><br/>
“What do you think?” You asked, turning your attention back to your new husband.</p><p><br/>
“I dunno, do you think it’s really necessary?” he asked, clearly trying to stall a bit longer. You played along to give him time. </p><p><br/>
“You’ve seen the holonews,” you frowned. </p><p><br/>
“Oh yes! Frightful stuff. Can never be too careful in times like this, as I always say,” the Toydarian jumped on this quickly. </p><p><br/>
“I suppose it’s something to look into...” Slick agreed reluctantly. “If it will help you sleep better at night.”</p><p><br/>
He put his arm around you and smiled reassuringly. You grinned up at him, leaning into his chest. </p><p><br/>
It was kind of nice, you had to admit, when he held you and let you lean almost your entire weight against him without showing an ounce of strain. He was very solid and very warm against you. </p><p><br/>
“Of course, you have your lovely wife to think of,” the salesman tried to move your attention back to himself, thinking he was losing you both in each other’s eyes. He might have been partially right about that. </p><p><br/>
“We’ll bring our droid in tomorrow,” Slick promised. “Anything for my girl.”</p><p><br/>
You pretended to swoon but the acting was getting easier and easier. You left the establishment with everyone happy. You and Slick got the information you needed and the proprietor was rubbing his hands together in anticipation of taking you both for all you were worth in the security upgrades for your household droid. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
You still needed to give Jaybo the four days he asked for to figure everything out. You had two days left with little to do other than wait. You only briefly contacted your commanding officer for an update but stayed silent otherwise for security reasons. Usually there would be a middle man but with this operation, neither of you wanted to risk it. </p><p><br/>
You tried acting like anyone else enjoying a relaxing vacation, sipping fruity cocktails and lounging near the pool. It was surprisingly easy to fall into the newlywed routine with Slick.</p><p>Sitting next to him in the hot tub and watching the smile on his face as you laid your head on his shoulder brought you a satisfaction you’d never experienced before. It was easy sometimes to get lost in life and to see someone so thoroughly enjoying even the littlest things made you realise how much you enjoyed them too. </p><p><br/>
He hummed contentedly as you swung your legs over his lap. His hand moved to your outer thing, keeping your legs there and his thumb gently caressed your skin in a way that looked so natural.</p><p><br/>
Slick was nothing if not a good actor. He played the doting husband quite well, so well in fact, that sometimes you forgot it wasn’t real. You wondered where he got the inspiration from. When you asked one night he seemed surprised. </p><p><br/>
“I don’t know,” Slick turned from the window where he was watching some kids screaming as they chased each other down the beach. He didn't even seem to realise he was smiling. “Just watched my brothers, I guess.”</p><p><br/>
“Your brothers,” you asked with a frown. “I thought you weren’t allowed…”</p><p><br/>
“We’re not,” he said quickly, turning back to the window. You knew when to let the conversation drop. It wasn’t the only time Slick made it clear he didn’t want you digging into anything.</p><p> <br/>
“Why don't you just share the bed? It’s huge, I bet you won’t even know I'm here,” you finally said in exasperation one night as Slick settled into his usual chair. It was weird and it couldn’t be comfortable. </p><p><br/>
“I’m fine,” he responded.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not really fair, is it? We should at least take turns.”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t mind. I can sleep anywhere. It’s part of our training, we-”</p><p><br/>
“I thought that wasn’t who you wanted to be anymore,” you pointed out, perhaps unfairly. Honestly, you were curious. Slick talked of the GAR like  a prison but at the same time he was proud of his training and his service. It must be hard for him, both wanting acknowledgement for his hard work but becoming disenchanted with the fact that it wasn’t by choice. You wondered how many troopers would choose to fight for the Republic if it had been given to them. From what you knew, it wouldn't surprise you if they still chose to risk their lives to protect others. It just seemed to be the way they were and it wasn’t fair not to at least give them the choice and let them have the things other soldiers did when they went to war.<br/>
Slick didn’t respond, he just shot you a look. “I want to keep things professional,” he replied shortly. </p><p><br/>
“I’m not going to try to seduce you,” you huffed, wondering if you were offended by that. It was hard to say, you’d never had this issue with any other partner before. Quite the opposite in some cases. </p><p><br/>
Slick looked shocked you would take it that way. “That’s not what I meant,” he said quickly. “I don't think you...I mean not that I...I don’t want to make you uncomfortable..”</p><p><br/>
“Hey, I’m the one offering,” you responded. You turned off the light and turned you back to him. “Suit yourself.”</p><p><br/>
There was a long pause before you heard him shift and felt the bed dip. </p><p><br/>
“Good night.”</p><p><br/>
You pulled the covers up to your shoulders and smiled. “Good night. Partner.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
“We got what you wanted,” you said, holding out the drive with all the information belonging to his competitors. </p><p><br/>
“Nice, bring it to me.” Jaybo waved a hand to the droid at your side. You closed your fist and pulled it back </p><p><br/>
“Not so fast, what do you have for me?” You asked. </p><p><br/>
“Pretty bold for a lady surrounded by droids programmed to do whatever I say,” he noted, a mischievous glint in his eyes. As smart as this kid was, he really was just a child looking for amusement. </p><p><br/>
“Yea, and I’ve got a clone trooper,” you snarked back, hooking your thumb in Slick’s direction. “And everyone knows one of them is worth thirty of your crappy droids, at least.”</p><p><br/>
“Alright, Alright,” Jaybp waved the droids off and you shoved the drive into your pocket. With a gesture of the boy’s hand, a droid locked the door and flipped the sign to closed. Jaybo plopped the samples you provided on the table. Two were completely fried but the third was still intact. “Whoever made these encrypted a self destruct so I had to be careful,” he explained. “Switching them off doesn't work, I had to rewrite the programming, basically. Wasn’t easy, there’s a lot of organic matter incorporated that i'm not real used to but this program should completely override whatever they set these things to do.” He handed you something you didn’t recognize before you realised it was an old form of data storage. <br/>
“Yea, it’s old but it does the job and it’s harder to detect these things when you upload the new program on whatever system broadcasts to these things.”</p><p><br/>
You looked up at him in  surprise. “‘Upload?”</p><p><br/>
“Yea, you gotta overwrite the program manually, duh,” he rolled his eyes and you huffed out a breath. </p><p><br/>
“Alright. But what will this program do?” </p><p><br/>
“In layman's terms, it will tell the chip to stay asleep. Just erased the on button using a loophole in the program. They could fix it eventually but it would take a long time.”</p><p><br/>
“I see...”</p><p><br/>
“I know what you’re thinking and no. There’s no way they’d know you’d tampered with it until they decided to activate them.” He held out his hand. “Now, the drive?”</p><p><br/>
You handed it over this time. “Thank you.”</p><p><br/>
“You know where to find me,” he replied, throwing the drive up and catching it in his hand. Jaybo grinned at you before leaning back in his reclining chair and putting his feet up on the counter. He waved a lazy hand to the droids who escorted you out. </p><p><br/>
Slick remained silent until you were outside. “Are you sure that was a wise choice?”</p><p><br/>
“What do I care if two low level criminals are screwing each other over. We have bigger things to worry about.”</p><p><br/>
Slick stopped you with a hand on your shoulder. “How do you know you can trust him?”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t,” you sighed. “But I don't have much of a choice.”</p><p><br/>
For a moment you both stood there in the middle of the street, looking at each other and for the first time, letting the weight of everything settle on your shoulders. You could see the weariness on Slicks’s face, feel it in him like a second skin. He was tired, tired of running and hiding and tired of the worry and the guilt of whatever he did to end up here. You placed your hand over his as it rested on your shoulder, bringing it down to lace your fingers together. </p><p><br/>
“Come on,” you said. “Looks like I gotta set up a hand off.”</p><p><br/>
“Hand off?” Slick repeated but he let you take his hand and lead him back to the resort. </p><p><br/>
“Looks like we gotta get this baby to Kamino. That’s where the main system is.”</p><p><br/>
“But who can you trust? The Kaminoans would never-“</p><p><br/>
“There’s more than just Kaminoans on Kamino. You should know that.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
Your last night on Raxus, you still felt anxious and tense, despite everything being out of your control. You made the hand off as quickly and easily as possible. There was going to be a long, winding road to Kamino but hopefully the program was verified and got there safe and sound. Your mind was still heavy as you got ready for bed that night. </p><p><br/>
You watched Slick as he typed away on a datapad while seated at the little desk, it looked like he was sending messages to someone. </p><p><br/>
“Who are you talking to?” You asked curiously. He glanced up only briefly as you came in from the refresher, towel around your body and still dripping a bit. </p><p><br/>
“My...brothers,” he said, eyes back on the screen immediately. He thought briefly of Chopper and Jester and Gus and the others he had let down and felt a flash of pain. “Other clones who didn’t agree with the way the republic treated us.”</p><p><br/>
“Hm,” you hummed noncommittally. There was an awkward silence, the sound of your clothes as you dressed and Slick’s typing were the only noises in the room. He could turn around and see you at any moment and a part of you wished he would. You could have dressed in the refresher but you didn’t. You’d gotten increasingly more bold as the days spent together went on, nothing managed any sort of reaction. “That’s the one thing I think the separatists got right,” you said finally. </p><p><br/>
“What’s that?” Slick asked without turning or even flicking his eyes in your direction. </p><p><br/>
“Using droids. They may be awful but at least there isn't massive loss of life, at least they aren’t relying on a slave army to fight their battles and somehow still managing to feel like the bigger person.”</p><p><br/>
“I thought you were on the side of the Republic,” Slick said, turning and realising his mistake only too late. You shrugged, fully dressed to his relief, as you plopped down on the bed and folded your legs under you. “I am. But everything you said before, about how you’re treated. I agree. It’s hypocritical. Not everyone in the Republic is blind to it but sometimes the ignorance is astounding. Still…” you paused, flopping onto your back and stretching out your legs. “I think you have a better shot at the kind of future you want with the Republic.It’s already started.”</p><p><br/>
Slick didn’t say anything to that, just watched you. You turned on your side, propping your head up on one hand. “You never did finish telling me the story of how you ended up here or how you know so much.”</p><p><br/>
“Not alot to it,” Slick shrugged. “I bet you can guess how siding with Vnetress went. I was caught, I felt guilty that I put my brothers in danger, but not about the betrayal exactly. I didn’t want to but I had nowhere else to turn, so I went to her. I did everything she asked and for a while I was her loyal puppet. I traded one master for another. But she tossed me aside, like I knew she would. Eventually I found other deserters, some had started families in the far corners of the universe. None of us wanted to leave  and betray our brothers but we were sick of being nothing besides play things. We wanted to free the rest of our brothers, to make them see. Some still in the GAR helped us, feeding us information and they said your people might be able to help. We found out about the chips and we wanted to get rid of them for good. I figured it was as good a lead as any.” Slick’s expression looked far away as he talked but now he turned to you, hsi eyes clear and focused. You were lost in just how large and deep they were. “As for Jaybo, I have a brother living here who’d seen him. The seperatist controlled planets are some of the easiest to hide in. They know even less about us than the citizens of the republic do.”</p><p><br/>
“What did…” you started to say slowly. Slick looked at you, waiting for you to continue. You sighed. “What did you find out?”</p><p><br/>
Slick looked at you for a long time, as though he still wasn't quite sure he could trust you. “I think...we think...the chancellor might be behind this…”</p><p><br/>
“The chancellor?” you asked, your interest piqued. “You’re right, that is hard to believe.”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t expect you to believe me,” Slick replied, crossing his arms defensively. “I don’t even have any hard proof but it doesn't matter, as long as we can-”</p><p><br/>
“Hold on there,’ you interrupted, holding up a hand. You sat up and looked at him in amusement. “I didn't say I didn’t believe you. You could very well be on to something there, but how would he be involved?”</p><p><br/>
“Ventress mentioned someone named...Darth Sidious…”</p><p><br/>
Slick seemed reluctant to say more on this matter. He looked anxious, either that someone might be listening or because of you it was hard to say. “And you think that this is the chancellor?”</p><p><br/>
“I realise it’s crazy but maybe it's not him, maybe he’s just like Dooku and this sith lord is playing them both against each other while he holds the strings on both sides, you know?”</p><p><br/>
You didn’t want to think about it but somehow that would make sense. It must have been set in motion long ago if that was the case. The creation of the clones really was nothing more than a major power move in the game you were all trapped in. It made you feel queasy and suddenly very small. If that was true, how could you ever hope to stop something so powerful? Slick sensed your hesitation and shook his head. </p><p><br/>
“I didn't want to tell you this because it makes everything so...useless…”</p><p><br/>
“It’s not useless,” you told him firmly. You stood and moved towards him, perching on the desk. Slick looked up at you in surprise. You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled. “We don’t need sith or jedi. Normal, everyday people can make a difference if we work together to stand up for what we believe in. You can’t give up, that’s what they want. They want us to think we need some higher power to come along and save us but that's not true. It just keeps us from realizing our own potential to affect change. I bet that’s what this Darth Sidious character is hedging on.”</p><p><br/>
“You might be right,” Slick admitted. </p><p><br/>
“I am right,” you replied with a grin. “He doesn't see you or your brothers as anything but tools and he’s not going to expect that anyone else, including yourselves, are going to think any different. But we know better, don’t we?”</p><p><br/>
“That’s what’s going to defeat Sidious, the clones being seen as people?” he asked doubtfully.</p><p><br/>
“No,” you smiled as you straightened up and slowly lowered yourself into Slick’s lap to straddle him. You leaned in close, lips brushing his. Slick’s hands rested gently against your thighs and he closed his eyes. “Hope.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Jester X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jester thinks he's in the freindzone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when you were looking for a place to cry. After receiving some less than appreciated news from home, you just couldn’t hold it in. You were already stressed and now this! Ducking into the first room you saw, you were dismayed to notice the bunks, hoping for a supply closet. Oh well, everyone would probably be heading straight for the mess anyway.</p><p><br/>
You perched on one of the beds, burying your face in your hands and sobbing. It didn’t seem fair, your partner breaking up with you out of the blue like that. You felt there should have been some discussion or a kind of sign. You refused to acknowledge any of the previous signs, too upset to care about logic. You didn’t even hear the door open until the soft, “oh!” startled you. </p><p><br/>
You looked up to see Jester of all people watching with an uncertain and yet somehow concerned expression. Great, the clone you thought was super cute was the one to see you a blubbering mess. You were probably on his bed too. </p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ he started to apologize frantically when you looked up and sniffled. </p><p><br/>
“I should be the one apologizing,” you said. “This is your room. This is probably your bed. I can’t do anything right today.” You burst into fresh tears and Jester looked around anxiously. <br/>
“Uh...no, no it’s fine! Really! That’s uh...Chopper’s bed if it makes you feel any better?”</p><p><br/>
“Not really,” you sniffed. There was an awkward pause, punctuated by your soft whimpering. </p><p><br/>
“Do you want me to come back later?” He asked awkwardly. “Or get someone for you?”</p><p><br/>
“No!” You wailed. He looked frightened but stayed where he was, unsure which you were saying no to. “I don’t want to kick you out but I don’t want anyone else to see me,” you clarified. <br/>
“Alright.” Jester seemed to accept this and sat down on the bed across from you. He carefully laid out an old scrap of cloth and went about dismantling his blaster, laying each piece in a way that suggested attention to detail. You watched from the corner of your eye, getting lost in the smooth and confident motions. His hands didn’t rush and he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. </p><p><br/>
After a few moments you realised the tears had stopped and you were quiet. Jester didn’t look up at you, just working away in silence. </p><p><br/>
“What are you doing?” You asked. </p><p><br/>
“Cleaning my blaster.” Jester finally met your eyes and offered a small smile. “It’s relaxing. I like to do it after a battle to let myself think. Things happen so fast out there I can’t really process it..”</p><p><br/>
“Huh. I guess I always kinda thought that might be a euphemism,” you said. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, normally it is,” he joked. “But I couldn’t do that with you here.”</p><p><br/>
You finally smiled. He continued to work in silence as you watched. </p><p><br/>
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jester asked as he started to reassemble his blaster. </p><p><br/>
“No.” It seemed silly now, to feel like the world was ending over something like this. Sitting there, watching someone go about their daily tasks calmly and efficiently as though nothing had changed reminded you that this would pass. “It’s just that my partner broke up with me,” you sighed, scuffing your toe against the floor. “I don't even know why I'm so upset. They cheated on me before but I figured that was my fault, taking this job and being gone so much. I thought about ending things then but I felt too guilty. I didn’t expect it to hurt so much now.”</p><p><br/>
Jester just shrugged. “Even if someone betrays your trust, you still have those happy memories and you still loved them at one point. It’s always sad for that to end.”</p><p><br/>
You frowned, wondering how he would know that. “Is that...how you felt with Slick?”</p><p><br/>
Jester sighed and set his blaster down, turning to look at you. </p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry,” you started to say. “I shouldn’t have-“</p><p><br/>
“No, it’s alright,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s how we all felt. It’s hard to truly hate someone and to fully let them go when you loved them. We’re used to loss on the battlefield but when it’s something like this...” Jester leaned forward and flexed his hand. You glanced at it, only just now noting the makeshift bandage there. “It’s not something we’re trained for.”</p><p><br/>
“Did you hurt your hand?”</p><p><br/>
He seemed surprised, looking around before his eyes slid to the wrap on his hand. “Yea. A cut. It’s stopped bleeding.”</p><p><br/>
“Can I see?” You asked. You moved to sit down beside him. Instinctively, Jester drew back from you but when you offered your own hand he finally did the same. Carefully you unwrapped the bandage and inspected the wound. It had reopened a bit while he was cleaning.</p><p><br/>
“Hm...” you hummed as you worked, reaching for the small medical pouch on your hip. You cleaned it carefully and patched it up. Jester was quiet, watching your face more than what you were doing with his hand. </p><p><br/>
“There,” you said proudly when you were done. “It will take a while to heal since it is on the palm and it will keep opening up but at least it’s gotta fighting chance now.” </p><p><br/>
“Thank you,” he said. He still didn’t take his hand back from where you were holding it between your own. Your hands felt so small and warm. “I could have gone to the med bay.”</p><p><br/>
“Think of it as a thank you for helping me through my little episode,” you replied. When your fingers shifted against his skin you could feel the thick calluses there. </p><p><br/>
The sounds of laughter made you look up. His brothers opened the door, stopping as they entered and immediately going quiet as they stared at you. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, sorry!” You quickly jumped up from the bed. “I’ll get out of here. Sorry! Thanks again!”</p><p><br/>
The boys looked from you to Jester and back as you made a hasty exit. </p><p><br/>
“It’s not...uh..what you think...” Jester said when you were gone. </p><p><br/>
“Oh? What do we think?” Gus asked, his face changing into a shit eating grin.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know about you guys but I thought it was just a supply officer checking in about the order to replace the LAAT we lost out there but if that’s not what was happening...?” Chopper let the sentence trail off and hang there. </p><p><br/>
Jester scowled. “I hate you.”</p><p><br/>
You could hear the laughter echo down the hall as you hurried away.</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry your brothers teased you about me.”</p><p><br/>
Jester looked up in surprise when you sat down beside him in the mess, like he was seeing you for the first time. You tilted your head. “Do you remember me? I-“</p><p><br/>
“Of course I remember you,” he said quickly. “I know who you are, you’re (Y/N), the supply officer. I’m just surprised you’re talking to me, is all.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh.”</p><p><br/>
“No, wait! I didn’t mean it like that,” he added quickly as he saw your face fall. “It’s just...don’t you know...? Everyone says we’re cursed.” </p><p><br/>
“Oh that,” you replied, waving a dismissive hand. “That’s nonsense.”</p><p><br/>
“Well then, don’t come crying to me when a bogey man gets you,” he gave an exaggeratedly unconcerned shrug. </p><p><br/>
You laughed. “You’re funny. Is that how you got your name?”</p><p><br/>
“Uh...sort of...” Jester seemed to shrink in on himself and you decided it was best not to push it on that topic. </p><p><br/>
“So, did you know Chopper has a girlfriend?” </p><p><br/>
Jester practically started choking on the bite he just took. “What?! And that di’kut has the audacity to tease me?!”</p><p><br/>
“Well it's supposed to be a secret,” you said as you leaned in close, lowering your voice. You glanced around in an exaggerated show to make sure no one was listening. “But I’m pretty sure I’ve got them figured out.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
Jester was surprised to find you in the barracks again the next time they returned from a battle, this time losing yet another commander. </p><p><br/>
He looked at you questioningly but set about his usual business. You didn’t say anything until he started to reassemble his blaster. </p><p><br/>
“Rough day, huh?” You asked quietly. </p><p><br/>
“You could say that,” he sighed. “You’d think we would get used to this by now.” Jester set his blaster down and started working out a kink in his neck. </p><p><br/>
You watched him for a moment. “Can you ever really get used to something like that?”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know,” he replied finally after a lengthy pause. “I don’t see that we have much of a choice, do we?”</p><p><br/>
You wished you could tell him that they did have a choice, that they didn’t have to resign themselves to pain and loss as a daily occurrence in their lives. But you both knew it would be nothing more than a lie.</p><p><br/>
Instead you asked him, “are you hungry? I’ll come with you to the mess.”</p><p><br/>
“Sure,” Jester smiled. “Right behind you.” </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
It became a routine to wait for Jester’s return and sit with him in silence while he cleaned the blaster and then go to the mess together. </p><p><br/>
“Does it ruin the chance to decompress when I’m here?” You asked the third time you followed this routine. </p><p><br/>
“No.” Jester frowned thoughtfully as though this hadn’t occurred to him before. “I guess I get so lost in thought I don’t really notice? But it’s kind of nice not to feel alone.”</p><p><br/>
You nodded, watching as he finished reassembling the blaster and set it carefully back in its spot by his bunk before standing up and offering his hand. You took it with a smile. </p><p><br/>
It wasn’t hard to stay quiet when you sat together, you didn’t even notice the comfortable silence but the more time you spent together the more comfortable you became. </p><p><br/>
You watched his hands working deftly, big and calloused but careful and gentle with his work. It made you think of other things his hands could do and reminded you of why you’d always kept your distance from him before. It didn’t escape the notice of anyone around you that you were spending so much time together. </p><p><br/>
“Are your brothers jealous?” You asked him one day. </p><p><br/>
“Jealous? No, of course not, why would they be jealous of me? It’s not like-“</p><p><br/>
You cut him off with a laugh and shook your head, “no, silly! Jealous of me for taking up all your time.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh.” Jester laughed too though he looked embarrassed. “Uh...no, not really.”</p><p><br/>
He couldn't help thinking about what Sketch told him the other day. </p><p><br/>
<em>“How did you become friends with (Y/N) all of a sudden?” Gus asked suspiciously. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“My charm and wit?” Jester grinned. They all gave him a look and he shrugged. “I dunno. She was just upset one day after her partner broke up with her and I kinda sat with her for a bit until she was comfortable enough to tell me,” he replied. “Now we’re friends I guess.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“Looks like you’re in what they call the friend zone,” Sketch said sagely. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“What does that mean?” Jester asked. </em><br/>
<em>“I’m unclear on the details but I think it’s bad. From what some of the nat borns said.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“How can it be bad?” Gus asked doubtfully. “It has the word ‘friend’ in it.”</em><br/>
<em>“Yea but you can only be friends with a girl or she likes you as in like likes you. Can’t be both,” Sketch replied. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“What? That doesn't seem right,” Jester said doubtfully. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“It’s not,” Chopper snorted. He’d been quiet up until that point, lounging in his bunk with a hand behind his head. He turned lazily to look at Jester sitting on the bunk beside him. “Don’t listen to them. The nat borns are just messing with them again. You guys make it too easy,” he added to Gus and Sketch.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“We do not!” Sketch argued. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Punch rolled his eyes, “what do they even know about girls?”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“More than we do,” Gus scoffed. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“Well, who cares?” Jester shrugged. “What am I supposed to do, stop being her friend? Then she won’t spend time with me at all. Where does that get me?”</em>
</p><p><br/>
No, he thought as he watched you throw back your head and laugh. He didn’t want to trade this for anything. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
“You never told me how you got your name,” you finally worked up the courage to say one day. You were both on leave and you wanted to spend the day hanging out and enjoying all the things Coruscant had to offer. </p><p><br/>
“Ah, I see,” he grinned when you told him your plans. “I’ve heard about this. We're taking our relationship to the next level, right? Instead of just being work friends, were friend friends.”<br/>
You told him that was one way of looking at it when he agreed. Now, after spending the day at different fun spots, you were both relaxing at your apartment with pizza and holovids.</p><p> <br/>
“Not much to tell,” He replied, shrugging his shoulders. You had turned to face him and he did the same, lifting your legs up by the ankles so he could slide his own underneath. “One of our trainers gave it to me.”</p><p><br/>
“Why?” You asked, readjusting the blanket around your waist and tossing it so it covered his lap too.</p><p><br/>
“Well,” Jester sighed as he thought about it for a minute, about what to say. “Training wasn’t exactly easy but I found that making jokes helped keep things from getting too heavy.” He made a gesture with his hands as though to ask. <em>You know?</em> You nodded, you did know. “But our trainer didn't appreciate it. He told me this wasn’t a joke and I needed to take things seriously. So I got punished a lot.” You frowned as Jester suddenly looked far away. He thought about the nights he had to stand awake in the hallway outside the barracks while his brothers slept and the sting of corporal punishment. That day he made a wisecrack about how it’s not the size of the balster but how you use it, just to see his brother smile after being berated at target practice was still worth having having to run until he threw up before he was allowed to go to dinner with them, even though by that point he felt too awful to stomach anything. “He was kind of an asshole, we came to find out. He was a real fan of handing out punishment. Maybe he got off on it or something, who knows?” Jester shrugged, not even bothering to hide his amused grin. “Guess that’s why I’m still nervous around superior officers, even though no one else has been quick to jump on punishment like him.”</p><p><br/>
“Why was he allowed to get away with that?” You frowned, propping your elbow on the back of the couch and resting your head on your hand. </p><p><br/>
Jester looked genuinely surprised by the question. “He didn’t really do anything wrong. The long necks didn’t do the physical stuff so they left that up to the trainers. We just had target requirements to meet and they tested at specific intervals. You only got so much time to catch up if you were lagging behind. If not, it was either sanitation or you got scrapped.”</p><p><br/>
“Scrapped?” You asked in alarm. “Is that like...decommissioned?” </p><p><br/>
Jester laughed at the way you glanced around as though you’d just said a secret.“Yea, but we couldn’t really call it that before we even got commissioned, could we?” He asked with a grin.</p><p> <br/>
You just looked at him for a moment, surprised that he could find it funny. “So they really just didn’t care as long as you got the results?”</p><p><br/>
“Oh no, they cared,” Jester replied quickly, though he misunderstood your disbelief. “They collected the data on what worked and what didn't but as long as a trainer was getting results and shared his tactics for data purposes they didn’t mind.”</p><p><br/>
“That doesn’t seem right,” you shook your head. “Aren’t the Kaminoans at least a little concerned with the children under their care? Don’t the Jedi say anything?”</p><p><br/>
Jester looked uncomfortable about where this conversation was going. “Well they care but we’re not really kids, we’re a product and the Jedi are a bit busy with more important things right now. I don't think they know too much about it.” Noticing the look on your face he was quick to add, “but since the Jedi have been monitoring the facility, things have been better. The Kaminoans have to be more careful and the trainers don’t want to get decapitated by General Ti.” The attempt at humour fell flat. You still didn’t look convinced of anything and Jester sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry so much,” he told you kindly. “Things are good, or at least better, not just for me but for a lot of troopers. Fighting a war isn’t easy but it’s a lot more manageable when we have people who care about us now.” Jester looked away, glancing down at his hands where they rested on your legs over the blanket. “People like you.”</p><p><br/>
His gaze drew your own eyes down to his hands and you reached out to touch them. Jester set his palm upwards so you could clasp your hand in his. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
The first thing you noticed when you entered the barracks was that Jester seemed unusually subdued that day. You couldn’t exactly put your finger on it, he was always quiet, it was more in the way he held himself. You were no stranger to how difficult battles could affect him so you stayed quiet and waited, watching his hands work deftly. It was like second nature, certainly from doing it so many times. You wondered how old they were when they were first handed a blaster and told to disassemble and reassemble it again and again until they could do it in their sleep. Probably the age most children would have been handed toys and juice boxes, perhaps even younger. You didn’t ask now, not wanting to ruin the moment of peace and reflection for him. You knew you weren’t going to ask afterwards either because honestly, you didn’t want to know. </p><p><br/>
Jester glanced up at you as he began to set the weapon down. He opened his mouth to say something and you weren’t even aware of moving until you had your hands on his face and your lips against his. It wasn't a decision you had made, more of a reaction to something, but to what you couldn't say. </p><p><br/>
You felt him stiffen under your touch and then the slow relaxation of his muscles until he had his hands on your shoulders, kissing you back. </p><p><br/>
You took the initiative, climbing into Jester’s lap to straddle him and deepening the kiss. He pulled you in, tilting his head as you ran your fingers through his hair. Jester gave a soft groan as you tugged lightly. His hand moved up from your shoulder to your neck, his touch almost burning. But, when you started to move your palm down his chest, inching towards his stomach, he shivered and pushed on your shoulders, breaking the kiss with a frantic look on his face. </p><p><br/>
“No! Wait!”</p><p><br/>
“Oh,” you blinked hazily before coming back to yourself. “Oh! I’m sorry! I thought-“</p><p><br/>
“You can’t!” Jester shook his head. You stood and took a step back but he reached for your hand, pulling you in again. “Wait, Don’t go!”</p><p><br/>
“Okay,” you agreed, looking at him in concern. “What’s wrong? It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought...well...I dunno, I guess I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”</p><p><br/>
“Does this mean we’re not friends anymore?” Jester asked in a panic.</p><p><br/>
“What? No, of course not!” You replied quickly. </p><p><br/>
He looked relieved and much calmer but now you were even more thrown off. “Good, I want to stay in the friend zone.” </p><p><br/>
“What? What do you mean? You were never in the friend zone! That’s not even a real thing!” You huffed, snatching your hand back and crossing your arms. </p><p><br/>
“But...but Gus and Sketch said girls either want to spend time with you and be your friend or sleep with you,” Jester said, surprised by your instant annoyance. “I still want to spend time with you and stuff.”</p><p><br/>
“You need to be more careful about where you get your information from,” you chided him. “That’s stupid. The friend zone was made up by people who were pissed off that someone they wanted to sleep with didn’t like them back. It happens and you can’t blame people for their feelings. Sometimes friends develop feelings for each other and it can change the relationship between them but not necessarily in a bad way.”</p><p><br/>
“So it’s not one or the other?” Jester asked slowly. </p><p><br/>
You shook your head. “Of course not,” you scoffed. “Most of the time, the people who claim to be in the friend zone are actually not even friends at all.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh.” Jester didn’t respond, milling things over. You started to feel a bit uncomfortable but as you reflected on what he said, you were glad the friendship between you meant so much to him. </p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry I misread things,” you said finally. “I...” you trailed off, feeling the heat of embarrassment. What could you say? That you were attracted to him for a long time but we’re too afraid to interact with him because of someone who clearly didn’t show the same respect for you? That all the time you’d spent together left you wondering about the feel of his hands on you and the taste of his mouth and the sounds he might make when you-</p><p><br/>
The grip on your hand was soft but the tug he gave to pull you to him was insistent. You had no choice but to fall into Jester's lap and then his mouth was on yours and it was all you could do not to be overwhelmed. His hand was gentle on your face as he tilted your head to kiss you deeper, his other hand splayed out across your back to push you into him. You draped your arms around Jester’s neck and didn’t object when he lifted you to set you on your back, settling his weight over you without losing contact with your lips. You were so lost in it you didn’t even hear the door open and immediately close. </p><p><br/>
“What do we do?” sketch asked nervously as he looked at his brothers. </p><p><br/>
“Well we can’t go in there,” Gus shrugged. </p><p><br/>
“We could, that is our barracks too,” Punch huffed. </p><p><br/>
“But Jester has a girl in there!” Sketch injected. </p><p><br/>
“So?”</p><p><br/>
Chopper slapped Punch on the back of the head and glared at his brother. “Quit being jealous and leave them be,” he huffed. “Come on, we’ll go do something else.”</p><p><br/>
“You guys better do the same for me when I bring a girl over,”  Punch pouted but followed his brothers. </p><p><br/>
“Yea, sure,” Chopper rolled his eyes. </p><p><br/>
“Totally, that should be about...hm....never!” Gus laughed. </p><p><br/>
They bickered all the way down the hall but you didn’t hear a word of it, you and Jester both blissfully unaware of the absolutely brutal amount of teasing about to come your way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sketch X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sketch enjoyed drawing reader when she's not looking, but someone else finds out about his little hobby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sketch looked up at you, his eyes taking in your tired but calm expression. He always admired that sort of quiet determination you had. His hand moved across the paper as he added lines here and there, frowning as he had to erase something. When he looked up again it was to watch your hands, the way they carefully cradled the cup of caf between them. Your strong,capable hands. Hands that touched him and his brothers with such gentleness and care, hands that comforted and healed. He observed the lines of them where they folded around the object, drawing warmth from the steaming liquid, like you were trying to get it into your bones, to fortify you against the coming hours. Not for the first time Sketch envied the cup clutched in your hands like something precious, something that provided a comfort to you. </p><p><br/>
“Whatcha got there?” One of the nat born officers asked, sliding in next to Sketch. His tone and body language were friendly but the sharp grin on his narrow face was anything but. If Sketch had any experience with making friends he would have seen it but he was too gullible and trusting according to his brothers. Sketch didn’t believe it though, was it really so bad wanting to be on good terms with the nat borns?</p><p><br/>
<em>“They don’t wanna be friends, Sketch,” Chopper had told him. “They’ll never accept us. They’re making fun of you.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“But we’re all on the same side,” Sketch argued.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Punch rolled his eyes, disguising his worry for his brother with annoyance. “You’re a di’kut.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
Sketch looked up, recognizing the man. He quickly tried to hide the scrap of flimsy he was currently doodling on. </p><p><br/>
“Oh?” The officer caught a glimpse and was quick to slide the paper over to him. “I see, that’s (Y/N), right?” He looked across at you sitting quietly on your own a table over and leered. “Yea, she’s hot but she’s got a temper. You better hope she never finds out about this. She’ll be pissed. Probably report you for harassment which, trust me, ain’t fun. You guys get in more trouble for that sort of thing though, ain’t that right?”</p><p><br/>
Sketch looked away, ashamed. He knew what he was doing was wrong, invading your privacy like this and he knew the officer was right, you would be pissed if you found out and probably hate him. But what else did he have to escape from the horrors on the battlefield? Everybody had a thing, Jester cleaning his blaster, Chopper with the droid fingers, Punch looking at those pinups. And Sketch had you. He drew you, thought about you, looked at his old pictures and remembered you. He drew other things as well, his brothers, interesting animals or flowers, sometimes the generals, but his biggest collection was you. </p><p><br/>
“I know...” Sketch said finally. “You won’t tell her right?” He knew he would be in big trouble if he got reported for harassment. They could even decide he was deficient and send him back for reconditioning. </p><p><br/>
“Nah, course not,” the officer grinned. “Think of it as...a favour.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
Sketch was still paranoid that you would learn about his hobby but he was able to put it out of his mind for a while. It wasn’t that hard when he went into the field again. There was no end of other worries to occupy him there.  Perhaps if he hadn’t been so overly worried about his brothers he might have avoided a couple nasty hits to his abdomen. </p><p><br/>
There was a moment there as Sketch lay in the mud, frowning and wondered where the pain was that he thought he really might die. And then he shifted and he felt it, agonizing as it tore through him. </p><p><br/>
Ah, there it is, he thought just before he passed out.</p><p><br/>
The next thing Sketch knew, he was opening his eyes to nothing but white. His heart stuttered in his chest as he thought about Kamino. He heard a beeping sound and blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyelids to feel less like sandbags. He turned his head and saw the machine responsible for the noise. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, you’re awake.”</p><p><br/>
Sketch would have jumped if his body was capable of motion. He struggled to turn towards the voice but it was like trying to swim through something only partially liquid. He knew that voice and something in him was desperate to see. </p><p><br/>
You smiled kindly at him and he realised all at one that your hand was on his side. He was only able to enjoy it briefly before you were withdrawing your touch. </p><p><br/>
“Do you remember anything?” You asked with a frown. </p><p><br/>
“Shot..?” Sketch managed hoarsely.  You frowned and adjusted the bed for him to sit up, holding a tiny plastic cup to his lips. </p><p><br/>
“Small sips,” you told him firmly. </p><p><br/>
The cold water helped. “I remember getting shot.”</p><p><br/>
You nodded gravely as you set the cup down again. “Yes. You spent a few hours in a bacta tank. You’re healing very well but you’ll have to stay here a bit longer. I was just applying some bacta to the wounds. We’ll have to do it every couple of hours and you can’t move around too much.”</p><p><br/>
Sketch nodded and sat back, already bored. That was the worst part of recovery, nothing to do. It wasn’t like he had any family to visit with him. Other than his brothers of course but they were most likely still out there and now he was worrying about them... </p><p><br/>
“Here.” Sketch looked up at your shy voice, surprised you were still there. You were holding something out to him and he took it gingerly from you. He couldn't comprehend it at first, staring at the object blankly. </p><p><br/>
“it’s just a notebook,” you said awkwardly. “It’s not really drawing flimsy but maybe it will work for you.” He was still looking at you silently and your mouth continued blabbering to fill the quiet. “You like to draw right? I’ve seen you. And there’s not much else to do while you're here. It’s got lines in it. The flimsy, I mean. Obviously. So maybe it’s not great to draw with, I don’t really know...”</p><p><br/>
Sketch held the book like he wasn't sure what to do with it. They weren’t given flimsy, it wasn’t necessary, all their communications could either be recorded over comms or in datapads. He was used to scrounging what little scraps he could find. His brothers were good about bringing him anything from napkins to lose pages, torn from books or notebooks like this one.</p><p><br/>
“I have lots of them. I always think I’m going to write something in them but I don’t. So you might as well have one for something to do.”</p><p><br/>
“Have it?” Sketch repeated tonelessly. He’d never actually been given anything before. He tightened his grip on the book, taking in the smooth cover of it and the heft of the flimsy. There were more blank pages here than he’d ever seen in his life. </p><p><br/>
Sketch felt his hand ache with phantom pains where it had been broken as a child. Even as children they weren’t given flimsy, they were given no entertainment at all. He had nowhere else to draw but the huge, white, inviting walls and floors with the broken writing utensils discarded in the trash, which he quickly found out was a punishable offence. It was stealing and destruction of property, according to the Kaminoans who took matters like this very seriously. Sketch clenched his fist and his mouth tightened in a hard line as he remembered. <br/>
“Here, I have some pens,” you offered in the silence, setting them down on the table between his bed and the next. </p><p><br/>
He looked up at you, blinking at your beautiful face. Clearly whatever drugs were in his system were making it hard to function, hard to think. Maybe this was all a dream, you handing him a book full of blank flimsy paper all for him. And then you touched his forehead with the back of your hand and he had a sudden thought. </p><p><br/>
“Am I dead?” He asked out loud. </p><p><br/>
He didn’t know what happened to troopers when they died. The Kaminoans said they served a higher purpose in life and that death was inevitable but not to be feared. They didn’t talk about an afterwards but lots of cultures across the galaxy talked of a life after death where nothing hurt and there was warmth and happiness and other things they didn’t experience in life. The clones liked to believe these things were true and maybe that’s what was happening here. </p><p><br/>
“No,” you said and he saw you smile at him. Sketch frowned. “You’re okay. It’s just the meds. Get some rest, alright?”</p><p><br/>
He must have slept after that, thinking you might have been a dream. But when he saw the notebook on the table beside him with the pens on top and he knew it had been real.</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
Sketch spent several days in the med bay and during that time he drew a lot of you. Some were from memory of you leaning over him with a kind smile or just your hand gently applying bacta to his wound. It embarrassed him when you did this, the burns and brushing around his hip and thigh were the worst. He was all but certain you noticed the unfortunate erection he sported at least once but you said nothing and made no indication of disgust or even that you’d noticed. Well, it probably happened to you all the time. The thought both comforted him and made him uncomfortable. </p><p><br/>
Many of his drawings were done while your attention was elsewhere, tending to other patients around the ward. There were candid snapshots of you talking to a patient, taking a temperature, feeding them, jotting down or reading their notes on your datapad, things you probably did every day with no thought given to it, but things that made him fall more in love with you all the same. </p><p><br/>
There were a couple close calls when he had to close the book up quickly to avoid you catching a peek at the drawing there. </p><p><br/>
He saw the supply officer with the pale and narrow face, his dark brown hair close cropped and small, grey eyes, blinking and watery, come in several times. Naz, he heard you call him. Sketch could tell from your body language, the crossed arms, the guarded expression, the space you purposely left between you, that you didn’t care for the man. He couldn’t help wondering what the situation was there but Sketch knew it was none of his business. So it surprised him one day when you, after applying the bacta gel to his wounds with a tight lipped expression, brought the officer up yourself.</p><p><br/>
“He’s not a nice man, you know,” you said out of the blue. </p><p><br/>
Sketch was startled and faced you with a confused expression. He watched you wring your hands and bite your lip, not sure how much to say. </p><p><br/>
“I’ve seen Naz nod and wink at you sometimes. He’s not your friend, he doesn’t care about you at all. If he’s being kind it’s because he wants something from you.”</p><p><br/>
Sketch didn’t know what to say. He thought about the man’s warning and his promise not to tell you anything. It’s not like he could come right</p><p>out and explain to you how things stood. </p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry. It’s none of my business. It’s just...” you paused, biting your lip again as you regarded him. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”</p><p><br/>
Sketch could only watch you turn away and continue about your duties. He cursed himself for being too shy and tongue tied whenever you were around. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
“Take care of yourself,” you said with a smile and a wave. </p><p><br/>
“Y-you too,” Sketch replied. He was finally leaving the med bay and he was happy but oddly he felt he would miss you. </p><p><br/>
“Thanks I will,” you assured him. His brothers had come to get him and they teased him all the way back to the barracks, grinning and nudging him about the little exchange. They would have been blind not to notice his little crush on you. </p><p><br/>
When he returned to the barracks Sketch realized the notebook you’d given him was missing. He swore under his breath, remembering that he’d stuffed it somewhere when he saw you coming so you wouldn’t see. It was probably still wedged between the bed and the table. Maybe he could sneak back in and grab it without you noticing...</p><p><br/>
xXx </p><p><br/>
After Sketch left with his brothers you sighed and went about getting the bed ready for the next trooper. You would miss him, Sketch was sweet. You wished you had the courage to ask if you could see his drawings but it seemed too personal. </p><p><br/>
You could feel your face get warm as you thought about applying the bacta to his wounds and trying not to read too much into his reaction. It didn't mean anything after  all, they were so touch starved and had never experienced much affection. It was natural to be affected by contact like that, you weren’t silly enough to think it had anything to do with you. </p><p><br/>
You paused as you noticed something. Frowning, you pulled out the notebook you’d given him. You weren’t sure if he meant to leave it behind or not. If he did, was it alright to look at the pages? </p><p><br/>
You glanced around, seeing nobody noticing you and so you dropped it, letting the pages fall open on the ground. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, whoops...” you said to yourself, kneeling to pick it up. One page had several outlines of just hands. They were incredibly detailed though clearly rough sketches. The other page had a half finished picture of a woman. Wait...</p><p><br/>
Picking up the book you peered closer and saw you weren’t imagining things. It was a woman in side profile, leaning over another person in a bed and smiling at them, her mouth open as though in mid conversation. Amazed, you flipped through, finding many pictures of you, all beautifully done. </p><p><br/>
You could feel your face heat up again. He must have been paying close attention to you to draw such detailed pictures. You weren’t used to being noticed so much. Your job wasn’t glamorous and nursing could be a rather thankless profession. </p><p><br/>
It was odd, seeing yourself in a new light like this. Quietly, you tucked the book away with your things and continued on with your day. It was still on your mind a few hours later as you were getting off shift and leaving the med bay for the mess, book tucked under your arm. </p><p><br/>
You noticed Sketch walking towards you just as he noticed you too. He froze, eyes glancing at the notebook. </p><p><br/>
“Long time no see,” you said. </p><p><br/>
“Y-yea. I was just checking to see...”</p><p><br/>
“This?” You offered, holding out the book. </p><p><br/>
Sketched hesitated before he nodded and took it from you. He held it in his hands carefully, like something dangerous and looked up at you.</p><p> <br/>
“I wasn’t sure if you didn’t want it anymore or if you just forgot it,” you continued, filling the silence. Sketch didn't respond. His mouth was set in a tight line like he was waiting for something. “Anyway...” you balanced on the balls of your feet for a second. “I was just going to eat. Are you hungry?”</p><p><br/>
“I...” to be honest, Sketch's stomach was doing too many somersaults to feel anything but nauseous. “Yea...”</p><p><br/>
“Good. We can go together.”</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t like he could say no to an offer like that, not when you smiled at him like that. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
Once he got over his nerves, Sketch found you surprisingly easy to talk to. You were just as kind as you had been in the med bay and you didn’t bring up the book at all. He figured you hadn’t looked at it and he was in the clear. </p><p><br/>
“I gotta go,” you sighed, looking at the time. “Lots to do. You know how it is.”</p><p><br/>
“Yea. Um...see you later?”</p><p><br/>
You tilted your head, the hopeful tone of his voice too cute to ignore. “Definitely.”</p><p><br/>
Sketch watched you go with what he knew must have been a love sick expression. </p><p><br/>
“Hey.”</p><p><br/>
He jumped at the voice, turning to watch Naz slide into your now vacated spot beside him. </p><p><br/>
“Saw you talking with (Y/N), looks like you’re getting along well, huh?”</p><p><br/>
“I...guess so,” Sketch replied, embarrassed but also strangely pleased. </p><p><br/>
“Uh-huh...” Naz regarded the clone with shrewd eyes, mulling something over before his expression brightened and he said casually, “so I know what you can do to return the favour.”</p><p><br/>
“What..?” Sketch frowned. </p><p><br/>
“You know, for not telling (Y/N) about your weird little hobby? I know how you can pay me back, <em>friend</em>.”</p><p><br/>
He knew the emphasis on the last word would get him. It wasn’t hard to see how much Sketch craved approval. Naz might have even felt sorry for the guy, if he was a regular sort of person with real feelings and not just some lab experiment. </p><p><br/>
“Oh? Sure!”</p><p><br/>
The officer hid a grin. “Get me a date with (Y/N).”</p><p><br/>
Sketch’s face fell upon remembering your warning and the way you tried to keep as much distance between you and this man as possible. He felt sick at the idea of you with someone you didn’t think was a nice person. There had to be a</p><p>reason you thought that and he didn't want you to be with anyone who wasn’t kind and considerate towards you. Naz noticed the hesitation. </p><p><br/>
“I know she doesn’t get along with me well but it was just a silly misunderstanding and she’s just too stubborn to give me a second chance. I’m a nice guy. She just needs to see it. Maybe you can put in a good word for me or something?”</p><p><br/>
“I...I don’t know...”</p><p><br/>
The officer gave a surprised look. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know that you...liked her... I thought that wasn’t allowed for you guys. Oh, geez. Of course if you like her I wouldn’t-“</p><p><br/>
“No, of course not!” Sketch said quickly. The last thing he needed was to be in more trouble than he already was. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, good,” the man looked relieved as he put a hand in Sketch’s shoulder. “I would hate to see you get hurt. After all, it’s not like she could ever feel the same, right? It would never work out.”</p><p><br/>
“Right. Of course.”</p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
Sketch doubted anything he had to say would make a difference to you. When or how would he even get such an opportunity? It wasn’t like he had any experience with something like this. You were friendly with him, said hello and chatted in the mess but he was uncomfortable prying into your personal life. Luckily for Sketch, you brought the topic up yourself. </p><p><br/>
“Do you have anything planned for leave in a few days?” You asked out of the blue. You tried not to sound hopeful as you pushed some food around your plate, watching it intently as though interested in the intricacies of the dance. </p><p><br/>
“No,” Sketch replied, perking up slightly. “But I heard officer Naz and some of the other officers are going to a new bar on the surface. I thought he asked you.”</p><p><br/>
“Well he did,” you replied slowly, your face contorting into a scowl. “But he’s an ass and I don’t really want to hang out with him or anyone that can stand him.”</p><p><br/>
Sketch really wanted to ask what happened between you two but thought better of it. “He’s not that bad. I can stand him. We’re...friends.”</p><p><br/>
You raised your eyebrows, looking doubtful. “Yea? He hasn’t said anything...rude?”</p><p><br/>
Sketch thought back on his interactions with the man and slowly shook his head. “No. He did tell me you guys got off on the wrong foot though.”</p><p><br/>
“I...” you bit your lip and sighed. “Yea. He came in to medbay and told me to do inventory right away but I said first thing in the morning I have to help the med droids with breakfast and medication and we got into a fight about it until his superior, you know Chopper’s girlfriend? She came in and told him I was right and they’d just have to subtract everything I used that morning anyway if I did it now.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh I see...” Sketch said slowly. Although to be honest he didn’t see why something like that made you despise the man so much. </p><p><br/>
“I know, I know,” you waved a hand at him. “It doesn’t sound like anything but it’s just in the way he says things. Like he’s superior, like other people don’t matter, especially-“</p><p><br/>
“Especially what?” Sketch asked, curiously. </p><p><br/>
You shook your head and he didn't push it. Finally you looked back at him. “Alright, it does sound a bit extreme to hate him so much over that. Since you guys are friends, I’ll...I’ll give him another shot.”</p><p><br/>
It was hard to choke those words out but the smile Sketch gave you in return was certainly worth it. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
You were already regretting the situation when you arrived at the bar. You’d never been here before and it looked intimidating. The place screamed money and you thought it an odd choice to meet up with coworkers. You hadn’t put  much effort into your appearance tonight, not having anyone there you wanted to impress. </p><p><br/>
When you got inside you were surprised to see Naz wave you over from where he sat alone. </p><p><br/>
“Where is everyone?” You asked wearily as you slid into the spot beside him at the bar. </p><p><br/>
“Couldn't make it,” he replied breezily. </p><p><br/>
You found that hard to believe but you had promised Sketch and so you went along with it. </p><p><br/>
Naz ordered a bottle of Corellian wine for both of you. You raised your eyebrows but said nothing, planning on only having a small glass. Something about the way he looked so please with himself bothered you and set you on guard the rest of the night. </p><p><br/>
“How is the medbay treating you?” He asked.</p><p><br/>
You bit back a snarky answer and simply said, “same old.”</p><p><br/>
You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye and against your better judgement asked, “what about you?”</p><p><br/>
On the bright side, this question ensured you didn’t have to do much talking. On the down side you now had to listen to him talk endlessly, mostly about his coworkers whom he didn’t get along with. You refrained from mentioning that you knew them quite well and that you understood why he didn’t get along with them. </p><p><br/>
“Yea, she’s something,” you said, nodding along to a story about his coworker trying to poison him with laxatives while mentally assuring yourself you wouldn’t do anything this dumb again. You threw back the last of your wine and eyed the fresh glass Naz poured for you suspiciously. Sighing, you gave in and picked it up, taking another swallow. He grinned at you.</p><p><br/>
“So...what do you do when you’re not at work?” You asked. It was easier to sit there, pretending to listen than to engage in any conversation. Naz was more than willing to indulge you. </p><p><br/>
At one point you noticed his eyes following a woman in red as she walked by. You felt a brief flare of hope, thinking he might want to ditch you and try his luck with her. No dice, you realised with a sinking feeling as he turned back to you. </p><p><br/>
“So, does it ever freak you out, working with them all the time?” </p><p><br/>
“Who?” You asked. Not even trying to hide the bored tone. </p><p><br/>
“You know, the clones?” He leaned closer and said it hushed. </p><p><br/>
“No.”</p><p><br/>
“Really? But they’re so-“</p><p><br/>
“I have to get home,” you said suddenly, standing up.</p><p><br/>
He stood up too. “We can take my-”</p><p><br/>
I'd rather walk,” you cut him off, heading out of the bar. You felt so stupid for having thought you might have misjudged him. He was a selfish creep and you wanted nothing to do with him. Sketch was wrong, there was nothing redeemable about this man. </p><p><br/>
“I’ll walk with you then,” Naz caught up and tried to take your arm. You pulled away with a violent jerk, almost falling over in your haste to put distance between you. <br/>
“No, thank you. I’m fine.”</p><p><br/>
“Aw, c’mon.” He must have thought the pout endearing but you wanted to slap that look off his face. </p><p><br/>
“I said, no,” you replied firmly. </p><p><br/>
“Well then,” Naz grinned as he moved closer. His arms came up to encircle you and pull you in. “Guess I have to give you your good night kiss here.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t even think about it!” you shouted, dodging away as you slid an arm up in front of you and used it to push his right wrist to the side. It knocked into his left arm, sending both teetering to one side and throwing him off balance. You had a brief thought of punching him but decided to be the bigger person. </p><p><br/>
“What the hell is your problem?!” he demanded, though this time he thought better of getting in your space again. “Why are you acting like a psycho bitch all of a sudden?”</p><p><br/>
“Me?” you hissed angrily through clenched teeth. “You’re the one whose an asshole! You’re rude and selfish and insensitive and you don't care about anyone or anything. You’re so..so...entitled!”</p><p><br/>
“I’m entitled?” he demanded, fists clenched at his side. “Just because I want a good night kiss after our date?!”</p><p><br/>
“This was not a date!” you argued. “I didn’t even want to come here in the first place. I don't want anything to do with you!”</p><p><br/>
“Then why did you?!”</p><p><br/>
“Because Sketch asked me to give you a second chance so I did it for him!”</p><p><br/>
Naz took a startled step back before scowling darkly. “Oh yea, that's how it is? Guess he pulled through on his side of the bargain.”</p><p><br/>
“Wh-what do you mean?” you asked hesitantly. </p><p><br/>
“C’mon, how dumb are you?” he sneered. “You don't see the way he looks at you? He likes you! That idiot actually likes you! Did you know that was even possible? I threatened to tell you about it, about how he stares at you all creepy and he draws pictures of you. Bet you didn’t know that, did you?”</p><p><br/>
You were stunned. Nothing was quite sinking in but the phrase he likes you! repeated over and over in your mind. Was...could that possibly be true?</p><p><br/>
You shook your head, forcing yourself to focus on the issue at hand. People on the street were stopping to stare, you could hear murmuring, probably wondering if they should call the police. You needed to get away from here first. </p><p><br/>
“I did know that,”  you replied, forcing calm into your voice and posture. “I think they’re quite good. I don’t find it creepy at all. Sketch is a good person and he makes me feel safe and special. He’s twice the man you could ever hope to be. If that’s what this is about, you being jealous, I-”</p><p><br/>
“Jealous?!” he sneered, stepping into your space so fast you didn’t have time to react. “You think I could possibly be jealous of that...that thing?!”</p><p><br/>
A heavy hand on Naz’s shoulder stopped him and you looked up at one of the Coruscant guard. This was not exactly their jurisdiction, he must have been walking by and saw the scene you two were making. </p><p><br/>
“There a problem here, sir?” he asked.</p><p><br/>
“Nah. I was just leaving,” Naz sneered, jerking away from the guard. He pointed an accusing finger at you. ‘Watch out. If you think I’m not reporting you to the GAR you got another thing coming. You...you...clone-loving bitch!” Naz pushed his way through the crowd who were all looking quite perplexed. You covered your face in your hands, embarrassed and just wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. </p><p><br/>
You felt a comforting hand on your back leading you away. You kept your head down and followed quietly. </p><p><br/>
“Are you alright?'' The voice was familiar but as you looked up and saw the man remove his helmet he was stranger to you. </p><p><br/>
He had thick, curly hair, pushed over to one side and a small constellation tattoo on his left cheekbone. </p><p><br/>
You started to nod but tears formed in your eyes and you shook your head instead. </p><p><br/>
“Hey, it’s okay,” the clone said softly. “What that guys said...he...are you with the GAR?”</p><p><br/>
You sniffled and wiped your eyes. “I’m a nurse,” you muttered. </p><p><br/>
“My name's Dipp,” he introduced himself. You sniffled and gave your own name. </p><p><br/>
“Would you like me to escort you home?”</p><p><br/>
You felt suddenly so exhausted and frightened. You nodded and looked down at your shoes, hugging your arms to yourself. </p><p><br/>
“Where do you live?”</p><p><br/>
You gave the address and you heard beeping as he must have typed it into the device at his wrist. Dipp put an arm around your shoulders to guide you through the crowded street and you leaned into his side. He was very warm, they all seemed to be warm and that made you think of Sketch. You were terrified of what Naz would do or say. He could get Sketch in so much trouble and none of this was his fault at all. You felt terrible for letting him get caught up in something like this. It wasn’t fair. </p><p><br/>
“Hey.” You looked up at the sound of Dipp’s voice and realised you were already outside your apartment. “Look, I know it’s none of my business but what he said about...about reporting you….Just...don’t worry, okay?”</p><p><br/>
You nodded but you didn't take it much to heart. “Yea,” you sighed. You looked up at him and wiped your face again. “And thank you...I know this isn’t...it’s not really your job and I’m sure you’re busy. So thank you for…”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t mention it,” Dipp waved you off. “Happy to help.”</p><p><br/>
Yuu nod. He waited until you were safely inside the building. Up in your apartment you could still see him tuning into leave, heading back the way you’d come. You watched the tiny figure until it was swallowed up by the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. Then you went to run a bath. </p><p><br/>
xXx</p><p><br/>
The three days of leave were not as restful and relaxing as you had hoped. You spent the whole time worrying that Naz might actually follow through on his threat. There was nothing to his claims of course but still, it was hard to say what could happen now. </p><p><br/>
You didn’t have to wait long after reporting back on duty. Your commanding officer summoned you a few hours later and you weren’t surprised to find her waiting with Sketch and Naz. What did surprise you was the presence of a Jedi general.</p><p><br/>
You stared at Mace Windu nervously. He appeared very serious but his eyes were kind when he looked at you. “Do you know why we asked you here today, (Y/N)?”</p><p><br/>
“I...I dunno..” you said. Sketch had his helmet off, tucked under his arm but couldn't meet your eye.</p><p><br/>
“Officer Naz here has made some accusations on your behalf,” The general continued before gesturing to the man in question. </p><p><br/>
“Thank you, General,” he said, stepping forward. “this trooper has been stalking (Y/N). It’s made her very uncomfortable and so she came to me with her concerns.”</p><p><br/>
“What?!”</p><p><br/>
“(Y/N), I take it you don’t agree with the officer’s explanation of the situation?” Windu asked calmly </p><p><br/>
“I have evidence,” Naz cut in smugly. </p><p><br/>
“So where is it?” Your CO asked, her arms crossed and expression unreadable. </p><p><br/>
“Why don’t you show them your book, trooper?” he spat at Sketch. </p><p><br/>
You could see him hesitate and look at you before reluctantly pulling out the notebook you’d given him and handing it to the other woman. You tried to catch his eye, to give some reassurance, but he seemed resigned to whatever was going to happen now. </p><p><br/>
“What am I supposed to be looking at here?” Your CO asked after flipping through the pages. </p><p><br/>
“Pictures! He likes to watch her and draw pictures of her in his little book!”</p><p><br/>
“Some are her, sure. Some look like they’re just...hands-“</p><p><br/>
“Her hands!” Naz insisted, pointing to you. </p><p><br/>
Windu and the Colonel exchange looks. “There's also one of the General here,” she continued, passing the open page over to the Jedi. You could see his eyebrows raise as he looked at it.</p><p> <br/>
“Impressive,” he said, handing the book back to the trooper. At first Sketch just stood there but when Windu gestured again he took it. “But hardly evidence. Though I would like to know where you got this from. It’s hardly regulation.”</p><p><br/>
Sketch opened his mouth to reply but you cut him off. </p><p><br/>
“I gave it to him. When he came into medbay. I know how boring it is and I’ve seen him draw on scrap flimsiest before. I thought it might be something to do.”</p><p><br/>
“Indeed,” the Jedi cut his eyes towards the irate looking officer before turning back to you. “And what is your version of events. That hardly seems the actions of a woman who feels threatened.”</p><p><br/>
“It’s just like I said. I gave Sketch the book. I saw his drawings and I think they’re very good. We’re on friendly terms. He’s never made me feel uncomfortable.” You glared painterly at Naz. “He, however is a different story. We don’t get along. I try to avoid him but he made Sketch think he was his friend and used and threatened him. He tricked me into a date with him under the guise of drinks with coworkers and then tried to put his hands on me and kiss me. When I said no he started yelling and threatening me and Sketch.”</p><p><br/>
“Why would he threaten Sketch if they’re friends?” Your CO asked like she already had the answer. </p><p><br/>
“Because they’re in a relationship! They’re sleeping together! That’s why she rejected me!” Naz exploded. </p><p><br/>
“Makes sense, why else would she refuse? You’re clearly so charming,” she replied dryly. “Also, that goes against your original claim that he’s been stalking her. So what’s the truth?”<br/>
“She...she...” he seethed, pointing at you. There was a lot you wanted to say but wisely chose to keep quiet for now and let him dig his own grave. “She threatened me!”</p><p><br/>
“Really? Then why do I have a video and several eye witness accounts, including a member of the t guard that all collaborate with (Y/N)‘s story that you attacked and threatened her?”<br/>
“Well...because...”The officer shrunk back slightly at the accusing glare. </p><p><br/>
“I’d like to hear from our trooper,” Windu said pointedly. “Sketch, correct? Perhaps you can fill in some missing gaps for us?”</p><p><br/>
Sketch shifted his weight from foot to foot. Without thinking you placed a hand on his arm in comfort. He was startled by it but he finally looked you in the eyes and you did your best to convey your support. “I...I was approached by Officer Naz. I thought he was being friendly. He told me I would be reported for harassment because of drawing (Y/N).” You noticed the two higher ups exchange a look. “He said he wouldn't tell because we’re friends,” Sketch continued. He was doing very well at standing straight and addressing them directly despite how difficult it was. “But he asked for something in return, just to get (Y/N) on his good side. He said it was just a misunderstanding. I thought....” he paused as his eyes trailed over to you and he looked so sad and so ashamed and you just wanted to hold him. “I had no idea he was going to trick you, or...or try to hurt you in any way. I’m so sorry.”</p><p><br/>
“It’s alright,” you said softly. “You didn’t know. It’s not your fault.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s what this whole thing is about? Because a girl doesn’t like you?” The Colonel snapped at Naz. “Don’t you know there’s a war on right now, or did no one tell you? We have better things to do than to be here right now dealing with your unfounded accusations because your feelings got hurt. Do you even understand the extent of your unprofessionalism, not to mention what this incident could have resulted in? I am absolutely livid, You’re lucky I-“</p><p><br/>
“Colonel, please.” Windu placed a placating hand on her shoulder, calming her. You felt a bit disappointed before he continued. “This behaviour is completely unacceptable not just as a GAR personal but for anyone,” he seethed, turning to the officer. “You should be ashamed of yourself for this conduct. ”The General seemed to realise you and Sketch were still there and quickly dismissed you. “I apologize for your involvement in this incident. We have no further questions. Thank you for your time.” </p><p><br/>
Everyone was silent and tight lipped as you and Sketch left them. You knew the two were waiting to explode on Naz further and you almost felt bad for him. Almost. <br/>
Sketch was silent, eyes cast down as he walked beside you. </p><p><br/>
“Hey, are you alright?” You asked, touching his upper arm lightly. </p><p><br/>
Sketch nodded. “I’m sorry, I should be asking you that.”</p><p><br/>
You pursed your lips and glanced around, finding an empty room off to the side. “C’mon,” you said, pulling him in. Sketch followed along, standing awkwardly in the middle of a supply closet and not meeting your gaze. You said his name softly and watched with furrowed brows as he slowly looked up at you. “It’s not your fault,” you told him again.</p><p><br/>
“You said he wasn’t a good person. I should have respect that,” he replied quietly. “I really am too naive. My brothers always tell me that. I should have listened to them. I should have listened to you.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m a big girl. I can make my own choices,” you said firmly. </p><p><br/>
“Then why?”</p><p><br/>
“Hm?” You frowned and tilted your head. Sketch looked away again, embarrassed at having blurted the question out. </p><p><br/>
“Then why did you agree to meet him?”</p><p><br/>
You sighed, chewing absently on your bottom lip. “Because...because I admire you for seeing the good in people. Even people like that. You really thought you could make friends with him. You gave him a chance. He betrayed your trust, yes but it takes a lot of courage to be like you.” You took a risk and moved closer, touching his arm again. He looked startled as he glanced at it before turning his eyes to meet yours. “You have a good heart, Sketch. I want to...well I was hoping to be a better person for you.”</p><p><br/>
“For me?” He asked in surprise. </p><p><br/>
Sketch instinctively placed his hand over yours where it rested on his upper arm. At least you thought it was an instinctive, automatic response before he started to gently brush his thumb against the side of your palm. You felt your face grow warm and ducked your head. </p><p><br/>
“Yea. You’re so kind and willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. You’re a good person, Sketch.”</p><p><br/>
“But...that’s what drew me to you in the first place,” Sketch admitted shyly though he was smiling when you finally met his eyes. “Your kindness and your big heart. You’re so patient and caring with us in the medbay. I admire how you keep your calm and do your job well and you don’t let anyone stand in your way. That’s why I started drawing you. You’re just so...interesting and amazing and you didn't even know it. Everything you do is just....I can’t really describe it” </p><p><br/>
You were speechless as you looked at him, surprised to hear he had such a high opinion of you. His hand was still on yours, his thumb gentle where it caressed your skin. His palm was warm and heavy on yours. “I meant it,you know,” you said softly. “Your pictures, they’re amazing. I think it's really sweet and I’m...I’m honored to be your muse.”</p><p><br/>
“Can...can I kiss you?” </p><p><br/>
“Y-yes,” you stuttered in surprise. There was a short pause just before he started to lean in and then, “ha, drawn to me. Get it?”</p><p><br/>
Sketch pulled back slightly. “I changed my mind. You’re not who I thought you were.”</p><p><br/>
“No, wait, please! Come back and kiss me!” You demanded, grabbing onto his arm to stop him. </p><p><br/>
He shook his head, unsuccessful in hiding a smile at your laughter. “No, I’m afraid it’s too late for that, the moment has passed.”</p><p><br/>
“No! I’m sorry!” You giggled, still tugging on his arm. “I can do better!”</p><p><br/>
“You hurt me too badly this time.”</p><p><br/>
“No, Sketch! Wait! I won’t say another pun ever again, I promise!”</p><p><br/>
At the door he paused and turned to you with a thoughtful look. “I guess maybe I can forgive you.”</p><p><br/>
“I knew you would,” you grinned. You still gripped his arm, leaning in towards him and let him meet you halfway. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Thire X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thire and Reader star in a classic rom comm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based on <a href="https://clonesandmoans.tumblr.com/post/624638809809829888/do-you-have-any-commander-thire-headcanons">these HC of Thire</a></p><p> </p><p>You kept to yourself during the first week. You’d had the usual lecture, that you were there to work and not to socialize, that the guard had other things to do than entertain you. Though you hadn’t quite expected everyone to give you such a wide berth. You received looks but no one approached you or said hello. Sometimes they would smile at you tentatively and were receptive if you approached first but you figured with the guard you weren’t much of an anomaly. Other troopers might hardly seen anyone besides their brothers or their Jedi but the guard came in contact with a lot of civilians and you figured you just weren’t that interesting. Until Thire came along. </p><p><br/>When you started he’d been gone with Yoda and then had to take a few days to recover from an injury. His first day back he heard about the pretty little mechanic in the main bay and had gone to find you. At the time you were squatting beside a busted speeder, your astromech beeping away at you as you nodded. You didn’t even look up when he approached and he just studied your profile, deciding that the reports were right, you were very pretty. And then when you realised he wasn’t just passing by you’d turned fully towards him and smiled and he knew he was a goner. </p><p><br/>“There were two muffins in the oven, the first one said “is it hot in here or is it just me?” The second one said, “kriff, a talking muffin!”</p><p><br/>You blinked at him before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. Thire grinned, quietly thanking Thorn for that one. </p><p><br/>“I’m (Y/N),” you introduced yourself. “This is Arnie.”</p><p><br/>“Arnie?” He repeated, looking at the mech. </p><p><br/>“Yea. R3N3. Arnie.” </p><p>Later when you sat with him in the mess Thire explained that they’d been given stern warning not to bother you and any harassment would be highly punished. After the threats and fear from Kamino, the troopers were extra careful when it came to making sure they didn’t get reported for anything, especially the new ones. After finding out it was a female mechanic the mat born officers unsolicited advice by telling them that they could get reported for harassment just for talking to you and to under no circumstances offer assistance or a compliment.<br/>You snorted at that, your caf almost spilling on the table. “Their idea of ‘assistance’ is telling you exactly what you should be doing despite you being the qualified expert and what they call compliments is catcalling or saying how hot you look. Anything aside from that is probably fine.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll let them know,” he grinned. “Or maybe I won’t and I’ll keep your company all to myself.”</p><p><br/>You and Thire became good friends. If asked you would say he was your best friend but of course you had to go and develop a silly little crush on him. Despite what you may have wanted, you were determined not to allow that to get in the way of your friendship no matter what. Besides, if there was anything you knew about Thire it was his love of romance. While Commander Cody was a closet romantic who read cheesy holonovels on the downlow, Thire was unapologetic about his love for them and it didn’t just stop with the fictional. Thire also loved his brothers and wanted nothing more than for them to be happy, which meant he was often scheming with you about the people they secretly fell in love with. He knew all the gossip and while you were far less of a romantic than him you did enjoy it too. </p><p><br/>The biggest problem was that when Thire was between pining brothers he continued his ongoing project; you. </p><p><br/>“Come on, one hint. I know he’s a clone. Is he in the guard?” </p><p><br/>You sighed, groping on the ground for the wrench you needed. Thire nudged it into your hand with a foot. “Yes. He’s in the guard.”</p><p><br/>You knew he had to figure it out and there were many times you were afraid he’d finally gotten it but he gave no hint of understanding yet. The questions continued and you answered but gave no further assistance.</p><p><br/>You knew he had no interest in you. The women he spent time around were either Jedi or Senators. Glamorous, powerful, alluring and beautiful, there was no way you could compete with that. No, you weren’t the stuff of epic romances, you were average. Nothing to complain about in the looks department really and you were capable and smart, good at your job but it really wasn’t a glamorous one. </p><p><br/>With your rule of only one question per day you dragged out his realization but it drew closer the more he narrowed it down. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“Does he share his name with an animal?”</p><p><br/>That one made you laugh. “No. At least not any animal I’m aware of.”</p><p><br/>“So not Fox or Hound,” he mused. </p><p><br/>You rolled your eyes. “Can you seriously not figure it out or are you just teasing me?” </p><p><br/>“Well maybe if you gave me more than a single hint a day! I also don’t get to see you every day,” Thire pouted. </p><p><br/>“Maybe if you asked better questions,” you teased. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Ah! I am wounded!” He cried dramatically. “You have betrayed me!”</p><p><br/>You shrieked as Thire grabbed you by the ankle and tugged you out from under your current project. “Hey! Don’t you dare tickle me! I swear I- Thire! Stop it! Thire! I’m not- I’m not kidding!”</p><p><br/>You gasped for breath, your eyes watering as you struggled against his onslaught. Arnie beeped, admonishing you both for making a very undignified scene. <br/>“He’s right! You’re gonna get us both in trouble you…you hooligan!” You complained. Thire roared with laughter.</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>The next day you didn’t see Thire at all. You were about to leave for the day when you saw Thorn, helmet under his arm and a weary look on his face. You got a bad feeling that it hadn’t been a great day. Maybe the questionable substances drying on his white Armor gave it away. </p><p><br/>“Thorn?” You asked. “Are you okay?”</p><p><br/>“Yea.” His voice was tired but he still gave you a smile despite it. “The senate pissed off the civvies today. Unfortunately we got stuck working security for public enemy number one.” Thorn shrugged, a bit of his usual smirk showing. “But I guess that’s what happens when you’re the best.”</p><p><br/>“Uh-huh,” you responded, arms crossed and looking unimpressed. “Whose we?”</p><p><br/>“Me and Thire. He got the worst of it, really. They just threw stuff mostly. It’ll wash off.” He gestured to himself and the dubious substances. “One guy tossed a used diaper which was a new one. But Thire, the idiot, went and took his bucket off and got pelted with a rock. Split his eyebrow good.”</p><p><br/>“What?” You put a hand over your mouth in surprise. “Is he okay?”</p><p><br/>“Yea, in med bay now,” Thorn shrugged before having a sudden thought. “I’ll take you over. He wouldn’t mind you stopping in to check up.”</p><p><br/>“Are you sure?” You asked but your feet were already going on ahead without you, following after Thorn. </p><p><br/>“Definitely,” he grinned. </p><p><br/>It wasn’t like you didn’t know where you were going but you let Thorn lead you anyway. Inside the med droid was just finishing putting a couple stitches in his eyebrow and closing it up with a bacta patch.</p><p><br/>“You got a visitor,” Thorn announced. The droid looked up briefly before continuing to clean the blood off Thire’s face.</p><p><br/>“Hey, (Y/N),” he smiled at you. “Shouldn’t you be at home?”</p><p><br/>“I was just on my way when I ran into Thorn,” you explained. “He told me I’d find you here. Are you okay?”</p><p><br/>“I’ll be fine. Barely even leave a scar. Rookie mistake,” Thire laughed at himself. </p><p><br/>“Does it hurt?” You asked, brow furrowed in concern. </p><p><br/>“Yea,” he replied, almost sheepishly, like he expected you to make fun of him. “That’ll teach me, huh?” </p><p><br/>You frowned again. “You got stitches?”</p><p><br/>“Yea. Just a few. No big deal.”</p><p><br/>“Oh.”</p><p><br/>It was Thire’s turn to frown now. He reached for your hand, lightly tugging you just a bit closer. “You should get home. It’s late.”</p><p><br/>“He’s right,” Thorn agreed. “I’ll walk you.”</p><p><br/>“You don’t need to do that. It’s not that late.” You replied, squeezing Thire’s hand before letting it go.</p><p><br/>“I know,” Thorn shrugged and ruffled your hair. “But I want to. Let’s go, Grease.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t call me that,” you scowled. </p><p><br/>“Hey, not my fault you’re always covered in grease and oil.”</p><p><br/>“I am not,” you argued. “That was one time! The filter got stuck, it wasn’t my fault!”</p><p><br/>“Uh-huh. Sure thing, Grease.” </p><p><br/>You huffed, crossing your arms but followed Thorn out. </p><p><br/>Thire watched closely, head tilted in thought. Something was starting to come together in his mind and he hoped he was wrong.</p><p> <br/>As soon as the med bay doors were out of sight, Thorn smirked down at yu. “You ever gonna tell lhim you’re in love with him?”</p><p><br/>“I’m…working on it…”</p><p><br/>“You might wanna work a bit faster. Never know how much time you’ll have.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>“Is he a commander?”</p><p><br/>A long pause. Too long. “Yes.”</p><p><br/>Thire hummed. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>His theory continued to nag at him. The problem wasn’t that you liked someone else, he’d never entertained the idea of your heart belonging to someone like him. Thire knew who he was, one of literally millions. He didn’t do much to set himself apart from his brothers in a physical sense. He didn’t have facial tattoos or an interesting haircut. He’s made peace with himself. The trick in a life like his was to find the little things that made you happy. For him it was his novels and getting into his brother’s business. It was meant well, of course. He wanted them to find their own happiness.</p><p><br/>So no, it wasn’t the fact it was Thorn that bothered him. Thorn was his brother, a good man and he would be good to you. The problem was his heart already belonged to someone else. <br/>The thought that you could pine after someone who had no interest in you hurt him more than the fact he had been in love with you since the moment you met. It was the sort of cheesy thing that might happen in a scripted romance and Thire knew the difference between that and real life. His hope had been to see you with someone that made you happy and would take care of you when he was gone. </p><p><br/>Thire didn’t question you again for a few days. Not until the one night you wound up working quite late, checking over Senator Amidala’s personal speeder to check for signs of tampering. Thire had been nervous and couldn’t relax until you were safe and everything was clear and since he was there anyway, he offered to walk you home. </p><p><br/>The night was unusually clear and cool for Coruscant. It was a pleasant walk and Thire linked his arm with yours, smiling at you in that way that made it impossible not to  fall in love with him. You felt the pang again in your chest, the wish to be someone different, someone that could give him the things he deserved. Instead you gave him a smile, useless and entirely inadequate. </p><p><br/>“I can actually see the stars tonight,” Thire commented, pointing up. </p><p><br/>You looked at the sky, pausing for a moment to enjoy it. Thire turned to you and felt a pang of helplessness. You were so beautiful in the soft light, face turned skyward and expression serene. It pained him not to be able to give you the things you deserved in this life. If it was at all in his power to do so he would have handed you everything you ever desired on a silver platter. </p><p><br/>“I know a better place to see them.” You didn’t know what made you say that but you went with it, taking his hand and leading him down a side street near your apartment. There was a small park, just a green space really. No children were out this late so you were able to lay down on your backs, heads together and look up at the sky. </p><p><br/>“They are bright,” Thire noted. The two of you enjoyed a companionable silence, each occupied by your own thoughts.  </p><p><br/>“One last question,” Thire said suddenly. </p><p><br/>“Shoot.”</p><p><br/>“Does his name start with a T?”</p><p><br/>You sighed, rolling on to your stomach and looking down at him. You closed your eyes and sucked in a shallow breath. “Yes.”</p><p><br/>Thire’s expression softened. When you opened your eyes he was gazing up at you with a gentle, understanding expression. “I’m so sorry,” he sighed, reaching up to touch your face. “I had hoped it wasn’t… I wish…”</p><p><br/>“I know,” you replied, shaking your head. You did know. You knew it would happen like this but it still hurt to let go of that small bit of hope you hadn’t realised you still had. “It’s okay.”</p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>You were surprised that nothing changed between the two of you  after that. You thought Thire might start keeping more distance from you but if anything he spent more time with you, becoming more affectionate than ever. You wondered if it had to do with guilt. On one hand you didn’t want to feed into the guilt or react positively enough that he thought it was the right move. On the other hand it was very much the behaviour of a best friend when you had your heart broken. It led to an odd dichotomy, both the person breaking it and trying to mend your heart at once. </p><p><br/>One of the typical things you found yourself doing was lounging on the couch in your apartment together eating ice cream and watching romantic comedies. You were sprawled out, legs tangled under the blanket you shared, complaining about the idiocy of the characters on the holo. </p><p><br/>You were comfortable and content, able to almost forget about the tension you’d been feeling. You envied Thire for being able to show no indication of it himself but then again it was probably on his mind a lot less than it was yours. As much as you enjoyed spending time with him like this and as much as you didn’t want things to change between you, it just didn’t seem to be possible. You’d thought about it a lot and maybe a little bit of space might be what you needed to reset. It wasn’t easy to say, made all the more difficult by how inviting it was just to cuddle into his side with his arm around you and continue to pretend there was something there you both knew there wasn’t. </p><p><br/>You took a breath and sat up, making some space between you. “Thire?” You said quietly but didn’t meet his gaze. </p><p><br/>“Hm?”</p><p><br/>“I think…I think I might ask for a transfer.”</p><p><br/>“A…what?” Thire frowned, uncomprehending. “What do you mean?” </p><p><br/>“There’s an opening,” you replied slowly. “With the 91st. I thought I might apply to transfer over. I’d be more in the field and maybe some time away from…” you didn’t say it, both if you filled in the blank with a different name. </p><p><br/>No! Thire wanted to shout. You can’t! You can’t leave me, I don’t know what I would do without you! But that was something a selfish person would say and Thire was many things but he was not selfish. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Thire was able to put it from his mind for awhile. These things took time and were complicated. Maybe nothing would come of it at all. </p><p><br/>“You need to tell her. At least say something before she goes,” Hound chided him. He wiped his face with a towel, poking gingerly at the bruise on his side where his brother got a good shot in during sparring. </p><p><br/>“I don’t want to throw that on her,” Thire argued, tossing him a water. </p><p><br/>“Your feelings for her aren’t going to burden her, you know,” Hound frowned. “Say I believe you, that she doesn’t feel anything for you. Okay. But don’t you think you should at least give her the option? Isn’t that something you would say to me?”</p><p><br/>Thire groaned, rotating his shoulder and not meeting Hound’s eye. “She knows.”</p><p><br/>“Does she?” Hound raised an eyebrow. “Wow, I didn’t know the little grease ball could read minds.”</p><p><br/>Out of respect for you Thire not only did not laugh, he threw his damp towel in Hound’s face for good measure. </p><p><br/>xXx</p><p><br/>Your expression when you told him you got the position, you just had to say the word and you’d be shipping out, was at once hopeful and sorrowful, he couldn’t fathom it but he put his hand on your shoulder and grinned. It was like watching his body move but not being in control when he told you how proud he was and how great you would be and that he’d miss you. <br/>When you told him you would miss him too he’d felt his heart break. You’d hesitated, just a moment but something in his face must have given you a signal because the next thing he knew you had your arms around him and your face in his chest, thanking him for understanding and being such a good friend.</p><p><br/>He’d never felt worse. </p><p><br/>That was, until the week drew to a close, your deadline to accept the position nearing. He knew you hadn’t done it yet but the day you were to meet with Mace Windu, Thire couldn’t eat, he hadn’t slept, he could barely sit still. He felt like those idiots in the holovids you watched together, desperate and in pain with want. But Thire knew the difference between real life and make believe. None of those people were one of literally millions exactly alike, bound by loyalty and obligation to a life of servitude. But that was a weak argument. If you could fall in love with Thorn so deeply, it wasn’t being a clone that prevented any feelings for him. He was too scared, too much a coward to voice the truth to you. </p><p><br/>Thire found himself pacing the halls, unconsciously getting closer to where he knew he shouldn’t go. Then he heard your voice, followed by general Windu’s deeper one, and experienced an ache like nothing he’d ever felt. </p><p><br/>You were only behind a single door and he wanted so badly to see your face. What would happen when you were across the galaxy? What would happen if you were hurt or in danger and he was helpless? What would happen if you didn’t come back?</p><p><br/>Hound was right, it might not change anything but he needed to say it. </p><p><br/>You were u aware of him as you exited the room, heading in the opposite direction, Arnie following at your heels.</p><p><br/>“(Y/N)!”</p><p><br/>All eyes turned to him, thankfully yours included. You smiled, unaware of the desperation of the situation.</p><p><br/>“Thire.”</p><p><br/>He ran to you then and you blinked in surprise, not protesting when he pulled you into a hug. “I have to tell you, I’m so sorry but I have to say it. I love you, (Y/N). I love you and I can’t let you go. I don’t want you to leave me. I need to see you everyday, I need to be able to protect you. I know I’m not who you want, I know I’m not Thorn but I-“</p><p><br/>“Wait, what?” You frowned, struggling from his hold. “Thire, What are you talking about? What does Thorn have to do with anything?”</p><p><br/>Thire let his hands drop to his sides. “You…you said the person you liked…that it was Thorn…but he already has a-“</p><p><br/>“Thorn?!” You shouted incredulously. “I thought you were just acting stupid! I didn’t know you were actually an idiot!”</p><p><br/>“What? But-“</p><p><br/>“Think. Is there any other commander in the guard with a name that starts with T?” You raised a brow, arms crossed and foot tapping in annoyance. </p><p><br/>It took him far too long to piece it together. “M-me?!”</p><p><br/>“Yes, you nerfherder! Are you kidding me right now?”</p><p><br/>Thire was completely oblivious to the continued states of everyone in the hallway and he swept you up into a passionate, heart-stopping, movie worthy kiss.</p><p><br/>“Please,” he murmured, forehead against yours and eyes closed. “Please don’t go. I can’t-“</p><p><br/>You were far too dizzy and out of breath to respond even if you had gotten the chance. As it was, general Windu chose that moment to exit the room after you.</p><p><br/>“(Y/N), I’m sorry that you’ve declined the position but you will be pleased to know one of the other candidates has agreed to take your place. I wish you luck with your continued position in the guard. Commander.” The last was directed to Thire with a nod of recognition. </p><p><br/>Windu strode off, hands behind his back and showing no indication of seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary.</p><p><br/>“You…didn’t…” Thire said slowly, turning to you.</p><p><br/>You shook your head. “I decided I couldn’t be away from you.”</p><p><br/>Thire’s face split into a grin and before you could say anything more, he was kissing you again and you finally understood the hype of romantic comedy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. quick not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! I know I don't normally do this but I just wanted to give a quick note to let you know what's going on. You may notice something odd about this work right now, yes I did delete several chapters. They are not gone, I'm just moving them. I have made this a series now so that After The War and Nothing But Smut have their own works. If you are subscribed to Auxiliary Support Squadron and still want to receive notifications when ATW and NBS are updated, I would suggest subscribing to the series ASS, I also have another work with the drabbles and I may be opening requests for those on Tumblr once again, which means adding another chapter to that work as well. So basically I just wanted to organise this series a bit better. I hope this is not an inconvenience to anyone. I will be deleting this chapter after a bit. Thank you and feel free to comment if you have any questions or concerns. Have an awesome day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Bly X Aayla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>5 times Aayla Secura surprised Bly and one time he surprised her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bly was surprised by Aayla Secura. </p>
<p><br/>When he met her, the first thing Bly noticed was her eyes. They were dark and beautiful, filled with an intelligence and depth that made him want to worship her on his knees. It pained him to remember that to her, meeting him was like being shown to a new office or being handed a new datapad. He would be a tool to assist his general and nothing more.</p>
<p> <br/>The call of “general on deck!” had sent Bly and all the men under his command to stand straight and tall, backs and legs strong with an arm held close to their sides and one at the perfect angle, hand at the bucket. The Jedi stood in front of Bly, her hands tucked neatly behind her back as she regarded him with a soft smile. Bly was glad the helmet hid his face. It would not make a good impression for his new commanding officer to see him feeling lost and dazed already. But then he recalled that they had special powers, that they could see into your mind and know what you were thinking. </p>
<p><br/>The idea frightened him but he used that. Fear was an emotion familiar to Bly and one he knew what to do with. It focused him. </p>
<p><br/>Aayla Secura did not return his salute. Instead she bowed slightly, a way of greeting more familiar to the jedi. </p>
<p><br/>“CC-5052 reporting, sir.” </p>
<p><br/>“Commander Bly,” the woman greeted. Her voice, honeyed and tinged with the accent of her home world, sent his head reeling again and he almost missed the fact that she already knew his name. “I am Aayla Secura,” she continued when he said nothing. “It appears I will be your new General. It is my hope that we can learn from each other and that you will be able to trust in me as I do in you and your brothers.” </p>
<p><br/>Bly noticed then that she was holding out a hand to him. He hesitated, briefly, perhaps she felt it. But he did take her hand, small and delicate in his own but thrumming with the underlying power and confidence that had rolled off her since she stepped aboard the transport. </p>
<p><br/>“Yes, General,” Bly answered, short and concise. <em>Refrain from speaking unless expected to. If the Jedi want your opinion they will ask you for it</em>. The corner of her mouth turned up in a slight smile, as though he amused her in some way. He realised he was still holding her hand and felt all at once large and buffoonish. </p>
<p><br/>When asked later about meeting his general, Bly would allow that Aayla Secura was not what he’d expected. Not because she was a woman or a twi’lek or even because she was beautiful. It was because she was kind and he had never experienced kindness from anyone who did not look like him. </p>
<p><br/>xXx </p>
<p><br/>Bly was surprised when he saw Aayla lose her composure. </p>
<p><br/>His general had always been calm and collected under pressure. In battle there was no one he would rather have at his side. She had the aura of calm competence characteristic of most Jedi. Hers was not carried serenely like Luminara or playfully like Kenobi or even with the powerful air of Anakin Skywalker. Aayla carried hers with a certain boldness that seemed to invite challenge. It was as though she’d experienced enough of it that now she knew the outcome and welcomed the trying. </p>
<p><br/>The first time he saw her in battle he was equal parts impressed and scared. Nothing could touch her, blaster bolts redirected with nothing more than a flick of her wrist and droids crushed simply from forming a fist. She was fast too, so quick Bly could barely keep up. But he did and she knew it, trusted him to watch her back as she charged ahead and carved a path. </p>
<p><br/>She was beautiful even in her destruction, fierce and protective and avenging. Afterwards she would be her old self again. Gentle and compassionate and teasing him about his worry. <br/>This was an entirely different situation. Bly was stunned when his general emerged in beautiful, flowing robes. They were the robes of a Jedi but different than what she usually wore and much more elegant looking than most of the drab garb they seemed to favor. </p>
<p><br/>He felt someone nudge him and tell him to close his mouth. Bly felt his body heat up but if Aayla noticed she said nothing. Instead she smiled at him and looked him up and down. “You are wearing this?” She asked with an eyebrow raised. Bly blinked at her and looked down at his trusty armour, turning his helmet in his right hand as though looking for the answer there. “I don’t...” have anything else. He replied dumbly. </p>
<p><br/>“No?” She asked, surprised. “No dress uniform?” </p>
<p><br/>“Um...” Bly felt the nudge again and heard snickering. He straightened his back and cleared his throat. “Yes, sir. But I’m afraid it would not be appropriate for this occasion.” <br/>“Not appropriate?” The Jedi repeated. “But you are my date.” </p>
<p><br/>The snickering again, and muttering to go along. <em>Ooh, Bly has a date! Have fun on your date, commander. Have her back by nine!</em> “I...I’m afraid that isn’t possible, Sir,” Bly said, hopefully with tact. Her face fell and he hated that he’d disappointed her. He would have done anything to fix it in that moment, he’d have cut off his own arm if she asked him too. Not because she was his general but because Bly wanted more than anything to make Aayla happy. This however, was out of his control.</p>
<p> <br/>“You said you would escort me,” she said while catching herself. It would not do for a Jedi to pout at not getting her way. </p>
<p><br/>“Yes. As your security,” Bly amended. “I thought...I’m sorry I misunderstood when you asked if I would accompany you...” usually around her he felt too big and brutish where she was graceful and soft. Now he had never let smaller. “Clones are not permitted to attend these events. Not as guests anyway. There is protocol to follow. Buckets must stay on at all times. We are not to sit down or to leave a post unless relieved or called to assist with an emergency. No firearms aside from-“ Bly paused, his mouth going dry as he realised he was rambling. “I assumed you were aware?” It came out as a question though he expected no answer. </p>
<p><br/>Aayla replied anyway, “no, I can assure you that I most certainly was not aware of this. How can it be? This is a gala for you! Why should you not attend and provide your insight?” </p>
<p><br/>Bly could tell from the silence at his back that the rest of the men were similarly surprised at hearing the general raise her voice. Instinctively they all straightened their posture, standing at the ready and doing their best to invite no further criticism. </p>
<p><br/>Bly cleared his throat. “It is a senate gala for the GAR,” he said quietly. While he didn’t exactly disagree with her directly, it was a correction and they were all painfully aware of it. She could feel the tension in them all, despite their calm outward expressions. </p>
<p><br/>“Are you not the GAR? What would it be without you to carry it? And they cannot even allow you the decency of recognizing you as people with thoughts and opinions that deserve to be heard?” She asked before she could stop herself. There was no point in this questioning, they had no control and even if they agreed with her they could do little enough to change it.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Bly didn’t respond. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m...sorry,” she corrected herself quickly. “I should not speak like that to you. It is not you I’m angry with. It is not your fault. These rules are...new to me and I am getting used to them. They are not...to my taste.” </p>
<p><br/>“I know,” Bly said softly. He did know. The culture shock between the clones and the Jedi was more than notable. Bly had been raised with these ideals and expectations but the Jedi knew little of the clones yet and for their part the clones had been told almost nothing of their new generals aside from their expectations for the troopers. They were turning out to be different than anyone the clones had ever met before.</p>
<p><br/> Aayla looked tired as she touched his shoulder. Bly slipped his helmet on and offered her his arm, a small indulgence, just for now. Just for a moment. She took it and let him lead her out.<br/> “Why do they flinch from me?” Aayla asked when they were out of earshot of Lucky, Cameron and Flash. “They did nothing wrong. I am not angry with them.” </p>
<p><br/>“It doesn't always matter who the anger is at,” Bly answered truthfully. “It has to go somewhere. The Coruscant guard know that better than any of us.” </p>
<p><br/>xXx </p>
<p><br/>Bly was surprised when he realised Aayla Secura was as scared as the rest of them. </p>
<p><br/>It was on the planet of Felucia, they had not expected to be here for so long. Bly could sense in his general the need to push on and cover more ground before nightfall. They would have followed her to the edge of the galaxy if she asked them to but she thought better of it. </p>
<p><br/>“They will keep up,” Bly assured her as she paused yet again to check on the men. They were tired and sore and suffering mild injuries. She could feel their discomfort in the force but to look at them she never would have known it. Lucky smiled at her, the crooked flash of pearly whites and the familiar twinkle in his eye. Still it lingered, his pain, all of their pain stirred together in an overwhelming stew. There was always an underlying sadness in them all. She felt it in Bly the strongest, but then again she felt all his emotions more strongly than any of the others. The clawing desire to make it go away scared her with its intensity and she scared herself in how far she would be willing to go to make it happen. </p>
<p><br/>That is sith talk, Aayla told herself firmly. There was perhaps little she could do about it but she could ease their discomfort some. “We will stop here,” she decided, planting her feet and forcing Bly to stop as well. “Have the men eat and tend to their injuries. If there is anything serious I want it reported to me immediately.” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded and saluted her. “Yes, General.” </p>
<p><br/>“And Bly?” She said, her tone softer now. “Make sure you rest as well.” Her commander hesitated, the only time he did not immediately rush to obey her seemed to be the times when she was most sincere. </p>
<p><br/>“Of course, General,” he agreed, heading off presumably to do just that. </p>
<p><br/>The jedi made her way amongst her troops as well, checking on them in what she hoped was a calm manner. It would not do for her to be a mother hen to grown men, her soldiers no less. Sometimes she wondered if this war was not the ultimate test for the Jedi. They were forced into violence in the name of keeping the peace and were given the loyalest of men to lead into battle and test their ability to forgo attachments. </p>
<p><br/>“General,” Cameron caught her attention and she stood. </p>
<p><br/>“It is getting dark now,” she said. “You should be sleeping.” </p>
<p><br/>“Bly has me on first watch, sir.”</p>
<p><br/> “And himself as well, I presume?” </p>
<p><br/>“Yes, sir.” </p>
<p><br/>“Very well,” she sighed. “What is it, Cameron?” He held something out to her. Aayla took it with an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p><br/>“A tent, sir.” </p>
<p><br/>“I see that,” she allowed. “What is it for?” </p>
<p><br/>“Commander Bly had it packed for you just in case.” </p>
<p><br/>“Of course he did,” she sighed. There was little to prove in not using the thing and so when Bly looked for her after being relieved of watch, he was pleased to find no sign of his general but the GAR issued tent pitched in a comfortable location. His men formed a small circle around a burned down fire nearby. As he approached, one of them lifted their head but after seeing it was only their commander, he lay back down. </p>
<p><br/>Bly was pleased and made to join them but something stopped him. He never was able to describe the feeling he had. It was like...like someone reaching a hand towards him and screaming for help. He felt something inside him respond, reaching back and then a flash of fear and a hurt so bone deep he had a sense it would be a part of him forever. But as soon as it happened, the feeling was gone. He heard a sharp intake of breath, a rustling and the hum of a lightsaber. Bly could see the glow of it through the tent and the general’s outline as she heaved for breath. </p>
<p><br/>“General Secura?” He was reaching for the opening before he reminded himself of protocol and stopped. She could see his silhouette thanks to the light of her weapon. Aayla turned away and deactivated it, shrouding them both in darkness once again. </p>
<p><br/>“It’s nothing, Bly,” she forced calm into her voice, asking for strength from the force. “A nightmare is all.”</p>
<p><br/> A nightmare? He didn't know Jedi could have nightmares. What could Aayla Secura possibly be frightened of? She was so powerful and capable and strong. But then he reminded himself, the Jedi are just people too. They had fears, they had hopes and disappointments as anyone would. It was easy to forget when they carried so much and carried it well, that they could struggle. The thought scared him at first. If it was something even a Jedi could not handle, then where did that leave everyone else? </p>
<p><br/><em>They have us,</em> Bly reminded himself. <em>She has me. And my brothers. She is not alone</em>. “Are you alright, General?” He asked quietly. She had never heard his tone so soft. It made her feel safe but also very small and the traitorous parts of her wanted to tell him the truth, tell him that she was not alright. She knew beyond a doubt that if she asked it Bly would hold her and protect her and never let her go. She felt it in him, a comfort and a curse to her.</p>
<p><br/> “Yes, Bly. Thank you.” </p>
<p><br/>He hesitated and then, “of course General.” She heard some shuffling and laid there in the dark, waiting for sleep that did not come. Eventually, curiosity bested her and she peeled out of the tent. It did not surprise her to see Bly a foot or so in front of the entrance, laid on his side with his broad back to her and an arm tucked under his head as a pillow. She smiled to herself and this time as she lay in the dark, sleep came readily. </p>
<p><br/>xXx </p>
<p><br/>Bly was surprised the first time he saw Aayla Secura cry. </p>
<p><br/>The sniffling was quiet, muffled. All the same, it felt to Bly as though the sound were projected straight into his brain as he walked the hallway of the ship that housed his generals quarters. His were nearby, in the next hall over. He didn’t have to come down this way but he did and he knew why, even if it was not admitted to himself. </p>
<p><br/>Bly hesitated at her door, unsure what to do. As he was coming to find, protocols did not cover everything. “General?” Bly knocked tentatively on the door. A sniffle followed by silence. “Aayla?” </p>
<p><br/>The door slid open then, not all the way, just enough for the Jedi to see him. He didn’t need to have top notch observation skills to see the red around her eyes. “Bly. Is something wrong?”</p>
<p> <br/>The commander’s mouth formed a thin, severe line as he looked at her. She continued to play dumb for a moment before giving a long sigh and opening the door a little wider, allowing him to step inside. </p>
<p><br/>Bly always felt uneasy in her private quarters. No one else had been inside and they always asked him to describe it, like it was a far off land. In truth there was little to the room. Slightly larger than his and housing a meditation mat with a statue he had yet to ask about and several small trinkets given to her by troopers or grateful locals during their travels, but that was the extent of the difference, at least in a physical sense. </p>
<p><br/>The general’s room had more of a warmth about it, something that seemed to lull him into a feeling of security. It was that very feeling which Bly disliked. He didn't want to feel safe and warm here, in a place he wasn't supposed to be. That only made it harder to leave.</p>
<p><br/>Aayla moved to sit down on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Bly stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure how to proceed now that he had gotten what he wanted. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly. “Can I...is there anything...” <em>No, di’kut! There’s nothing you can do to help her. If she can’t handle whatever it is, what chance do you have? </em></p>
<p><br/>Aayla shook her head. Her shoulders heaved with the tension of holding in her tears. When they started to fall she scowled angrily, turning her head. Bly felt something in him soften and he knelt in front of her, not questioning himself this time. </p>
<p><br/>“Aayla, please...” he said softly. He placed a hand on her knee and she let out a heart wrenching sob. Bly wished he could wrap her up  in his arms and make everything go away, wished to protect her. </p>
<p><br/>“My master,” she choked out. “I found out he...he turned to the dark side.” Bly, surprised, had no idea what to say. “He was like a father to me,” she continued. “The only father I have ever known.” </p>
<p><br/>Bly had never known a father either. He supposed Alpha would be close. He trained him, looked like him, they had similar values and traditions. What would it be like to find out his old teacher and mentor had turned to the dark side, became everything Bly’s life was dedicated to eradicating. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry,” he said. It was useless but what else was there to say? “I can’t imagine what that’s like.” A pause as she tried in vain to compose herself. “It’s alright to cry. You don’t have to be strong all the time.” He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say or not as it seemed to make her cry more. Bly stroked the material of her pants with his thumb and sat in silence as she cried, feeling more useless than he ever had before. </p>
<p><br/>Maybe it was helpful after all, he thought as Aayla calmed and quieted. He wanted to ask if that was all, but how could he without sounding callous. it was probably nothing but he felt as though there was something left unsaid. Aayla’s hand coming to rest over his own startled him out of his thoughts. </p>
<p><br/>“Thank you, Bly,” she whispered. She had felt so alone at the loss of her master. It was nice to be reminded of the opposite. “It is hard not to be angry. This...this happened because of a decision the council made. A decision that goes against the code of the Jedi.” She scowled and shook her head. “ It makes me wonder if there is a point in following any of the code if we are going to discard it as it pleases us. Lately I... I know we are not supposed to form attachments, even with a Master. I feel I am failing spectacularly in that regard as of late. It is hard to feel so helpless and I am wondering now if this is the right path for me or if I will turn out like him if I continue to have these...these thoughts.” </p>
<p><br/>Bly was confused, unsure what she meant but he did understand one thing. “It is hard,” he agreed. “Not to become attached. It’s  much easier for us and still we clones struggle sometimes.” Aayla looked at him curiously and despite himself, Bly continued. “Our sense of needing to belong is fulfilled by our brothers but for certain clones...with certain people...we want more. At least for us there is less temptation.” </p>
<p><br/>“What do you mean?” She asked as she wiped her eyes dry. He didn’t know if he really heard a hint of hope in her voice or if it was simply imagined. </p>
<p><br/>“It’s different for us,” Bly explained. “How we feel is irrelevant when...well when no one could ever love a clone anyway.” </p>
<p><br/>“Bly.” Aayla’s voice was gentle but still commanded his attention. She held his gaze as she laced their fingers together. </p>
<p><br/>“You don’t see yourself as I do.” </p>
<p><br/>xXx </p>
<p><br/>Bly was surprised when Aayla Secura kissed him. </p>
<p><br/>They were celebrating a hard won victory and looking forward to some much deserved leave time. The men were excited, though they tried to remain as calm and respectful as possible around their general. It was hard sometimes, seeing the way they guarded themselves from her. She was their superior officer and a Jedi. As much as she was a part of them, she wasn’t one of them and they took pains to show their respect for her. Aayla continuously wished they would stop holding her so far above themselves. No matter how many times she slept rough amongst them or how many battles they fought side by side, her men continued to salute her when she passed or entered a room, addressed her as ‘sir’ or ‘general’. The only one to ever call her by her name was Bly. </p>
<p><br/>Aayla sighed as she observed her men from a high balcony jutting the local town hall and overlooking a small public square. She spotted her mechanic, laughing and joking along with the troopers. A memory flashed through Aayla’s mind, a glance of an intimate exchange between the girl below and a trooper in 501st blue. He’d cupped her face while she laid her hands against his chest and murmured to her before he kissed her and she slid her hands up to his neck. The exchange was so tender and gentle it felt as though Aayla had been intruding on something unspeakably intimate. No matter how difficult people assumed it to be, forgoing a romantic relationship had not been a struggle for her. Aayla had never felt unfulfilled until now. Perhaps it was having a tangible object for her affections when before it had been an abstract concept. Regardless of reasoning,  the sight had left her aching and she felt it acutely.</p>
<p> <br/>“General?” Ah, there was the object in question now. Bly stepped in the doorway, watching Aayla. She was beautiful with the sun slowly setting, the lighting spilling around her and framing her in its warm embrace. She was always beautiful, anyone could see that. She looked like the women on the pin up posters some of the troopers liked. Bly had never understood the appeal. Those women were lovely but they  were flat, their smiles emotionless and void. Aayla was different. Around her he felt warmth, soothing and all encompassing. Her eyes looked at him with such depth and emotion it sometimes took his breath away. </p>
<p><br/>He clenched a fist at his side, the urge to reach out and touch her crawling through him. He was shamed by it, more so than anything else in his short life. He hoped she didn’t feel it somehow, she never made reference if she did. But then again, Aayla was kind. Too kind and too indulgent with him. It would be easier to remind himself of their respective expectations if she didn’t insist on looking at him and smiling at him as though he were worth something to her, touching his arm or his hand or his back in comfort and solidarity. “Aayla?” he tried again when he received no response. This time she looked over her shoulder at him before sighing as she turned her face back towards the dying light. He stepped forward and took his place at her side, his hands tucked neatly behind his back, standing straight. Her small, warm hands gripped the railing in front of her as she leaned against it. He could easily set his own overtop. His over large, calloused hand, he thought bitterly. A hand that knew nothing but war and death and violence while hers were the hands of a healer, of kindness and compassion and love.</p>
<p>A muscle jumped in his temple as he clenched his jaw and Aayla turned towards him. He saw her open her mouth from the corner of his eyes but still she didn’t speak. He looked so beautiful, the lighting catching on his gold tattoos and making them stand out even more against his brown skin. His eyes, a lighter shade than hers, sparkled and looked almost amber.</p>
<p>From this close she could easily make out the long, thick lashes that framed them. She thought of those lashes as they kissed his cheeks during sleep, his features relaxed and soft and for once, at peace. She could feel the warmth running off him, both physically and through her connection to him in the force. It made her feel safe, he made her feel safe. </p>
<p><br/>“Aayla?” Bly said again, tilting his head. His hands fell from behind his back though he still did not reach for her as she knew he wanted to. </p>
<p><br/>“I was just...” she paused, eye drawn to his hand and the large scrape that still looked fresh. Dried blood flecked his skin where he had not washed it off yet. Before she knew it, she wash reaching for that hand, taking it in hers. The feel of it against her skin was both familiar and foreign, like something she had known intimately a long time ago but had forgotten. Her thumb brushed against his as she frowned. Bly was startled and she felt him make to pull away but a slight flex of her fingers had him stilling. She held his hand as she studied it, these hands that could tear the limbs from a droid to save her life one moment and in the next could so gently and carefully apply bacta and dressings to a wound that she felt hardly any pain.</p>
<p> <br/>“You’re hurt.” </p>
<p><br/>“I’m not. It’s a scratch.” </p>
<p><br/>She looked up and met his eyes looking down at her. “There’s blood.” </p>
<p><br/>Bly said nothing, his brow furrowed in confusion. She looked away. She’d never experienced something like this before and still didn’t know what it meant, this attachment through the force. Was it her own desire to know him, to know this man who protected her with his life and silently cherished her like no one had before? Or was it him reaching out as she did, wanting to know her too? </p>
<p><br/>His chest swelled at her touch, but even as he felt happy for it, craved more of it, he was frightened. Scared of his feelings and what she would do if she knew of them. Scared to be this close and yet more scared to lose her. Something in the way she gazed up at him softly told him she could sense this turmoil and over everything, his love for her.</p>
<p><br/> Aayla couldn’t lie to herself much longer, couldn’t pretend she didn’t lay awake at night and think of Bly and his hands on her and his look of concern and the sound of his voice when he said her name. She loved him, had been in love with him for longer than she even knew. She didn’t mean to but she was leaning in to him and he wasn’t moving away. </p>
<p><br/>Bly starred as his general closed her eyes, her face mere inches from his own. What should he do? They’d never been trained or instructed in this. Should he move away, stop her somehow? The two sides of him that constantly warred in his mind agreed that he should do nothing. The part that wanted so desperately to throw everything away for a single moment with the woman in front of him told him to hold still and accept the kiss. The part that reminded him of his purpose, of the very reason he existed, told him that he was supposed to obey and serve and if she, whatever her reasons, wanted to kiss him then he could do nothing but accept it. </p>
<p><br/>He trembled when her lips touched his. Bly could feel how stiff and unyielding he was, how soft and sweet and gentle Aayla’s mouth was in comparison. He did not know what to do, his brain could not keep up. For once his training failed him and he had to lean on what the trainers had called his ‘gut’. It was instinct, it was what set them apart from the droids and made them superior. His instinct told him to kiss her back, to tilt his head just so and let his lips apply the slightest pressure and invite her in. Aayla sighed against his mouth, the warmth and comfort flooding through her unrestrained. He reached for her, touched her silky skin, his hand cupping her cheek and when she leaned into the touch, a flash of fear overwhelmed her. It wasn’t her own, she knew after a second, tearing away from Bly. </p>
<p><br/>He stared at her, hand hovering where it had been touching her a moment before. He looked as frightened now as he felt. His eyes were wide with it, swallowing audibly as he slowly retreated his touch. The fear, the pain, the things that she felt as a constant part of him were overwhelming now, choking and confusing. He looked stricken and instead of helping, she seemed to have made things worse. </p>
<p><br/>“General-“ Bly cut himself off, tried again. “I’m sorry. I’m not familiar...I don’t know the protocol...” His words were dripping with it, eyes pleading with her. </p>
<p><br/>Was it her he was so frightened of? Was that why she felt it drifting from him even under the warmth and determination and loyalty so characteristic of her commander? Was he scared of her? But why? How could that be? Because she held his life and those of his brothers in her hands? Because she could have him, any of them reconditioned with only a word? Because if they displeased her or did not live up to her expectations, she could have them disposed of in the same breath and there was nothing they could do about it? Why ever would that frighten him? She should have known, should have thought of the imbalance of power she held but it was so easy to forget when they worked as such a team, as equals, and she was so unused to this power. </p>
<p><br/>“No, I am sorry, Bly,” she said quickly, backing away from him. Aayla could see the hurt flash across his face but Bly said nothing and did not move. “That was inappropriate. I apologize. I should..,I should not have done that. Please...” </p>
<p><br/>“It’s alright,” Bly said softly. “Aayla.” </p>
<p><br/>The use of her name and not her rank was significant but she could not say truly why. She was too overwhelmed now. She shook her head. </p>
<p><br/>“Aayla, please,” Bly pleaded. The fear overwhelmed her again and she shut her eyes tight against it though it was no use.</p>
<p> <br/>“No,” she whispered, shaking her head frantically. “Bly...you must go now.” </p>
<p><br/>“But I...” </p>
<p><br/>“Go!” It was the voice she used to give him an order. He would recognize this, know that it was a general speaking to her commander. Still, he hesitated. “You will not be blamed,” she assured, softer now. “I am not angry. You are not in trouble.” Bly did not move and this time she did not force him to. She waited, watched him, watched his jaw work as though he were trying to figure out how to physically form the words he needed. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry I can’t be...” he tried. “I’m sorry I’m not...” </p>
<p><br/>She held her breath and waited, watched Bly’s shoulders slumping and held his gaze briefly before he exhaled in defeat. Aayla stayed up there after he was gone. She could pick him out of the crowd of similar faces clad in similar armour and painted similar colours. To her it was as obvious as the broad side of a bantha. </p>
<p><br/>She saw him look back, just once but she did not acknowledge it. She ached with desperation to understand him, to delve into his being and erase the hurt and pain and fear but she could not. It would involve cracking open herself in the process and she was not yet ready for that. </p>
<p><br/>xXx </p>
<p><br/>So many men were lost today. </p>
<p><br/>She had watched Bly stand over a rookie trooper with a hand on the man’s chest plate and bow his head in mourning. It was her fault. She made the wrong decisions, if she’d been faster, smarter, if she knew what she was doing they would all still be alive. But the truth was she didn’t know anything. She had no right to be there, none of the Jedi should be here. This was no place for them and yet in their foolishness they persisted, thinking they could fix everything, thinking they were powerful and strong enough for anything. </p>
<p><br/>As much as Aayla thought it for the best, she still couldn’t bring herself to leave her men. They were in this war because of her. She could not abandon them. Yet to follow her meant certain death. Even meditation did not settle her. She could not make peace or find the balance in herself. Forcing it would not work, she knew this. She couldn’t cry anymore, all her tears were gone. And so she sought comfort where she knew she should not.</p>
<p><br/> “Bly?” The commander hadn‘t even heard the door open. He was sitting on his bunk, still in his bloodied armour and staring off at something she couldn’t see.</p>
<p> <br/>“General.” Bly stood quickly, hopping up as though he’d been burned. She closed the door behind her. </p>
<p><br/>“Bly. I’m so sorry.” He looked at her quizzically, awaiting clarification. “The men...it’s...it’s all my fault..,I never...I should have known I couldn’t do this. I am not a General. I am a peacekeeper. The Jedi were mistaken to take on these roles, to assume command of your lives like this. Now...now they’re...” </p>
<p><br/>Bly’s expression softened as Aayla buried her face in her hands. He didn’t want to come too close, all too aware of the state of himself and his armour. But when her shoulders shook and she inhaled shakily, he gently took her wrists in his own and moved her hands from her face.</p>
<p><br/> “Aayla. It’s not your fault. These things...they happen in war. We know that. We’re prepared for that. It’s alright.” </p>
<p><br/>She shook her head wordlessly, trying to choke out the words. “It’s not alright, Bly. The order never should have become involved. This is our fault. We are supposed to protect the galaxy. Instead we've created an army of slaves. An army of men that fight and die for us. It goes against everything we stand for.” </p>
<p><br/>“It’s not your fault,” Bly repeated firmly. </p>
<p><br/>“It is!” Aayla insisted. She was practically hysterical, or as close to it as Bly had ever seen. Somehow it only made him calmer. “Don’t you think I see how you all flinch? Don’t you think I can feel your pain and fear that surrounds you all the time? I don’t know what they do to you. I’m too selfish to want to know but I can’t ignore it anymore, Bly! Everything that happens to you, it’s all for us, for the Jedi who are going to lead you! We did this, we continue to do this all while pretending we're still upholding our values but we’re-“ She cut herself off with a sob. “But we’re not! We’re not willing to go as far as we need to but we’ve already gone too far. I just..I don’t know what to do anymore! Bly, I-“ </p>
<p><br/>She brought her hands up to cover her face but again Bly pulled them away, this time stepping closer to her. “Don’t blame yourself, Aayla. The jedi had no choice in this. How could they not participate in the war? That was never an option.” His gaze forced her to meet his eyes and she trembled when she did. “If given the choice, we would fight for you. Never doubt that, Aayla. We would appreciate more freedoms of course, compensation, the choice to have a family of our own to protect, to have basic rights and to be treated better than droids. But we would still fight. We can’t turn our backs on this war anymore than you can.” </p>
<p><br/>Aayla stared at him, clearly shocked by this. Something in him had stopped working as it should, stopped filtering him properly so that before he knew it he was reaching out and cupping her face and even more amazing, she was leaning into the touch. </p>
<p><br/>“This is not your fault,” Bly repeated. “Maybe you are right, maybe some things need to change if we really are going to win this war. Things are going to change afterward. For the order, for the clones, for the whole galaxy. We just have to be alive to see it. And we’re going to live together.” He held her eyes, his voice barely above a whisper. “None of us doubt you, Aayla. We are proud to have you as our general and we will be at your side as long as you need us. That is not the hard part, trust me.” </p>
<p><br/>“What is the hard part?” She murmured but she was already leaning in. </p>
<p><br/>“You thought I was scared of you. That has never been true. I’m scared of myself. Sacred of all the things I would do for you. I’m scared because I’m not supposed to feel this way. They said we couldn’t have these feelings. But if I’m being honest, I wouldn't change them for the galaxy,” he said as he kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Wooley X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader observes Wooley's relationship with his girlfriend and notices a few red flags.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are warnings for an abusive relationship, just be careful and be kind to yourself. The ending is also a little different than my usual happy endings but don't worry, I can personally assure you everything works out beautifully for Wooley in the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>You spent most of your time at the Coruscant military hospital serving as a nurse. The doctor you worked under was a good man, if a bit on the grumpy side. However, this assignment was far different than anything the two of you were used to. </p>
<p><br/>“Where’re the personal effects boxes?” The doctor sighed, running a hand over his face as you pulled a thin sheet over yet another freshly dead trooper.<br/>“Don't have em,” the man with a datapad answered in a clipped tone. </p>
<p><br/>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p><br/>After receiving a strong stink eye, the man smartened up and addressed his superior appropriately. “Sir, the clones don’t own personal effects. We skip over that protocol for them.”</p>
<p><br/>You glanced at the doctor as he sighed again, shoulders slumping with the weight of this revelation. You said nothing and waited until you were both leaving the room to press something into his hand. </p>
<p><br/>“What the hell?” </p>
<p><br/>When he opened his fist, there was a small, gold pin in the shape of a winged creature. He looked at you and back at the pin before his lips formed a thin line of resignation. </p>
<p><br/>“In case someone comes looking for it,” you said quietly before slipping away again. </p>
<p><br/>Truthfully it was the hardest part of the job, no matter how often it happened. You were both still getting used to the new way of things too. Even as the war continued it was something you struggled with, how these lives seemed to mean almost nothing to the Republic. </p>
<p><br/>You shouldn’t have been surprised when you were approached about applying for a field position. You knew that you were good and it was nice to be recognised but you worried how you might handle something like that. Seeing the aftermath was one thing, being that close was something else entirely. When you considered the idea you’d have the chance to meet the troopers and get to know them as people and not serious injuries or corpses, it sounded like a good opportunity to at least mix things up and get some experience. </p>
<p><br/>You were immediately accepted to the 212th and met Ghost company. You didn’t like to play favorites but you could admit just to yourself that if you had to choose it would be Wooley. He was kind and funny and not what you expected from a trooper. </p>
<p><br/>You’d never spent much time around them during downtime amongst their brothers. They were slow to warm up to you, not out of unfriendliness, more so an unfamiliarity with what was appropriate and what might get them in trouble. </p>
<p><br/>But when you covered for Boil, who was this close to being caught with the communications officer in a supply closet, they started to trust you. The inclusion into a tight knit group like Ghost company was unlike anything you experienced before. You were family to them and even though the troopers had so little, they shared everything with you, including the small pieces of themselves they were able to keep separated from the battlefield. </p>
<p><br/>Waxer told you all about the woman he was dating and her daughter. He had pictures, holorecordings, even an art project or four. Boil shared some interesting information that you probably would have preferred not to know. Longshot admitted  his secret love of recipes. He didn't get much opportunity to actually cook but he loved watching it on the holo and learning and reading recipe books. And Wooley... well he sometimes talked about his girlfriend but for inexplicable reasons, that subject left you feeling worn out despite the fact he didn't have as much to say as Waxer did.</p>
<p><br/>You found he was a great card player though, and the two of you could spend hours laughing and playing together if you had the time. </p>
<p><br/>“Are you going to 79’s with the boys tomorrow night when we get planet side?” he asked one quiet evening as you were both winding down. Sometimes it was hard to get to sleep, feeling too wired for it. But this was nice, the quiet chatter, being close to someone you felt comfortable with. </p>
<p><br/>“I guess so,” you replied with a shrug. You looked at Wooley to see how he would continue the conversation. He was smiling and nodding to himself, prompting you to ask, “are you?”<br/>“I think I’ll stop in,” he replied. “But I want to spend time with my girlfriend.”</p>
<p><br/>You could tell he tried to say it casually but couldn’t help himself from smiling wide. You smiled too, ignoring the pang in your chest. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Despite having been to 79’s once or twice before, it was always an adventure. You got used to seeing your boys so often that it was so easy to tell them apart right away and it was almost jarring to see all these strangers with similar faces in a completely different environment. But the atmosphere was loud and fun and the clones always wanted to have a good time. It probably came from knowing this could be their last time here. You pushed the thought aside, knowing full well that it would reappear with a vengeance and make you sob into your drink if you had too much alcohol.</p>
<p><br/>Wouldn't be the first time Waxer had to soothingly rub your back and tell you everything was okay until one of your favorite songs came on and you dragged Boil and Longshot onto the floor to dance. </p>
<p><br/>Tonight was a bit different. Tonight Wooley brought his girlfriend along to meet everyone and you had to say you were...underwhelmed. </p>
<p><br/>She barely looked at you when Wooley introduced you and was antsy the whole time, like she was waiting for the opportunity to leave. She was beautiful, certainly but it was the kind of beauty that seemed put on. </p>
<p><br/>What really annoyed you was the way she scanned the bar and barely listened to Wooley. When Longshot brought you a drink and squeezed in next to you, her eyes lit up as she looked him over. She turned to Longshot and batted her eyelashes. </p>
<p><br/>“Looks like I may have picked the wrong brother,” she said in a tone that was meant to come off as joking. “You must be the hot one.”</p>
<p><br/>Wooley said nothing and neither did you but you could see the brief flash of hurt in his eyes. “Come on, I’m joking.” The girl rolled her eyes, elbowing her boyfriend in a huff. Wooley forced a smile and a laugh but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I have to go now anyway. See ya later, babe.” </p>
<p><br/>Wooley hid his disappointment, leaning in for a kiss. Distracted in checking she had her purse, she gave him a brief peck and sauntered out. </p>
<p><br/>You watched her, frowning all the while. What was so important she didn’t want to spend the first night of her boyfriend’s leave with him? She hadn’t seen him in so long and who knew when he would come back, if Wooley would come back and-</p>
<p><br/>No, you stopped your thoughts, shaking your head and turning back to the conversation. </p>
<p><br/>“She had plans already before I commed her that we were getting leave,” Wooley was explaining to his brothers. “It’s not fair for her to cancel everything at the last minute for me.” He said it in a way that told you he was repeating the words back. You agreed with the idea but on the other hand, you couldn't think of much that couldn't be postponed when your boyfriend returned after months of being away. </p>
<p><br/>That’s not fair. You can’t judge her if you don’t know anything about her, you reminded yourself though you remained unconvinced and judging from the looks on the others’ faces, they weren’t quite buying it either. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>It was your worst nightmare, except this time you weren’t waking from it. </p>
<p><br/>You weren’t with them on Umbara but you were standing by with other medical professionals and sent down immediately following the battle. Losses were heavy and there was clearly an emotional toll on everyone. The air was thick with death and pain and loss. </p>
<p><br/>You tried to push it all aside as you attended to the worst of the injuries. Ghost was lucky, if you could call it that. They were all alive at least. </p>
<p><br/>Boil and Longshot had just gone into surgery when you arrived and so you didn’t see them until afterwards. The whole right side of Longshot’s body had been pinned under something heavy, resulting in multiple broken bones. Boil’s left arm and part of his chest were covered in burns but the worst damage was to his toros where the surgeon spent hours picking out all the shrapnel. Still, they were in good shape compared to Waxer who remained in critical condition, barely breathing and hadn’t been conscious since well before they brought him in. <br/>And Wooley…</p>
<p><br/>Looking at him broke your heart and you almost welcomed the chaos for allowing you something else to focus on, something to take your mind off him laying there, so still and pale and clearly in pain even while drugged up. </p>
<p><br/>Something had more or less punched a hole through him, barely missing some major organs. They didn't know how he was still alive or if he would stay that way. </p>
<p><br/>You had never felt so empty. None of them were awake to talk to you or joke with you or reassure you that it was all going to be alright. Cody was away but he commed you on your personal channel, knowing you would be there, knowing you would tell him what he needed to know. </p>
<p><br/>“They’re finally all stable. Except...except Waxer. He...he...well we don’t know and Wooley...He almost died on the table...I don’t know why i told you that. He’s okay, they stabilized him but…” Seeing Cody and the hurt and guilt in his eyes, the way he gently reached out a hand as though to touch you, to reassure and protect you...it was all too much. </p>
<p><br/>It was the first time you cried since you came here. And Cody stayed. He couldn't be there to physically comfort you but just having his projection up like that told you you weren’t alone. You let it out, all of it and afterwards, you felt better.</p>
<p><br/>“They need you,” Cody said softly. “I shouldn't ask you this, I-”</p>
<p><br/>“”You don’t have to ask me anything,” you cut him off. “I love them too Cody. I’ll do everything I can. I promise. I’m caring for them personally.”</p>
<p><br/>“Will you…”</p>
<p><br/>You nodded, sniffling as you wiped your face. “Of course I’ll update you,” you assured him. “And Cody?”</p>
<p><br/>He paused, about to turn off the comm. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>Transporting injured soldiers was never easy and you were at your wit’s end by the time you were almost back on Coruscant. </p>
<p><br/>You’d commed Wooley’s, Boil’s and Waxer’s girlfriends to let them know what was going on. The communication officer arrived on Umbara shortly afterwards. You knew better than to question her on how and it was nice to have someone to talk to and help you out with this. </p>
<p><br/>Later, as you approached Coruscant, you secretly commed Wooley’s girlfriend again. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey. It’s me. Just letting you know, they’re going to transfer him to the military hospital on Coursacant. You can come see him tonight.”</p>
<p><br/>Her brows furrowed as he tilted her head. “Do I have to?”</p>
<p><br/>You blinked in surprise, mind blanking as you wondered if you were possibly having a stroke or if you heard correctly. “Well, no. Actually you’re not really allowed to but I just thought-”<br/>“Tonight just isn’t good and I don't really like the smell of hospitals.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh. Okay..” You were flabbergasted but you picked your jaw up off the floor and hung up. Something must have shown on your face when you rejoined the officer. </p>
<p><br/>You were fuming, pacing with nervous energy. Wooley needed her support and she just...didn’t have time? Well maybe there was a good reason for that but still...</p>
<p><br/>“Everything go okay?” </p>
<p><br/>You grunted and the officer gave an amused smile. “Waxer’s girlfriend will be there when we land,” she said simply. You knew she was GAR too so it might not be weird that she was there helping but you shook your head at how many odd staffing requests got approved around here. </p>
<p><br/>She was there when you came down the ramp, moving the most severe cases first. Waxer was still in bad shape and you could hear the audible catch of breath from the woman helping you. You said nothing as she discreetly ran a hand over his face and briefly linked her fingers in his. You saw her tuck something under his arm and she looked up at you with a silent question. You nodded, letting her know you’d make sure he got it. </p>
<p><br/>When you had Waxer settled in the hospital, you waited until the other staff left to check what she’d slipped into his hold. </p>
<p><br/>It was a crude drawing of three stick figures, a taller one in the middle and two smaller ones hugging it. The colour of Waxer’s armour was obvious as you looked at the shaky writing, telling him to get better soon with a big smiley face and a child’s innocent simplicity. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>“I’m taking him home.”</p>
<p><br/>It was two weeks after arriving on Coruscant and you were currently staring at the officer in front of you. She’d calmly come in and told you the doctor said Boil could leave.<br/> “But he doesn't have-” you paused, frowning. “Wait, you don’t mean the barracks?” There’s no one there to watch him just in case and-”</p>
<p><br/>“No, home,” she repeated firmly. </p>
<p><br/>You just watched in confusion as she went over to Boil’s bed and started putting his neatly stacked armour into a large duffle bag. He was still a bit loopy on the drugs but he frowned as he watched her. </p>
<p><br/>“What are you doing with that?” he asked suspiciously. </p>
<p><br/>“I said you’re coming home,” she told him. “Come on, parking at the hospital is no joke.”</p>
<p><br/>“You mean you’re taking him to your place?” you asked as you carefully helped Boil sit up. He was still having to take it easy and wouldn’t be walking on his own for a while yet. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea, home,” she frowned. “What are you guys not understanding about that word? I have leave for a while. You’ll recover much faster somewhere more comfortable,” she added to Boil as he stared at her. </p>
<p><br/>“Yea, but hurry up about it,” you heard a gruff voice from the doorway as the doctor brought in a hover chair. “The paperworks been sent to General Kenobi. For all intents and purposes, you-” he pointed at the woozy trooper who looked up in alarm. “Are being released to barracks. So don’t give anyone reason to think otherwise.”</p>
<p><br/>“Sir, yes sir,” Boil grinned and tried to salute but the pain in his torso made him wince and instead he received a scolding from his girlfriend. </p>
<p><br/>You watched them leave, shaking your head but knowing that he was in good hands. You turned to Wooley, asleep through everything and sighed. You still had to check on the other two but you knew Waxer’s girlfriend was there. She visited every day, despite him still not being conscious at all. </p>
<p><br/>Seeing the devotion towards the other members of Ghost made your heart ache for Wooley. His girlfriend still hadn’t come to see him and though he never brought it up, you knew it must hurt him too. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>You had given up hope that his girlfriend would stop by, so it surprised you to hear a raised female voice coming from the room a few days later. You were just about to  tell Wooley that Longshot was getting released, which meant you had been in a pretty good mood. </p>
<p><br/>You told yourself you would have walked away and come back later if it hadn’t been for the sound of your name.</p>
<p><br/>Wooley’s voice was too quiet to hear what he was saying in response and you were too far. You knew it wouldn’t be the best decision to press yourself closer to the door to hear but your curiosity was killing you. Luckily, you didn’t have to be spying on them to hear the next part. In fact you were pretty sure everyone down the hall heard her tell Wooley to shut up and remind him that she was his girlfriend. </p>
<p><br/>You felt your fingers tighten on the datapad. Heads turned in surprise, a few gazes landed on you. It was your patient after all, it should be you to tell them to keep it down. </p>
<p><br/>You took a deep breath, waited a moment. You reminded yourself that Wooley could take care of himself and that maybe she was just upset that he’d been injured. Nothing came from the room, at least nothing audible to you but something obviously happened during the pause. Her voice lifted again, though not quite to the same volume as before. </p>
<p><br/>“Look at me! You kriffing liar!”Another pause and then, “how can you talk to me like that, you asshole! You’re lucky to have me and this is how you kriffing repay me? Are you saying I’m stupid? Do you really think I’m that-”</p>
<p><br/>The door opened in front of you and it took you a moment to realise that you had opened it. Wooley was holding his side, sitting up at the edge of the bed. He looked up at you in shock and embarrassment, his girlfriend whirling around at the sound of the door. You saw her open her mouth and jumped in before she could start. </p>
<p><br/>“This is a hospital. I’m going to have to ask you to keep your voice down, please.” Really, you should have told her to get out. She wasn’t technically supposed to be there in the first place, the clones didn’t exactly have ‘visiting hours’ the way other patients did and you would have liked nothing more than to see the back of her but for Wooley’s sake you played nice. </p>
<p><br/>The look she gave you in return was certainly not an apologetic smile, in fact it looked more like a sneer. “Who do you think you are?” she demanded. </p>
<p><br/>Shocked, you could only stare at her. “I’m the nurse,” you replied, somewhat dimwitted. Well, if stupid was contagious, she’d be the one you got it from. It was rolling off her in waves. <br/>“You can’t tell me what to do. This is between us.” She gestured between her and Wooley who glanced at you with an uncomfortable expression. “So butt out!”</p>
<p><br/>“I understand that,” you replied calmly. You straightened your back and tilted your chin up, your knuckles turning white against the datapad as you considered using it as a melee weapon. “But you have to respect the other patients. If you can’t have your discussion quietly and civilly then I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she asked, stepping closer to you. Wooley reached out as though to stop her, wincing at the pain it caused. Instinctively, you moved to step around her and check his wounds, berate him for even sitting up like that. </p>
<p><br/>“Don’t touch my kriffing boyfriend!” she yelled at you, blocking your way. </p>
<p><br/>Wooley called her name pleadingly and she snapped at him. “I told you to shut up!”</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t talk to him like that!” For a moment, Wooley’s injuries were forgotten, a white hot rage engulfing you at the look of hurt on his face and the way he shrunk in on himself to make himself smaller. </p>
<p><br/>The room was silent. </p>
<p><br/>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p><br/>Her tone was quieter, icier but you didn’t care. The way she stood in front of you, the way her eyes cut towards you, considering, you knew she was thinking about hitting you. You hoped she’d try it. </p>
<p><br/>Instead she shouldered past you in a huff as she stormed out, not even glancing back, let alone taking a moment to say goodbye. You stared after her in disbelief until Wooley’s pained groan made you turn around again. </p>
<p><br/>“You’re not even supposed to be sitting up,” you scolded while you helped position him to lay back and adjusted the bed. “What were you thinking? You can tear your stitches doing that. I told you not to move around too much.”</p>
<p><br/>Wooley nodded silently and you sighed. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be gruff with you.” You waited a beat to see if he would say something. He remained silent, which meant you were going to have to pry. “I didn’t know she was coming to see you.” You watched him carefully, feeling out Wooley’s reaction. The trooper shrugged. “She seemed...upset. Did you have a fight?”</p>
<p><br/>Wooley winced at that, a subtle shifting of his shoulders. At least he finally looked up at you. His expression was...lost really was the only word for it. Carefully, you sat down on the edge of his bed and lightly patted his shin. </p>
<p><br/>“You never had a fight before, did you?” you asked sympathetically. He shook his head and you sighed, turning your body towards him. “It’s alright, you know. It’s okay to have a fight now and then. No matter how compatible two people are or how much they love each other, they can’t agree on everything. What’s not okay is-” Wooley looked hopeful but when you paused his expression became closed off again. “Well it’s not really my place to say this.”</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t know who else to ask…” Wooley admitted, not meeting your eye. “I asked Boil and Waxer but they don’t really know much about this stuff either.”</p>
<p><br/>You felt a pang of sympathy at his confusion and lack of knowledge. Of course Wooley wouldn't know anything about relationships. His brothers wouldn't be much help either, none of them had been taught those kinds of things.</p>
<p><br/>“Why don’t you tell me what your fight was about?” you suggested. </p>
<p><br/>Wooley hesitated but you just waited patiently. Eventually he seemed to reach a decision. “I commed her just to talk. I missed her…'' He looked embarrassed to admit it but you didn’t understand why. It was perfectly normal to miss someone you’d been away from for months and laying in the hospital alone couldn’t make that separation any easier. “She was busy and..I dunno why I said it, I really don’t…” Wooley rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “I guess...well I guess it was seeing Waxer’s girlfriend come here every day, even if it's hardly any time, just to check on him. He can’t even talk to her, he doesn’t even know…’ Wooley stopped, starting again after reigning in his emotions. “I don’t expect her to let me stay with her like Boil’s girlfriend.” He shook his head, staring down at his hands. Your brow furrowed but you stayed silent. “I just wanted her to...I dunno..to show that she cared I guess. It was selfish I know, I should have never said it. I should have never told her if she...if she…”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s alright,” you said gently, placing your hand over his. Wooley looked up at you in surprise, his head snapping up so fast you were worried about him hurting himself again. “It's okay to tell someone if you need something from them. It’s not selfish. You respect her needs but there are times when you have to prioritize. I think it's perfectly reasonable to expect your partner to take some time to talk to you when you’re in the hospital.” You refrained from adding that she apparently had no problem showing up if she got to yell and scream all up and down the hallways, but force forbid her from taking time to comfort her boyfriend after losing so many of his brothers on Umbara. The guilt of knowing their shots could have been the one to kill them was eating the troopers alive. You heard the evidence of their nightmares and saw it in the exhaustion on their faces. You thumb gently brushed over Wooley’s hand. <br/>Not for the first time you wished that you could have the right to comfort him. You wondered if it would be easier to accept if that right was handed to someone who took it seriously. </p>
<p><br/>Wooley looked ashamed as he shook his head again. “You don’t understand…” he said sadly. “I..I said if she didn’t care about me then I didn’t want to be with her anymore. I know it was stupid and just because she doesn’t make time for me doesn’t mean she doens’t care. I mean, she’s right, I should be more grateful for the time she does give me but-”</p>
<p><br/>“No, Wooley, that’s wrong,” you cut him off. “You should be able to tell your partner when you need something. It’s okay to be honest. You needed her and she wasn’t there, you’re allowed to be hurt by that. I think you’ve been very understanding considering this isn’t the first time. She-”</p>
<p><br/> You bit back the words before you could say them. She always pushes you to the side. You’re not important to her. That certainly wasn’t for you to say. You didn’t know any of that, it was just what you’d observed over time, you didn’t know what the personal deals were attached to that. Instead you changed the subject. “That’s why she came here then? To prove she did care?”</p>
<p><br/>Wooley looked away again and shook his head. You waited but he didn’t elaborate. </p>
<p><br/>“Then what?” you asked.</p>
<p><br/>Wooley pulled his hands back and, embarrassed at having forgotten, you did  the same. You were about to apologise but he finally spoke. </p>
<p><br/>“She came to yell at me. She accused me of wanting to break up with her because I liked...someone else…” He refused to meet your gaze and something clicked in your brain. You clearly remembered hearing your name shouted down the hallway. </p>
<p><br/>“Did she think it was me?” you asked sympathetically. </p>
<p><br/>Wooley nodded. </p>
<p><br/>“That’s crazy,” you snorted. “You-” Something about the way Wooley drew into himself more made you pause and consider him carefully. The lengthy silence weighed on you both until he couldn't stand it anymore and looked up at you. </p>
<p><br/>“Why would she think that?”</p>
<p><br/>“Because I do…” Wooley whispered. “I….As soon as I realised I liked you, you know...like that...I-I tried to break up with her but she said no. I didn’t think it was fair to be with someone when I had such strong feelings for another person even if...well...if there’s no way you would ever like me back. She was right though, there’s no point breaking up with her. I’ll never have anyone else and she was so understanding about me liking you and-”</p>
<p><br/>“Wooley, that’s definitely not okay!” you interrupted. </p>
<p><br/>He stared at you until you quickly clarified. “It’s never okay to say no if your partner doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore. It's one thing to talk it out but to just refuse…” You shook your head, your irritation only rising. “She’s wrong. She wants you to think no one else will want you so you’ll let her get away with treating you however she wants.” You didn’t say anything about how much you cared for him and how it hurt to see him treated this way. Now wasn’t the time.</p>
<p><br/>Wooley looked at a loss for words and you lowered your voice as you gently patted his hand. “It’s alright, Wooley. You deserve better than that. I promise, you do.”</p>
<p><br/>You weren’t sure if he fully believed you or not but he did smile and that was enough for you. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>You didn’t see her again for the rest of Wooley’s stay at the hospital. When he was finally okayed to leave you escorted him out, ready to start your much deserved leave time. </p>
<p><br/>“Comm me if you need to talk, okay?” you reminded him softly. You put a hand on his arm and met his eyes. Wolley responded well to physical touch so when you wanted to impress something on him, you touched his shoulder or his back or placed a light hand over his. </p>
<p><br/>It worked this time too, you could tell he was listening and that he understood what you meant. He nodded reassuringly but there was still something in you that hesitated to leave him. </p>
<p><br/>Maybe it was the fact that you’d spent so much time together it would be strange to be apart, maybe it was knowing that he was still mentally dealing with an unpleasant situation, maybe it was just whatever that something was inside you that screamed fix it! whenever you saw him hurting. </p>
<p><br/>Wooley seemed to know what you were thinking without you having to tell him. He smiled as he took your hand between his own. They were big and warm and you felt your face heat up slightly without really knowing why. </p>
<p><br/>It's the perfect opportunity for him to kiss me, you thought before the guilt immediately enveloped you. </p>
<p><br/>“I will,” Wooley assured you. </p>
<p><br/>“Or you can come see me,” you said, grasping at the conversation to distract yourself. “Here.” Pulling your hand away, as much as you didn’t want to, you were able to comm him your address. “There. Seriously. If you need anything, just someone to talk to, I’m there. I-”</p>
<p><br/>You wanted to say more but you stopped yourself, not entirely trusting what might come out of your mouth. </p>
<p><br/>“Thank you,” Wolley said, managing to sound both surprised and grateful. You nodded and forced yourself to be content that you’d done what you could. </p>
<p><br/>xXx</p>
<p><br/>It was about a week before you heard from Wooley. </p>
<p><br/>Can I come see you?</p>
<p><br/>You paused staring at the message and unsure what to say. You’d just set the kettle on for tea, expecting a quiet evening in. Now your heart started to beat a little faster and you found yourself writing and erasing a few times, unhappy with every result. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sorry if it’s a bad time. I understand. Maybe I’ll see you sometime this week?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>The kettle screamed and you ignored it as you typed out a hasty reply. O<em>f course it’s a good time! Come over, I’ll have that tea you like. </em></p>
<p><br/>You hit send before rushing over to stop the irritating noise. You didn’t check your comm again until you’d poured with boiling water in your pot. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>With the honey from Naboo?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>You smiled to yourself as you replied. <em>With the honey from Naboo.</em></p>
<p><br/>When Wooley arrived, there was a steaming mug of tea waiting for him and one look at his face after he removed the helmet told you he needed it. </p>
<p><br/>His eyes lit up as he sat down across from you, his hands wrapping gratefully around the warm mug. You couldn't help noticing just how much they dwarfed it. You discreetly cleared your throat and looked back up at his face. Wooley didn’t notice, too busy gazing around your apartment. You’d forgotten he’d never seen it before. </p>
<p><br/>“I can give you a tour later,” you offered, bringing your own mug up to our lips. He looked startled, maybe just a bit jumpy, before looking down at the table as though embarrassed. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh, that’s okay. I don’t want to intrude.”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s not intruding if I’m giving you a tour,” you pointed out. </p>
<p><br/>Wooley finally cracked a small smile. “I guess not. I’ve just never seen a house like this before. The protocol is...unfamiliar.” </p>
<p><br/>Ah. Of course. Barracks they knew, and some civilian homes but that was usually during a battle or when providing relief and there were clearly marked guidelines when engaging in these scenarios. Social niceties? Not so much. </p>
<p><br/>The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before you worked up the courage to ask, “Wooley, is everything okay?”</p>
<p><br/>“I broke up with her.” He blurted it out before slowly shaking his head and setting his mug down carefully. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh, I’m so sorry.” You wished that was true but honestly, all you could really think was, good riddance. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m not,” he replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly before he sighed. “Does that make me terrible?”</p>
<p><br/>“No, Wooley, of course not,” you assured him, reaching over to touch his hand. He flipped it over, palm up and you gave a gentle squeeze. “She made you feel terrible about yourself. Anyone would be relieved to get someone like that out of their lives.”</p>
<p><br/>“I guess,” he shrugged. “But I still...kinda miss her...Is that normal too?”</p>
<p><br/>“It is,” you sighed. “It wasn’t all bad, right? It's okay to miss the good memories too.” Wooley nodded slowly as though thinking it over.</p>
<p><br/>“So...I have to ask...How did she take it?”</p>
<p><br/>You knew it hadn't gone over well the last time and judging by Wooley’s expression it hadn’t been that great this time either. </p>
<p><br/>“I had to blackmail her.”</p>
<p><br/>“What?”  You blinked in surprise, thinking you must have misheard. Wooley had hunched his shoulders and avoided your gaze. </p>
<p><br/>“She said she would go to the GAR and tell them I...that I did terrible things and...I knew they’d probably decommission me on the spot if she did. It’s her word against mine anyway. I didn’t know what else to do…”</p>
<p><br/>“She can’t! That’s lying! That- !”</p>
<p><br/>“I recorded her,” Wooley said, cutting you off. “She went on one of her rants again and talked about us dating and all sorts of things. She’s a secretary for one of the Admirals and she’d lose her job if they found out this stuff.” He looked up at you guiltily and you wished there was an easier way to go about this. You didn’t know what to say to make it any better but you really couldn't think of anything else he could have done. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m so sorry, Wooley,” you sighed. It didn’t seem fair at all. All he’d wanted was a loving relationship like he’s seen some of his brothers in and the only person to take an interest in him had been nothing but trouble. “I wish I knew what to say… I’m sorry I’m no help at all.”</p>
<p><br/>Your shoulders slumped and you looked into the steaming mug as though hoping to find the answer written in the tea leaves. A gentle squeeze of your hand brought you back and you glanced up to see Wooley smiling. </p>
<p><br/>“You were there for me and you supported me. You’ve always been there for me. I wish things had been different. I wish I’d met you first and-” he paused, shaking his head. “Well I guess it doesn't matter now but you’ve helped more than you could ever know. I don’t think I would have been able to do this without you.” He squeezed your hand again and you found yourself smiling softly. Wooley grinned shyly. “So...do you think we could…?”</p>
<p><br/>You shook your head, seeing his face fall. “It’s not that I don’t want that! It’s just I think you need to take a bit of time after everything to...to sort things out…”</p>
<p><br/>“I might not have time,” Wooley admitted softly. </p>
<p><br/>He was right and you knew that but still…</p>
<p><br/>“I’ll still be here for you but...but just as a friend...for now…” It was so hard to say that, looking at him across from you, so sad and exhausted. You just wanted to take him in your arms and kiss him and make everything okay again. But in the long run that might not be the best solution. “I love you, Wooley. I truly do. Let’s just...take it as it comes, okay?”</p>
<p><br/>Wooley nodded, lacing his fingers with yours. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Del x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The troopers learn about Valentine's Day!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You bounced up and down on your toes, waiting for Rex’s attention. You’d been working as a mechanic for the 501st long enough that he knew you were just itching to ask for something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, glancing discreetly at the time. An hour and a half until the end of your shift. If it was anyone else Rex might have thought you were asking to go home early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, (Y/N)?” Rex raised an eyebrow and tried his best not to sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I put in a request for those new parts for the three LAATs that are supposed to ship out soon but they can’t deliver until tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex focused his eyes to see the datapad you shoved in his face as proof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then...I guess you wait until tomorrow,” he replied patiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can’t do anything else without them.” You were certainly not pouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’re welcome to clock out early if you'd like,” Rex offered, knowing full well you wouldn't take it. Your face fell and you immediately started looking something up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re at this warehouse on one of the lower levels. I could go there and get them myself and be back in time for the end of my shift. That way they’re waiting for me tomorrow when I come in and I don’t have to wait another hour for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have another two days,” Rex reminded you, though he did you the courtesy of at least looking at your datapad again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea but what if something is off and I need more time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he very much doubted that would be the case, Rex still thought it best to pick his battles when it came to you. At least you knew what you were doing and he was confident putting his trust in you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then, you can go pick them up. Take one of the Republic speeders and take Del with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he didn’t think you could handle yourself but Rex was nothing if not prepared and he felt better if you had the protection of a Republic sanctioned vehicle and a trooper with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You peered over Rex’s shoulder at the man behind him. Hearing his name he’d straightened up and turned to his Captain questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Del, escort our mechanic to the warehouse to pick up the parts she needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” He saluted Rex briefly and the captain nodded before moving off, giving you no time to argue or think of another excuse. The ‘comm me when you return and make sure she gets back on time’ went unsaid but understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to come with me,” you said when Rex had gone. Not that you didn’t want him to or didn’t enjoy Del’s company but you didn’t want to put anyone out needlessly. After all you were perfectly capable of running an errand on your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain’s orders, nothing I can do,” Del shrugged exaggeratedly before he grinned. “Besides, what else do I have to do with my time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep?” you suggested, leading the way to the speeders you used for work when on Coruscant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can sleep when I’m dead. This is more fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a terrible thing to say.” You ducked your head and hid your smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming from someone else you would have thought it was sarcastic but you knew Del was sincere. Spending time with you, even doing something as mundane as this, was the highlight of not just his day but probably the whole week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his helmet tucked under his arm you could see him smile. “You know where you’re going, you do the flying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want me to fly so you can screw around with the music!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” he laughed and you pretend to shake your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite not having been there before, it wasn't hard to find where you were going. However, like most of the planet, it was quite crowded and you had to walk part of the way. When you realized how far you were glad for the extra pair of hands to help you carry everything back to the speeder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most people going about their business had their minds on other things and stayed out of your way. You paused, tugging on Del’s arm to pull him over to the side as you double checked your directions. He glanced around, taking note of the shops lining the narrow street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a weird display. Why would they put underwear on a dummy? Seems like a waste of time when you could just put the clothes on without it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning slightly, you barely heard what he’d said, your brain trying to work out two different things at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” you asked, glancing at the store window behind you. “No, they sell underwear. That’s what they're displaying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh….But….You have to buy different underwear? That seems complicated. And expensive. No one even sees it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were thrown off for a moment. It still happened sometimes, being suddenly reminded of how different things were for the troopers. Stuff that was completely normal for you was bizarre to them but you did understand the point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well sometimes they do see it and that’s what this shop is for. Looks like they’re setting up their Valentine’s display.” You looked up at the window, reading the little signs advertising sales and deciding if it might be worth it but you knew in the end you wouldn’t bother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pantorian setting up the mannequins saw you, her eyes flashing over to the trooper standing beside you and smiled that polite sales lady smile. You just smiled back and turned your attention to the directions again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...um...I guess...uh, that makes sense,” he replied, feeling stupid for not realising that in the first place. The more he looked at the display the more obvious it was. It didn’t escape his notice that you glanced at the signs. “Do you uh...did you want to go in there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him hoped you would, he was so curious what a place like that would be like but the idea of going in there, with you of all people seemed a frightening concept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” you replied off handedly. “We’re on work time. It’s right down this alley here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Del nodded and followed after you. He wanted to ask if you would have gone in if you weren’t technically on the clock, he wanted to ask if you were planning to come back and he really wanted to ask if you had someone at home you would be thinking of if you did. You’d never said and he’d never asked, partially to respect your privacy and partially because he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead Del asked, “what’s Valentine’s Day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another question that made you pause. Of course the clones didn’t know very many holidays and this wasn’t a particularly big one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember where it came from originally,” you said thoughtfully. “I’m not really sure of the whole story or why there’s an angel that shoots you with an arrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” he asked, sounding alarmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well not for real,” you quickly reassured the trooper. “I don’t think. I’m not really sure. Forget about that. It’s basically a day to celebrate love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” His steps faltered slightly. What a thing to celebrate! “No wonder I’ve never heard of it. I don’t think that’s the kind of thing Kaminoans would want us to waste any thought on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed but inside you felt a twinge of sympathy for them. Their upbringing truly was very sterile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re not missing much,” you admitted. “It could be a day to enjoy love from family and friends but it’s mostly been co-opted by corporations and couples. So people feel bad if they don’t have a partner and they think they have to spend a lot of money. It’s gotten really shallow. Personally, I don’t care for the idea that you have to do something special on one particular day. It feels forced. You should enjoy and treat your partner everyday, not just because you have to. Ah, here it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Del stopped and you walked a few steps ahead before you realized he wasn't at your side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” you asked, turning back around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that...So you hate Valentine’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilted your head and frowned slightly. “Well no. I think it's nice. I like to send my friends chocolate and little notes about why I think they’re great. It’s a nice reminder to show the people you care about that you love them. I just don’t like when it feels forced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no mention of a partner of your own he noted, or spending the day with them. He moved to catch up with you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You accomplished your mission easily, making it back only twenty minutes late for the end of your shift, and that was only on account of your insisting on stopping at your favorite diner for milkshakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day it seemed all anyone was talking about was Valentine’s Day. Apparently Del wasn't the only one who heard of it and word was spreading, comparing notes on what it meant and what occurred on such a  special occasion. It was almost as exciting as Life Day to hear them talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal?” you asked as you took a seta with some of the boys from the 501st. They had been running a few drills with Rex all day and were not eager to get back to it. Perfect timing as you were planning to scarf down a quick lunch and return to work. You’d had such a string of good luck until that one bolt started being difficult and broke your streak. Even all the cursing in Coruscant wasn’t helping and you figured it was best to take a breather before you broke something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jesse asked, scooching over slightly for you as you made your ungraceful way in between him and Tup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a day. You can do nice stuff on any day,” you pointed out, breaking the weird bread-like thing you had never liked in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Hardcase agreed as he accepted the piece you tossed to him. “But it’s neat to have a whole day to celebrate it, right. Love deserves to be in the spotlight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a poet,” Echo complimented dryly. “Why do you take those if you never eat them? You can’t drink the powder milk either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know they do.” You waved the other half of the bread in Del’s face and he accepted it without thinking. Why those two loved that stuff so much you’d never understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually really sweet,” you smiled as you sat back again and handed the milk to Tup. Some sort of powdered concoction that gave everyone but the clones stomach cramps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you act surprised?” Fives teased. “You know we’re very sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, the kaminoans hated anything like that,” Del said, elbowing Fives out of his space. “We always had to be careful even giving a brother a hug or comforting them. It’s kind of a relief that there’s a whole day where it’s not only okay, but encouraged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I didn't realise that,” you frowned. No wonder they were excited. It almost made you feel like something of a grinch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you enjoy it, (Y/N)?” Tup asked you. “A romanic date or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ducked your head, snorting at that. “No way. Not my scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon! Give us the details,” Fives tried to goad you. “I bet you have plans, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She probably has four dates lined up back to back,” Jesse added smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” you argued, trying not to be embarrassed. “That’s too much work to organize. I’m tired!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed as you felt your face heat up. You caught Del’s eye and he was already looking at you thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” you asked. He shook his head. You were curious what he was thinking so hard about but you ignored it, also doing your best to ignore the other troopers as they teased you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to think of things you liked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Del watched you enough and spent enough time around you that he picked up a few things. He knew the type of candy you preferred and the kinds of things you found funny. He knew your favorite colour and what made you stick your tongue out in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course he remembered what you said, wanting something that was special and heartfelt, something original. Something that you would know he gave to because of how he felt, not because he was obligated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course it had to be something that he had access to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long list of requirements but clone troopers were nothing if not resourceful. He had some skills that may come in handy and of course connections all over the galaxy thanks to his brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't the only one who had ideas for the holiday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coruscant guard had already gone through the Lost and Found in the senate building but thanks to his batchmate, Del had more than enough of what he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The colours don’t really matter,” he said to Thire, accepting the inconspicuous cloth bag stamped with the GAR logo. “At least we have a lot of paint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Thire grinned. It was no surprise how excited he was about the holiday. Unlike many of them, Thire knew all about it already. That didn’t surprise Del at all. His brother always had a soft spot for romance and he was planet side a lot more often than Torrent. “Good luck, I hope she likes it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me too, Del thought to himself as he dumped the bag on the floor of the barracks an hour later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly the troopers were digging through, looking for scraps of material they could use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe people just walk out without noticing they left this stuff behind,” Echo said , shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they did notice but they couldn’t go back,” Fives suggested, waving a scrap of lace. “Um, excuse me sir, I seem to have lost my shirt? Possibly in a closet when I was-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it,” Echo laughed, shoving him away. “Get that out of my face!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Del didn’t know what he was looking for but he knew it when he saw it. The garment had started life as a soft blue sweater with tiny black buttons, two of which were missing but that was perfectly fine for his intentions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just to be safe, he found a few items that felt like they were made of a similar material. He knew how to do a basic stitch but this project was beyond anything he’d ever attempted before. The last thing he wanted to do was practice on the good material. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are gonna regret trying to do something like this,” Hardcase said, shaking his head from his spot stretched out on the top bunk. “You should have listened to me. This poetry stuff is a breeze!” He frowned, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “By the way, do you guys have anything that rhymes with ‘perfect ass’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serpent mass?” Tup suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charm and class,” Dogma sighed reluctantly despite his vocal reminders that he would not be participating in any of their nonsense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Awesome!” Hardcase grinned and went back to scribbling away excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Dogma you’re a true poet at heart,” Del teased him. “You should think about writing one yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trooper huffed and turned away, but he couldn't hide that he looked pleased nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you planning to sew something recognizable out of that?” Echo asked, eyeing the blue sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how to do basic stitches,” Del replied, although inside he was wondering the same thing. “Besides, I’ve got the holonet and a whole bunch of practice fabrics. I’ll get the hang of it eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, maybe by next Valentine’s day,” Fives replied smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Del gave him a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it,” Echo said, smacking Fives across the back of the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t have much free time lately, too busy running around fixing things. But you were sure to make time for something like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t anything strenuous, just your usual go-to recipe when you needed to bake something yummy, just made it a bit more festive in honor of the holiday. When Valentine’s day appeared, you were ready to hand out baked goods to all your favorite troopers and there were a lot of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You expected smiles and thanks from them, knowing how much they enjoyed sweet things. What you hadn't expected was the overwhelming amount of flowers and cards and poems that you received in return, too much for you to even carry on your own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...I don’t even know what to say…” You stated, staring at everything. “This has never happened to me before…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It meant a lot that so many would include you in the ranks of people they cared about enough to give a gift. It was almost overwhelming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're practically family,” Fives grinned as he put an arm around your shoulders. He paused when you dipped your head. “Wait, are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” you replied indignantly, too loud and too quick. You tried to hide your face as he awed at you. “Stop it! It’s not cute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But your protests only led to Hardcase shouting, “group hug!” and having the life squeezed out of you by a few overzealous troopers that tended to forget their own strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously you guys, this is so sweet,” you told them honestly. “You’ve restored my faith in this holiday.” You paused and looked down at the mountain of gifts in front of you. “Now which one of you is going to help me carry this home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the boys stepped aside, leaving Del standing sheepishly with his hand raised. “I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed and handed him a couple bouquets. “My hero!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You probably made quite the sight, the trooper walking behind you piled with gifts but you were too happy to care, mentally thinking about where you were going to put everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a good day?” you asked your companion who grinned at you from around the items in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, definitely. And this is the best part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew that the boys had given gifts to each other as well, even Dogma had somehow made a very lovely mug for Rex which looked very professional next to the one Hardcase had attempted. Though the captain insisted he loved them both the same, even if the integrity of Hardcase;s meant it was better suited as a stylus holder than a mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” you hummed before realising what he said. “Wait, this is? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime with you is good,” Del replied. “But I like alone time with you best. No one to hog your attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” you felt your face grow warm and looked down at your feet. He laughed, seeming completely unself conscious about voicing something like that. You wished you could be the same. “Well, I like giving all my attention to you best anyway, so I guess that works out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I guess it does,” he replied and you had to look away from his warm, open expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cleared your throat. “Well here’s my quarters.” Instantly you regretted saying that, what like he didn’t know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To cover it up you quickly open the door and lead Del inside. “Um, I guess just put everything on the desk for now,” you said. He nodded, careful not to jostle or drop anything. When his arms were empty and he stood in the centre of your room he looked nervous for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want to stay a bit?” you offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Del smiled. “But first I have to give you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilted your head, watching him curiously as he reached into the pack on his hip and held out something blue and soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute! Wait...Is this...a Vulptex?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You remembered the first time you’d seen one, on campaign with the 501st. You’d watched them from up top the base, running and playing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re so adorable. I always liked seeing them on the holo,” you were almost whispering in awe. “Never thought I’d see them like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They are pretty cool,” Del handed you a set of binoculars to get an even closer look. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow! So cute!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Del laughed at your love struck expression. “Hey, want me to go down there and wrestle one for you to take home?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You smacked his arm which only amused him more for getting the reaction he wanted from you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will,” he added, moving like he was going to climb down towards them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop,” you tutted, grabbing his arm. You knew he was goofing around but still. “I’m not taking the blame for you getting mauled.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, fine. I’ll get you a Vulptex one day though.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh-huh,” you replied sarcastically. “I’m sure you will.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do I get when I do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” you asked, handing the binoculars back with a frown. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He took them with one hand, quickly grasping your outstretched arm with the other. You blinked as he turned you to face him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What will you give me for a Vulptex?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile. Your huge, fluffy coat had barely been enough to ward off the cold but now you were practically overheating. You couldn't even feel the wind whipping snow against your exposed cheeks, the fur hood around your face starting to freeze from the condensation of your breath. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, what do you want?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about a kiss?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You should have kissed him then, you wished you had. But you were too afraid to. The silent pause spoke volumes and you saw Del open his mouth to say something but Rex had called his name and he’d quickly flashed you an apologetic look before setting his helmet on his head and the chance was gone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of you brought it up since. You’d kicked yourself, unable to figure out how to address it. So you let it go, too afraid of your feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You thought he must have forgotten or just as likely, that he’d lost interest in you over time as you continued to fail in reciprocating anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to give it to you in private.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up from where you had been absently stroking the stuffed animal. “So you finally got me one, huh?” you said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, think of it as an apology,” he replied shyly. “I shouldn’t have said that before, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Said what?” you asked. “You mean...about giving you a kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could tell Del wanted to look away when he nodded but he held your gaze instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you don’t want a kiss anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WellI wouldn’t go that far,” he grinned. “But I was out of line then. I thought for sure you would report me for that, but you didn’t. So I figured we were still friends at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Report you?” you asked, surprised. “No, I- Well okay...the truth is I spent the next couple weeks after that kicking myself because  I should have just kissed you then but I got scared and froze up. I just don’t do very well with emotions like this. I didn’t want to ruin anything or misread it. Like maybe it was just a friend-way and I’d look like an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Del just watched you, he didn't have to say anything. You could hear for yourself how ridiculous it sounded when you put it into words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say,” you sighed, clutching the stuffy to your chest. It was so soft and it smelled like him. Del must have taken a long time to make it for you, a custom stuffed animal that reminded you of him in so many ways. “I should have...I should have kissed you...I’m sorry...What if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t apologise.” Gently, he tilted your chin up to look at him and smiled softly. “You were just waiting for me to bring you that Vulptex first, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled shyly and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Del grinned, poking the animal’s little black nose. “Well here they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I can give you your kiss now,” you whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time you didn’t hesitate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>